Pokémon XY&Z: El renacer de un héroe
by Wholock87
Summary: Luego de haber viajado por Unova, Ash regresa a Kanto con la intención de pasar una temporada tranquila, sin embargo sus planes se ven frustrados por una vieja amiga que provoca que se embarque a una nueva aventura por Kalos. Pero, la región no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones puesto que una de las mayores conspiraciones acechan a la región desde las sombras.
1. Chapter 1

STAGE 1

* * *

Impotencia, era lo que Ash sentía en este momento -oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto su acompañante de cabello castaño.

-ehm, si, tranquila Alexa que estoy bien.

La liga en Unova había terminado hace un tiempo, el azabache se encontraba en Kanto luego de su viaje por las islas Decolora. El originario de pueblo Paleta tenía una espina que le carcomía su interior, una espina que recién ahora en su camino a su pueblo natal empezó a fastidiarle.

-pues te ves pálido- dijo la mujer.

-no, estoy bien.

Su viaje por Unova le dejo un mal sabor de boca, su mal desempeño tanto en la liga como en los gimnasios empezaron a dar sus frutos. Tal vez el hecho de no estar nuevamente en su región natal fue lo que reprimió ese sentimiento -mira, es pueblo Paleta- dijo la mujer al ver el pueblo desde lo lejos.

-sigue igual que como lo deje- respondió el joven al ver su pueblo natal.

Algo sentándose en su hombro fue lo que Ash sintió -mira amigo, ya casi llegamos- dijo el azabache quien señalaba el pueblo. El chico sentía una gran pesadez cada que daba un paso, sentía que algo iba mal mientras más se acercaba a su hogar _-es la quinta liga que pierdo, ¿acaso mamá se sentirá avergonzada de mí?-_ eran las palabras que pasaban por la cabeza del azabache.

Vergüenza era lo que sentía el joven, vergüenza de cómo será recibido luego del fracaso que tuvo en Unova durante la liga. Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos en Unova empezaban a hacerse presentes - _demonios, ¿en que estaba pensando en esos momentos?-_ nuevamente en el interior del chico se empezaba a recriminar, imaginándose todas las posibilidades que tuvo en las que fácilmente él pudo haber salido victorioso en aquella región _-soy un idiota_ \- fue lo que se dijo al final para sí mismo.

Ambos llegaron al tranquilo pueblo, el lugar estaba exactamente igual a como Ash lo había dejado -¿y dónde está el laboratorio del profesor Oak?- pregunto la periodista -está en esa colina- señalo el chico, directamente al laboratorio del profesor que se podía apreciar desde el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-entonces iré ahora mismo a verlo.

-sí, anda que yo me voy a mi casa, hace tiempo que no me tomo un buen descanso.

-de acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde- dijo Alexa, alejándose.

-sí, ya nos veremos- respondió Ash.

El chico se quedó parado durante unos segundos, pikachu se encontraba en su hombro y presentía que algo no iba bien -oye, ¿cómo crees que se lo tome mamá?- pregunto el chico en un tono serio.

-digo, le prometí que ganaría esta liga y ya vez lo que paso.

Las sospechas del roedor se confirmaron, pikachu bajo del hombro del chico y empezó a mirarlo con enojo -¿qué?- pregunto el azabache al ver a su amigo de esa forma. Una pequeña descarga por parte de pikachu impacto en el suelo, muy cerca de donde se encontraba el entrenador.

-¡oye! ¡¿y a ti que te pasa?!- le reclamo el azabache.

Pikachu solo se volteo mientras cruzaba sus patas delanteras -ya te entiendo- dijo Ash, acercándose a su pokémon -¿no pensaras que lo que paso en Unova me está afectando? ¿o sí?- pikachu solo se miró, en un tono de enojo -vaya, sí que me conoces bien- pikachu solo le respondió lanzando pequeñas chispas desde sus rojas mejillas.

-tranquilo, no pienses mal. Sabes que vamos a superar esto, solo hay que tener algo de paciencia.

Las palabras del azabache calmaron un poco a pikachu, al fin de cuentas, ambos estarían juntos y se habían prometido ayudarse el uno al otro -mejor vayamos a casa, a ver cómo se encuentra mamá- dijo el muchacho.

Ash empezó a caminar y pikachu, quien sabía que su entrenador era un cumulo de confusión y frustración en ese momento, tan solo se dignó en seguirle pues quizás y si seguía con el tema el chico se desmoronaría o algo por el estilo.

La residencia Ketchum ya estaba siendo visualizada por el azabache -mira, ya casi llegamos- dijo el chico. Ash y pikachu se acercaron al lugar -que raro, no hay rastros de mr. mime- dijo el muchacho al ver que no se encontraba el pokémon de su madre.

-quizás haya salido con mamá, al menos se dará una sorpresa al verme- dijo el chico, quien abría la puerta de la casa.

En el interior no había nadie, estaba en silencio la residencia -que raro, no hay nadie- dijo el azabache quien se quitaba la mochila y la colocaba en el sofá. Pikachu entro en la casa, el roedor miraba a su alrededor pero ni su aguda audición lograba detectar presencia de alguien.

-en vista que no hay nadie, oye pikachu, vayamos a ver al profesor- dijo Ash.

El roedor con tan solo escuchar eso se puso feliz, asintiendo al saber que volvería a ver a sus amigos después de un largo tiempo. El chico se encontraba en su dormitorio, guardando sus cosas que había traído de Unova, sus medallas las guardo junto a las otras que tenía y algunas otras cosas la había guardado en su armario.

-me pregunto, que estarán haciendo ellos- fue lo que dijo el azabache al ver las fotos que tenía en su muro sobre sus anteriores viajes, en dichas fotos se encontraban las imágenes de todos sus amigos con los que había viajado.

-ahora que tenemos más tiempo libre, quizás y podamos hacerles unas visitas, ¿no crees pikachu?- le dijo el entrenador a su pokémon que se encontraba sentado en la cama -ya luego vemos eso, vayamos a ver al profesor- continuo el chico, quien salía del dormitorio junto con el roedor eléctrico.

Por el pueblo, las personas transitaban tranquilamente, algunos saludaban a Ash al reconocerlo -mira, ya casi llegamos- dijo el azabache que observaba el laboratorio del profesor.

Las escaleras que llevaban a la cima de la colina donde el profesor Oak tenía su laboratorio era algo que el azabache extrañaba recorrer, Ash se encontraba en la puerta del edificio, dando pequeños golpes a la puerta para que sea atendido.

-¡Ash! Vaya, me alegra verte muchacho- dijo Oak al abrir la puerta del edificio.

-hola profesor, paso un tiempo desde la última vez.

El anciano profesor se encontraba feliz de volver a ver al chico que alguna vez había llegado tarde a recoger su primer pokémon -de seguro fuiste a tu casa y no encontraste a nadie, ven, pasa que aquí están- dijo el hombre.

Al momento que el profesor dijo "aquí están" Ash quedo un poco sorprendido pues generalmente Oak siempre decía "Delia está aquí" u otra cosa parecida - _de seguro también esta mr. mime_ \- fue lo que pensó el azabache. Pikachu entro al laboratorio al igual que su entrenador -pika- las orejas de pikachu se movieron, reaccionando al percibir el sonido de algo que hace un tiempo no escuchaba.

-¡Ash, hijo!- exclamo Delia, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto con Alexa.

-¡mamá!- respondió el joven, al igual que pikachu quien se emocionó al ver a la mujer.

Delia se levantó de su asiento, ella se acercó a Ash para abrazar a su hijo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo -ay qué bonito, me gusta ver reencuentros asi- dijo Alexa.

El pokémon psíquico de Delia salió por una puerta, cargando una bandeja con tazas y una tetera -hola mr. mime- saludo Ash al pokémon.

El ambiente del reencuentro se podía sentir en el lugar, una muy buena vibra era la sensación de los presentes al presenciar el reencuentro de la madre y el hijo.

Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse. Las orejas de pikachu empezaron a reaccionar, el roedor empezó a inquietarse -¿qué te sucede?- pregunto el chico.

-creo que pikachu ya identifico a la persona que está aquí- dijo Oak.

-¿quién?- pregunto el azabache.

Un pequeño pingüino de color azul entro en el salón en donde se encontraban todos reunidos -¿piplup?- se preguntó el chico, al ver al tipo agua. Pikachu y piplup, ambos corrieron en dirección del otro, felices al verse.

-oye piplup, a donde te metis… ¿Ash?- se dijo una peli azul de blusa negra y falda rosa.

El joven miro a la chica que acababa de entrar al salón -¿Dawn?- fue lo que el chico dijo al verla.

Delia solo miraba, con curiosidad y alegría por la forma en cómo se comportaba su hijo. Alexa, quien traía a helioptile en su regazo, miraba con gracia la escena. Oak ya tan solo se imaginaba que algo asi sucedería.

-pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ash.

-de eso podemos hablar con más comodidad luego- respondió Dawn.

La chica levanto su mano derecha, y eso era algo que Ash logro captar bien. Todos vieron como ambos chocaron sus manos, todos vieron ese saludo que solo ellos entendían y conocían. Dawn se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, acompañando a todos en esa reunión.

-bueno, luego de terminar el gran festival de Johto, me fui a Sinnoh a pasarme unos días pero el profesor Rowan me dijo que venga para Kanto para entregarle un paquete al profesor Oak.

-ella llego esta mañana- continuo el profesor.

-sí, y de paso aproveche para tener conocimientos de su mente brillante- respondió la joven.

-vaya, supongo que el profesor te dio valiosa información.

-si… ¡ya tengo un libro entero con sus poemas!- exclamo la chica, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un libro y le enseñaba a su amigo.

-sí que te gustan esas cosas- dijo Ash quien le daba una hojeada al libro -y está escrito todo a mano.

-ajam, y planeo leerlo una y otra vez- dijo Dawn mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-bueno… ahí tú, yo no entiendo mucho de esto- respondió el chico, entregándole el libro a Dawn.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon, y vieron a pikachu y piplup jugando entre ellos -se nota que se extrañaban- dijo Dawn.

-si… ¡oye! ¡¿no quieres ver el resto de mis pokémon?!

-¡claro!- exclamo la peli azul.

Ash y Dawn se levantaron del sofá, ambos se dirigieron hacia los campos del laboratorio -vaya, se nota que son amigos muy unidos- dijo Delia -en efecto, cuando estuve en Sinnoh había notado eso- contesto el profesor.

-¡bulbasaur, amigo!- exclamo el chico al ver a uno de sus primeros pokémon.

El tipo planta se emocionó al verle, pikachu fue el primero en llegar con bulbasaur para saludarle luego de mucho -¿qué tal, amigo?- pregunto el entrenador mientras acariciaba al tipo planta.

-el profesor Oak me dijo que tú bulbasaur es un pokémon muy rudo.

-bueno si, en parte. Oye bulbasaur, llama a los demás.

El tipo planta obedeció, este se alejó del entrenador y de su bulba expulso una semilla directo al cielo para luego explotar y dar el efecto de fuegos artificiales -increíble, nunca vi algo como eso- dijo Dawn con un brillo en los ojos, al igual que piplup quien se sorprendía por la escena.

Un pequeño temblor empezó a sentirse, Dawn y piplup sintieron que algo extraño pasaría asi que optaron por retirarse un poco. Ash y pikachu vieron esa reacción, pero eso fue la distracción que provoco que Ash no se diera cuenta de lo que se le venía -¡esperen un momento!- exclamo el chico, al ver una gran cantidad de pokémon acercándosele a gran velocidad.

Todos los pokémon capturados por el azabache aparecieron y tumbaron al chico -tener muchos pokémon está bien… ¿pero treinta tauros?- se preguntó la chica, impresionada al ver la gran cantidad de tauros acompañando al resto de pokémon del chico.

Los pokémon dejaron de hacer alboroto por volver a ver a su entrenador, fue en ese momento que Dawn y piplup se acercaron -vaya, sí que te quieren- dijo la joven, quien miraba al chico tirado y adolorido en el suelo.

-sí, asi es como lo demuestran- respondió Ash.

Pikachu empezó a mover a su entrenador para que este reaccionara, pero fue Dawn quien le dio la mano para que pueda levantarse -ay mi espalda- se quejaba el chico.

-al menos te estiman.

-sí, eso es lo bueno- respondió Ash, sacando cinco pokéball.

Ash lanzo las cinco esferas, de las que salieron los pokémon con los que había estado en su última fase de su viaje -¡increíble, tienes un charizard!- exclamo Dawn mientras apreciaba al tipo fuego.

-sí, y es uno de mis más confiables, fuertes, y fieros pokémon que ten… ¡¿que?!- la impresión de Ash fue el ver cómo es que de la nada el pseudo dragón empezó a ronronear -¡¿pero cómo?!- Ash no salía de su asombro, estaba impactado al ver como aquel pokémon se comportaba como si fuera un charmander recién salido del huevo.

-qué lindo eres- Dawn era la culpable del comportamiento de charizard, la joven le estaba rascando la panza llegando incluso que el tipo fuego moviera su larga cola y golpeara el piso con una de sus patas -ten, prueba esto- dijo la peli azul que le daba un poffin.

-nunca pensé ver esto en mi vida… ni conmigo- dijo Ash quien junto con pikachu vieron como Dawn tenía a charizard como si fuera un pokémon bebe.

-oye, ¿por qué no usaste a todos ellos en la liga Unova?

La pregunta que le hiso Dawn fue como si una espada le atravesara el pecho a Ash, el chico se sintió demasiado incómodo y eso se notaba en su expresión. Dawn noto la expresión de pesadez de su amigo -oye, ¿acaso no me vas a enseñar mejor el lugar?- fue la otra pregunta que lanzo Dawn para cambiar el tema.

-claro.

Ambos adolescentes empezaron a caminar por todo el campo, Ash enseñándole a Dawn todas las extensas áreas verdes del que el profesor es dueño.

La noche había llegado, durante el día la entrevista de Alexa hacia el profesor Oak ya se había realizado, Ash le enseño a Dawn el pueblo acompañados por pikachu y piplup. En la residencia Ketchum, Delia había invitado a Alexa y Dawn para la cena. Todos se encontraban en la mesa, incluido el profesor Oak.

-¿y se divirtieron hoy?- pregunto la señora Delia.

-sí, su hijo me enseño todo el pueblo.

La señora solo hiso una ligera sonrisa al escuchar -eso me alegro, es bueno que lo conozcas- dijo Delia.

-se parece a Hojas Gemelas, me gusta mucho.

Se sentía un muy buen ambiente, había tranquilidad e interés en las palabras de Alexa pues empezó a conversar sobre su región natal -Kalos se ve muy interesante- dijo Oak.

-sí, hay muchas cosas buenas allá.

-y esa performance de la que hablaste, ¿qué es?- pregunto la chica.

-dijiste que eras coordinadora, ¿verdad?

-si.

-es igual a la coordinación.

-¡enserio!- dijo Dawn, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

La peli azul estaba ilusionada, no solo con la idea de ir a una región cuya descripción le llamo mucho la atención, sino que también podrá participar en coordinación en dicho lugar. Pero fue en ese momento en que Dawn recordó cómo es que en la mañana, Ash se puso extraño al momento de recordarle su derrota en Unova -disculpe pero, ¿existe liga en Kalos?- pregunto la joven.

-si- respondió Alexa -tenemos gimnasios, una elite y campeón. Como toda liga existente en el mundo.

La pregunta que había hecho Dawn, había dejado un poco sorprendido al azabache -oye Ash, vayamos a Kalos- la propuesta que Dawn hacia no solo sorprendió al chico, sino que también sorprendió a todos.

-pero acabo de venir, es demasiado pronto.

-sí, pero mira, nueva región, empezar desde cero.

-la verdad es que…

-anda Ash, te hará bien.

-¿mamá?

-mientras más conozcas el mundo, mejor. Aprovecha ahora que tienes la oportunidad.

-oh… bueno…

-yo salgo mañana en la tarde, asi que podría darles el aventón hacia Kalos.

-bien, entonces mañana partimos hacia Kalos- dijo Dawn, emocionada al pensar en las cosas que podría encontrar en una nueva región.

Para Ash, el viajar a una región nueva era algo que le incomodaba de cierta forma. Su derrota en Unova recién le estaba pasando factura y empezar nuevamente desde cero era algo fastidioso para él.

-oye Ash, puedo pasar- fue lo que dijo Delia, quien se encontraba afuera del dormitorio del chico.

-claro- respondió el chico.

Era aproximadamente media noche, Alexa dormía en una habitación de invitados dentro del laboratorio de Oak y Dawn dormía en el dormitorio de invitados de la residencia Ketchum. En la habitación de Ash, el chico se encontraba con su ropa de dormir, pikachu se había acomodado en la cama del joven y se encontraba durmiendo.

-¿podemos hablar?- pregunto la madre, entrando en el dormitorio.

-sí, porque no- le respondió el chico.

La señora jalo la silla del escritorio, ella se acomodó y se sentó ahí -desde la mañana te noto un poco extraño- empezó a decir la mujer.

-¿extraño?

-sí, decaído y sin ánimos, también algo inexpresivo.

-oh…- respondió el chico -no te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

-nada de eso, te conozco a la perfección y se cuándo algo te fastidia. Es por haber perdido la liga en Unova, ¿verdad?

Solo un silencio fue lo que invadió la habitación luego de la pregunta de la señora -asi que era eso- dijo Delia. La señora dio un suspiro, ella se levantó y se acercó hacia su hijo -que eso no te desanime, aprendiste algo valioso y eso te ayudara en el futuro- continuo la mujer.

-¿qué se supone que aprendí?- pregunto el chico.

-eso lo descubrirás tu solo- le respondió -ahora mira- Delia salió del dormitorio y a los pocos segundos regreso con unas ropas azules en sus manos -te compre esto hace unos días, lo guarde para cuando regreses.

-se ve increíble mamá- respondió el chico, quien tomo las ropas para empezar a verlas con detenimiento.

-me gusta que te haya gustado, te dejo que me iré a dormir- dijo la mujer, quien se retiraba -acuéstate de una vez, no querrás levantarte tarde.

-de acuerdo.

Nuevamente el chico se encontraba solo, mirando el cielo estrellado y analizando lo que le dijo su madre -bueno, mejor le hago caso y me acuesto, ya mañana me esperara un largo día- se dijo el muchacho. Luego de eso, Ash solo se limitó a apagar las luces y a acomodarse en su cama para poder descansar ya que le esperaba un nuevo viaje en muy pocas horas.

* * *

 **Bueno, nuevo fic que comienzo tomando como base el final de BW y el anime XY. Ya eh hecho un trabajo teniendo como base el anime y juego XY pero era uno cuya calidad en escritura era muy baja (por no decir pésima ya que recién iniciaba) asi que tomando como base ese trabajo, inicio con este en el que pondré muchas cosas que no puse en el antiguo por tiempo. Asi que hasta aquí lo dejo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

STAGE 2

* * *

Kalos, una gigantesca región, cuya población es la más grande en todo el planeta. Una región muy alejada de Unova y de Kanto. Una región cuya misteriosa forma de estrella ha logrado llamar la curiosidad de los extranjeros. Una región de climas variados, rodeada por el mar, excepto por el este. Una región que aún mantiene sus antiguas tradiciones y costumbres, pues la figura del rey aun es un símbolo de autoridad y respeto en toda la región. Una región cuyos pueblos tienen una elegante arquitectura, a la vez que son calmados. Cosa que, para el pueblo Vaniville, es una perfecta descripción.

El sol había salido hace unos minutos en aquel pueblo lleno de casas de tejado rojo, caminos empedrados, y faroles labrados. En una de las tantas casas, en la que un rhyhorn se encontraba descansando en el jardín delantero, una mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba en la cocina cortando zanahorias, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña ave roja le hacía compañía.

-fletchling, anda despiértala antes de que se haga tarde- dijo la señora.

El ave hiso su característico sonido, agarro vuelo y sobrevoló las escaleras hasta llegar a un dormitorio de color rosado, con un gran cojín con forma de snorlax, y varios afiches sobre los pokémon de la región.

Fletchling aterrizo sobre una cama de mantas rosadas, había un gran bulto debajo de estas. El ave camino hasta el borde de la manta, y con su pico la jalo hasta ver a una chica de cabellos color castaño claro descansar profundamente. Un grito se escuchó por toda la casa -aquí vamos otra vez- dijo la mujer, quien ya sabía lo que pasaría en el dormitorio de su hija.

-¡demonios fletchling! ¡¿por qué siempre tienes que despertarme asi?!- reclamaba la joven, quien se encontraba en el suelo.

El ave solo miro a la castaña y respondió con su sonido característico -ya para que- respondió, resignándose a la situación. La joven se levantó del suelo, ella miro su dormitorio y se levantó para arreglar su cama. Fletchling regreso con la señora -a la siguiente hazlo más despacio, no quiero que los vecinos escuchen los gritos- dijo la mujer entre algunas risas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y llamaron por la puerta principal. La señora dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a ver quién era el que llamaba -señora Grace- dijo una joven bajita y de piel morena -¿se encuentra Serena?- pregunto.

-si Shauna, pero recién se levanta.

-que holgazana como para despertarse a esta hora- dijo en un tono de gracia.

-si… ¿para que la buscas?

-es para algo importante, dígale que vaya a verme a mi casa que la estaré esperando- respondió Shauna, quien empezaba a retirarse -adiós señora, nos vemos más tarde.

-adiós Shauna- dijo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que salía hacia el jardín -hola rhyhorn, como amaneciste- Grace se acercó al pokémon, ella empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-¡mamá!- dijo Serena, quien sacaba su cuerpo por la ventana del segundo piso -¿acaso vino Shauna?- pregunto la chica.

-si, dijo que la vayas a ver.

-oh bueno, iré al rato.

La amistad entre Serena y Shauna es una de años, ellas dos son amigas de la infancia e inclusive Serena acompaño a Shauna a que escogiera su primer pokémon. Dejando de lado a Serena por un momento, al norte del pueblo, específicamente en la ciudad más importante y grande de la región, un avión proveniente de Kanto estaba por llegar.

-miren, estamos encima de Lumiose- dijo Alexa.

-increíble, esa ciudad es gigantesca- respondió Ash, mirando desde una de las ventadas del avión.

-es la ciudad más grande que eh visto en mi vida- dijo Dawn, quien también miraba desde la ventana.

Ash, Dawn y Alexa se encontraban en el avión que había salido el día anterior desde Kanto. Los dos jóvenes estaban impresionados ya que Lumiose era una ciudad impresionante ya que el diseño de sus calles estaban perfectamente bien realizadas, lográndose apreciar eso desde las alturas.

Pikachu, piplup y helioptile estaban mirando también desde las ventanas, ellos se encontraban en el regazo de sus respectivos entrenadores y tanto piplup como pikachu se encontraban emocionados por la vista que daba aquella gigantesca ciudad.

-están emocionados por la ciudad, ¿verdad?- pregunto Alexa.

-sí, y mucho- respondió el azabache.

-esa es la ciudad más grande de Kalos, hay de todo, hasta restaurantes de lujo e inclusive los más caros hoteles del mundo.

-increíble- dijo Dawn, sorprendida por lo que dijo la mujer.

-de seguro querrás ir a los gimnasio, déjame decirte que tengo una hermana que es líder.

-¡¿enserio?!- pregunto Ash.

-oye, podrías empezar en ese gimnasio.

-sí, tienes razón- le respondió el azabache a la peli azul.

Ash solo apreciaba el panorama para luego pensar en lo que le tendría preparado el futuro - _nuevamente recorrer la región a por ocho medallas_ \- fue lo que paso por la cabeza del azabache mientras recordaba algunas escenas día anterior.

 _Flashback_

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, el anciano había tenido una visita del azabache, este se encontraba en los extensos campos acompañado de todos sus pokémon -y es por eso que en unas horas viajare nuevamente- le dijo el chico a sus amigos pokémon.

-durante la noche estuve pensando, y me llevare a cinco de ustedes. De esa forma tendré más ventaja en el viaje.

Ash se empezó a acercar más al grupo de pokémon, este estaba a punto de hacer la designación de los cinco -no, no te llevaras a nadie- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Dawn? ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico, asombrado.

-te estaba buscando, y también escuche lo que planeas hacer. Asi que no, no te llevaras a nadie, empezaras desde cero.

-pero…

-no, nada de peros. Cuando te conocí en Sinnoh, no llevaste a nadie y tú mismo dijiste que aipom se había colado entre tus cosas.

-pero…

-asi que regresaras a esos tiempos, lo harás todo desde cero.

 _Fin del flasback_

Ash miro su cinturón - _vaya, con los cinco más fuertes se me hubiera hecho más fácil todo_ \- se dijo en sus adentros el chico. El avión descendió en el aeropuerto, que se encontraba dentro de la misma ciudad. Las personas provenientes de Kanto, muchas de ellas se sorprendían al ver la arquitectura de Lumiose y otras no, pero fue Ash quien quedo boquiabierto.

-increíble, esto… esto…

-te quedaste mudo, eh- dijo Alexa, al ver la reacción de Ash.

-¡es que es fantástico! ¡la ciudad tiene un gran diseño!- exclamo Dawn.

Ash y Dawn, al igual que pikachu y piplup, se encontraban maravillados por la gran arquitectura de la ciudad. El trio empezó a caminar, Alexa se los estaba llevando por una de las avenidas más transitadas para que se den el lujo de conocer una parte de la ciudad.

-esperen aquí- dijo la mujer al llegar a unas bancas -iré a llamar a mi hermana.

Alexa se alejó hacia un videoteléfono que se encontraba cerca, dejando a ambos adolescentes en las bancas acompañados por helioptile -oye Ash, que te parece la ciudad- pregunto Dawn.

-es increíble- contesto, mostrando su gran asombro -tan solo mira, pokémon que nunca eh visto- señalo el chico, a un grupo de chicos que traían varios pokémon nativos de la región.

-¡pero qué bonito!- exclamo Dawn, al ver a un pokémon de cuatro patas y de pequeños cuernos, que traía vegetación en el cuello y en el lomo -quisiera tener uno- dijo la chica, mientras veía al pokémon de aspecto tierno dormir en la acera.

-malas noticias Ash- dijo Alexa, quien había regresado.

-¿qué sucedió?

-mi hermana no está en su gimnasio- respondió la mujer.

Ash solo dio un suspiro al escuchar eso -pero descuida, esta ciudad también tiene un gimnasio- esas palabras le levantaron el ánimo al azabache -¡¿enserio?!- pregunto el chico.

-si- respondió Alexa mientras se daba la vuelta -esa de ahí es la torre prisma- dijo la mujer, mientras señalaba una gigantesca torre que se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad -ahí podrás tener tu primera batalla.

-¿y en donde me inscribo para la liga?

-en el mismo gimnasio te podrás inscribir, asi que no habrá necesidad de irte a un centro pokémon.

-¿y donde me inscribo y veo eso de la performance?

-en el centro pokémon y apropósito, aun no empieza la temporada de performance.

-ah bueno, tengo tiempo entonces.

-en ese caso, ahora que ya saben a dónde ir, les dejo que tengo que irme a la oficina en donde trabajo.

La mujer se retiró junto con helioptile, dejando solos a Ash y a Dawn. Ambos chicos, tan solo se dieron una mirada y sonrieron -oye, una carrera hasta esa torre- dijo Dawn quien empezó a correr.

-¡oye espera!- exclamo Ash, quien corría junto a pikachu y piplup.

-¡el perdedor pagará el almuerzo!- fue lo que le respondió la peli azul.

Los transeúntes veían a la peli azul correr, sonriendo mientras apreciaban a la joven correr y observar a todos los diferentes pokémon -es la primera vez que veo a este, y a este- se decía Ash, quien al igual que Dawn apreciaba a los pokémon que veía por primera vez.

La torre prisma era el monumento más grande de la ciudad, una torre adornada de cristales que le daba un toque de elegancia -la torre prisma es gigantesca- dijo Dawn, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la torre.

-corres demasiado rápido- dijo Ash, jadeando -creo que perdí un poco de mi físico, me canse rápido- continuo mientras tomaba aire.

Pikachu y piplup llegaron, ambos pokémon también se encontraban cansados por haber corrido -bien, entremos para que derrote al líder- dijo el azabache. Ash tomo confianza y determinación, el chico camino directo a las puertas y junto con pikachu entraron a la gigantesca edificación.

-¿eh?- se preguntó al ver a una niña rubia en el lugar.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Dawn al entrar junto con piplup.

El interior del gimnasio era un museo en el que se exponía artefactos sobre electricidad, los antiguos inventos relacionados con esa y también libros y fotos sobre personajes que aportaron con investigaciones relacionadas a la electricidad. Pero lo que era extraño, era que el lugar estaba vacío.

-oigan, que están haciendo ustedes aquí- dijo la niña, quien traía un pequeño pokémon en la cabeza.

-veras, estoy buscando al líder del gimnasio.

-¡yo soy la líder!- exclamo la niña -¡estas ante la presencia del líder más joven de la región, especializada en los pokémon de tipo eléctrico! ¡me llamo Bonnie y tu pikachu no es rival ante dedenne!

-ay qué lindo pokémon- dijo Dawn, quien quería acariciar al pequeño roedor eléctrico.

-vaya, es raro que una niña sea líder- se dijo Ash.

-pues créelo, ya eh tenido 99 victorias y contigo serán 100

Eso fue suficiente para motivar a Ash para una batalla -¡yo soy Ash de pueblo Paleta! ¡y con pikachu te retamos a una batalla!- exclamo el azabache.

-¡bien, empecemos cuando tú quieras!- respondió Bonnie, con una determinación que impresionaba a todo el que la viera.

-¿en dónde será la batalla?- pregunto Dawn.

-¡aquí mismo, que el aspecto a museo no te engañe!- exclamo la niña.

Ash y Bonnie se miraron fijamente a los ojos, pikachu y dedenne se miraban también, la batalla estaba por empezar y en cualquier momento el poder eléctrico de ambos pokémon sería liberado.

-haber, que está pasando aquí- fue la voz de un hombre.

Todos voltearon su mirada hacia la entrada principal -¡papá!- exclamo la niña asustada -¿papá?- fue lo que dijeron Ash y Dawn, por como la niña reacciono. Un hombre barba y cabello café entro al lugar, este traía un gorro y vestía con overol de color azul.

-se asusta muy rápido para ser una líder- dijo Dawn, quien traía a piplup en sus brazos.

-¿líder? ¿a qué se refieren?- pregunto el hombre.

-¿qué ella no es la líder del gimnasio?- pregunto el azabache.

-no, el líder no está, es más, la actividad de los gimnasios fueron suspendidos por unos días.

-¡¿suspendidos?!- preguntaron Ash y Dawn, impresionados por la noticia.

-eso es algo que se dijo a toda la región, ¿de dónde son ustedes?

-de Kanto- respondió Ash.

-y yo de Sinnoh.

-y vinieron hoy, ¿verdad?- pregunto el señor.

-si- respondieron ambos adolescentes, al mismo tiempo.

-eso lo explica, verán, todos los lideres fueron llamados para una reunión de urgencia con el rey.

-¿rey?- pregunto Ash.

-sí, rey, aquí tenemos uno.

Ash y Dawn estaban confundidos, ellos no entendían muy bien la situación en la que estaban. A diferencia de Kanto, y de las demás regiones que hay en el mundo, Kalos es una región que aún mantiene sus antiguas tradiciones, y la presencia de un rey al que se le tiene que rendir cuentas es algo que aún se mantiene con el pasar de los años. Al suroeste de la inmensa Lumiose, una gigantesca y lujosa edificación se imponía de entre los bosques y prados que la rodeaban. El palacio Cénit es el centro del poder de Kalos, un lugar donde el rey e importantes funcionarios hacían lo posible para tomar las riendas de la región y llevarla por un buen futuro.

Un joven de cabello rubio, y de gafas, caminaba por los largos pasadizos del palacio. Aquel chico traía puesto un traje de color azul de toques amarillos, traía zapatos grises con blanco.

Aquella chico llego al frente de un gran portón de enchapados dorados, con complejos pero hermosos labrados en los bordes de aquella gran puerta. El portón empezó a abrirse, dejándose ver una inmensa habitación de color plateado con encajes dorados, candelabros colgantes en un techo lleno de pinturas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de esa habitación no era las estatuas que había en los costados, o las antigüedades como jarrones, espadas y rifles que se usaron hace un siglo. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las ventanas que fueron puestas de manera casi milimétrica, dándole un aspecto de elegancia al lugar, contando con una perfecta iluminación natural que era proporcionada gracias a la ubicación de las ventanas.

En la magnífica habitación se encontraba un trono dorado, en la que una persona de túnica negra con bordes dorados en las mangas, estola roja y medallón de plata en el cuello; traía un casco dorado con varios ornamentos. El diseño del casco ensombrecía sus ojos, también tenía el esculpido de un ave que alzaba vuelo.

Aquella persona, de cabello largo y blanco por la avanzada edad, tenía a su lado a cuatro acompañantes. Uno traía una armadura, otra era una mujer de aspecto mayor que vestía una blusa y falda de color marrón, otro era un hombre rubio que traía un traje blanco muy parecido al de un chef, y por último, una mujer joven de traje blanco y un cabello corto de color café.

Había una alfombra roja en el suelo de piedra, en cada costado de la alfombra se encontraban cuatro personas formados en fila, en la izquierda, y otras tres en la derecha.

-disculpen el retraso- dijo el rubio -tuve varios inconvenientes al venir- continuo, mientras se enfilaba en el lado donde solo se encontraban tres personas.

-no te preocupes por eso Clemont- dijo el hombre sentado en el trono -contigo, finalmente estamos completos, la elite y ustedes, líderes de gimnasio.

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos dentro de la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era el gran portón cerrarse -ah pasado tiempo desde que todos nosotros nos reunimos la última vez- dijo el hombre -creo que ya lo saben, mi razón para convocarlos. La última vez que se tuvo una reunión de este tipo fue hace un siglo, cuando se mantenía un ejército para la región. Iré al grano, últimamente se han detectado la presencia de cierto grupo, a pesar de que el problema es de años, y que más bien todo indicaba ser más rumores mezclados con leyendas, al final resulto no ser asi. Pensé que estas palabras nunca serian dichas otra vez en este salón, pero no queda de otra. Campeona, elite, y líderes de gimnasio, declaro a la región en un estado de emergencia. Estamos a la puerta de una guerra interna cuyo enemigo es una organización que se hace llamar "Team Flare".

La región había entrado en su estado de emergencia, cosa que no sucedía desde hace un siglo que fue donde Kalos sufrió golpes muy duros. Aquella región que en su época era considerado un imperio, con varias regiones anexadas alrededor del mundo producto de las guerras, volvía a enfrentar lo que quizás sería su prueba más difícil. Pero si bien Kalos tiene una historia manchada con sangre, los tiempos cambian, y aquella región belicosa cambio para adaptarse a los estándares actuales. Ósea, la disolución de fuerzas armadas, la creación de una liga supervisada por la federación y de diferentes servicios alrededor de la región para los futuros entrenadores. Cosa que nos lleva al pueblo Vaniville, en donde una castaña tenía una batalla con una morena.

-¡fennekin, usa ascuas!- exclamo Serena.

-¡bulbasaur, usa látigo cepa!- ordeno Shauna.

En Vaniville, en una de sus calles empedradas se encontraban dos chicas teniendo una batalla. Serena y Shauna luchaban cada una con sus respectivos pokémon. La castaña ahora tenía un aspecto diferente, ahora vestía con una camiseta de hombreras de color negro, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. También unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una pokéball de color rojo, y por último, su cabello lo traía con una coleta, dejando una especie de flequillo en la frente de la chica.

-¡fennekin, vuelve a usar ascuas!

-¡rápido bulbasaur, esquiva!

Lamentablemente para bulbasaur, su velocidad era mala en comparación de fennekin. El ataque del tipo fuego logro impactar directamente en bulbasaur, dejando el tipo planta completamente debilitado.

-ay bulbasaur, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Shauna, preocupada por el estado del pokémon.

-tienes que trabajar mucho en bulbasaur, tiene muy poca experiencia y eso que a fennekin la tengo menos tiempo a comparación de ti que ya tienes… ¿cuántos meses? ¿dos o tres?

-tres, aunque también no es justo- dijo Shauna, guardando a bulbasaur -tú te vas a los gimnasios, y ya tienes dos medallas. Es lógico que me superes.

-que te hayas metido a esa cosa de performance no quiere decir que nunca entrenes para batallas, con fennekin, rhyhorn y staravia nos costó mucho obtener la medalla insecto y voltaje.

-quizás y si tengas razón, quizás deba entrenar… ¡por cierto! Ya se me olvidaba.

-¿qué sucede?

-¿puedes llevarme mañana Aquacorde?

-¿para?

-mañana estare entregando un pokémon inicial a una chica en ese pueblo, también estarán Tierno y Trevor.

-bueno, en vista que no hay actividad en los gimnasios. Claro, porque no, además que me será bueno verlos otra vez.

-¡genial! ahora, ¿qué te parece otra batalla?- pregunto Shauna -quiero probar a mi skitty- continuo, mientras sacaba una pokéball.

-de acuerdo, de paso que staravia entrena- respondió Serena, sacando también una pokéball.

Ambas chicas se alejaron, y al mismo tiempo arrojaron sus respectivas pokéball de las que salieron el pokémon de tipo normal y el pokémon volador -¡skitty, usa tacleada!- ordeno Shauna -¡staravia, usa ataque rápido!- fue la orden de Serena. Algunos curiosos se acercaron, ya que querían ver una batalla que recién estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Y con este capítulo empieza todo lo que es Kalos, notese todos los cambios que me di al momento de escribir ya que esta versión de Serena es entrenadora a diferencia del anime. Bueno, ahora solo falta saber que les parece estos cambios, así que las opiniones las leeré tranquilamente si es que lo hacen. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

STAGE 3

* * *

Ciudad Lumiose, una de las urbes más grandes del mundo es también una de las más turísticas pues todos los días una gran cantidad de extranjeros transitan sus hermosas calles antiguas. Una ciudad tan perfectamente diseñada, ya que el gigantesco terreno que ocupa forma un círculo perfecto, cuyas largas y anchas avenidas llevaban directo hacia la gran plaza central en la que la gran torre prisma se alza. Y no solo eso era algo característico de Lumiose, ya que en el interior de la ciudad, las calles formaban un perfecto pentágono cuyas esquinas estaban los cinco parques más grandes y hermosos de la región.

-la ciudad es gigantesca, ya me perdí- dijo Ash, quien caminaba con pikachu en el hombro.

-el problema es que no tenemos mapa- respondió Dawn, quien traía a piplup en brazos.

Ambos chicos que hace algunas horas pisaron aquella ciudad, se encontraban perdidos dentro de la gran urbe **_"el gimnasio no atenderá ni a retadores ni a turistas, pero viendo la situación de ustedes, les recomendaría ir con el profesor Sycamore que les podría dar información y ayudarles en algunas cosas"_** eran las palabras que el padre de Bonnie les dijo antes de que salieran de la torre prisma.

-se supone que el laboratorio del profesor esta por esta zona- dijo Ash, quien miraba a sus alrededores.

-creo que estamos en la avenida primavera.

-¿y cómo sabes eso?

-ahí lo dice- respondió Dawn, señalando una pequeña placa de piedra que se encontraba en un muro.

-oh bueno, entonces mejor preguntarle a alguien- sugirió el chico.

Ash miro a su alrededor, y fue en ese preciso momento que vio a dos chicos caminar muy cerca de ellos -disculpen, ¿dónde se encuentra el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore?- pregunto el Ash a uno de los chicos que traía el cabello de un color rojizo y abultado, de baja estatura y de complexión muy delgada.

-solo sigan esta avenida, caminen todo recto- respondió el chico.

-nosotros vamos para allá- contesto su acompañante, un joven de contextura muy gruesa y de alta estatura -si quieren les podemos guiar.

-gracias por la ayuda- dijo Dawn.

-no se preocupen por eso, que de seguro ustedes también harían algo asi.

-bueno, eso sí.

-por cierto, me llamo Trevor- dijo el joven de cabello rojizo.

-y yo soy Tierno- respondió el joven robusto.

-yo me llamo Ash y este de aquí es pikachu.

-y yo soy Dawn y él es mi amigo piplup.

Trevor se acercó y miro a ambo pokémon detenidamente, provocando una reacción extraña por parte de los entrenadores -interesante- dijo el chico.

-¿qué es interesante?- pregunto Ash, extrañado por el comportamiento de su nuevo conocido.

Trevor no contesto a la pregunta, solo cogió el artefacto que traía colgado de su cuello y fotografió a pikachu junto con piplup -¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!- pregunto Dawn, fastidiada por la acción de Trevor.

-ese piplup y pikachu no son de esta región.

-eso es obvio, si venimos desde otra región- dijo Ash.

-sí, pero me refiero a que son de regiones lejanas. Quizás no lo parezca, pero soy un alumno del profesor Sycamore y me dedico a ver todos los detalles de los pokémon. Tan solo mira las mejillas de pikachu- dijo Trevor, señalando los cachetes rojos del roedor -aquí en Kalos, todos los pikachu tienen esos cachetes de una forma irregular pero el tuyo, el tuyo tiene los cachetes de un tamaño perfecto- el joven estaba entusiasmado, se podía ver la emoción en sus palabras -y mira a piplup, ha algunos piplup que son nativos de Kalos y sus picos son un poco más largos a diferencia del tuyo.

Ash y Dawn estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo Trevor -vaya, eso no lo sabía- respondió la chica.

-ya Trevor, deja de estar acosándolos- dijo Tierno -mejor vengan, que los llevaremos con el profesor.

El grupo caminaba por la avenida, Ash y Dawn miraban a su alrededor la gran cantidad de negocios y atractivos que la ciudad ofrecía -ahí es- dijo Tierno, señalando un edificio de tres pisos y de fachada color crema.

-eh estado en varios laboratorios y ese no se ve tan grande- dijo el azabache.

-lo es, eso es solo la fachada, el laboratorio ocupa gran parte de la manzana.

-wow- respondió el chico, sorprendido por la respuesta.

El laboratorio del profesor, ese lugar enrejado que rodeaba a un pequeño jardín exterior que adornaba la fachada del edificio. En una de sus tantas habitaciones, en una que tenía varios dibujos de la anatomía de los pokémon hechos a mano, con varios libros en sus estanterías y otros regados por el suelo.

El sonido de una campana se empezó a escuchar por todo el laboratorio -pero, ¿quién toca tan temprano?- dijo un hombre que traía puesto un mandil blanco. Aquel sujeto traía zapatos café, pantalón gris y una camisa azul que la tenía algo desabrochada. Se miró al espejo y vio su barba a medio rasurar y una grandes ojeras. Las mangas de su mandil las tenía subida, el miro su muñeca izquierda y observo la hora en su reloj.

-bueno, no es tan temprano que se diga- se dijo el hombre, quien se tocaba la cabeza cuyo cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

-¿es normal que se demoren en abrir?- pregunto Dawn.

-si, a veces nos tienen esperando por diez o quince minutos- respondió Trevor.

El grupo se encontraba en la puerta principal del laboratorio, esperando a que el profesor Sycamore de alguna señal de vida. La puerta se abrió, Ash y Dawn se sentían aliviados al ver que serían atendidos luego de tantos minutos -buenos días profesor- dijeron Trevor y Tierno.

-ah, son ustedes, era de imaginarme que vendrían a esta hora.

Ash y Dawn se encontraban sorprendidos - _¿este es el profesor Sycamore?_ \- fue lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos al ver el aspecto desaliñado del tipo -¿y ustedes son?- pregunto el científico.

-ellos son Ash y Dawn- respondió Tierno -vienen desde muy lejos y quieren verlo.

-ya me imagino, para qué. Vengan, pasen y siéntense que les atenderé en unos minutos.

El interior del vestíbulo era muy extenso, habían varios cuadros con diversas pinturas y sofás muy grandes -espérenme un momento, ya regreso- dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba.

-me disculparan por lo que diré- dijo Dawn, quien se encontraba sentada con piplup en su regazo -pero el profesor parece vagabundo- continuo la joven.

-siempre se vistió de esa forma, desde que le conocemos- respondió Trevor.

-tiene un estilo algo extraño, pero detrás de esa extraña fachada, se tiene a una de las mejores mentes de la región- continuo Tierno.

-quizás y es cierto que los más locos son los más inteligentes- dijo el azabache, quien se sentaba junto con pikachu.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar -oye, ya viene- dijo Tierno, emocionado y haciendo que Trevor también se emocione -¿quién viene?- pregunto Ash. Un pokémon de color purpura y aspecto fiero apareció en el salón -¡un garchomp!- dijeron Ash y Dawn, impresionados al ver al dragón en ese lugar.

-hola garchomp- dijo Trevor, acariciándole la cabeza al dragón.

-¿cómo has estado?- pregunto Tierno, imitando la acción de su compañero.

Ash y Dawn, junto con pikachu y piplup, se encontraban más que confundidos por lo que pasaba -creo que se sorprendieron con esto- dijo Trevor, quien miraba la cara de confusión de los dos jóvenes -este garchomp es del profesor y lo tiene desde que salió del huevo, siempre le crio junto a otros pokémon y le acostumbro a ser muy manso- con esas palabras que el pelirrojo dijo, ambos entendieron el comportamiento de garchomp.

Pikachu y piplup se bajaron del sofá, ellos dos se acercaron al dragón para interactuar con el -vaya, a garchomp le agrada esos dos- dijo Ash. Entonces a la peli azul se le ocurrió algo -tengo unos poffin que prepare, son especiales para los tipo dragón- la chica buscaba en su mochila el compartimiento donde tenía los postres, pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la canasta de poffin -¡¿qué?!- exclamo la peli azul.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto el azabache.

-no hay nada- respondió, enseñando aquella canastilla.

-¿qué es un poffin?- pregunto Trevor.

-es como un pan que se le da a los pokémon- dijo Dawn, quien aún no se explicaba la razón del porque todos los poffin que traía se habían desaparecido -¿y esto?- la chica noto un bulto entre sus pertenencias, ella reviso y encontró una pokéball.

-¿tienes un nuevo pokémon?- pregunto el azabache.

-no, y esta pokéball no es mía.

De la nada la pokéball se abrió, expulsando el destello blanco característico que anunciaba la expulsión del pokémon que se encontraba en el interior de la esfera -¡¿gible?!- el pequeño pokémon se encontraba sentado en el piso, este miraba a su alrededor intentando identificar el lugar.

-¡sáquenmelo!- gritaba el azabache, mientras corría de un lado a otro.

-¡oye espera!

-¡no te muevas mucho!

El pequeño dragón se lanzó directo a la cabeza del azabache, mordiéndole la cabeza fuertemente -¡que te quedes quieto!- exclamo Tierno, quien junto con Trevor perseguían al chico que se movía a todos lados por el dolor.

Dawn y piplup estaban sorprendidos pues no se explicaban como gible se encontraba ahí. El garchomp del profesor empezó a caminar hacia el chico, y usando sus garrar logro sacar fácilmente a gible.

-gracias…- dijo el azabache, quien se sobaba la cabeza.

Ash empezó a tranquilizarse luego del caos que se generó, el chico miro a gible quien se encontraba mordiendo el sofá -¡oye! ¡no hagas eso!- exclamo el chico, quien tomo al pequeño dragón y lo levanto para alejarlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera morder.

-¿acaso no sabes cuales son los pokémon que traes?- pregunto Tierno.

-sí, pero creo que este se acaba de colar.

-él dejo todos sus pokémon en Kanto, lo más probable que gible se haya metido a mi mochila por traer poffin.

-¿acaso no notaste entonces el peso de tu mochila?- pregunto Trevor.

-en el avión, tuvimos que dejar las mochilas en la zona de equipaje- respondió Ash -tendré que llamar al profesor Oak para avisarle de esto.

-¿Oak?- dijo Sycamore quien había regresado -¿conoces al profesor Oak de Kanto?- pregunto el científico.

-sí, somos del mismo pueblo y el me dio a pikachu como inicial- dijo el azabache.

-¿de dónde conoce al profesor Oak?- pregunto Trevor.

-él fue mi maestro en la universidad, o bueno, algo asi…

-¿cómo asi?- pregunto Ash.

-él llegaba a dar conferencias en donde estudiaba- explico el científico -asi que dime- continuo, mientras miraba a Ash quien aún seguía cargando a gible -¿qué quiere el buen Oak de mí?- pregunto.

-nada, solo estoy aquí porque me dijeron que me daría información para mi viaje.

La respuesta de Ash dejo al joven científico desmotivado -entiendo- respondió el hombre, completamente cabizbajo pues pensó que una eminencia en la investigación como lo es Oak estaba interesado en su trabajo -bueno, vengan, aunque sea les enseñare el laboratorio y de paso les explico cómo son las cosas en Kalos- dijo el científico.

Sycamore empezó a caminar y detrás de él le siguieron los cuatro chicos junto con pikachu, piplup, gible y garchomp. El laboratorio de Sycamore, en el techo del vestíbulo había una parte que era de vidrio y eso le daba una muy buena iluminación natural al lugar durante el día. Pero, en ese momento, una pequeña esfera que traía unas pequeñas hélices y un gran lente, se había instalado en ese lugar y grababa todo lo que pasaba en el interior del vestíbulo del laboratorio.

-¡bájame de aquí! ¡no seas tan brusca!- grito Shauna

-oh vamos, deja de exagerar las cosas.

-¡no estoy exagerando!

En las afueras del pueblo Vaniville, dentro de los bosques y prados que se encontraban en las afueras de aquel pueblo, las dos chicas estaban montando a un rhyhorn -¡si vas a querer que te lleve, tendrás que acostumbrarte!- dijo la castaña quien controlaba al pokémon de roca mientras este se movía a gran velocidad.

Un fennekin, staravia, bulbasaur junto a un skitty, miraban alejados como la castaña y la morena montaban al rhyhorn. El sonido de algo estrellarse contra el piso fue lo que se escuchó a los pocos segundos -¡Shauna!- exclamo Serena, mientras detenía al pokémon y se bajaba.

La morena se encontraba en el suelo, adolorida pues accidentalmente fue lanzada del lomo de rhyhorn. Todos los pokémon se les acercaron, preocupados por el estado de la chica -¡eres brusca!- exclamo Shauna.

-es tu culpa, te dije que te agarraras fuerte- respondió la castaña.

La morena solo le dio una mirada de enojo a Serena -bueno, bueno, mañana usare varias correas para que no salgas volando como ahora- dijo las castaña, quien ayudaba a Shauna a levantarse.

-no tienes nada- dijo Serena, quien revisaba a su amiga.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡me duele hasta el cabello!

-no tienes nada, mejor vámonos que mamá ya se debe preguntar porque demoro tanto.

-me tendrás que invitar el almuerzo.

-bueno, asi hay con quien conversar durante esa hora- le respondió Serena, mientras empezaba a subirse nuevamente en rhyhorn para regresar al pueblo -¿te quedas?- pregunto la castaña, quien veía a su amiga sentada en el césped.

-no me subiré a eso de nuevo- le reclamo la morena.

-bien, ahí miras tu como le haces para regresar rápido- Serena había guardado a sus pokémon, hiso un ligero movimiento con su pie y el pokémon de roca empezó a correr en dirección de Vaniville.

-¡oye espérame!- gritaba Shauna, quien corría junto con bulbasaur y skitty para no ser abandonadas por la castaña.

En Lumiose, en el laboratorio de Sycamore, el científico les había enseñado a Ash y Dawn el lugar y explicado la forma en cómo se puede llegar a la liga y también sobre los gimnasios de Kalos -y yo tengo tres medallas- dijo Tierno, quien sacaba un estuche.

-el patrón de diseño es muy diferente a las de Sinnoh- dijo Dawn, quien miraba las medallas con detalle.

-medalla insecto, risco y voltaje- dijo Tierno, señalando cada medalla.

Tierno empezó a explicar que en batalla tiene un estilo único y que eso fue lo que le daba la victoria en cada enfrentamiento. Pero, fue en esos momentos en que un hombre castaño de camisa azul, que traía puesto un mandil de científico se acercaba al laboratorio.

El hombre castaño, de contextura delgada, caminaba hacia la puerta principal del laboratorio, poniéndose unas gafas en el proceso. En el interior del laboratorio, se escuchó el llamado de alguien a través de la puerta principal.

-ya regreso, iré a ver quién es- dijo Sycamore.

El hombre se alejó del grupo para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal -¿quién es usted?- pregunto el hombre, al ver al tipo de apariencia de científico en la entrada.

-soy el profesor Isashiki de las industrias "Fleur de lis"

-¿y que quieren ellos conmigo?

-eres una mente brillante, es por eso que vengo. Quiero comprobar si es cierto porque nuestro programa le da becas a mentes como la tuya.

-¡¿enserio?!-pregunto asombrado el profesor.

-si- respondió el científico, mientras le daba una tarjeta a Sycamore -ahí tienes el documento que prueba la veracidad de mis palabras.

Sycamore cogió la tarjeta, a él solo le vasto coger una pequeña tableta electrónica que traía en el bolsillo de su mandil, y verificar los datos del científico dentro de internet -vaya, nunca me imaginé que se interesaran en mi- dijo Sycamore, sorprendido.

-estamos interesados en su trabajo, ¿mega-evolución? ¿verdad?

-¡si! estoy investigándola a fondo, por favor pase, vea usted mismo todo.

Ambos entraron al edificio, Sycamore le explicaba algunas cosas sobre su investigación a Isashiki -¿quién es el?- pregunto Trevor al ver al acompañante de Sycamore.

-es un profesor de las industrias "Fleur de lis" y al parecer ellos están interesados en mis trabajos.

Tierno y Trevor, ambos quedaron sorprendidos por esas palabras, pero Ash y Dawn no entendían que sucedía -vine a ver el trabajo de Sycamore con respecto a la mega-evolución, es para ver si le damos una beca en uno de nuestros programas- eso dejo aún más sorprendidos a Tierno y Trevor que miraban con asombro al profesor.

-no entiendo, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto el chico de Kanto.

-vengan, les explicare todo a su tiempo- dijo Sycamore, quien empezó a caminar junto con Isashiki -mi trabajo es uno muy diferente al que quizás ya estés acostumbrado Ash- dijo Sycamore al mismo tiempo que los chicos le seguían.

-¿qué?- pregunto Ash que no entendía nada.

-solo síganme y verán a lo que me refiero- Sycamore llego a una puerta, está la abrió y se vio un inmenso jardín en el que pikachu, piplup y gible se encontraban jugando con los demás pokémon del laboratorio -garchomp, ven aquí- dijo el científico.

El dragón escucho la voz de Sycamore y obedeció. Pikachu, piplup y gible vieron a sus entrenadores y decidieron ir con ellos. Sycamore ahora caminaba junto con garchomp, por los pasadizos acompañados por Isashiki y el grupo de adolescentes.

-llegamos- dijo Sycamore, quien abría una puerta mediante el uso de una tarjeta.

Ash y Dawn quedaron sorprendidos al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban -¿qué es esto?- pregunto la peli azul, quien traía junto a ella a piplup.

-aquí es en donde verán mi trabajo- dijo Sycamore, quien sacaba una piedra esférica de su bolsillo -díganme, ¿saben lo que es la mega-evolución?- la palabra que el científico uso fue algo que a ambos adolescentes dejo confundidos -bien, al parecer no saben nada pero descuiden que ahora verán a lo que me refiero.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era circular, había ocho postes y una conexión que formaban un círculo perfecto por debajo de aquellos postes. Garchomp entro al círculo y se colocó en el centro, Sycamore se acercó a un tablero que tenía varios circuitos pero con una base en la que Sycamore coloco aquella esfera que traía.

-pongámonos más atrás- dijo Trevor.

-¿porque?- pregunto Dawn.

-puede ser un poco peligroso- respondió Tierno.

Fue en ese momento que Ash vio una esfera colgando desde el techo, justo encima de garchomp -¿y eso?- pregunto el azabache.

-ahora veras- respondió Trevor.

Sycamore empezó a manipular el tablero, y a los pocos segundos la esfera que se encontraba en el tablero empezó a brillar intensamente. Aquel tablero se encontraba conectado a un circuito que daba directo con el circulo que formaban los postes, en instantes aquellos postes brillaron formando una cadena luminosa que rodeaba a garchomp al mismo tiempo que la punta de los postes se conectaban con la esfera que colgaba en el techo.

Ash y Dawn tenían los ojos brillando pues aquella imagen que tenían en su delante era única en su tipo -ahora verán el fruto de mi investigación, ¡garchomp, mega-evoluciona ahora!- fue lo que exclamo Sycamore. El gran dragón se encontraba brillando, pikachu y piplup miraban sorprendidos pero el impactado era gible pues veía como su forma final estaba que cambiaba de forma.

De forma repentina, aquellas cadenas de luz se desvanecieron -¡¿qué?!- fue lo que dijo Sycamore, sorprendido al ver lo que había pasado. El lugar se había oscurecido, lo único que se apreciaba era a garchomp sentado cabizbajo, pero con un aspecto muy diferente, demasiado tosco y más grande.

-¿qué habrá pasado?- dijo Sycamore, mientras prendía las luces.

-garchomp se ve muy raro- dijo Ash, quien se acercaba al dragón junto con pikachu y gible.

-sí, muy diferente- contesto Dawn, que al igual que Ash se acercaba con piplup.

Trevor y Tierno miraban con atención al dragón -parece que se hubiera dormido- dijo Tierno -no responde ante nada- continuo Trevor, que le pinchaba con su dedo índice al dragón.

Dentro de aquella habitación había una gran conmoción. Sycamore e Isashiki intentaban dar alguna explicación de lo sucedido, Tierno y Trevor no se explicaban el porqué del estado de garchomp, y Ash con Dawn no entendían absolutamente nada.

-quizás hubo algún error al momento de la sincronización- dijo Sycamore, quien manipulaba los circuitos del tablero.

Las palabras que se decía en el lugar, todas ellas eran escuchadas por garchomp. Aunque pareciese que estuviera dormido, el dragón podía ver todo, pero la visión que tenía era una azulada y borrosa haciendo que el dragón empezara a sentirse agitado.

El rugido de garchomp fue lo que casi deja sordos al grupo -¡¿qué demonios pasa?!- dijo Dawn, quien se tapaba los odios al igual que piplup.

Garchomp tenía una mirada perdida, una mirada que ocasionaba miedo en los que le veían. Una de las paredes del laboratorio, específicamente una que daba a una de las avenidas de la ciudad, fue derrumbado. Garchomp había salido del laboratorio de forma violenta, había destruido parte del interior del edificio en su escape.

-¡garchomp!- exclamo Sycamore, quien había salido hacia la avenida para ver alguna forma de como detener al dragón.

-¡profesor! ¡¿se encuentra bien?!- pregunto Ash.

-sí, pero rápido, ¡ayúdenme con garchomp!

-no se preocupe- dijo Trevor quien lanzaba dos pokéball -¡charmander, flabébé!- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-¡squirtle, roselia!- exclamo Tierno, mientras lanzaba sus dos pokéball.

De las cuatro pokéball lanzadas, salieron los respectivos pokémon de ambos entrenadores -¡rápido, vayan a por el garchomp del profesor!- exclamaron los dos chicos.

Los pokémon empezaron a dirigirse hacia la dirección en la que se iba garchomp, al igual que Tierno y Trevor que les seguían -¡demonios!, si hubiera traído a mis demás pokémon- se decía Ash, quien nada más tenia consigo a pikachu y gible -¡bien!, vayamos a ver si hacemos algo- dijo el chico, para luego salir corriendo en dirección del dragón junto con sus dos pokémon.

-¡togekiss, mamoswine!- Dawn arrojo dos pokéball, de las que salieron ambos pokémon -¡vayamos a ayudar!- la peli azul junto con togekiss, mamoswine y piplup se dirigieron hacia donde se iba garchomp.

-¡profesor!- dijo Isashiki -¡yo me quedare y llamare a la policía para que detengan a garchomp, usted vaya!- continuo el científico.

-¡sí!- y con eso dicho, Sycamore empezó a correr para ver si podía controlar al dragón mega-evolucionado.

Garchomp se encontraba descontrolado, el dragón destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso -¡usen lanzallamas!- la policía había aparecido en la avenida por la que garchomp se encontraban, estos estaban con varios arcanine que expulsaban llamaradas directo al dragón.

-¡deténganse, eso hará que se enfurezca mas!- exclamo Sycamore quien se acercaba junto con los jóvenes.

Las llamas golpearon a garchomp, este solo emitió un rugido para luego expulsar un potente rayo purpura desde sus fauces -¡retirada!- exclamo el jefe de aquel escuadrón de policías, quienes empezaron a correr debido al gran poder del dragón.

Garchomp se encontraba más confuso, descontrolado y furioso que antes. Este solo volvió a expulsar el rayo purpura de sus fauces de una forma errática en cualquier dirección de la ciudad.

-¡flabébé, usa viento de hada! ¡charmander, usa lanzallamas!

-¡squirtle, usa rayo burbuja! ¡roselia, usa drenadoras!

Los pokémon de ambos estudiantes de Sycamore se lanzaron hacia la batalla, a garchomp solo le basto con expulsar un rayo turquesa de sus fauces, aquel rayo tenía la forma de un dragón alado y eso fue suficiente para dejar a los cuatro pokémon noqueados.

-¡el poder de garchomp es exageradamente alto!- dijo Trevor, quien se acercaba a sus pokémon debilitados.

-¡mamoswine, usa canto helado! ¡togekiss, tajo aéreo! ¡piplup, remolino!

-¡pikachu, cola de acero! ¡gible, pulso dragón!

Nuevamente, el mismo resultado que con los pokémon de Tierno y Trevor. Los pokémon de ambos entrenadores fueron derrotados por medio de una potente llamarada de garchomp. Ash, Dawn, Tierno y Trevor estaban con sus pokémon intentado hacer que se recuperen pues los ataques de garchomp literalmente habían brutalizado a aquellos pokémon.

-¡garchomp, detente!- ordeno Sycamore, quien se colocó delante del dragón.

Garchomp ni si quiera se detuvo un momento para pensar, el dragón solo se lanzó hacia el científico con la intensión de atacarlo -¡¿qué?!- fue lo que dijo, al ver una especie de atadura que sostenía al dragón -¡Meyer!- exclamo Sycamore, al ver a un hombre de cabello castaño junto a un electivire.

-¿ese no es el padre del líder de la ciudad?- dijo Dawn.

-¡sí!- exclamo Tierno -¡es el ex-líder de Lumiose! ¡quizás él pueda detener a garchomp!

Todos miraban al sujeto, quien al parecer tenía ya bajo su control a garchomp -¡electivire, usa puño de hielo!- el tipo eléctrico se lanzó hacia garchomp, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se rodeaban de escarcha.

Las guadañas del dragón brillaron con un color turquesa de una forma muy intensa, con un hábil movimiento golpeo a electivire librándose de sus ataduras en el proceso. Garchomp volvió a emitir un poderoso rugido, este ya se estaba fuera de control y empezó a huir directo hacia la torre prisma.

-¡electivire, no dejes que vaya hacia allá!- ordeno el ex-líder de la ciudad.

La ciudad era un caos, la policía evacuaban las zonas por las que predecían que garchomp iba a pasar. Dentro de la torre prisma, Bonnie se había escondido en el lugar más "seguro" del edificio pues ya sabía el peligro que garchomp significaba.

-¡¿qué fue eso?!- exclamo la niña, quien abrazaba al pequeño roedor, al escuchar el sonido de algo romperse.

Lo único que se escuchaba la niña, era el estruendo de las cosas romperse, acompañado de unos pasos de algo que se movía a gran velocidad. La puerta de la habitación en la que la niña se encontraba fue destruida, la imagen del temible dragón quedo grabada en la mente de Bonnie. Garchomp ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la niña, una suerte para pequeña rubia.

-oiga señora Grace, esto está muy rico- dijo una morena quien comía un plato de arroz.

-qué bueno que te guste.

En el lejano pueblo Vaniville, en la casa donde Serena vivía, la castaña y su amiga se encontraban almorzando al igual que la señora Grace. Los pokémon de ambas chicas estaban también comiendo, y en la televisión daban una película de comedia **_"interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles una noticia de último minuto"_** el programa de noticias corto a la película, llamando asi la atención de las tres chicas.

-en estos momentos, en Lumiose está sucediendo una catástrofe- dijo el presentador -vayamos al lugar en vivo, donde esta una de nuestras periodistas informando de todo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntaba Serena.

-no sé, pero debe ser algo malo como para que se le note preocupado.

Las tomas aéreas de la ciudad fue lo que se vio por la televisión, aquellas tomas estaban siendo sacadas desde un helicóptero y una mujer se encontraba informando -¡que demonios!- exclamo Serena, al ver al garchomp en la cima de la torre prisma.

Garchomp estaba en lo más alto de la torre, este emitió un rugido que se escuchó en toda la ciudad, un rugido que fácilmente podría traumar a niños y adultos. El pecho de garchomp brillo con un rojo intenso, una esfera de energía roja salió de las fauces de garchomp directo hacia el cielo, esta exploto y una gran cantidad de cometas empezaron a caer sobre la ciudad.

-¡pikachu, usa electro bola! ¡gible, pulso dragón!

-¡piplup, rayo burbuja! ¡mamoswine, canto helado! ¡togekiss, esfera aural!

Ash y Dawn, al igual que todos los entrenadores y oficiales de policía, usaron a sus pokémon para interceptar los cometas y que estos no cayeran sobre la ciudad y que ocasionen daños. Todos miraron hacia la cima de la torre, garchomp se encontraba quieto, sus guadañas estaban caídas y este miraba hacia el cielo.

El cuerpo del dragón brillo, este había regresado a su forma original y había colapsado, cayendo al vacío desde lo más alto de la torre -¡garchomp!- exclamo Sycamore, al ver a su pokémon caer.

Varios entrenadores arrojaron varias pokéball, de ellas salieron un pidgeot, altaria, skarmory, y otros pokémon del tipo volador. Todos ellos le dieron el encuentro a garchomp y lograron tomarlo antes que se estrellase contra el piso.

Garchomp se encontraba recostado en el piso empedrado de la ciudad, Sycamore se acercó de forma desesperada -¡déjenme pasar!- dijo Sycamore, quien empujaba a las personas para ver a su pokémon quien se encontraba agotado.

-usted viene conmigo- dijo un policía esposando al profesor -tiene que aclarar mucho, y con respecto a garchomp, el estará bajo cuidados de la enfermera Joy- el oficial junto con otros más cogieron a Sycamore y se lo llevaron mientras este solo miraba a garchomp quien era puesto en una camilla.

Era aproximadamente media noche, y en el centro pokémon se encontraban los chicos cuidando de garchomp -ese poder… da miedo- dijo Ash, quien tenia una cara de pánico por lo sucedido en la mañana.

-haber, si dicen que eso de la mega-evolución tiene años. Porque nunca había escuchado de eso.

-bueno- dijo Trevor -Kalos es una región que está demasiado lejos de donde ustedes viajaron, y el tema de la mega-evolución es algo que recién se está investigando a fondo.

-si bien tiene años, solo pocos entrenadores son los que tienen acceso a ella y nunca fue permitido hacer una investigación. Es por eso que no hay muchos libros sobre el tema- explico Tierno.

Ash y Dawn se encontraban más confundidos que antes, pikachu y piplup también pues lo que había sucedido en la mañana era algo que presenciaban por primera vez -vaya, me costó trabajo salir de ese lugar- dijo Sycamore, quien había ingresado en donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¡profesor!- dijeron todos, sorprendidos de verlos.

-no hubo muertos, y tengo un seguro que me ayudara a cubrir los daños.

-bueno, las cosas salieron algo bien, supongo- dijo Dawn.

-si- respondió Sycamore, quien se acercaba para ver a su garchomp quien se encontraba conectado a una máquina.

-la enfermera Joy dice que esta fuera de peligro, solo se encuentra muy cansado.

Las palabras de Trevor tranquilizaron al científico, este solo tomo una silla y se sentó pues tenía la intención de quedarse hasta que el dragón se recuperara. Sycamore solo dio un suspiro, para luego intentar pensar en que es lo que pudo haber salido mal.

-por cierto, el profesor Isashiki le dejo esto- dijo Tierno, quien le entregaba un sobre al científico.

Sycamore tomo el sobre, la abrió y empezó a leer su contenido. El cambio de expresión del joven científico llamo la atención de los chicos quienes miraban confundidos al profesor.

-¿qué dice esa carta?- pregunto Ash.

-se acuerdan que les dije de un programa de becas, pues según esto ahora estoy como un candidato principal para una. Solo tengo que presentar más avances de mi investigación y si cumple con los parámetros establecidos, estare dentro y lo más probable es que termine trabajando para esas industrias.

-bien por usted profesor- felicito Dawn a Sycamore.

-gracias, por cierto, ¿hacia dónde irán ustedes dos?

-la verdad es que no tenemos idea, quería ir a un gimnasio pero me dicen que están todos suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso- respondió Ash.

-¡qué tal si nos acompañan!- sugirió Trevor.

-¿a dónde?

-mañana partimos hacia el pueblo Aquacorde, iremos a entregar un pokémon a una entrenadora novata.

-oye si, podrían acompañarnos- dijo Tierno, a quien le gusto esa idea.

-estaría bien, es bueno viajar con más personas, ¿tú que dices Dawn?

-me parece, asi hay más con quien hablar.

-si asi van a hacer las cosas- dijo Sycamore, quien miraba a los jóvenes -Trevor, mañana antes de irse dales a los dos una pokédex que la necesitaran.

-¡si, profesor!- respondió el pelirrojo.

La idea de una nueva pokédex fue del agrado de Ash y Dawn, uno de sus nuevos compañeros tenía un pokémon que veían por primera vez y estaban ansiosos de saber más de él. En una habitación del hotel más lujoso de Lumiose, el profesor Isashiki se encontraba trabajando en una laptop.

-está todo listo- dijo el científico.

-bien, entonces mándame todo lo que conseguiste.

Isashiki se encontraba en una video llamada, en la pantalla se veía un hombre quien estaba cubierto por las sombras -me fue fácil sabotear el experimento de Sycamore, pero difícil encontrar toda esta información- Isashiki presiono un botón, y en la pantalla se vio como una gran cantidad de fotos y documentos eran enviados hacia la persona con la que hablaba.

-vi las noticias, sabemos algo sobre las mega-evoluciones, ¿como fue que garchomp volvió a la normalidad tan rápido?

-las maquinas que Sycamore diseña son fáciles de entender, luego de tener todo lo que necesitaba tan solo tuve que manipular algunas cosas y listo.

-oh bueno, entonces tomate un descanso Isashiki, tuviste suficiente por hoy.

-sí, señor Lysandre.

La video llamada se cortó, aquel hombre de nombre Lysandre se encontraba sentado en una especie de trono mientras que observaba la gran cantidad de fotos y documentos que se empezaban a acumular en su gran pantalla.

-increíble- dijo un hombre pálido que traía unas gafas de color rojo -Sycamore está mucho más avanzado que todos nosotros- continuo, mientras le daba un vistazo rápido a toda la información que les fue enviada.

-¿todo eso te sirve?- pregunto Lysandre.

-si mi señor, con esto podremos avanzar más rápido de lo planeado.

-bien, entonces Xerosic, anda y diles a esas cuatro que te ayuden- Lysandre se levantó, y un gran pokémon que también se encontraba en las sombras le siguió -con esto, da inicio al proyecto "Ragnarok"- con esas palabras, el hombre se retiró dejando solo a Xerosic quien se limitaba a estudiar todos los documentos que tenía en su poder.

* * *

 **Antes que empiecen quizás algún que otro disgusto, Trevor y Tierno no serán compañeros permanentes para Ash y Dawn pues solo estarán con ellos como máximo dos caps mas, es más, tengo varias ideas para los protas pero eso ya lo verán más adelante.**

 **Creo que ya lo saben, pero XY está basado en la mitología nórdica asi que usare términos y algunas cosas sobre esa mitología en la historia, por eso el nombre "Ragnarok" que puse.**

 **Con esto, ahora solo me queda decir que ojala y saque el siguiente capítulo lo mas pronto posible y que no haya retrasos. Nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

STAGE 4

* * *

Se sentía una gran incomodidad dentro del palacio Cenit, tanto los sirvientes como los funcionarios se encontraban preocupados debido al caos generado dentro de Lumiose -conozco el trabajo del profesor Sycamore- dijo el rey, quien se encontraba en su trono -sé muy bien como es el y que el incidente del garchomp haya sido una negligencia suya es algo que no me le creo- el rey estaba muy preocupado. El hombre más importante de la región se encontraba impaciente, agitado, él se llevó una de sus manos a su frente que estaba cubierta por aquel casco dorado.

-¿qué es lo que propone?- fue lo que pregunto un joven que se encontraba junto al rey.

-no se Cedric, quizás aumentar la vigilancia en el laboratorio de Sycamore- sugirió el hombre.

-bien, avisare para que hayan policías en esa zona- respondió Cedric, quien estaba a punto de retirarse -¿tiene a alguien en mente?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-si tiene a algún sospechoso que haya ocasionado esto.

-no, solo vete y has eso que dijiste que harías.

El joven abrió las grandes puertas del salón y se retiró. Cedric empezó a caminar por los pasillos, el vestía con un largo abrigo negro cuyo cuello era de un color dorado y cerrado al frente, traía una cinta larga atada a la cintura a modo de cinturón color morado, un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros. El chico tenía unos veinte años, una larga cabellera de color negro y una tez blanca con ojos azules.

En realidad, el rey de Kalos tenía a un sospechoso, o mejor dicho, sospechosos -la aparición repentina de ese team flare, quizás ellos fueron los culpables- se dijo el hombre, mientras miraba por las ventanas directo hacia el cielo estrellado.

Pero más allá del palacio, en el tranquilo pueblo Aquacorde, una joven se encontraba fastidiada al mismo tiempo que tenía una videollamada -¡se supone que mañana me darían un pokémon!- exclamaba una chica de cabello rojo.

-lo siento Mairin- dijo Sycamore quien se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono -pero Tierno y Trevor llegaron hoy y creo que vistes las noticias con respecto a lo sucedido en la ciudad.

-entiendo- respondió la joven, haciendo un puchero.

-mañana en la mañana estarán saliendo, lo más probable es que estén allá en unos dos o tres días.

-de acuerdo profesor- respondió Mairin, suspirando al ver que no había otra elección.

-en ese caso me despido, tengo algo importante que hacer.

La llamada se cortó -no es justo, mañana era el gran día- se quejaba la joven. Mairin estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, y no paso mucho cuando vio el mapa colgado en su pared -ellos están en Lumiose y desde ahí hasta Santalune… y viendo la distancia desde aquí hacia allá- pasaron los segundos y la joven estudiaba las distancias que había entre las ciudades.

No paso ni cinco minutos para que la ventana que tenía la chica en su habitación se abriera. Mairin, de su vestido de dormir que consistía en un largo camisón blanco, ahora vestía con una gran boina verde, una camiseta media amarillenta junto a pantalones verdes anchos. Ella traía zapatos color café y una mochila en forma de bolso del mismo color -solo tengo que seguir el camino marcado- dijo, al mismo tiempo que amarraba sus mantas como si de una gran cuerda se tratase.

La pelirroja se deslizo desde el segundo piso en el que estaba, con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchada. En esos momentos, Aquacorde tenía un ambiente muy sereno, había poca gente y el sonido que se escuchaba era del rio que se encontraba justo a la salida del pueblo. Un pequeño aire helado choco en la joven, moviendo los mechones de cabello que se había amarrado -no hay nada por qué preocuparse- y con eso, su viaje hacia Santalune comenzó, acercándose hacia su futuro pokémon al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de aquel orfanato en el que había vivido desde que tenía memoria.

La mañana llego, y varios disgustos trajo consigo -¡que desapareció de la noche a la mañana!- exclamo Shauna, quien se encontraba en la puerta del orfanato junto con Serena.

-sí, estamos que la buscamos en los alrededores y no hemos logrado tener rastros de ella- le respondió la encargada.

Shauna se encontraba preocupada por lo que le habían dicho, las puertas del orfanato volvieron a cerrarse y la morena solo se quedó pensando -¿y si llamamos a Tierno y Trevor? quizás y sepan algo- sugirió Serena, quien traía un sombrero rosado adornado de una cinta negra.

-es buena idea- respondió Shauna, quien sacaba un artefacto de color rosado con negro espera llamo al holo caster de Trevor- la morena empezó a buscar en la pantalla táctil del artefacto a su amigo de entre todos los contactos que tenía registrado.

Al norte de Aquacorde, entre el tramo de Lumiose y Santalune, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba emprendiendo un viaje -¡no te vayas!- exclamo el azabache, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo y traía una expresión de tristeza.

Pikachu y gible se encontraban al lado del entrenador, consolando al chico -¿qué entrenador sale de viaje sin pokéball?- pregunto Tierno.

-me olvide comprar algunas- respondió Ash.

-ya no te desanimes- dijo Dawn -quizás más adelante te vuelvas a encontrar otro dunsparce.

El pokémon mencionado se había escondido entre los arbustos pues hace unos minutos Ash intento atraparlo pero la falta de pokéball le impidió hacerlo. El sonido de un timbre interrumpió el momento -esperen, iré a contestar- dijo Trevor, quien recibía una llamada a su holo caster que traía colgando de su cuello.

-¡Trevor!- exclamo Shauna, cuya imagen apareció en el artefacto -¡¿dónde están Tierno y tu?!- pregunto la morena.

-en la ruta cuatro- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡¿recién por la ruta cuatro?!- exclamo Serena, cuya imagen apareció de improvisto.

-oigan, esperen, yo- un silencio se apodero del joven por unos segundos -¡perdón! ¡perdón! ¡perdón! ¡olvide decirles que nos retrasaremos por unos días!- exclamaba el pelirrojo, llamando asi la atención de Ash Dawn y Tierno.

-¡¿cómo que se retrasaran?! ¡¿acaso no pudieron avisar antes?!- ahora era Serena la que era enfocada por el holo caster, ella tomo el artefacto de su amiga para empezar a reclamarle al chico.

Ash, Dawn y Tierno se acercaron a Trevor, y empezaron a escuchar como la castaña le empezaba a reclamar -solo vayan a Santalune, nos daremos el encuentro allá. Iremos a buscar a la niña esa- la llamada se cortó, dejando a un Trevor completamente pálido.

-su amiga tiene carácter fuerte- dijo Ash.

-nah, solo está de mal humor.

Eso último que dijo Tierno le llamo la atención a Ash y Dawn de una manera algo extraña -¡rápido, sube a rhyhorn que iremos a buscarla!- la castaña había sacado al tipo roca, y en plena calle se había montado en él.

-pero…

Shauna miraba al pokémon de roca, a ella solo le vino a la mente la brusquedad con la que Serena montaba a rhyhorn y como a ella le dolía debido a los golpes que se hiso en el viaje. La castaña tan solo tomo el brazo de la morena y de forma brusca la jalo hacia el asiento -¡rápido ryhorn, hacia el bosque Santalune!- el pokémon obedeció y empezó a correr lo mas rápido posible -¡eres malvada!- fue lo que Shauna empezó a gritar al mismo tiempo que los transeúntes se reían por ellas.

El bosque Santalune es un lugar que esta entre la ciudad del mismo nombre y el pueblo Aquacorde. Los scatterbug, weedle y caterpie seguían durmiendo, bien acurrucados junto a una joven pelirroja -que bien dormí- dijo Mairin, quien recién se estaba levantando -gracias por cuidar de mi- la chica acariciaba a los pequeños insectos con los que había pasado la noche.

Un ligero temblor empezó a sentirse -¡oigan esperen!- dijo Mairin, al ver como los pokémon con los que paso la noche salieron corriendo. El temblor se hacía más fuerte y la chica empezó a mirar un lugar en el que podría estar segura -¿qué?- una especie de gran camión blindado apareció entre los árboles, destruyendo la vegetación a su paso.

-¿y eso?- se preguntó la joven, quien se escondía detrás de unos árboles.

Al poco tiempo el camión se detuvo, y el temblor ceso. Las puertas se abrieron y varios sujetos de traje rojo aparecieron -no tenemos todo el día- dijo una mujer de cabello verde, visor del mismo color y traje rojo -inspeccionen el bosque, quiero toda el área cercada y no dejen pasar a nadie- los tipos de traje rojo obedecieron, todos ellos se dividieron en pequeños grupos de tres para luego separarse.

La mujer de cabello verde empezó a ver una serie de datos a través de su visor, en ella aparecieron la imagen de un pinsir y un heracross -¡salgan y ayuden en la búsqueda!- la mujer arrojo dos pokéball, liepard y bisharp salieron de ellas -saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¡ahora váyanse!- las ordenes de la mujer fueron obedecidas por los dos pokémon siniestros, ellos se sumergieron hacia el espeso bosque.

-¿qué es lo que está pasando?- se preguntó Mairin, confundida por la escena.

-vaya, creo que tengo compañía- dijo la mujer, quien miro directamente a un grupo de árboles.

Los arboles bloqueaban un poco la visión de Serena, ella había ingresado al bosque junto con Shauna y rhyhorn -¡detente!- el pokémon de roca se detuvo en seco, provocando la caída de Shauna en el suelo -eso dolió- se quejaba la morena.

-no es para tanto- dijo Serena, quien le daba su mano a Shauna para que se levantase.

-aunque sea ya no lo usaras, aquí sería algo peligroso.

-si- respondió la castaña, guardando en su pokéball a rhyhorn el terreno puede ser algo traicionero y rhyhorn se puede quedar atrapado en algún agujero.

En efecto, el bosque Santalune era uno muy traicionero, pero no tanto como el bosque Romantis que quedaba al norte de Kalos. Si bien el camino por el que tenían que ir estaba señalizado, existe zonas en las que el terreno le ocasionaba malas experiencias hasta a los viajeros experimentados.

-bien, ahora como la encontramos- dijo Serena, quien observaba a toda la gran arboleda que les rodeaba.

-furfrou puede ayudar- contesto Shauna, quien sacaba de su pokéball a un can de color blanco -hace algunos días la conocí y furfrou estuvo conmigo, él puede recordar su olor- la morena le enseño una foto de la pelirroja, el pokémon la reconoció y empezó a usar su olfato para intentar ubicarla.

El canino se encontraba oliendo el terreno al mismo tiempo que caminaba, se le podía ver mucha concentración en lo que hacía -en poco tiempo la encontraremos- dijo Shauna, quien caminaba al lado de Serena. En otra parte del bosque, se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas secas romperse, una pelirroja estaba que corría desesperada.

-¿quiénes eran esos?- se preguntaba Mairin, corriendo entre los árboles, desesperada y asustada.

-no importa hacia donde corras, te encontrare igualmente- la mujer de cabello verde caminaba tranquilamente en la dirección que Mairin corría. El visor verde que traía le daba con exactitud el rastro que dejaba la pelirroja en su huida.

Furfrou empezó a comportarse extraño, se detuvo y miro hacia un grupo de árboles que estaban encima de un pequeño risco -¿qué sucede furfrou?- pregunto Shauna. El pokémon empezó a acercarse a dicho risco, furfrou levanto la mirada y observo los árboles que ahí se encontraban.

Una pelirroja salió de la nada de entre todos esos árboles -¡Mairin!- exclamo Shauna al reconocer a la joven. La chica cayó encima de furfrou, aplastándolo

-¡oye! ¿estás bien?- pregunto la morena, acercándose hacia una Mairin golpeada, al mismo tiempo que guardaba a su aplastado furfrou.

-si… pero me duele la espalda por la caída.

-vaya, te ves más joven que en la foto, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿doce?- pregunto la castaña.

-¡eso no importa! ¡tenemos que salir del bosque, ahora!

-¿porque?- pregunto Shauna, viendo el miedo en el rostro de Mairin.

El sonido de las hojas quebrarse fue lo que se escuchó, varios pasos eran escuchados, como si un grupo de personas se estuviera acercando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el trio de chicas. Un gran grupo de personas de traje rojo apareció -vaya, vaya, tenemos más acompañantes- dijo la mujer de cabello verde.

-¿qué hiciste esta vez, Mairin?- pregunto Shauna a la pelirroja.

-solo vi cosas…

-ella sabe mucho, entréguenmela y las dejare en paz a ustedes dos- propuso la de cabello verde.

-¡ni hablar!- exclamo Serena, sacando sus tres pokéball.

-esa boca tuya te traerá muchos problemas… ¡acábenlas!

Varios houndoom aparecieron de la nada, saltando directamente al trio de chicas -¡rhyhorn, usa pedrada! ¡staravia, usa toxico! ¡fennekin, poder oculto!- los tres pokémon salieron de sus pokéball directo al ataque. El cuerpo de Rhyhorn expulso una gran cantidad de piedras puntiagudas, la punta de las alas de staravia tomaron un brillo purpura con el que golpeaba a los houndoom y fennekin expulso esferas luminosas que tomaron la forma de piedras.

La habilidad de los pokémon de Serena era notable pues al poco tiempo todos los houndoom cayeron debilitados -les tienes muy bien entrenados, alguien como tú ascendería rápidamente entre nuestras filas- dijo la mujer de cabello verde.

-¿qué?- se preguntó la castaña.

Las palabras de la mujer de cabello verde dejaron sorprendidas al trio -¡no le metas cosas a la cabeza!- exclamo la pelirroja pues sabía que aquellos tipos de traje rojo no eran de fiar.

-¡¿quiénes son ustedes?!- exclamo Serena.

-creo que fui descortés- dijo la mujer -mi nombre es Bryony y soy una de las generales flare.

-¿generales flare?- preguntaron las tres jóvenes.

-soy alguien de un muy alto cargo dentro de la organización para la que trabajo. Somos personas que buscamos un mundo perfecto, sin guerras y sin discriminación.

-con la primera impresión que me dieron, dudo mucho que quieran eso.

-sí que eres imprudente al momento de hablar- respondió Bryony, al mismo tiempo que dos pokémon siniestros empezaban a rodear a las chicas -y en nuestra organización, cosas como esas es algo inaceptable- liepard y bisharp se lanzaron hacia fennekin, staravia y rhyhorn.

Los dos pokémon siniestros, en tan solo segundos lograron noquear a los tres pokémon de la castaña -acábenlas, ninguna de las tres debe de dar testimonio de esto- ambos pokémon siniestros se lanzaron al ataque.

Justo cuando liepard estaba por tocarle uno de sus cabellos a Serena, una especie de luz, como si una espada luminosa hiciera un corte a una gran velocidad, choco con liepard -¿qué?- se dijo Bryony para luego ver como el felino caía debilitado.

-¡¿qué fue eso?!- exclamo la general, sorprendida por el acto.

Bisharp se detuvo, al ver a su compañero caído prefirió alejarse para no correr el mismo destino -oh ya veo- dijo Bryony, quien había detectado la presencia de alguien con su visor -¡muéstrate, cobarde y deja de atacar desde las sombras!- exclamo la peliverde.

Serena, Shauna y Mairin no comprendían con exactitud lo que pasaba, bisharp solo se mantenía atento ante cualquier situación que se podía presentar -me dices que soy cobarde cuando fuiste tú la que ataco en grupo a estas tres- la voz de una mujer se hiso presente.

-yo conozco esa voz- se dijo Serena, llamando la atención de Shauna y Mairin.

Una mujer joven, y de cabello rubio apareció desde los árboles, acompañada de un pinsir que se encontraba volando -líder Viola, un gusto tenerte entre nosotros- dijo Bryony en un tono de burla y arrogancia.

-team flare, si es que no me equivoco- respondió la rubia.

Se sentía un ambiente de tensión, el trio de chicas se empezaron a alejar un poco al mismo tiempo que ambas mujeres se veían directamente a los ojos -¿y eso?- había algo que llamo la atención de Serena. En el brazo izquierdo de pinsir había una especie de cadena en la que había una piedra esférica de color amarillo, luego miro la muñeca de Viola y vio que traía una cadena muy similar en la que una piedra se encontraba incrustada dicha cadena.

-¡con lo que dijiste me vasta, te atrapare y te llevare ante el rey para que te hagan hablar!- Viola tomo la piedra que traía en su muñeca, y al hacer eso una gran luz se emitió de ella.

La piedra que traía pinsir también emitió una luz, y unas cadenas luminosas se formaron, uniendo el destello de ambas piedras. El trio de chicas estaba sorprendido por lo que veían, si bien en Kalos la mega-evolución data de siglos, los entrenadores que tienen el privilegio de acceder a un poder como ese eran pocos y ver a la líder de Santalune ser dueña de uno de esos poderes era algo muy sorprendente.

El aspecto de pinsir cambio drásticamente, ahora lucia más rudo y tenía un aspecto demasiado tosco -¡pinsir, usa tijera X!- ordeno la rubia.

-ni loca pienso enfrentarme a un pokémon con ese poder, ¡tormenta de arena!

El cuerpo de bisharp empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de arena hacia todos lados, formando una tormenta que nublo la visión de todos los que se encontraban en el lugar -¡pinsir, protege a las chicas!- ordeno Viola quien se imaginaba las cosas que podría hacer Bryony en esos momentos de distracción.

La tormenta empezó a detenerse -bueno, al menos no hubo heridos- dijo la rubia, al ver que los soldados del team flare habían desaparecido junto con sus pokémon. Pinsir volvió a su forma original, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del trio de chicas a quienes protegió de la tormenta -¡¿dónde están mis pokémon?!- exclamo Serena al ver que sus pokémon debilitados ya no se encontraban en el lugar.

-tranquila, están a salvo- dijo Viola, al mismo tiempo que de unas pequeñas dunas formadas por la arena salieron fennekin, rhyhorn, staravia y un galvantula -en plena tormenta saque a galvantula para que use su seda y proteja a tus compañeros- le dijo la líder a Serena.

La castaña se encontraba abrazando a sus tres pokémon, ya que en plena batalla no pudo guardarlos a tiempo en sus respectivas pokéball -gracias por la ayuda Viola- dijo Serena.

-no te preocupes por eso, es mi deber hacerlo.

-¡eso fue increíble!- exclamo la pelirroja -¡es la primera vez que veo una mega-evolución en persona!

-¡eso es cierto, usted debe ser la más fuerte de los lideres señorita Viola!- exclamo Shauna.

-gracias por el cumplido- respondió la rubia, al mismo tiempo que guardaba a pinsir en su pokéball -hay personas más fuertes que yo, pero igual gracias.

-yo pensaba que esa piedra era joyería.

-eso explica porque cuando llegaste a mi gimnasio te quedaste mirándola, por cierto Serena, veo que mejoraste tus habilidades- contesto la rubia -será mejor que salgamos de este lugar, ya avise a la policía forestal de todo esto.

-¿cómo supiste que pasaba algo acá, acaso no estabas en una reunión en el palacio Cenit?

-ah sí, nos regresaron a todos en helicópteros pero al sobrevolar el bosque note algo extraño. Me baje y llegue hasta aquí con ustedes. Pero bueno, ahora que todo está en orden vayámonos a la ciudad que deben estar cansadas.

Y con esas palabras, Viola empezó a caminar y detrás de ella el trio de chicas le seguía -dime Serena, ¿ella es muy fuerte?- pregunto Mairin.

-sí, me costó derrotarla y eso que tenía pokémon con ventaja- respondió la castaña.

-¡bien, porque ella será la primera a la que quiera enfrentar!

-primero que te den a tu pokémon que lo más probable sea mañana- dijo Shauna.

El cuarteto de chicas, solo siguió caminando hasta llegar al camino marcado, para luego proseguir hacia Santalune -aún falta mucho para llegar- dijo Trevor, quien traía consigo un mapa electrónico.

-ya quiero llegar a la ciudad- decía el azabache, algo cansado.

-mira el lado bueno, toda la ruta esta adoquinada y hay muchas fuentes.

-y es la única en toda la región, hacerla esta ruta fue demasiado costoso- dijo Tierno.

El grupo de Ash, Dawn, Tierno y Trevor también estaban en su camino hacia Santalune, pero a diferencia de las chicas ellos se encontraban por una ruta única en su tipo. Era cuestión de tiempo para qué ambos grupos se encontrase.

* * *

 **A la velocidad de slowpoke con la que escribo, creo que esta sera una serie quincenal :'v pero de forma momentánea ya que quizás y tenga tiempo libre durante esta semana que viene. Pero bueno, creo que aquí se dieron cuenta de un detalle, mientras en el juego a Bryony y a las demás chicas junto con Xerosic son conocidos como el grupo científico del team flare, aqui me tome la libertad de cambiar las cosas. Bryony y las otras tres serán llamadas "generales flare" y el rango que se tiene en el team flare sera un poco diferente...**

 **A la cabeza esta Lysandre y seguido de él esta Xerosic, el científico esta como segundo al mando y luego de él sigue el cuarteto de esas chicas. El profesor Isashiki que apareció en el Stage anterior, su cargo lo revelare luego y mientras mas avance la historia se conocerán a los demás miembros del team flare y sus respectivos cargos.**

 **Con esta aclaración, me paso a retirar así que nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

STAGE 5

* * *

Ciudad Santalune, una de las tantas ciudades de Kalos y también una de las más grandes después de Lumiose. Una ciudad amurallada cuya altura de muros es mediana, sus calles empedradas adornadas con una gran cantidad de árboles y césped. Y cuyas entradas, varios faroles labrados daban la bienvenida a los visitantes.

-por fin, ¡llegamos a la civilización!- exclamo Shauna, quien se notaba agotada por la caminata.

-vaya, sí que eres exagerada- dijo Viola, al ver como la morena se emocionaba al ver la ciudad.

-sufriste cuando acampaste por primera vez, ¿no?- pregunto Mairin.

-si supieras que invadió mi tienda por solo escuchar a las ramas romperse.

-¡oye!- exclamo Shauna, al escuchar aquellas palabras de la castaña -¡eso nunca paso!

-si como no, si hasta temblabas- respondió Serena en un tono burlón.

-luego arreglan esos asuntos- dijo Viola, intentando controlar lo que podría ser una pelea -vayamos al gimnasio para que descansen.

La rubia empezó a caminar, a lo que fue seguía por el trio de chicas -¡miren, veo una ciudad!- exclamo una peli azul, quien traía a un piplup en su cabeza.

-esa es Santalune- dijo un pelirrojo -y por lo que veo, llegaremos en veinte o treinta minutos.

En Santalune, las personas caminaban y hacían sus respectivas cosas tranquilamente -¡Viola, hermana!- exclamo una mujer castaña quien era acompañada por un helioptile.

-¡Alexa!- dijo la rubia.

Alexa estaba en la puerta del gimnasio y Viola estaba acercándose junto con las tres jóvenes -¡esperen! ¡¿acaso ustedes dos son hermanas?!- pregunto Serena, al ver como ambas mujeres se saludaban.

-ah, hola Serena, tiempo sin verte- respondió Alexa.

-¿se conocen?- pregunto Viola.

-sí, la primera vez que llegue a la ciudad ella me enseño el gimnasio porque estaba perdida.

.ya veo… pues sí, Alexa es mi hermana pero a diferencia de ella, yo no soy periodista, solo fotógrafa.

-¡hay pero que lindo!- grito Mairin al ver al helioptile de Alexa -¿puedo acariciarlo?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-claro, no veo porque no- respondió la castaña.

La pelirroja cargo al pokémon, y Shauna quien veía por primera vez a aquel pokémon, acompaño a Mairin en el jugueteo con el tipo eléctrico -asi que, ¿para qué fue esa reunión?- pregunto Alexa.

-te contare los detalles luego, necesitare tu ayuda por eso te llame- respondió Viola.

-bueno, y dime Serena, ¿Cuál es tu progreso hasta ahora?

-¡dos medallas!- dijo la castaña, sacando su estuche -aunque vencer a su hermana me costó, y también al líder de Lumiose.

-vas por buen camino, solo sigue entrenando con más ganas.

Las palabras de aliento de Alexa inspiraron a Serena, ella estaba motivada y quería hacerse más fuerte para cuando los gimnasios vuelvan a abrir -¡Tierno, Trevor!- exclamo Shauna al ver a sus dos amigos llegar a la plaza.

-¡Shauna!- dijeron ambos chicos.

La morena dejo a Mairin seguir jugando con el pokémon eléctrico, Shauna salió disparada para reencontrarse con sus amigos -¡chicos, me alegra verlos de nuevo!- exclamo la morena, pero su cara de alegría cambio a una de curiosidad al ver a un azabache y a una peli azul.

-ah sí, déjame presentarte a Ash y a Dawn- dijo Trevor.

-son de Kanto y Sinnoh, y son nuevos en la región.

-hola, un gusto- contesto Ash.

-hola, espero llevarnos bien- dijo Dawn.

-¡me llamo Shauna!- respondió la morena para luego mirar al azabache -oye Ash- dijo Shauna al mismo tiempo que ponía unos ojitos tiernos.

-¿qué?- pregunto el chico, incomodado por como Shauna le miraba.

-¡qué lindos! ¡un pikachu y un piplup!- exclamo Mairin al ver a ambos pokémon de los chicos.

La pelirroja se acercó a ambos entrenadores y observo con ternura a ambos pokémon -bien… esto es la primera vez que me ocurre- dijo Dawn, incomoda por cómo le veía la joven.

-¡oye Ash! ¡¿no quieres ser novio de mi amiga?!- grito Shauna, quien empujaba a la castaña.

-¡deja de buscarme novios, maldición!- respondió Serena, molesta por lo que hacía su amiga.

-creo que mejor aquí dividimos los caminos- dijo el azabache que quería irse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Ash?

Aquella voz femenina fue reconocible para el azabache -¡Alexa!- el chico se sorprendió al ver a la mujer con la que había viajado hace un tiempo.

-vaya, de saber que te venias para acá, era para venir juntos- dijo la periodista, acercándose al chico -por cierto, ella es mi hermana de la que te hable. La que es líder de gimnasio.

-asi que tú eres el chico de Kanto del que tanto me habla Alexa, y tú la de Sinnoh… eso me recuerda que hace unos días llego una chica de una región cercana a la de ustedes.

-¿enserio?- preguntaron ambos chicos.

-si bien recuerdo, ella era de Hoenn y tenía un blaziken. Dijo que quería probar suerte.

Las palabras "Hoenn" y "Blaziken" fue algo que ambos relacionaron rápidamente -nah, no puede ser- se dijeron para sí mismos Ash y Dawn.

-según tengo entendido, eres alguien con mucha experiencia. Dime algo Ash- dijo Viola, sacando una pokéball -los gimnasios están suspendidos, no podemos tener una batalla oficial, ¿pero qué te parece tener una batalla para probar fuerza?

-¡claro! ¡me gustaría mucho!

-bien, entonces vayamos al gimnasio.

-¿puedo ver la pelea?- pregunto Serena -quiero ver como pelea alguien que ya tiene experiencia.

-claro, no veo porque no- respondió Ash.

Viola, Alexa, Ash, Dawn y Serena empezaron a caminar directo al gimnasio -bien, creo que tenemos que darte algo Mairin- dijo Trevor, quien sacaba una especie de capsula del interior de sus pertenencias. Trevor abrió la capsula de la que salieron tres pokéball, los ojos de la pelirroja empezaron a brillar porque ya sabía lo que se venía.

Los pasillos del interior del gimnasio estaba adornado con fotos de pokémon del tipo bicho -¡fantástico!- exclamo Dawn, quien miraba el lugar junto con piplup -¡este lugar parece un museo!-

-técnicamente lo es, este lugar también es una galería de arte y publico todas las fotos que hago.

-el campo de batalla está al fondo- dijo Alexa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al campo de batalla, era un lugar extenso rodeado de árboles y tenía un techo de cristal -¡estoy esperando Ash! ¡ven y demuestra toda la experiencia de la que Alexa habla!- exclamo Viola que se encontraba lista.

-¡si, ya voy!

Viola y Ash estaban en el campo de batalla. Ash y pikachu ya se encontraban preparados para tener su primera batalla en la región. Serena, Dawn y Alexa se sentaron en las tribunas.

-¡surkist, sal tú primero!- exclamo Viola.

El primer pokémon de Viola fue surkist, un tipo bicho -supongo que usaras a pikachu, asi que descuida que te dejo dar el primer golpe- dijo la líder, confiada.

-¡bien pikachu! ¡empieza usando cola de hierro!- ordeno el azabache.

El roedor amarillo obedeció, este empezó a acercarse al tipo bicho a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que su cola tomaba un brillo de color plateado -surkist- dijo la líder -usa danza lluvia- la orden de Viola fue obedecida pues el surkist arrojo una esfera de agua hacia lo más alto del gimnasio, esta exploto y el efecto de lluvia empezó a darse dentro del edificio.

-¡lo esquivo!- exclamo Ash, al ver como el tipo insecto se movió a una velocidad que superaba por mucho a la de pikachu.

-nado rápido- dijo Viola, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -cuando un pokémon posee esa habilidad, su velocidad se dobla al estar en lluvia.

Ash miro al campo de batalla, el solo observo como pikachu intentaba golpear a surkist con la cola de hierro -un momento- se dijo el azabache, al notar algo curioso en la batalla.

-¡sigue con cola de hierro, persíguelo por todo el campo si es posible!

El roedor eléctrico obedeció, este intentaba golpear a surkist con la cola de hierro pero el pokémon bicho lograba esquivar con mucha facilidad los ataques de pikachu -¿pero que intenta hacer?- se preguntaba la chica, quien intentaba deducir la estrategia de su contrincante.

La lluvia se detuvo, en el campo se veía a un pikachu agotado por haber estado persiguiendo a surkist bajo la lluvia -¡que demo…!- la rubia estaba sorprendida, todo el campo estaba lleno de surcos llenos de agua.

-pikachu, acaba con surkist de una vez- dijo Ash.

El pokémon eléctrico tan solo metió su cola en el agua, en pocos segundos el campo quedo electrificado y surkist estaba recibiendo descargas eléctricas -¡surkist, regresa!- la líder regreso al pokémon en el interior de su pokéball.

Viola miro por unos segundos la pokéball, como si estuviera pensando en algo -¡deja de comportarte asi!- grito Alexa -¡tienes que mantener la cabeza fría en el campo de batalla!- continuo diciendo la hermana de la líder.

Viola cero los ojos y movió la cabeza rápidamente, intentando despejar su mente -¡vivillon, es tu turno!- dijo la rubia, lanzando la esfera roja con blanca.

Una mariposa de alas rosadas apareció en el gimnasio -¿qué es eso?- se preguntó Ash, quien sacaba la pokédex para hacer el registro del pokémon.

-¡vivillon, usa atracción!

La mariposa de alas rosadas obedeció, y a los pocos segundos pikachu estaba demasiado atontado por el enamoramiento hacia vivillon -¡danza aleteo!- ordeno Viola.

-¡pikachu, intenta reaccionar!- exclamo Ash.

Vivillon se encontraba haciendo una danza en el aire, fortaleciéndose con cada movimiento que hacia -tu amigo esta en graves problemas- dijo la castaña.

-¿qué dices?- pregunto Dawn.

-quizás no lo parezca, pero Viola es una estratega por excelencia. Aunque se deja llevar por las cosas, pero eso no le quita que puede meter en problemas hasta a los más experimentados.

La peli azul se preocupó por las palabras de la castaña. Dawn y piplup volvieron su mirada hacia el campo de batalla y vieron a pikachu quien seguía atontado por los efectos de la atracción -¡vivillon, usa hiperrayo!- la mariposa empezó a almacenar grandes cantidades de energía que a los segundos, expulso en forma de un potente rayo dirigido hacia el roedor eléctrico.

Una explosión, seguida de la vista de un pikachu siendo lanzado por los aires, fue lo que se vio en el interior del gimnasio -¡pikachu!- exclamo el azabache al ver como el roedor resulto herido.

-ese fue un golpe directo, es imposible que resista- dijo Viola, confiada de su victoria -¡¿qué?!- exclamo la rubia, sorprendida por lo que veía.

Pikachu se encontraba aun de pie, con algunas heridas pero de pie -¡bien pikachu, acabemos con esto!- el roedor ya no estaba atontado. Pikachu miro directo hacia su objetivo, este se lanzó hacia la mariposa al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se rodeaba de energía eléctrica.

-la tacleada de voltios, es un ataque de mucho poder- dijo la rubia, al ver como vivillon se había debilitado.

-¡te dije que vencería!- exclamo Ash, confiado por su victoria.

Viola había guardado a la mariposa rosada -¡vamos, envía a tu siguiente pokémon!- dijo el azabache quien traía el autoestima por las nubes. La rubia saco una pokéball, y luego miro directo hacia los ojos de Ash.

-tengo entendido, que tu estuviste presente durante el incidente del garchomp en Lumiose.

-sí, ¿por?

-¿no te gustaría, enfrentarte a un poder similar al de mega-garchomp?

-un poder similar, ¿acaso te refieres a una mega-evolución?

-si.

Serena y Alexa se dieron cuenta hacia donde seria llevada esta batalla -¡pinsir, tu turno!- la líder había arrojado la pokéball, y un gran pokémon de tipo insecto salió. Todos estaban sorprendidos pues aquel pinsir imponía respeto y poder -¡una mega-piedra!- exclamo Ash, al ver la piedra que colgaba del brazo del pokémon.

Viola tomo la piedra activadora que traía en su muñeca, una especie de cadena luminosa fue expulsada de aquella piedra y de la mega-piedra que pinsir traía. Ash y Dawn miraban sorprendidos el cambio brusco de pinsir a uno que atemorizaba un poco a pikachu por la forma algo aterradora que este traía.

-¡pikachu, usa cola de hierro!

La cola del roedor amarillo se envolvió en un brillo plateado, pikachu se lanzó hacia el pinsir mega-evolucionado. El pokémon de tipo bicho solo miraba a pikachu acercarse, como si estuviera esperado el momento indicado para atacar -¡usa ataque rápido!- un ligero brillo celeste rodeo a pinsir para luego derribar con fuerza a pikachu.

-pikachu no tiene ninguna oportunidad, ¡acabalo con tijera X!

Pikachu se encontraba en el suelo, adolorido por el golpe que había recibido por parte de pinsir. Las garras del pokémon bicho empezaron a brillar con un tono verde, este se acercaba al roedor con mucha velocidad.

-¡rápido, esquiva!

El tomo impulso en su cola y escapo de pinsir. La fuerza de ataque del pokémon mega-evolucionado fue tan grande que sus garras quedaron incrustadas dentro del terreno -¡ahora, ataca mientras puedas!- la cola de hierro golpeo la espalda de pinsir dejándole aturdido por unos cuantos segundos.

-¡ataca de nuevo, no dejes que se libere!

La cola de pikachu volvió a brillar, y se volvió a acercar con la intención de atacar -grave error atacar nuevamente con el mismo ataque, ¡usa desarme!- los brazos de pinsir salieron del terreno, destrozando parte de este, las garras del pokémon se rodearon de una energía negra con la que golpeo a pikachu hasta lanzarlo hacia la pared.

-¡pikachu!- exclamo el azabache, preocupado al ver como su pokémon quedo muy mal por el ataque.

El roedor estaba noqueado, no respondía y a las justas se podía mover -yo lo cuido, tú sigue- dijo la peli azul, quien tomo a pikachu en brazos -de acuerdo- respondió el chico, sacando su última pokéball.

-¡gible, es tu turno!

El dragón de tipo tierra apareció en el campo de batalla -¡no tendré piedad con ese dragón! ¡pinsir, usa tijera X!- el pokémon bicho se lanzó hacia gible, y con sus garras que se tornaron de un color verde, arrojo a gible contra el muro.

-¡termina con él! ¡ahora!- exclamo Viola.

Las garras de pinsir nuevamente se envolvieron del brillo verde para luego lanzarse directamente hacia gible. Un rayo de color turquesa, con forma de dragón, golpeo a pinsir -¡no dejes que te golpee!- ordeno Ash.

El pulso dragón fue partido por las pinzas del tipo bicho, el golpe que pinsir le dio a gible fue tan fuerte que dejo noqueado al dragón.

-¡gible!- exclamo el azabache, acercándose al pokémon.

La mega-evolución fue cortada, un brillo rodeo a mega-pinsir regresándole a su forma original -¡¿dónde está el centro pokémon?!- pregunto Ash, cargando a gible.

-vengan, les llevare hasta allá- respondió Viola.

En el centro pokémon, pikachu y gible se encontraban descansando -hoy estuve del asco- dijo el azabache, al recordar como pinsir derroto a pikachu y gible. Ash estaba en una habitación, pikachu y gible se encontraban descansando en una camilla.

-tenías la batalla ganada, si no fuera por ese pinsir, la hubieras derrotado.

-sí, pero qué más da si al final perdí.

El azabache aun no salía de su asombro, el poder de la mega-evolución era tan grande que pinsir derroto a sus dos pokémon fácilmente -ehm, disculpen, ¿pero cómo se encuentran pikachu y gible?- dijo Serena, quien entraba en la habitación.

-bien, dice la enfermera Joy que en la noche estarán recuperados- respondió Ash.

-oh bueno, creo que debí advertirte sobre el mega-pinsir que tenía Viola.

-¿tú ya derrotaste a Viola? ¿cómo derrotaste a ese pinsir?- pregunto Dawn.

-oh no, yo no derrote a su pinsir. Ella no lo usa en batallas oficiales.

-ya veo, asi que solo lo usa en batallas como estas- respondió el azabache, quien entendía el modo de pelear de la líder.

Una castaña entro a la habitación, ella tenía en su hombro a un heliptile -Ash, vine hacerte una propuesta- dijo Alexa.

-¿qué clase de propuesta?

-te ayudara a entrenar para que derrotes a mi hermana.

-¡¿enserio?!- el azabache se sorprendió por lo que Alexa dijo.

-¡claro! eso es por haberme ayudado en Decolora y llevarme hasta Oak, asi que eso es como si te devolviera el favor.

-¡¿cuando empezamos?!- pregunto Ash, impaciente.

-en realidad, yo no voy a entrenarte- respondió Alexa.

-¿no?

-Ash, Dawn, ¿saben cómo es que se obtiene el puesto de líder de gimnasio, aquí en Kalos?

Ambos chicos movieron su cabeza en forma de negación -el puesto se hereda- respondió Serena -un líder que está en actividad, escoge quien será su sucesor y para eso él lo entrena- continuo la castaña.

-lo que dijo Serena es cierto- respondió Alexa -y es por eso que te enviare con la que entreno a Viola- las palabras de la mujer dejo al azabache más que impactado.

-¡la maestra de Viola!

-sí, ella es por asi decirlo amiga de la familia. Solo anda y dile que yo te mando. Dawn y Serena, si quieren ir, también pueden decir eso. No habrá problema.

-¡bien, ser entrenada por una maestra en mega-evoluciones es algo único en la vida!- exclamo Serena.

-será algo interesante aprender cosas de alguien con experiencia- respondió Dawn.

-entonces les dejo para que planeen como es que se irán- y con esas palabras, la castaña salió de la habitación.

En los pasillos del centro pokémon, Alexa y helioptile caminaban, directos hacia la salida del edificio -¿les dijiste?- pregunto una rubia, quien se acababa de encontrar con Alexa.

-sí, aunque aun no entiendo porque quieres que se vayan a entrenar con Mabel.

-el rey nos dijo "busquen a los entrenadores más hábiles y entrénenlos, necesitamos a todas las personas posibles para evitar que Kalos caiga en desgracia"

-ya veo, entonces la cosa es grave.

-sí, muy grave. Ya probé a Ash en batalla, Serena es alguien de mucho potencial, ahora solo falta saber cómo reacciona Dawn en batalla.

-¿qué planeas para ella?

-no sé, pero ya veré que se me ocurre.

* * *

 **Para los que ven el anime… Sí, la Mabel que pongo es la misma ancianita que tiene a mega-mawile. Y sí, Mairin también tendrá un chespin como en el anime… asi que… ¿Alain confirmed?**


	6. Chapter 6

STAGE 6

* * *

-¿estas segura que es por acá?- pregunto el azabache.

-¡si! La ubicación que me dio Alexa es esta- respondió Serena, quien observaba su mapa electrónico.

El grupo conformado por Ash, Dawn y Serena, se encontraban en las montañas, al este de Santalune. Esa misma mañana, el trio había partido desde la ciudad hacia el hogar de Mabel que se encontraba en el interior de las montañas del este _"nosotros seguiremos otro camino, el profesor planea hacer un campamento y queremos ayudar"_ eso fue lo que los amigos de Serena dijeron antes que la castaña se separara de ellos.

-creo que ya nos perdimos- dijo Dawn, quien tenía a piplup en sus brazos.

-ustedes tranquilos, yo nerviosa- dijo Serena -según esta cosa, estamos en el camino correcto, aunque me sigo preguntando, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se mete a vivir entre montañas?

-si supieras la gran cantidad de gente loca que eh conocido- respondió Ash, quien traía a pikachu en su hombro.

El camino era rocoso, muy accidentado, y un viento helado a veces provocaba escalofríos al trio -¿por qué tanto frio? si en la ciudad no estaba asi el clima- pregunto Dawn, quien sacaba de su mochila un abrigo rojo.

-¿acaso vinieron a Kalos sin saber un poco de su clima?- pregunto Serena, obteniendo una negación por parte de sus acompañantes -el noreste de Kalos limita con el circulo ártico, los vientos helados de los nevados llegan hacia acá, por eso el frio- la explicación de la castaña sorprendió a Ash, pero mucho más a Dawn por la forma en como estaba vestida Serena.

-¿acaso no tienes frio?

-estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-eso explica mucho.

Habían frondosos árboles en el camino por donde el trio transitaba, varios pokémon del tipo bicho descansaban en los troncos y los del tipo volador hacían sus nidos en las ramas más altas -creo que también me pondré un abrigo- dijo el azabache, sacando un abrigo azul de su mochila.

-oye, esa es la chaqueta que te dio mi mamá.

-ah, sí, la uso para protegerme del frio. Me la lleve a Unova y la use en varias ocasiones- respondió el azabache.

-¡oigan! ¡dejen de hablar que me desconcentran!- exclamo la castaña -mientras más avanzamos, las montañas interfieren con el GPS del mapa- Serena les enseño el mapa electrónico, y les señalo en la pantalla que el GPS empezaba a fallar.

-perdón- dijeron ambos.

Piplup y pikachu se metieron en el interior del abrigo de sus entrenadores para protegerse del frio, un viento helado choco con Serena, haciendo que su falda se levante -¿llevas shorts debajo de la falda?- pregunto Dawn, sorprendida por lo que vio.

-sí, soy corredora de rhyhorn y uso esa cosa para no tener que cambiarme con ropa especial a cada rato.

-vaya, eso es nuevo- dijo Dawn, quien seguía sorprendida y algo confundida.

Pero, en ese momento, en el lugar empezó a caer algo extraño -¿esta nevando?- pregunto el azabache -la nieve no es negra- respondió la peli azul. Serena miro con cuidado la "nieve negra" que estaba cayendo.

-es ceniza- dijo la castaña.

Ash y Dawn empezaron a observar de forma más detallada su alrededor -¿por qué caería ceniza?- se preguntó el azabache -¿hay un volcán cerca?- pregunto la peli azul. El ambiente paso a ser de uno frio, a uno cálido -no que el clima aquí era frio- dijo Dawn, sacándose el abrigo rojo.

-sí pero esto es raro- respondió la castaña.

El azabache también se quitó el abrigo, pero fue en esos momentos que se dio cuenta de algo en el cambio brusco del clima -¡fue un pokémon!- no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que un pokémon volador saliera de entre los árboles.

-¡un volcarona!- exclamo Serena, quien registro al pokémon bicho.

Volcarona expulso una llamarada directo hacia donde se encontraba el trio de jóvenes -¡cuidado!- exclamo Ash. El fuego choco con el terreno, la fuerza del fuego fue tanta que logro separar al trio, lanzándolos por diferentes direcciones.

Había un barranco cerca de donde estaban, Ash y pikachu cayeron por ahí mientras que Serena cayo por una pendiente llena de árboles -¡piplup, usa hidrobomba!- el pingüino ataco con un potente chorro de agua. El ambiente empezó a calentarse más, y en el momento que la hidrobomba golpeo a volcarona, el potente chorro de agua se convirtió en vapor.

-¡¿cómo es posible eso?!- exclamo Dawn, quien saco una pokéball de sus pertenencias -¡mamoswine, ataca con roca afilada!- el pokémon de tipo hielo salió de la esfera, este empezó a rodearse de rocas puntiagudas que arrojo hacia volcarona.

Una esfera turquesa envolvió el cuerpo del bicho, las rocas impactaron en la esfera -¡protección!- Dawn se sorprendió al ver como el pokémon se encontraba sin ningún rasguño. La peli azul tenía una prioridad en ese momento, ella quería deshacerse del volcarona para ir a buscar a Ash y Serena quienes se desaparecieron por el ataque del pokémon bicho.

Ash y pikachu habían caído sobre unos arbustos -mi cabeza- dijo el azabache, quien intentaba salir de los arbustos -hemos caído muy bajo- el chico miro hacia arriba y vio un brillo rojo -ese volcarona aún sigue ahí, quizás Dawn o Serena están luchando contra ese pokémon- Ash estaba preocupado, el chico empezó a mirar a sus alrededores para ver si encontraba algo con que subir.

-si hubiera traído mis demás pokémon- se dijo Ash, quien pensaba en las diversas posibilidades.

-¡pika, pika!- el roedor le enseño al chico su cinturón.

-usar a gible no sería mala idea, el problema es que el no soporta el frio… creo que tendré que entrenarlo luego para eso.

Fue en ese momento, que el sonido de un ave llamo la atención del chico. Una pequeña ave de color rojo y gris estaba entre las ramas de un árbol -¡bien pikachu, ataca! ¡lo necesitamos para que ayude a buscar por el aire!- exclamo el azabache.

En otro lado de las montañas, la castaña se abría paso de entre los arboles junto con rhyhorn y staravia -¡sigue volando, sé que no estás acostumbrado a este frio pero aunque sea has el intento!- staravia se encontraba en pleno vuelo, guiando a Serena que montaba a rhyhorn.

De un momento a otro, el ave descendió hacia donde estaba Serena, posándose en el lomo de rhyhorn -¿qué te sucede?- pregunto la chica, al ver el extraño comportamiento de staravia. El ave empezó a hacerle unas señas, Serena logro comprender y se dirigió hacia donde staravia le guiaba -¡son ellos!- exclamo al ver a unos tipos de traje rojo.

-ese volcarona debe ser de ellos- se dijo la chica al recordar al pokémon bicho que les ataco.

Dawn seguía luchando contra volcarona -¡es muy fuerte!- en el suelo se encontraban mamoswine, togekiss, quilava y pachirisu, derrotados debido al gran poder de volcarona -¡piplup, usa hidrobomba! ¡buneary, usa rayo de hielo!- ambos pokémon lanzaron sus ataques respectivos hacia el pokémon de fuego, pero el resultado fue el mismo, volcarona no daba señales de algún rasguño.

-¡nada le afecta!- exclamo Dawn, pero algo en el pokémon le llamo la atención -¿por qué tiene una cámara?- una pequeña cámara filmadora estaba amarrada en el pecho de volcarona -creo que ya se dio cuenta- una mujer rubia se encontraba sentada dentro de una habitación, ella veía en una pantalla como Dawn miraba la cámara.

-sigo diciendo que fue una pésima idea, y también muy irresponsable de tu parte- dijo una castaña, que acompañaba a la rubia.

-no fastidies Alexa, además que no mandare a cualquiera con la maestra Mabel. Le di la orden a volcarona que si ella no le derrota, que se la traiga para acá.

-¿estás hablando enserio Viola?- pregunto Alexa, que por su expresión se notaba que no le sorprendía lo que hacía su hermana.

En la esquina de la pantalla, el símbolo que representaba "alarma" apareció al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido que acompañaba aquel símbolo -¡¿qué sucede?!- se preguntó Viola, sorprendida por la inesperada alarma.

-revisa en las fotos de satélites, según eso la alarma proviene de las montañas.

Viola obedeció lo que dijo Alexa, y empezó a revisar el bosque usando los satélites -¡es el team flare!- exclamo al ver a un grupo de personas de traje rojo dentro de las montañas.

Piplup y buneary ya estaban cansados, volcarona estaba por darles el golpe de gracia -¿eh?- se preguntó Dawn al ver como el pokémon de fuego detuvo se ataque. Volcarona se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse -¡¿están bien?!- pregunto Dawn a sus pokémon que se encontraban debilitados.

Serena, rhyhorn y staravia habían llegado al lugar donde ocurrió el incidente con volcarona -oye, estas bien- dijo la castaña -aunque… veo que volcarona te dio pelea- Serena vio como la peli azul le estaba dando medicamentos a sus pokémon que aún estaban muy debilitados.

-¿no sabes algo de Ash?- pregunto Dawn.

-no- respondió la castaña, sacando unas bayas de su mochila -pero quizás esta bien- Serena empezó a ayudar a Dawn, ella le daba bayas a los pokémon debilitados para que se recuperen.

Ash se encontraba escalando, y pikachu agarrado de su hombro para que no se caiga -esto cansa rápido- dijo Ash, quien miraba cuanto le quedaba de montaña. Una pequeña ave sobrevolaba la montaña, ella se posaba en los lugares que Ash tenía que ir para avanzar seguro -no fue mala idea atrapar a fletchling- se dijo.

-¿qué es el team flare?- pregunto la peli azul.

-lo único que sé, es que es un grupo criminal y los líderes de gimnasio están con la labor de detenerlos. Es por eso que se suspendieron las actividades en cada gimnasio de la región.

La castaña le había explicado la situación en la que estaban, y que tenían que alejarse lo más pronto posible -tendremos que esperar a Ash- dijo Dawn, quien miro por el barranco en el que cayo.

-¿no tienen algo con que comunicarse?

-no.

-¿enserio?- pregunto la castaña, incomoda por la respuesta -¡staravia, ve y busca a Ash!- el ave obedeció y esta se lanzó hacia el barranco en busca del azabache. Habrá pasado unos diez minutos aproximadamente, Ash y pikachu volvían a estar con Dawn y Serena.

-atrapaste a un nuevo pokémon- dijo Dawn, al ver a la pequeña ave posada en la cabeza del chico.

-sí, fletchling me estuvo ayudando para llegar hasta acá.

-bien, porque nos regresamos hacia Santalune- dijo Serena.

-¡¿que?!- pregunto Ash, sorprendido por lo que dijo la castaña.

-el team flare anda por acá, no quiero problemas con ellos.

-¿quién es el team flare?- volvió a preguntar el azabache.

-te lo explicare en el camino, ahora solo vayámonos- respondió la chica, quien empezó a caminar.

Serena estaba delante de los dos chicos, ella caminaba devuelta a la ciudad. Un gran destello rojo se hiso presente, el fondo de la montaña empezó a brillar de ese color y también como unas pequeñas chispas se podían ver -¡¿qué fue eso?!- exclamo Ash.

El chico junto a pikachu empezaron a correr hacia esa dirección -¡oye no seas idiota! ¡¿acaso te quieres morir o que?!- la castaña empezó a gritarle a Ash, al ver como este se lanzaba hacia aquella zona -¡¿acaso él es asi siempre?!- pregunto Serena.

-sí, siempre fue asi- respondió la peli azul -¡oye Ash, espérame!- Dawn y piplup empezaron a perseguir a Ash.

-¡¿ustedes también?!- exclamo Serena -¡demonios!, ¡estos tipos ya se hubieran muerto si no fuera porque se cuidan entre ellos!- la castaña saco a rhyhorn, se montó en él y empezó a correr.

La chica se adelantó a Dawn y a Ash, ella llego a una zona muy inaccesible para un humano, pero que fácilmente puede llegar gracias a rhyhorn. El lugar en el que se encontraba le daba una visión perfecta de lo que sucedía en los alrededores -¿qué se supone que pasa?- dijo la chica al ver como volcarona luchaba contra los pokémon del team flare.

-¡¿qué puedes ver Serena?!- pregunto la peli azul, quien llegaba junto con Ash.

-¿se acuerdan de volcarona?

-si- respondieron ambos chicos.

-está luchando contra el team flare.

-¡si es asi, debemos de ayudarlo!- sugirió Dawn.

-¡si tú lo dices, entonces vayamos!

Ambos chicos empezaron a bajar de la montaña de la que estaban para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el team flare -¡oigan esperen!- exclamo Serena -mejor y hubiera viajado sola- la chica empezó a bajar del lugar de donde estaba, para lograr darle el alcance a los chicos.

-¡houndoom, bola sombra!- ordenaban los soldados del team flare.

Varios canes siniestros expulsaban esferas oscuras hacia volcarona, el pokémon bicho lograba esquivarlas -¡rampardos!- exclamo una mujer de traje blanco y visores rojo -¡usa roca afilada!- varias rocas rodearon el cuerpo de rampardos, el tipo roca las expulso directo hacia el tipo fuego.

A volcarona no le dio tiempo para protegerse, las rocas golpearon su cuerpo dejándole grave -ahora veamos, ¿por qué demonios nos atacaste?- dijo la comandante de ese escuadrón.

Varias rocas rodearon a volcarona, rampardos estaba listo para atacar en cualquier momento -¿y esto?- la mujer de blanco vio la pequeña cámara, ella tomo el artefacto y miro con detalle la pequeña máquina.

-llévenselo al laboratorio, ahí nos darán pistas del dueño de volcarona.

Uno de los reclutas tomo la cámara y la puso en una bolsa hermética -asi que no me equivoque- la voz de una mujer se hiso presente en el lugar. Todos los reclutas del team flare vieron como una anciana aparecía de entre los arbustos.

-¡¿quién eres?!- pregunto la comandante flare.

-eso no importa- respondió la anciana, que tenía una baja estatura -solo váyanse que no quiero tener problemas con ustedes.

-si como no, ¡sáquenla de aquí! no le haremos nada por su edad, tan solo aléjenla.

Los reclutas, acompañados por los houndoom, se acercaron a la mujer. Aquella anciana traía un sombrero de paja y un abrigo de color rojo con rosado. Los tipos ya estaban demasiado cerca a la anciana, pero fue en ese momento que ella dejo de tocar la punta de su bastón.

-¡una mega-piedra!- exclamaron muchos de los presentes.

El bastón que la anciana traía, tenía una mega-piedra incrustada -les dije, si no quieren problemas, tan solo váyanse de aquí- algunos de los reclutas retrocedían, otros se quedaron quietos pues no sabían que hacer.

-solo hablas y hablas ¡no le hagan caso, ahora sáquenla de aquí!

Los reclutas obedecieron, estos se acercaron a la anciana con cuidado -se los advertí- un pokémon de color azul apareció de entre los árboles, con mucha habilidad le dio un golpe a todos los houndoom que se encontraban rodeando a la anciana.

-se los dije, váyanse si quieren estar a salvo.

El pokémon azul dejo de moverse, este se posó por atrás de la mujer -¡un heracross, y tiene una mega-piedra en su cuerno!- el cuerno del pokémon había una especie de brazalete marrón, en ella, una mega-piedra estaba incrustada.

-je, tener esa mega-piedra me dará un rápido ascenso, ¡ataquen, no dejen que mega-evolucione!

Todos los houndoom se lanzaron al ataque, la mujer solo miraba tranquilamente como los perros se le acercaban -¡tenemos que ayudarla!- dijo Ash, al ver a la mujer ser atacada.

-¡quédense acá!- respondió Serena, tomando de los hombros a Ash y Dawn -todo está controlado, tan solo miren lo que esa anciana tiene- continuo la castaña, señalando la mega-piedra.

Una luz cegadora se apodero del lugar, los pokémon siniestros retrocedieron al no poder ver nada -¡heracross, acábalos!- exclamo la mujer.

El pokémon mega evolucionado expulso varias rocas de su cuerpo, golpeando a los houndoom que se le acercaban -¡lanzallamas!- ordenaron los reclutas hacia los pokémon siniestros. Grandes llamaradas se apoderaron del lugar, los houndoom estaban atacando a matar hacia heracross.

Las llamas se disiparon -¿qué?- se preguntaron los reclutas y la comandante, al ver que ni heracross ni la anciana se encontraban. Una columna de rocas se había alzado en el lugar donde heracross y la mujer se encontraban, las rocas cayeron y se vio al pokémon bicho junto a la anciana.

-les dije que no tendrían oportunidad.

Heracross expulso un potente rayo de su cuerno, golpeando a todos los houndoom lanzándolos por los aires debido al poder que el pokémon tenía. Los reclutas flare se encontraban asustados, algunos empezaron a huir para no ser castigados por el pokémon mega-evolucionado.

-inútiles- dijo la comandante -¡rampardos, ataca con lanzallamas!- ordeno la mujer de traje blanco.

El pokémon fósil expulso la llamarada hacia heracross, pero las flamas que llegaron fueron pocas debido a que rampardos cayo de la nada -¡¿cómo fue posible?!- se preguntó la mujer.

-mira atrás tuyo- respondió la anciana.

Volcarona se encontraba volando, su cuerpo tenía un ligero brillo verde -te descuidaste y volcarona usa gigadrenado sobre rampardos- la comandante se encontraba rodeada. Algunos miembros del team flare habían huido, ella se había quedado sola junto a algunos reclutas.

-bien, asi me gusta, verlos tranquilos sin molestar a nadie… ¡ustedes tres!

Ash, Serena y Dawn se sorprendieron al ver que la mujer les había detectado -no se quede ahí y llamen a la policía- ordeno la anciana.

Habrá pasado una hora aproximadamente, la policía había llegado y estos metían a los miembros del team flare dentro de camiones -asi que ese volcarona era tuyo- dijo la anciana a una rubia que se encontraba de rodillas.

-¡si, pero todo tiene una explicación!

-a veces eres muy lanzada, te falta demasiado si quieres ser mejor líder.

La mujer estaba que recriminaba a Viola. El trio de Ash, Dawn y Serena miraban como la mujer le daba un discurso de responsabilidad a la rubia -asi que ella era la maestra de Viola, me la imagine de otra forma- dijo el azabache.

-yo me la imagine más alta- respondió Dawn.

-y yo no tan vieja- dijo Serena.

La anciana y la rubia dejaron de hablar, ellas se acercaron al trio -ella es mi maestra Mabel- dijo Viola -ella les ayudara en varias cosas- la anciana se acercó al trio, ella miro a cada uno de los jóvenes -ustedes me recuerdan a Viola y a su hermana cuando eran jóvenes- dijo la mujer.

-¿eso quiere decir que le caemos bien?- pregunto Serena.

-no, ellas no me caían bien para nada, asi que desde mañana empezaran a trabajar duro.

El trio quedo algo asustado por aquellas palabras -no se preocupen, ella les dejara dormir… unas tres horas- la rubia se retiró, dejando al trio aún más preocupado por lo que les espera.

-señor, el grupo de exploración 6 ha sido aniquilado- dijo una mujer de larga cabellera negra.

-me lo suponía, solo estoy rodeado de puros inútiles.

El lugar era un inmenso salón, había varias pantallas con datos y mapas de la región, una iluminación roja teñía las paredes y los pisos -escúchenme todos, hay una información de gran importancia para nosotros- Lysandre estaba en lo más alto del salón, todos los reclutas y más altos mandos del team flare se encontraban allí.

-como ustedes saben, por debajo de Kalos corre una energía única en el mundo- la mujer de cabellera negra hablo, ella era de una piel muy pálida y su traje rojo tenia encajes negros que la diferenciaba del resto -en Romantis se encuentra el llamado "árbol del mundo"- continuo la mujer.

-lo que quiere decir Vados, es que nuestro siguiente objetivo es aquel árbol. La energía que recorre Kalos llega hasta ese lugar y tenemos que drenar todo lo que el árbol ha almacenado a lo largo de los siglos.

-¿por qué quiere hacer eso mi señor?

-es una respuesta sencilla mi querida Amapola- respondió Lysandre -con la energía del árbol en nuestro poder, la salvación de este mundo llegara mucho más rápido. Mis soldados, me ayudaran a traer una nueva era de salvación a este mundo, maten a todo el que se oponga, si la líder de esa ciudad intenta hacer algo, ¡masácrenla! que el mundo sepa quiénes somos.

-Amapola- dijo Vados -tú serás la encargada de esta misión, enséñales el poder del team flare.

-yo, Amapola, una de las generales flare, juro ante el señor y maestro Lysandre que la salvación de este mundo llegara lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 **Este espacio lo usare para decir que quizás por dos semanas no pueda publicar el sgte Stage por razones de estudio, en la universidad los exámenes finales están cerca... Pero descuiden que durante ese tiempo pensare en ideas para el fic, y quizás, y digo quizás, si haga una publicación ya que tengo un horario que posiblemente me de un tiempo para escribir.**


	7. Chapter 7

STAGE 7

* * *

La noche es fría, la luna iluminaba las montañas que eran cubiertas por los helados vientos de los nevados de la región. Dentro de una gran casa de árbol, una anciana se encontraba viendo la televisión junto a un heracross -¡quiero que el piso este tan limpio como para comer en el!- exclamo la anciana.

Dawn y Serena estaban con escobas limpiando el suelo, mientras que Ash se encontraba en la cocina lavando una "montaña" de platos y tazas -¿cómo esto ayudara en ser mejor entrenador?- se preguntaba el azabache.

Los pokémon del grupo se encontraban en los campos que le pertenecían a Mabel, unos se encontraban arando la tierra mientras que otros estaban dentro de una casita de madera, girando en una rueda, y otros, bajando bayas y frutas de diferentes árboles.

-¿oye Serena?

-dime, ¿qué sucede?

-¿para qué viajas?

-bueno- respondió la castaña, quien se acercaba a su mochila que estaba colgada en un perchero -quiero ser la campeona de Kalos- dijo Serena, quien sacaba un medallero -ya tengo dos medallas, pero con todo esto de la suspensión de gimnasios que pare con todo esto- la peli azul observo las dos medallas con detenimiento.

-Ash también quiere ser campeón de la liga.

-entonces la tendrá difícil- respondió Serena, cerrando el medallero.

-bueno, digo eso por…

-¡haber las dos! ¡limpiando y hablando!- exclamo Mabel.

Las dos chicas cortaron la conversación, ambas empezaron a limpiar. El sonido de algo romperse se escuchó en toda la casa -¡heracross! ¡hazle pagar!- el pokémon bicho empezó a perseguir a Ash por toda la casa, llegando incluso hacia los campos donde Ash corría para no ser alcanzado por el pokémon.

-¿tanto problema por un plato roto?- se preguntó Dawn.

Los pokémon que se encontraban afuera, tan solo escucharon el sonido de algo ser golpeado con fuerza. Como se dijo, era una noche fría, y en ciudad Laverre el viento provocaba escalofríos en las personas. Los callejones de la ciudad eran oscuros y angostos -vaya, el lugar se ve tranquilo- una mujer de larga cabellera y kimono rosado se encontraba al frente de un gran edificio de aspecto industrial.

-¡señorita Valerie!- exclamo una rubia, que vestía con un kimono pero de color blanco.

La joven corría por unas escaleras, la ciudad se veía al fondo y los faroles con formas de pokéball iluminaban el camino escalonado.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto la pelinegra, cuyos hermosos ojos reflejaban la luna.

-¡¿enserio planea ir?! ¡¿no sería mejor esperar por ayuda o avisar a la policía?!

-la ayuda nunca vendría, y la policía es inútil para esto.

La mujer se acercó a las grandes puertas del edificio -mejor regresa al castillo, aquí no hay nada que puedas hacer- Valerie pateo la puerta con fuerza, derrumbándola en el proceso. El lugar era más frio que afuera, había una espesa neblina que provocaba escalofríos a la rubia.

-vaya, derribar la puerta de la fábrica de pokéball es considerado delito.

Un hombre se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio. Debido a la oscuridad, tan solo se le notaba su silueta pero unos brillantes ojos rojos era lo que resaltaba del tipo -asi que el team flare está aquí- dijo la mujer, quien sostenía una pokéball en la mano derecha.

-¡toxicroak, encárgate de ellas!

Varias cajas se rompieron, sillas y mesas salieron volando al momento que un gran pokémon de color purpura saliera de su escondite -¡nooo!- grito la acompañante de Valerie, quien se volteaba para no mirar lo que pasaría.

-sabias que, ¿la ventaja de tipo no lo es todo?

Valerie estaba calmada, ella miraba tranquilamente como es que toxicroak era amarrado por varios lazos -ahora sylveon, acabalo- el pokémon hada hiso un movimiento con sus lazos, lo que se escucho fue algo quebrarse para luego ver como aquel toxicroak caía desplomado de los lazos de sylveon.

-tenía entendido que el séptimo grupo de exploración era el más fuerte de entre todos los del team flare… al parecer, me equivoque.

-¡somos los más fuertes!- exclamo el tipo, quien empezaba a caminar, alejándose de la niebla -¡soy uno de los comandantes de séptimo grupo de exploración! ¡pagaras por la humillación!- exclamo aquel sujeto calvo de traje blanco quien sostenía un a pokéball en la mano izquierda y un cubo en la mano derecha.

-¡rápido, sal de aquí!- le grito la pelinegra a su compañera.

Un aggron salió de la pokéball del sujeto -¡destruye a sylveon!- ordeno el comandante.

El pokémon de acero golpeo a sylveon lo más lejos posible, Valerie iba a ir con su pokémon pero una especie de jaula le impidió el paso -¡¿de dónde salió esto?!- se preguntó la mujer.

-esto mi niña, es un campo de aislamiento. Un artefacto cuyo primer funcionamiento se estrena con nosotros dentro.

Dentro de esa jaula, la mujer y el comandante se encontraban encerrados. Valerie saco una pokéball pero el sistema de expulsión no respondía -aquí las pokéball no funcionan- dijo el hombre quien empezó a mirar a la líder de forma lasciva -mejor dicho, en este lugar no hay pokémon y por más que grites- continuo el sujeto, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa -nadie podrá escucharte.

El tipo arrojo sus guantes, se quitó el visor y se acercaba rápidamente a Valerie -¡estas atada de pies y manos como una niña inofensiva!- exclamo el tipo -¡ahora voy a tomarte y…!- la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro. El impacto fue tanto que uno de los dientes del tipo salió volando de su boca.

-tu eres como un inofensivo goomy, y yo soy como un hada- dijo Valerie, sacudiéndose las manos por el rastro de sangre que el comandante flare le dejo.

El hombre estaba adolorido, este miro a la mujer y vio como ella le miraba como si él fuese una burla para ella -¿no es mejor asi?- pregunto Valerie, tronándose los dedos -ni pokémon y ni esas máquinas que ustedes tienen, vamos a hablar con los puños- el comandante flare se sentía humillado, este estaba furioso por lo que ella le hiso.

-asi que eres un comandante del team flare, ¿no crees que se equivocaron con darte ese puesto?

-¡ahora vas a pagar!

El tipo se lanzó contra la mujer. Valerie reacciono rápido y le propino otro golpe al comandante flare, dejando al tipo noqueado -no eres más que un pobre insecto- dijo la chica, quien buscaba entre las pertenencias del comandante el dispositivo para salir de aquella jaula.

Los barrotes de la jaula se empezaron a desintegrar como si fuese arena cayendo -estos tipos tienen mucho tiempo libre como para hacer estas cosas- se dijo Valerie.

El lugar estaba desordenado, y sylveon se encontraba cansada luego de haber derrotado a aggron -regresa- el pokémon hada regreso a la pokéball. La chica del kimono blanco ya no se encontraba, Valerie solo miro los oscuros pasadizos y empezó a adentrarse a ellos.

-¡estoy muy cansado! ¡y no puedo respirar bien!- Ash estaba sin su chaqueta, estaba con la camiseta blanca que traía debajo de su chaqueta azul.

El chico se encontraba corriendo por los campos de la señora Mabel, Ash vestía con su camiseta y pantalones, estaba descalzo y la altura con los vientos fríos le estaba chocando pues se encontraba corriendo desde hace treinta minutos.

-sigo diciendo que es un castigo exagerado- dijo la peli azul.

-¡heracross ataca!

El tipo insecto, que se encontraba en un árbol, descendió y empezó a perseguir y a atacar a ambas chicas -eso para que aprendan a no meterse en asuntos que no les corresponden- dijo la anciana, para luego meterse a su casa.

Los pasillos de la fábrica se encontraban oscuros, muchos pokémon y miembros del team flare se encontraban regados por el suelo, inconscientes luego de haber tenido una batalla. El sonido de los tacos de Valerie chocando el suelo era lo único que se escuchaba, los soldados de aquel grupo ya sabían lo que le había pasado a sus compañeros.

El eco de aquellos tacos empezaba a desesperar a los reclutas que estaban agrupados en la sala de máquinas, esperando a que la puerta se abra y emboscar a la mujer. Los reclutas, todos ellos examinaban la puerta con sus visores, detectando el calor para ver si Valerie se acercaba.

-ya se complicó todo- dijo una mujer de traje blanco y visores rojos -la líder de la ciudad está aquí, y ni si quiera mi compañero la pudo detener en la entrada de la fábrica- la mujer estaba en una especie de torre en la que se podía apreciar toda la fábrica.

En esa habitación había una computadora y también papeles importantes de la fábrica -asi que hagamos esto rápido- habían tres personas amarradas y amordazadas en una columna, ella se acercó a uno y le arranco la cinta que ese tenia pegada en la boca -solo dime donde está la master-ball y me iré tranquilamente- dijo aquella mujer en un tono sombrío que dejo asustado al hombre.

Una potente luz ilumino la sala de maquinas -¡¿que?!- se preguntó la mujer, quien rápidamente miro por las ventanas -¡imposible! ¡no teníamos esa información!- exclamo la comandante flare al presenciar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-bien, quien de ustedes será el siguiente.

Valeria había destrozado aquella puerta, ella estaba acompañada de un mawile de un aspecto muy extraño. La mujer traía un collar de plata que tenía una piedra incrustada -mawile, acaba con todos- fue la orden de la líder de Laverre.

Los houndoom, arcanine, manectric y mightyena se lanzaron hacia mawile y Valerie. Una especie de tormenta rosada empezó a rodear a mawile, aquel poderoso viento golpeo a los pokémon del team flare y también a los reclutas, lanzándolos por el aire.

-que fácil- dijo la mujer, mientras veía a los miembros del team flare noqueados en el suelo junto a los pokémon que se encontraban inconscientes. La mujer miro hacia la parte más alta del lugar, observo la oficina y en la ventana vio a la mujer de blanco.

-¡ninetales! ¡usa fuego fatuo!

Un zorro blanco de nueve colas salió de la pokéball que la mujer de blanco lanzo. Ninetales cayo sobe una de las tantas maquinas con las que se fabrican las pokéball, y expulso una gran cantidad de llamas de color azul.

Algunas flamas cayeron sobre el kimono de Valerie, pero una gran cantidad de aquellas llamas cayeron sobre mawile. El pokémon hada tenía un ligero brillo azul en el cuerpo -¡ninetales, acabalas!- el zorro expulso una llamarada directo hacia donde se encontraban Valerie y mawile.

Un pokémon volador impacto sobre ninetales, el brillo que le rodeaba era el de un turquesa brillante muy hermoso y la embestida era tan fuerte que mando al zorro hacia la pared -bien hecho togekiss- dijo la líder, al mismo tiempo que el pokémon hada aterrizaba hacia el lado de la mujer.

-ya no tienes a nadie, ríndete si quieres seguir de una sola pieza.

La mujer de blanco miro hacia su alrededor, vio a los reclutas noqueados junto con los pokémon que tenía a su cargo. Aquella comandante suspiro al verse acorralada.

-pero antes, me dirás todo lo que sabes del team flare.

-¡¿cómo subiste hasta acá tan rápido?!

-solo habla si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tus compañeros- dijo la mujer, quien se acercaba a los hombres amordazados.

Varios camiones de policía estaban en las afueras de la fábrica, muchos oficiales metían a los reclutas del team flare en dichos camiones -¿y a donde se fue la líder?- pregunto el jefe de policía de la ciudad.

-lo único que dijo, fue que tenía que hacer unos preparativos- respondió uno de los oficiales.

-¿preparativos?- volvió a preguntar el jefe.

Los oficiales que se encontraban ahí asintieron con la cabeza. Dentro del castillo de la ciudad, que también funcionaba como gimnasio, la líder estaba con varios papeles, libros y mapas.

-¿a dónde quiere ir a esta hora?- preguntaron una de las tantas chicas kimono.

-eso no les importa- respondió la líder.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, todas ellas presentían que algo malo iba a pasar -sus pokémon ya están rehabilitados- dijo otra chica en kimono, que traía consigo una bandeja con pokéball en ella.

-déjalas ahí, el resto de ustedes, ¡fuera! tengo mucho que hacer- ordeno Valerie.

Todos en el castillo estaban confusos, nadie sabía lo que la líder tenía en mente y eso era motivo de preocupación. Pero más era preocupación por parte de la líder pues la desgracia podría caer sobre la ciudad.

-que débil se ve Laverre, que débil- dijo una mujer de cabello naranja.

Aquella mujer de visor negro traía un guante dorado con varios ornamentos y gemas de diferentes colores en los nudillos, también una pequeña mochila de color negro -pronto, todos los que se opongan al team flare serán mis marionetas- los fríos vientos movían los cabellos de aquella mujer y el de sus acompañantes, todos vestidos con trajes rojos. La montaña era muy accidentada, desde la posición en la que aquel grupo se encontraba se podía ver las luces de la ciudad, una ciudad que todavía estaba muy alejada pues un espeso bosque era lo que les separaba de Laverre.

* * *

 **Si, se que este es un capítulo muy corto pero los exámenes llegaron y no quería dejar un largo periodo sin publicar nada de esto. Bueno, creo que ya se dieron cuenta pero el siguiente capítulo viene mas batallas por lo que pasa en la ultima escena así que quizás y me de otro tiempo para escribir la batalla y subirlo lo mas pronto posible. Sin mas que decir, nos vemos, hasta la próxima que pueda escribir o hasta que mis exámenes terminen :'v**


	8. Chapter 8

STAGE 8

* * *

Una gran oscuridad era lo que rodeaba al azabache -¿hola? ¿hay alguien?- pregunto el chico, quien caminaba por una espesa niebla negra. Ash se encontraba solo, tenía frio y su visión era casi nula debido a la oscuridad.

Dos luces blancas con un contorno rojo brillante se veían desde las sombras -¡¿quién esta ahí?!- exclamo Ash. Aquellas luces rojas se acercaron al muchacho, una especie de cuerpo humano de gran altura cuyo color era el de un rojo brillante fue lo se puso por delante del chico.

-¡¿quién eres?!- pregunto el chico, quien sacaba una de sus pokéball.

Una especie de sonrisa fue lo que se formó en el rostro de ese ser, uno de sus brazos tomo la forma de una espada. Ash sintió un agudo dolor pues su pecho fue atravesado por aquella espada.

-¡AAAAHH!- el azabache se encontraba en un suelo de madera -¿pero qué?- Ash miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación -una pesadilla- se dijo, mientras se levantaba.

El dormitorio estaba oscuro -aún es temprano- dijo el muchacho, al ver que recién eran las 6 de la mañana. Ash abrió las ventanas y tuvo la vista de los nevados de la región, una vista un poco oscura pues el sol aun no lograba salir.

En un gran salón oscuro, cuyas paredes tenían una proyección de la galaxia. Una mujer de cabello purpura se encontraba en una pose de meditación, tenía los ojos cerrados y traía una gran capa que flameaba cuyo fondo contrastaba con las proyecciones del universo del oscuro salon.

Una especie de aura roja con purpura rodeaba a la mujer de tez morena, su cabello purpura flotaba en el aire por aquella aura -creo que encontré al adecuado- dijo la mujer, mientras el aura se desvanecía y su cabello caía hacia sus hombros. La mujer se levantó de donde se encontraba, las proyecciones de la galaxia seguían iluminando el lugar, algo que ella no podía ver pues traía los ojos cerrados.

En la arboleda de Laverre, los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar el espeso y frondoso bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad con el mismo nombre. Un grupo de personas que vestían con un traje rojo se encontraban caminando, acompañados de varios houndoom.

-¡esta cosa es increíble!- exclamo Aliana, quien traía un guante dorado en su mano derecha, y una especie de extraña mochila de la que cuatro brazos se habían extendido por la zona.

-creo que no debería excederse con eso, tenemos que guardarlo para cuando lleguemos a la ciudad- dijo una mujer de traje blanco y visor rojo.

Cada brazo de aquella mochila se había incrustado en un árbol, estos dejaban completamente marchito al árbol pues aquella maquina se encargaba de drenarle toda energía vital.

-Xerosic me dijo que tenía que practicar si quería usar esta cosa de mejor manera.

Aliana traía una especie de reloj digital en su muñeca, a los pocos segundos de que la máquina que traía había secado por completo a los cuatro árboles, dicho reloj empezó a procesar varios datos -con este reloj puedo ver toda la información de todo lo que drene- dijo la mujer.

-señora, mejor avancemos para regresar temprano- sugirió la mujer de blanco.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo- respondió la mujer, quien retraía todos los brazos directos a la mochila.

El team flare empezó a caminar. El bosque se encontraba en silencio, no había rastro de nada, solo el sonido del viento chocando con las hojas y el de las botas tocar el suelo. El grupo seguía caminando, pero al poco tiempo notaron como una neblina de un color turquesa se empezaba a hacer presente.

-¿qué es esto?- pregunto uno de los soldados al presenciar la niebla.

-no sé, pero se está haciendo más espesa- respondió otro de los soldados.

Todos los miembros del team flare se sorprendían por como la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa -¡¿qué?!- exclamo Aliana, al ver como en unos metros más adelante la niebla había cubierto por completo el camino y los árboles.

-¿pero que es todo esto?- se preguntó la científica.

-bienvenidos team flare.

La voz de una mujer dejo helados a todos los de la organización, el team flare logro distinguir una silueta en la profundidad de aquella niebla turquesa -¡¿quién eres?! ¡muéstrate!- la niebla que rodeaba a la silueta empezó a disiparse, pero haciéndose más espesa en los costados por donde se disipaba.

El cuerpo de una mujer fue lo que se distinguió, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra y un hermoso kimono rosa se encontraba sentada y cruzada de piernas en el tronco de un gran árbol caído -soy Valerie, la líder del gimnasio de Laverre- dijo la mujer, quien miraba con despreocupación a los miembros del team flare.

Todos los miembros del team flare se impactaron con la revelación -es la líder de Laverre- dijo uno -¿Valerie has dicho?- pregunto otro.

La niebla que cubría al bosque se hacía más densa, pero a la vez que se disipaba en donde se encontraba la líder para mostrarse ante Aliana y sus soldados.

-tengo entendido que a la líder de Laverre casi nunca sale a combatir en su gimnasio- dijo Aliana, quien miraba fijamente a la joven líder -esa mujer, que hermosa es- continuo la científica, apreciando la belleza única que portaba la líder.

-sería un error que sigan sumergiéndose en este bosque- dijo la líder.

-¡tú cállate, no nos vengas a dar órdenes!- exclamo la segunda al mando de aquel escuadrón -¡houndoom, vayan y quítenla del camino!- ordeno la mujer de traje banco y visor rojo.

Los perros siniestros salieron disparados hacia la líder. Valerie seguía sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa descarada. De un momento a otro los houndoom que fueron mandados al ataque de Valerie cayeron desplomados.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamaron todos los miembros del team flare.

-este es un campo de niebla, una técnica muy toxica creada por los pokémon del tipo hada- dijo líder.

-¡ella tiene razón!- exclamo la mujer de traje blanco -ahora entiendo porque esta niebla se me hacía tan familiar. Es justo como ella dice, esta niebla es muy toxica en grandes cantidades- todos los reclutas del team flare se asustaron con la revelación de la segunda al mando, muchos de ellos temblaban pues se sentían desprotegidos por la situación

-dejen de preocuparse, esos houndoom no recibieron una dosis letal. Pero si no aprecian sus vidas, entren a lo más profundo de este bosque. De lo contrario, regresen como perros con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¡maldita insolente!- grito la comandante del escuadrón, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una mascarilla y se la ponía -¡basta con no respirar esta niebla y no correremos peligro alguno!- siguió gritando, mientras sacaba una pokéball y se apresuraba para acercarse a la líder.

Cinco soldados se apresuraron y le siguieron a la mujer de blanco, cogieron mascarillas y sacaron pokéball. Valerie tan solo miraba despreocupada, al mismo tiempo que cuatro lazos de color blanco aparecieron de la nada. Aquellos lazos rompieron el dispositivo de expulsión de las pokéball de una manera tan rápida que no dejo reaccionar a los miembros del team flare -¡argh!- fue el grito que dijeron aquellos seis en el momento que sintieron como sus piernas eran fracturadas por aquellos lazos.

-no… no lo entiendo…- dijo la mujer de traje blanco, tirada en el suelo adolorida mientras que sus compañeros miraban desde la distancia la escena -¿cómo puedes permanecer tanto tiempo en esta niebla?- pregunto la mujer mientras a los penetrantes ojos de la líder, para luego colapsar por la niebla.

En la misma ciudad Laverre, la vida de las personas transcurría tranquilamente -¿esa niebla? ¿acaso las hadas del bosque se juntaron de nuevo?- se preguntó un ciudadano pues aquella niebla se podía ver en el cielo. Muchas personas dejaban de hacer sus cosas, todos estaban intrigados pues era la primera vez que la densidad de la niebla llegaba a grados demasiados altos.

-¡oye ten más cuidado!- le exclamo Serena a Ash.

-¡pero fuiste tú quien se cruzó en mi camino!- le respondió el azabache.

En la casa del árbol, ambos adolescentes se encontraban limpiando y ordenando algunos sofás -pero que buenos amigos que son- dijo Dawn quien miraba junto con piplup la discusión.

-oigan, vengan y miren.

Mabel había llamado a los tres chicos que se encontraban en el desván, el trio escucho y fueron a ver qué era lo que sucedía. La señora se encontraba en el sofá, mirando el televisor junto con su fiel heracross.

-¿qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Dawn al ver lo que la anciana miraba por televisión.

-es el campo de niebla, una técnica característica de las hadas.

La grabación de la televisión estaba enfocada desde la misma ciudad, y una periodista era la que cubría la nota explicando que aquella niebla era tan grande que desde la misma ciudad podía verse.

Todos los miembros del team flare se encontraban completamente asustados -se supone que la líder de Laverre es alguien que se encerraba y regalaba sus medallas. Creo que ahora entiendo porque nunca salía de su aislamiento- dijo Aliana, mirando a Valerie y de como un sylveon se recostaba en las piernas de la mujer.

-que su belleza de esa mujer no le engañe- dijo una tipa de cabello blanco, con un traje rojo como el de los demás miembros pero con varios toques de negro y purpura en el traje.

-tú, si no me equivoco eres de los solados de Xerosic.

-asi es, me llamo Zyanid y estoy especializada en toda clase de toxinas- dijo la mujer -señora Aliana, esa mujer es idéntica a la hermosa neblina de este bosque. Una mujer bella pero venenosa por dentro.

-¿quién será el siguiente?- pregunto la líder mientras acariciaba a sylveon -aún hay muchos de ustedes con los que podre divertirme. O será que acaso… tú mismo podrás encargarte de divertirme. Aliana, una de las cuatro generales del team flare.

La científica quedo helada por la forma en como Valerie la estaba retando, o eso era lo que aparentaba pues una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro -señora Aliana- dijo Zyanid -por favor permítame, yo me encargare de ella- dijo aquella mujer, con una gran confianza y sacando una pokéball de un color negro.

-bien, encárgate de ella si eso es lo que quieres.

Zyanid se adentró al bosque, acercándose lentamente hacia Valerie al mismo tiempo que de aquella pokéball salía un drapion. La larga cabellera blanca se movía con el viento, dándole una imponencia a la mujer.

El gran drapion se mostraba amenazante con cada paso que daba -no puedes hacerme nada con esta patética niebla- dijo la mujer, mientras aspiraba aquella espesa niebla -el aroma de esta niebla es magnífico, eh trabajado tanto tiempo con todo tipo de venenos que soy inmune a estos- Zyanid se mostraba confiada, ella estaba con una sonrisa que dejaría perturbado a cualquiera.

Valerie solo sonrió, ella tan solo seguía acariciando al sylveon -no creo que una rata como tú, pueda entender la esencia del aroma de esta niebla- dijo la líder.

-¡¿qué?!- respondió Zyanid, enojada por el comentario.

-ven, jugare contigo.

-¡eres una arrogante! ¡destrozare ese lindo rostro que llevas!- exclamo Zyanid, al mismo tiempo que drapion se lanzaba sobre la líder.

-¡¿pero cómo?!

Zyanid quedo en shock al ver la escena al igual que todos los demás miembros del team flare. Sylveon ya no se encontraba en las piernas de Valerie, ahora estaba en el suelo, firme sosteniendo a drapion con mucha facilidad para que no se le acercara a Valerie.

-¿qué?, ¿acaso no te gusta mi lindo rostro?- respondió la líder, en un tono burlón y arrogante.

-¡¿cómo...?!

-eh entrenado a mi sylveon para que destruya cualquier cosa que se lo proponga- con eso dicho, sylveon expulso una gran cantidad de ondas desde su boca.

Era como una especie de grito lo que emitía el pokémon hada, drapion fue lanzado por los aires y Zyanid fue empujada por las ondas. La mujer se escondió detrás de un árbol pero este quedo destrozado por el poder del tipo hada.

-es inútil- dijo Valerie quien seguía sentada -esconderte del potente vozarrón de sylveon no te servirá de nada- continuo la mujer, provocando un susto por parte de Zyanid -es de admirar que no te hayas muerto con la potencia del vozarrón, pero descuida, este será tu fin por haber profanado el bosque.

-disfruta tu pequeña victoria, pues en este momento todo se va a invertir- respondió la miembro del team flare.

-¿que?

Fue en ese momento que la niebla, cuyo color era el de un turquesa brillante, empezó a colorarse de un color purpura. Un hediondo olor se empezó a sentir en el lugar, marchitando las flores y algunos árboles del bosque -¡¿qué es esta esencia que está matando al bosque?!- se dijo Valerie, sorprendida por lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡son las toxinas que drapion expulsa de su cuerpo!- respondió Zyanid, al mismo tiempo que el pokémon de tipo veneno se levantaba y emanaba un aura purpura -creo haberte dicho que soy la especialista en toxinas del team flare, eh desarrollado las técnicas más avanzadas con los pokémon del tipo veneno.

-¡¿qué dices?!- exclamo la chica, al darse cuenta que se enfrentaba contra alguien que tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

-la esencia que expulsa drapion penetrara directamente a través de la piel de ustedes dos y les anulara los cinco sentidos. Eventualmente se quedaran dormidas, para que luego la muerte sea quien les dé cobijo.

Valerie miraba como las toxinas del drapion empezaban a propagarse por todo el lugar. Sylveon se encontraba al lado de su entrenadora, lista para recibir las ordenes de la líder.

- _el veneno se propaga con mucha facilidad-_ fue lo que pensó la líder _-si esto sigue asi, llegara a Laverre demasiado rápido_ \- la mujer pensó en lo que podría hacer, mientras que varias imágenes de su ciudad natal pasaban por la cabeza de la chica -¡sylveon, enciérranos en este instante!- exclamo la líder.

-¿eh?- se preguntó Zyanid, confundida al igual que los demás miembros del team flare.

El cuerpo de sylveon emano un aura luminosa, el poder psíquico del pokémon empezó a retener el veneno que se esparcía en el viento. Una especie de cubo era lo que ahora rodeaba a Valerie y sylveon, el interior de aquel cubo se llenaba con una espesa niebla purpura.

-pobre mujer, prefirió suicidarse para que el veneno no asesine al bosque.

-bravo, Zyanid- dijo la científica -avancemos, la niebla de hada ya ha disminuido demasiado. Ya es seguro seguir- continuo Aliana.

Los miembros del team flare avanzaron, Aliana y su escuadrón se encontraban impacientes para llegar a Laverre al mismo tiempo que Zyanid mostraba una cara de confianza y satisfacción. Drapion cayo desmayado de la nada -¡esperen!- exclamo la mujer al darse cuenta que algo iba mal.

Todos los del team flare se sorprendieron, Aliana lo hiso más al ver que aquel cubo se había expandido -¿pero cómo?- se preguntó, al ver a Zyanid dentro del lugar.

-es una pena, ese veneno ni siquiera es mortal.

-¡¿sigues viva?!- exclamo la mujer, sorprendida.

Valerie seguía de pie, y miraba fijamente a su oponente mientras que sylveon estaba aún cubierta por el aura brillante -¡tú veneno es débil, ni siquiera nos provoca nauseas!- exclamo la líder, burlándose de su rival.

-¡¿cómo lo hiciste?!

-al igual que tú, me especialice en pokémon de tipo hada desde niña. Con los años logre que mis pokémon fueran inmunes al veneno, cosa que los tipo hadas comunes son tan vulnerables.

Zyanid se encontraba asustada, ella vio como drapion se encontraba inconsciente y sabía que ella ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad en ese lugar -¡tú esencia venenosa no era más que un fétido olor que debía ser purificado!- exclamaba Valerie, al mismo tiempo que la neblina purpura se juntaba en una especie de esfera -y otra cosa más, la niebla de hada es lo más toxico que puede haber… soy inmune- la esfera de niebla purpura fue arrojada directo hacia Zyanid.

El potente veneno de drapion, mezclado con las toxinas de la niebla de hada fue lo que la mujer se vio obligada a respirar. A los pocos segundos, Zyanid, conocida como la mujer inmune al veneno de entre las filas del team flare, cayo muerta producto de las toxinas que ella misma provoco.

-maravilloso- dijo la general del team flare.

-te agradezco mucho el alago, señora Aliana

* * *

 **Con este cap creo que ya se dieron cuenta el tono que tomara esta historia :3 y si, habrá muertes de personajes y usare la premisa de "los pokémon también son armas de guerra". El Stage 9 ya lo tengo listo, casi listo, solo sera cuestión de tiempo para que sea subido y de paso que en el sgte stage se dará a conocer mas detalles sobre la vida de Valerie. Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

STAGE 9

* * *

En el gigantesco castillo de Laverre, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos dentro del campo de batalla que correspondía al gimnasio de la ciudad -¡gengar, usa onda toxica!- ordeno un chico de gafas y cabello castaño.

Aquel gengar se encontraba mega-evolucionado, su color era muy diferente al de uno común pues el color blanco que tenía provocaba escalofríos a las chicas kimono que observaban la batalla.

-sylveon, usa poder psíquico- ordeno una joven de cabello negro.

Una Valerie muy joven se encontraba en la batalla, tenía aquella mirada penetrante que siempre la caracterizo y las órdenes que le daba a sylveon eran frías y sin la emoción que un entrenador común y corriente transmitía a la hora de una batalla.

-¡la ganadora de este combate es Valerie!- exclamo el árbitro.

El gengar mega-evolucionado regreso a su forma original, este se encontraba noqueado y debilitado por los ataques del pokémon hada -contigo van 10 victorias seguidas- dijo la adolescente -¿acaso no hay más entrenadores más fuertes?- pregunto la joven, quien miraba hacia el estrado donde un hombre de kimono negro se encontraba sentado.

-eres muy obstinada- dijo el hombre -asi que seré tu siguiente oponente.

-de acuerdo padre.

Todos los presentes miraron asombrados lo que iba a suceder. Los chicos con los que Valerie se había enfrentado, se retiraron porque tenían un poco de temor por aquella batalla mientras que las chicas kimono se le acercaron al hombre -señor Delfos, ¿está seguro que quiere hacerlo?- fue lo que las chicas le preguntaron.

-déjennos solos- respondió el hombre.

Delfos es el padre de Valerie, y también el líder de Laverre. Aquel hombre es esbelto, con un cabello marrón rojizo, y ojos café, tez blanca. Con unos rasgos bien marcados por los ojos, demostrando ciertas ojeras.

El campo de batalla estaba dentro de un inmenso jardín, rodeado de frondosos árboles y flores de varios colores. Valerie miraba a su padre, ella y sylveon veían como todos se retiraban y como el hombre sacaba una pokéball de una de sus mangas.

-florges, sal y encárgate de sylveon- dijo el hombre, lanzando una pokéball.

Valerie solo miraba al hombre, todo era silencio y el viento movía las hojas de los árboles. La adolescente tan solo esperaba a que su padre de el primer movimiento, y asi armar una estrategia para acabar la batalla rápidamente.

-¡está muerta!- exclamo uno de los miembros del team flare, al ver a Zyanid tirada en el piso.

La miembro del team flare, especialista en los pokémon de tipo veneno, yacía muerta en el suelo de aquel frondoso bosque. Los demás miembros miraban asustados la escena de su compañera caída.

-creo haberles dicho que si apreciaban su vida, que den media vuelta y se vayan- dijo Valerie, mientras miraba fríamente a todos los del team flare.

Todos se encontraban helados por la escena. Algunos houndoom, que se encontraban al lado de los reclutas, estaban asustados debido a la frialdad con la que la líder acabo con la vida de la mujer.

-Valerie- dijo Aliana, quien se le acercaba y levantaba su mano en la que traía puesta el guante dorado -definitivamente serás una magnifica marioneta. Asi que desde ahora yo misma me encargare personalmente de jugar contigo- los cuatro brazos que traía la máquina que llevaba la mujer se expandieron, la punta de esos brazos empezó a absorber con fuerza toda la neblina de hada.

En ciudad Laverre, todos los ciudadanos se encontraban sorprendidos -¡la niebla de hada, parece un tornado girando con fuerza!- exclamo una persona al ver como aquella neblina formaba un tornado de color turquesa.

Aliana se encontraba justo al frente de Valerie y sylveon, la científica se encontraba en lo alto ya que los cuatro brazos se habían incrustado en el suelo para elevarla. La imponencia que emanaba Aliana era tan grande que intimidaría incluso al más fuerte del alto mando.

-¿creías que dependía de Zyanid para deshacer esta niebla?, esta niebla de hada nunca significo un obstáculo para mí- dijo la científica, fulminando a Valerie con la mirada -¿cómo se siente perder el truco del cual dependías? ¿o eres como una delicada flor en medio de este bosque?- pregunto Aliana, logrando que la líder empezara a enojarse por dichas palabras -no, eres una débil e inútil flor- esa frase fue lo que saco de sus casillas a Valerie.

-¡¿acaso crees que soy incapaz de pelear sin la niebla de hada?!- exclamo furiosa la líder -¡syl…! ¿qué?

El pokémon hada se encontraba mirando a su entrenadora, con unos penetrantes ojos rojos y un aspecto enfurecido -ella ahora es incapaz de escucharte- dijo la científica al mismo tiempo que las gemas de su guante brillaban con intensidad -todo aquel que cae bajo mi control, se convierte en mi marioneta- continuo la mujer.

-la señora Aliana lo hizo- dijo un recluta.

-era de esperarse de ella- respondió otro.

-no por nada tiene el apodo de "titiritera"

-¿qué se supone que están esperando?- pregunto Aliana hacia sus soldados -mientras juego con esta, vayan y ábranme camino hasta el árbol- continuo la científica.

Los soldados del team flare obedecieron, ellos y los houndoom que les acompañaban empezaron a dirigirse hacia lo más profundo del bosque -¡deténganse!- exclamo Valerie al ver a los tipos de rojo alejarse, al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba una pokéball.

-¡aarghhh!- grito la líder de dolor pues sylveon uso uno de sus lazos para romperle la muñeca a la joven y no permitirle lanzar la pokéball.

-lo más probable es que en Laverre pongan resistencia, asi que maten a todo el que lo haga.

La pokéball de la líder empezó a girar sobre el suelo y Valerie, quien se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo por el dolor, escucho lo que la científica dijo -¡alto!- exclamo la mujer mientras que por su cabeza pasaban posibles imágenes de como el team flare destruía la ciudad.

-ya te dije que es inútil- contestó Aliana mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Uno de los lazos de sylveon golpearon las costillas de la líder, rompiéndole una en el proceso y dejándola tirada bajo un árbol por la magnitud del ataque -maldi… ta…- dijo Valerie entrecortada, mientras miraba como los reclutas del team flare habían desaparecido.

-es un privilegio de los fuertes divertirse a costa de los débiles- dijo la mujer quien esbozaba una sonrisa -primero destruiré lentamente ese hermoso rostro que tanto me molesta- lo que la científica dijo, fue suficiente para que sylveon se le lanzara a Valerie encima -luego serán tus brazos, o quizás tus piernas… o dime, ¿prefieres que te rompa el cuello de una vez por todas?

Sylveon usaba sus lazos para castigar a la mujer que en su día fue su entrenadora y compañera. La líder se encontraba muy mal, sentía algunas costillas rotas y tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo. Pero aun en ese estado, la mirada que le dio Valerie a Aliana en ese momento fue tan fulminante que dejo impresionada a la científica.

-vaya, mejor primero me deshago de esa mirada tuya.

Sylveon, quien aún traía los ojos rojos, estiro sus lazos y de un brusco movimiento intento golpear a Valerie en el rostro -¿qué?- pregunto Aliana al ver como la líder agarraba los lazos del tipo hada usando su mano que se encontraba aun en buen estado.

-rómpeme todo lo que quieras, pero ten por seguro que no te dejare pasar- dijo Valerie desafiante.

Aliana miro fijamente a la líder -me impresiona tu determinación. Sin embargo te encuentras en un estado lamentable, tengo el control absoluto de tu sylveon y mis soldados llegaran a Laverre en cualquier momento- dijo la científica.

-idiota, tus soldados solo encontraran la muerte en lo más profundo del bosque- respondió Valerie quien seguía agarrando con fuerza los lazos de sylveon.

-¿qué dices?

En lo más profundo del bosque Laverre, los houndoom que acompañaban al team flare se habían liberado de sus "entrenadores" pues aquel pelotón había llegado a una zona en la que la neblina de hada llegaba a unos niveles tan tóxicos que los humanos no aguantarían.

-Eran tan fácil, un pequeño escuadrón de exploración me dijo cuál sería la ruta que ustedes tomarían. Tan solo tuve que quitar todos los señalamientos de caminos seguros, ningún entrenador que tenga juicio propio cruza el bosque. Todos los soldados que fueron a Laverre terminaran muertos por la niebla de hada tarde o temprano.

Aliana solo empezó a reírse por lo que la líder dijo -¿qué le encuentras de gracioso?- pregunto Valerie sorprendida.

-nada, pero eres una peste más astuta de lo que imaginaba, ¡sylveon acaba con ella de una vez!

El sonido de algo romperse fue lo que se escuchó en el bosque. Varios pidgey, ledian, drifloon, fletclhing y vivillon salieron de los árboles y tomaron vuelo, huyendo del lugar pues aquel sonido les había asustado.

-me divertiste mucho Valerie. Lástima que te tenga que dejar- dijo Aliana -ahora sylveon, llévame hasta Laverre.

Sylveon obedeció, el pokémon empezó a caminar guiando a la científica por la ruta segura. En el suelo del bosque, el verde gras se estaba tiñendo de rojo, Valerie se encontraba tirada en el suelo boca abajo. El kimono de la chica estaba rasgado y su larga cabellera cubría todo su rostro. El vestido rosado se teñía de rojo al igual que el terreno, la líder se encontraba tiesa y su aspecto era muy lamentable.

Pasaron los minutos, varios pokémon se acercaron al cuerpo maltrecho de la líder. Dedenne, flabébé y scatterbug, eran pokémon que se le acercaban a Valerie. A los pocos minutos, los quagsire, goomy y weepinbell se acercaron al que probablemente era el frio cuerpo de la líder.

Varias esferas luminosas de color blanco, rodeadas de un brillo turquesa y rosado, golpearon a sylveon -no pude predecirlo- se dijo la adolescente. La batalla entre Valerie y Delfos había empezado, y como la adolescente esperaba, su padre dio el primer golpe.

-el poder de ataque de su florges es diferente, es como si de un momento a otro hubiera de subido de nivel drásticamente- fue lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la joven.

-sylveon soporto bien.

-¡¿cuándo fue que…?!- Valerie estaba sorprendida, pues su padre estaba justo detrás de ella junto con florges.

El lugar empezó a oscurecer, había ligeros temblores y el viento era muy fuerte -el jardín empezó a estremecerse- se dijo Valerie, quien miraba como los arboles empezaban a moverse.

Una especie de hoz de energía se formó de las manos de florges, aquella técnica golpeo a sylveon y Valerie, lanzándolas contra la pared -la tierra se estremece- dijo una de las chicas kimono, que se encontraba en las puertas que llevaban hacia el jardín.

-si el señor Delfos sigue asi, podría derrumbarse el castillo- respondió otra de las chicas.

-el rey de todas las bestias… a este paso tan solo traerá crisis a los lazos de sangre.

-no podemos hacer nada, todo depende de cómo actué el señor.

El campo de batalla se encontraba en las sombras, los arboles tenían un aspecto tétrico y las flores parecían marchitarse -acaso… este es el poder del líder más poderoso de Kalos- se dijo Valerie, quien se levantaba junto con sylveon.

-es como si todo el jardín… no, este bosque estuviera bajo el dominio de mi padre… como si tuviera vida propia… como si no fuera a salir de aquí con vida.

-no me sorprende que sigas de pie- dijo Delfos, para luego empezar a toser -de aquí no saldrás hasta que le des un golpe a florges- nuevamente las esferas luminosas se formaron alrededor del pokémon hada, estas empezaron a bombardear a sylveon.

-¡sylveon!- exclamo la joven, al ver al pokémon debilitado.

-usa todo lo que quieras- respondió el hombre.

Valerie guardo al pokémon, ella saco otra pokéball de la que un mawile apareció -asi que, planeas hacerlo- dijo Delfos, al ver a su hija agarrando una piedra que traía en un collar. Una gran luz rodeo a mawile y Valerie, el pokémon empezó a cambiar de forma.

-¡mawile, usa cabeza de hierro!

El pokémon había mega-evolucionado, este se lanzó hacia florges, pero las raíces de los arboles empezaron a enredar el cuerpo del pokémon de acero -nuestro linaje tiene el don de comunicarse con la naturaleza, y tu estas deshonrando esa herencia- dijo Delfos.

-para ser fuerte, requerirás de la libertad de estar entre el viento y el bosque.

-no te entiendo- respondió la joven.

-eres muy inmadura- detrás de Delfos, las ramas de los árboles y la niebla que el mismo pokémon hada expulsaba, daban la forma de un ser místico. Como si un espíritu de la naturaleza estuviera acompañando al líder.

-¡usa viento feérico!

Mawile logro librarse de las ataduras, este empezó a hacer un torbellino turquesa con la intención de destruir todo el caos que florges había creado -¡no puede ser! ¡esta caminando en medio del viento!- exclamo Valerie, al ver como su padre caminaba como si nada a través del viento feérico.

-te ves agitada, corta el vínculo de la mega-evolución antes que te suceda algo grave.

-¡no!

-bien- respondió Delfos, quien luego de esa palabra el viento feérico empezó a disiparse. Las ramas de los árboles, los arboles mismos y toda la naturaleza de aquel gigantesco jardín, empezó a tomar la forma de un ser muy parecido al de un ciervo.

-el bosque cobro vida- fue lo que paso por la cabeza de la adolescente -¿cómo es posible que el controle esto, o es florges quien lo hace?- Valerie intentaba.

-vamos, muéstramelo Valerie. El heroísmo que viene de las voces que llaman la tierra que me escucha. La pureza que viene del fluir de la vida que me observa… vamos…

-¡no tienes que decirlo!

El brillo que antes rodeaba a Valerie, al momento de la mega-evolución, volvió a rodear a la chica y a mawile. El bosque bailaba bajo la palma de Delfos, el líder ordeno un último ataque y florges se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia.

El lugar se tranquilizó de un momento a otro, en el momento preciso, mawile había dado el golpe antes que florges lo hiciera, dejando al pokémon del líder noqueado. Valerie estaba impactada con lo que veía, y no, no era por el hecho que mawile logro derrotar en el momento preciso a florges.

-¡estas sangrando!- exclamo la joven, asustada de ver a su padre sangrar por la boca.

Delfos cayo, Valerie se fue hacia a él para ayudarlo a levantarse -¡¿qué significa esto?!- le pregunto la chica, al borde de lágrimas al ver a su padre en ese estado.

-tengo los pulmones destrozados- respondió el hombre, dejando más asustada a la joven -lo hiciste bien, tienes algunos defectos al combatir… pero lo hiciste bien- siguió diciendo.

-¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

-las personas hija, al momento de nacer, ya tenemos un designio dado por los dioses.

-¿qué?- pregunto Valerie entre lágrimas.

-escúchame, me tendré que ir de Laverre. Mi cuerpo se destruirá en poco tiempo, y ya no podre ser útil para lo que se viene.

-¿de qué hablas?

-una guerra está a punto de estallar en Kalos, y yo ya no podre estar protegiendo a la ciudad para cuando eso llegue.

-señor Delfos- una voz femenina interrumpió el momento, una de las chicas kimono había entrado en el lugar y traía una bandeja con varias medicinas -ya tenemos todo preparado, se aliviara de su dolor en poco tiempo- dijo la mujer de kimono azul.

-¡no me dejes!- grito Valerie, entre lágrimas.

-desde este momento, eres la líder de Laverre. Estarás a cargo del gimnasio y también de la protección de la ciudad.

Todas las chicas kimono se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad, junto con Delfos quien estaba por irse -¡padre! ¡te esperare y protegeré la ciudad hasta el día en que regreses!- exclamo la joven.

-algún día… que sea una promesa- respondió, el hombre quien tenía un aspecto demacrado por la batalla que tuvo hace unos momentos.

La vida en la ciudad transcurría de forma tranquila, los habitantes habían dejado de prestarle atención a la niebla de hada pues era algo que pasaba cada cierto tiempo -vaya, Laverre es una bonita ciudad- dijo Aliana, quien había logrado llegar a la entrada de Laverre.

La científica se encontraba cansada, había logrado cruzar el bosque con dificultad y se encontraba entre los árboles, mirando a las personas pasar por las calles. Desde la posición en que Aliana se encontraba, pasaba desapercibida y nadie podía verla.

-ahora entiendo, porque los que llegan a la ciudad bordean el bosque en vez de cruzarlo- cuatro brazos salieron de entre los árboles, las personas se asustaron al ver los brazos metálicos incrustarse en el suelo empedrado -¡llevare a este lugar a la ruina!- exclamo Aliana quien empezaba a avanzar con los brazos que se incrustaban en los tejados de las casas.

-¡alto, deténgase!- exclamaron los oficiales de la policía, acompañados de varios manectric y arcanine.

-¡oblíguenme!- con eso dicho, un sylveon salió de la nada y con sus lazos golpeo a los oficiales y a sus pokémon.

-¡ese es el sylveon de la líder Valerie!- el jefe de policía, que estaba montado en un rapidash, quedo sorprendido al ver al pokémon hada pues la mirada de este era una que le daba escalofríos.

-¡desde ahora, todos ustedes son mis juguetes!- todas las gemas del guante de Aliana brillaron y los pokémon de la policía empezaron a brillarles los ojos de un color rojo.

-¡¿qué te sucede?!- exclamo el jefe de policial al ver como su rapidash se volvió loco y lo arrojó al suelo.

Los arcanine, que traían sus ojos rojos, empezaron a expulsar llamaradas hacia las casas al igual que los manectric que expulsaban rayos en distintas direcciones -¡ábranme paso, llévenme hacia el castillo!- ordeno Aliana quien empezó a caminar usando los cuatro brazos que se movían incrustándose en el suelo.

Los pokémon pertenecientes a la policía empezaron a abrirle paso a la científica, ellos destruían todo a su paso para que Aliana llegase al gigantesco árbol que se imponía en el centro de la ciudad.

-¡cierren las puertas! ¡que nadie entre ni salga de este lugar!- dijo una morena quien traía un kimono rosado con purpura.

En el interior del castillo Laverre, todo era un caos. Las chicas kimono se movían de un lugar a otro pues estaban desesperadas al saber que Aliana y los pokémon controlados por ella iban hacia ese lugar.

El gimnasio Laverre estaba construido en el gran árbol, llamado asi por ser el árbol más antiguo y grande de la región. El gimnasio también es el más grande de la región pues en la antigüedad servía de castillo para los reyes que gobernaban dicha ciudad, cuyo linaje aún se encontraba en Valerie.

-me preocupa la señorita Valerie- dijo una de las chicas con kimono.

-a mí también- respondió otra chica en kimono.

El sonido de un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en todo el castillo, las grandes puertas del edificio fueron derrumbadas y varios arcanine y manectric entraban en el lugar -¡este lugar está bajo mi jurisdicción desde ahora!- exclamo Aliana.

Todos los pokémon que Aliana había controlado se encontraban en las puertas del gimnasio, los pokémon de la policía y también el sylveon de Valerie estaban listos para obedecer las órdenes de la científica.

-¡saquearemos este lugar antes de secar el árbol!

Todos los pokémon se lanzaron hacia el interior del gimnasio, pero de la nada el suelo se abrió y una especie de muro de tierra se formó gracias al brusco movimiento -¿qué demonios?- se preguntó Aliana al ver como grandes rocas habían formado una especie de muro que rodeaba a los pokémon que ella controlaba.

Una gran grieta se había abierto en el suelo, y dicha grieta daba con el muro de rocas que se había formado. La grieta iniciaba con un mawile mega-evolucionado quien tenía una de sus manos en el suelo como si la hubiera golpeado, y a su lado, una mujer demacrada intentando estar de pie.

-imposible, se supone que te destrocé todo tu cuerpo ¿qué es lo te mantiene de pie ante tanto dolor?- pregunto sorprendida Aliana al ver a una maltrecha Valerie caminando y acercándosele.

Todos se encontraban igual de sorprendidos que Aliana. La líder intentaba caminar, cojeaba y dejaba un rastro de sangre con cada paso que daba. Las chicas kimono estaban asustadas al ver a la mujer en ese estado, todos se encontraban impactados al ver a Valerie de esa forma.

-me sorprende verte con vida- dijo Aliana quien cruzaba los brazos -pudiste haber muerto tranquilamente con toda tu belleza- continuo la científica provocando un gesto de enojo por parte de la líder -siempre juego con los más débiles para demostrarles quien manda y es suficiente. Me imagino lo humillante que debe ser para una mujer tan hermosa verse embarrada de lodo y sangre… ya no me apetece jugar contigo, asi que vamos, escapa que te perdono la vida- el tono con el que lo dijo la científica era uno de arrogancia y en su rostro se apreciaba confianza y ego al sentirse superior en ese momento.

-es cierto que siempre he estado ligada a mi apariencia física- respondió Valerie en un tono de enojo y fastidio -que me digan "hermosa" de la forma que tú lo acabas de hacer me da asco- en las palabras de Valerie se podía apreciar el gran enojo que la líder sentía en ese momento -¡cómo te atreves! ¡a nadie nunca en mi vida le he permitido que me llamen hermosa! ¡juro que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida!- exclamo la líder quien se encontraba furiosa -¡¿quién crees que eres para hablarme asi?!- fue en ese momento que Valerie se arrancó el collar que traía en el cuello.

-¡¿una piedra activadora?!- exclamo sorprendida Aliana -¿para que la quiere si mawile ya a mega-evolucionado?- fue lo que se preguntó en su interior.

-sí, y si no me hubieses dejado abandonada en el bosque, quizás la hubieras encontrado. ¡Ahora!, ¡de aquí no saldrás a menos que sea en un ataúd!- y con eso, la piedra volvió a brillar y el cuerpo de mega-mawile también.

-¡bien, si tanto quieres pelear! ¡sigamos en donde lo hemos dejados!

Las gemas del guante de Aliana volvieron a brillar, al igual que la luz que Valerie y mawile emanaban. Las gemas de Aliana empezaron a brillar con mucha intensidad superando el brillo de las piedras de la líder.

Las chicas kimono se habían ido para esconderse en una zona segura, los arcanine y manectric se lanzaron hacia el ataque de Valerie, sylveon y rapidash también se unieron al ataque. La luz que emanaba la piedra activadora de Valerie se hiso más intensa. Justo en el momento en que los pokémon controlados por Aliana estaban a centímetros de la líder, mawile creo una especie de torbellino a su alrededor logrando arrojar a los pokémon por los aires.

-¡¿qué?!

-viento feérico, lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlos a todos.

-¡idiota, tan solo te mataras de esa forma!- exclamo Aliana, mientras las gemas de su guante seguían brillando.

Demacrada y agotada, eran las palabras que describían perfectamente el estado actual de la líder -¡mawile, termina con todo esto ahora!- grito Valerie, mientras sostenía con fuerza el collar con su piedra activadora.

-¡tú mawile solo será otra marioneta para mi colección!

Una especie de cadena luminosa empezó a rodear a mawile, dicha cadena era del guante que Aliana traía. Valerie por su parte, logro que otra cadena luminosa de su piedra activadora rodeara a mawile. La luz de ambas partes se hiso demasiado potente, la energía que se expulsaba era tanta que inclusive los vidrios de las ventanas se empezaron a quebrar al igual que varias columnas a agrietarse. Una Luz cegadora inundo el lugar, las chicas kimono y algunas personas que miraban desde la lejanía, quedaron cegados por la potente luz.

Pasaron unos segundos, todo volvía a la normalidad -¡Valerie!- exclamo una de las chicas, al ver a la líder arrodillada, cabizbaja mientras que sus cabellos le cubrían el rostro. Mawile había regresado a su forma original, y al igual que la líder, se encontraba cansada y tirada en el suelo.

-al final de cuentas, no aguantaste demasiado- dijo Aliana mientras miraba el cuerpo maltrecho de la líder -ahora, ¿Quién será el siguiente?- continuo la científica, mientras miraba a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-no hay necesidad de pelear contra alguien que ya está muerto- respondió una de las chicas kimono.

-¿qué?- pregunto Aliana, mientras un rastro de sangre le bajaba por la boca.

-tan solo mírate el pecho.

Aliana obedeció -¡¿pero cómo…?!- el castillo que servía de gimnasio estaba adornado en sus paredes con varios objetos antiguos, desde pinturas hasta espadas, una de las tantas espadas estaba clavada en el pecho de la científica.

La científica se encontraba estupefacta, fue en ese momento que empezó a sentir el agudo dolor de la espada penetrando su pecho -su orgullo le hizo ponerse de pie, llegar hasta aquí y enfrentarte a ti en una última batalla. Tu arrogancia te hizo subestimarla, te impidió ver la realidad y te llevó directo a tu perdición- las palabras de la chica taladraron los oídos de Aliana.

Muchas de las kimono se acercaron a Valerie, para ayudarla y hacer que recuperara la conciencia. Pero la líder no reaccionaba ante nada -la excesiva energía que se produjo cuando tu usaste tu guante, y Valerie su piedra activadora, provoco que todo lo que haya en este lugar empezará a romperse y a ser lanzado por todo el lugar. Fue en ese momento que una de las espadas cayó directamente hacia tu pecho- dijo otra de las chicas.

Aliana se encontraba impactada, la mujer se estaba intentando sacar la espada clavada de su pecho con mucho dolor -fui derrotada… por una estúpida antigüedad… ¡maldita Valerie!- grito la científica, mientras que su visor se caía al suelo demostrando sus penetrantes ojos rojos -¡malditos todos ustedes!- el guante de Aliana brillo con mucha fuerza, ahora era un brillo purpura y la energía que expulsaba era tanta que las paredes empezaron a resquebrajarse.

-¡los destruiré! ¡a ti, a esta ciudad y a todos!- los pokémon que Aliana tenía controlados empezaron a levantarse, una mirada de un color purpura y aura negra era lo que tenían todos ellos -¡los destruiré, juro que los destruiré a todos!- Aliana se encontraba furiosa, ella se encontraba sangrando de gravedad pero eso no le importaba pues quería llevarse a todos con ella.

Uno de los lazos de Sylveon penetro el pecho de la científica -¿qué?- se preguntó la mujer, al mismo tiempo que la energía que el guante expulsaba empezaba a desaparecer.

El pokémon hada se encontraba mirando fijamente a los ojos de la científica, se podía ver el odio que sylveon le traía a la mujer -es fácil de explicar, el lazo que une a sylveon y Valerie al final fue más grande que esa máquina que traes- explico una de las chicas kimono.

-malditos… sean…- con esas palabras, Aliana cayó al suelo y toda la maquinara que traía se le cayó encima.

-vee- fue el sonido que emitió sylveon, con varias lagrimas mientras se le acercaba a su entrenadora.

-sy… sylveon- fue lo que Valerie respondió al sentir los lazos del pokémon en su rostro.

La chica, al ver lo que sucedía, opto por bajar con cuidado a la líder -oye, estaré bien- respondió la joven quien acariciaba la cabeza del pokémon hada -como siempre… estaré bien…- volvió a decir, mientras luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.

Valerie miro a su alrededor, vio el lugar destrozado, vio como los pokémon de la policía se encontraban inconscientes al igual que su mawile. Ella volteo su vista y vio un poco de la ciudad. Laverre era una ciudad caracterizada por sus hermosos adornos florales en cada calle, y el estado en que se encontraban en ese momento era deplorable. Al poco tiempo, la líder colapso.

Todos estaban asustados, nunca antes había sucedido algo como eso en Kalos. Las cámaras de televisión habían documentado todo. El miedo se había apoderado de la región en ese instante, nadie sabía lo que pasaba y el pánico se había apoderado de las personas que vieron esas imágenes en directo, al igual que por televisión.

-interesante- fue lo que dijo Lysandre, al ver lo que había sucedido en Laverre.

* * *

 **Se que el Sato no apareció en este capítulo, pero el tono de esta historia sera algo así. Osea, Ash si sera el protagonista y tendrá un labor muy importante en la historia, pero cada ciertos capítulos el protagonismo lo tendrán los lideres/alto mando y eso es también porque en el anime solo sirven para dar medallas y nunca se explora en la vida de cada uno de ellos. Ademas que literalmente esto es una guerra, los lideres también tienen la función de proteger la ciudad de la que están a cargo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo aun no estoy seguro para cuando lo tendré, pero sera lo mas pronto posible. Así que nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 10

STAGE 10

* * *

En las montañas, el frio viento golpeaba a las hojas de los árboles. Los pokémon de la zona bebían el agua de las cristalinas lagunas. Pero, en una casa de árbol, el caos gobernaba dentro del lugar.

-¡me voy de Kalos!- exclamo un azabache, quien guardaba a todos sus pokémon y ya tenía en su mochila todas sus pertenecías.

-¡él tiene razón!- respondió Dawn -yo me voy con él.

Por la televisión se vio todo el caos producido en Laverre, Ash y Dawn vieron todo lo que había sucedido y estos decidieron irse de la región por cuestiones de seguridad. Mabel solo miraba y no hacia nada para impedir pues esas decisiones eran algo que a ella no le incumbía. El sonido de un holocaster llamo la atención de la castaña, ella empezó a revisar en sus pertenencias para buscar el artefacto.

-¡hija! ¿en donde estas?- preguntó la madre de Serena.

-al noreste de Santalune, entrenando.

-¡te regresas al pueblo! ¡no vas a correr riesgos luego de lo que paso en Laverre!

-pero... si dices eso, ¿no seria mejor salir de la región?

-por eso, nos vamos a Kanto y estaremos ahí hasta que las cosas mejoren.

Serena giro la cabeza, ella vio a sus nuevos amigos quienes preparaban sus cosas par a regresarse a Kanto -¿oye mamá?- preguntó la castaña.

-¿que?

-tengo muy pocas cosas en mi dormitorio, y estoy lejos de Vaniville. Mejor ordena tus cosas y nos vemos en Cyllage.

Grace miro a su hija, ella suspiro por un momento pues sabia que a la castaña era difícil sacarle una idea cuando se le metía a la cabeza -de acuerdo, nos vemos en Cyllage- dijo la señora.

-mamá, no debes preocuparte, me puedo cuidar sola. Además que conocí a unos amigos que también son de Kanto.

-bueno, entonces estaré en comunicación contigo. Anda con cuidado- dijo la mujer en un tono de preocupación.

-lo tendré, no por nada en mi viaje era la que cuidaba a Shauna.

La expresión de tristeza que Grace tenía cambio al de una ligera sonrisa -si, tienes razón- dijo la señora -anda con cuidado que yo saldrá en la tarde- continuó la madre de Serena.

-de acuerdo mamá te cuidas- y con eso, la llamada se corto y la imagen holografía de Grace desapareció -nunca había visto a mamá tan alterada- se dijo Serena quien había notado las expresiones faciales de su madre.

La señora se encontraba llorando, ella tenía una foto donde se encontraba ella de joven junto a un hombre de su misma edad -si tan solo...- la señora no podía contener esas lagrimas. Ella empezó a recordar el pasado, un doloroso recuerdo que ella supuestamente había dejado atrás.

-oiga señora Mabel, ¿cuál es el camino más rápido para Cyllage?- preguntó la castaña.

-esta cadena de montañas te llevan directo hacia la antigua muralla- respondió la anciana quien le enseñaba un mapa.

-¿la ruta 8?- preguntó Serena.

-si, esa. Solo sigue este camino y llegaras hasta allá, desde ahí tendrás una vista para Cyllage, será imposible que te pierdas porque el camino hacia allá desde aquí esta marcado.

-gracias- respondió la joven quien ya tenía todas sus pertenecias guardadas.

Serena miro a sus compañeros, ella se les acerco mientras sacaba su mapa electrónico -ustedes se van a Kanto y yo también, la ruta más rápida hacia una ciudad que tenga puerto es esta- respondió la chica quien señalaba la ruta.

-mi idea era ir a Lumiose y tomar un avión- respondió Ash.

-ya no hay vuelos hacia Kanto y tampoco hacia Sinnoh. Hace unos minutos me llamo mamá y me dijo eso- respondió Dawn.

-lo mas seguro es ir a un puerto, en Kalos salen barcos cada hora hacia diferentes partes del mundo. Será fácil llegar hasta allá- dijo Serena quien abría la puerta de la casa -adiós anciana, gracias por la ayuda- luego de eso, la joven salió de la casa.

-adiós señora, cuídese y gracias por lo que sea que hizo- dijo Ash.

-si, gracias- continuó la peli azul.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron y se fueron a perseguir a Serena antes que ella les dejase -bien, se fueron y nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer heracross- dijo la anciana quien miraba a su pokémon.

Ash y Dawn, acompañados por pikachu y piplup, estaban caminando por la cadena montañosa, intentando seguirle el paso a Serena -¡oye!- exclamó Ash -¿que sucede?- le respondió la castaña.

-¿para que te vas a Kanto?

-oh, eso. Tengo familia allá, mamá quier irse hasta que todo el caos de Laverre pase. Ella dice que las cosas podrían empeorar.

-entonces iremos todos hacia Kanto- respondí la peli azul.

-vayamos lo más rápido posible, no hay que perder tiempo en la ruta.

El trio empezó a caminar por la red montañosa, consultando el mapa para ubicar las rutas mas cortas. Toda la region estaba hecha un caos, después de lo ocurrido en Laverre muchas personas empezaban a especular sobre lo que vendría.

Valerie se encontraba en un estado grave, ella estaba en cuidados intensivos dentro del hospital de Laverre. Los líderes y la elite se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto por televisión y el rey de la region se preparaba para intentar calmar a los habitantes por medio de un mensaje televisivo.

Los vuelos desde Lumiose estaban agotados, muchos entrenadores de diferentes regiones salían de Kalos pues se encontraban asustados por lo que había sucedido. En las ciudades portuarias sucedida lo mismo, en Shalour los barcos se encontraban repletos.

-¡lucario, ya vámonos!- dijo una rubia quien se encontraba en su habitación que se ubicaba en lo más alto de la torre maestra, una torre cuyo paso esta prohibido para casi cualquier persona.

-Korrina, ¿a donde piensas ir?- preguntó un anciano.

-iré a investigar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados luego de lo que paso con Valerie.

-bueno, anda y me comunicas cualquier cosa que encuentres.

-de acuerdo abuelo- respondió Korrina quien ya se encontraba lista junto con lucario para irse -te llamare para avisarte de cualquier cosa sospechosa- luego de eso, la rubia y el pokemón se retiraron.

La situación era similar en Coumarine, pero, en donde la cosa se ponía fea era en Cyllage. Habian colas interminables en el puerto pues los boletos se habían agotado en muy poco tiempo.

Entre la multitud había una castaña que vestía una camiseta roja con negra y unos shorts blancos y negros. Traía zapatillas amarillas y negras, y un pañuelo rojo y blanco en la cabeza.

La proveniente de Hoenn suspiro, ella saco su pokenav y miro la hora -aquí tendré para rato, y creo que ya ni encontrare boletos- se dijo May quien miraba los barcos partir desde el lugar en donde se encontraba.

* * *

 **Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez :'v la verdad es que tuve muchos problemas luego de haber subido el stage anterior ya que mi pc con la que trabajo paso a mejor vida y este capítulo lo escribí en celular y ya desde ahora les digo que escribir en celular es algo muy pero muy cansado T_T**

 **Pero bueno, hasta que mi pc se arregle los capítulos serán escritos en celular así que el tiempo de publicación puede demorar por este asunto... En fin, creo que ya saben quien aparecerá y se juntara con Ash, es mas, ni idea es traer a los personajes antiguos a la historia.**

 **Si les gusto como voy armando este fic, háganmelo sabes. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y gracias a todos ustedes por leer este fic :3**


	11. Chapter 11

STAGE 11

* * *

El paso de montaña era duro y cansado. El trio conformado por Ash, Dawn y Serena estaba agotado pues el camino por donde transitaban era muy accidentado. Lo único que veía el grupo era montañas, árboles y arbustos que crecían en el terreno.

-creo que estamos cerca- dijo Serena quien observaba su mapa.

-eso dijiste hace dos días- respondió Dawn quien tenía a piplup detrás de ella quien intentaba seguirle el paso.

-necesito agua- dijo el azabache quien se encontraba cansado.

-según esto, hay un lago más adelante. Podríamos descansar allí- sugirió la castaña.

-bien, ando cansado y también lo está pikachu- respondió el azabache.

No hacia tanto frio como el día anterior, el clima era agradable y los pokémon voladores rondaban el lugar. Pero, en el lago que se encontraba en los alrededores, un grupo de personas con traje rojo se encontraban investigando.

-¡sáquenle un análisis a todo lo que encuentren!- ordeno uno de los miembros del team flare cuyo traje era blanco.

-de acuerdo- le respondió uno de los tantos soldados -¡saquen todo del camión, necesitaremos todo eso!- había un gran camión perteneciente del team flare. Los soldados restantes se acercaron y empezaron a bajar una gran cantidad de artefactos y maquinarias.

-no encontraremos nada en este lugar- todos los miembros del team flare voltearon y vieron a un sujeto de traje rojo pero con varios toques de negro.

-¿señor Asura?- dijo el hombre de blanco -¿qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto.

-ya vi el lugar, no encontraremos nada.

Todos los presentes miraban al hombre de cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros -pero tenemos órdenes, hay que inspeccionar el lugar- respondió el hombre de blanco.

-bien, hagan lo que quieran. Sera una pérdida de tiempo.

Aquel hombre se metió en el camión, específicamente en el asiento del copiloto -ya me habían dicho que el comandante Asura era alguien raro- dijo uno de los soldados del team flare -tengo entendido que es el comandante más raro de todos los que hay en la organización- respondió otro.

-con o sin él, haremos nuestro trabajo.

Todos los miembros del team flare empezaron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos, cada uno empezaba a extraer muestras del agua y también de los árboles y de diferentes plantas. El comandante Asura traía los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando pero fue interrumpido de improvisto.

-¿qué es esta presencia?- se preguntó al sentir algo fuerte en su interior.

El team flare se encontraba cercando el lugar, varios de sus miembros tenían varias máquinas con las que analizaban el agua, las plantas y también el terreno. Un pequeño grupo de tres estaba en un sector lleno de árboles altos y frondosos.

-¿a qué hora acabamos con esto?- pregunto uno de los soldados mientras recogía un poco de tierra.

-no sé, quizás una o dos horas.

Pero justo en ese momento notaron que algo faltaba -¿a dónde se fue tu amigo?- pregunto uno de ellos. El otro soldado miro a su alrededor, ambos se encontraban solos y ya no era el trio que habían formado hace unos minutos.

-qué raro- respondió el hombre de rojo, mientras busca con su mirada a su compañero- ¿se habrá ido ya?- el hombre regreso su mirada hacia su otro compañero -¡¿qué?!- fue lo que dijo al verse que estaba completamente solo. El sujeto iba a hacer algo, pero sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia arriba.

Algunos pequeños grupos que se encontraban dispersos en los alrededores, también se encontraban en una situación similar al grupo que se encontraban en las zonas de árboles. El comandante Asura salió del camión, presentía algo extraño en el lugar.

-¡absol, busca y destruye!- exclamo el hombre, quien arrojaba una pokéball negra- el felino siniestro salió de la esfera, el pokémon miro a su entrenador para luego adentrarse en el lugar.

-¿cuánto falta para llegar al lago?- pregunto una peliazul.

-estamos cerca- respondió la castaña.

El trio seguía caminando, ellos querían llegar ya al lago para descansar. Pikachu y piplup, quienes estaban al lado de sus entrenadores, empezaron a escuchar el sonido de algo familiar en las proximidades.

-¡¿a donde van?!- pregunto Ash al ver a los dos pokémon correr.

Ambos pokémon se adentraron en unos arboles que se encontraban cerca, el trió empezó a seguir a los dos pokémon, preocupados por la extraña actitud de estos. El grupo traspaso aquella pequeña arboleda -en el mapa no aparecía este río- dijo la castaña al ver aquel río.

-descansemos acá entonces- respondió Ash quien sacaba sus pokéball y las lanzaba.

-si, quedémonos acá- dijo la peliazul arrojando todas sus pokéball.

Ash y Dawn sacaron a todos sus pokemon de las respectivas pokéball. Serena vio como fletchling, gible, buneary, pachirisu, mamoswine, quilava y togekiss salían de las esferas rojas.

-bueno, que así sea- dijo Serena quien lanzaba sus pokéball de las que salieron fennekin, rhyhorn y staravia.

Todo estaba tranquilo, todo transcurría con normalidad, gible mordiendo a Ash, buneary persiguiendo a pikachu. En ese lugar los pokémon de todo el grupo estaban congeniando, socializaban lo mas que podían y desde que se conocieron que empezaron a formar una amistad entre ellos -oye, creo que mi staravia se lleva bien con tu fletchling- dijo la castaña al ver a ambas aves volando.

-oye, tienes...- un sonido estruendoso detuvo el comentario de Ash.

-¡¿que fue eso?!- pregunto Dawn, al ver a lo lejos una explosion.

-¡rápido!, vayamos a ver- sugirió Ash, guardando a sus pokémon dentro de sus respectivas pokéball.

-si, vamos rápido- dijo la peliazul quien hacia lo mismo con sus pokémon.

Ambos chicos habian guardado a sus pokémon dentro de las pokéball, los dos adolescentes junto con pikachu y piplup empezaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar de los hechos -¡demonios!- dijo la castaña quien guardaba a sus compañeros -¡¿que tendrán estos dos para irse a donde hay peligro?!- fue lo que se preguntaba al recordar otro incidente parecido.

En una zona donde un río cruzaba una arboleda, algunos miembros del team flare estaba siendo atacados por un grupo de pokémon salvajes -¡houndoom! ¡pulso umbrío!- era la orden de varios soldados flare -¡weavile! ¡canto helado!- era la orden de otros miembros del team flare. Una gran cantidad de pokémon de color celeste se acercaban a velocidad hacia los houndoom y weavile -¡demonios, estos froakies no se cansan!- exclamo el líder de aquel grupo.

Una manada de froakies estaba atacando al team flare, en respuesta a la invasión de su hábitat por parte de ellos -¡debi suponerlo!- dijo Ash, quien había llegado a una zona donde tenia una muy buena visión sobre aquella batalla -¡son el team flare!- exclamo la peliazul.

-si- respondió Ash, quien sacaba dos pokéball -¡vayamos y ayudemos a ese grupo de froakies!- luego de eso, el chico arrojo sus pokéball de las que salieron fletchling y gible -¡pikachu, ataca con rayo! ¡fletchling, usa golpe aéreo! ¡gible, meteoro dragón!- los tres pokémon se lanzaron al ataque, las técnicas utilizadas por los pokémon del chico de Kanto tenían una descordinacion, como si ellos estuvieran atacando al azar y quisieran acabar con aquel enfrentamiento rápidamente.

-¿que le pasa a Ash?- se pregunto la chica al notar como su amigo daba ordenes sin pensar.

-¡fennekin, rhyhorn y staravia!- exclamó la castaña quien arrojaba las pokéball -¡ataquen al team flare!- ordenó Serena.

Dawn solo miro, a ella le llamaba la atención que su compañera quien técnicamente era una novata, tenia una mejor armonía y estrategia con sus pokémon a diferencia de Ash quien ya tenia un gran recorrido como entrenador. La peliazul no se puso a pensar mas y arrojo todas sus pokéball al campo de batalla. Si no fuera por el grupo de froakies, aquel trio seria diezmado por el gran numero de soldados flare.

-¿que es eso?- se pregunto Ash al ver un cubo que estaba cubierto de una tela blanca.

Aquel pequeño cubo estaba en el interior de un camión del team flare, su curiosidad empezó por el hecho que dicho cubo tenia ligeros movimientos a sus costados -¡Ash!- exclamo Dawn al ver a su amigo correr junto con pikachu hacia el camión. El chico se acerco al vehículo y quito la tela que cubría aquel cubo -¡un froakie!- dijo el chico al ver al pokémon de tipo agua dentro de una jaula y con varias heridas.

-espera, te sacare de ahí.

El azabache empezó a manipular la cerradura de la jaula, el joven miraba al pokémon que ya estaba por colapsar producto de las heridas -¡aléjate de el!- exclamo uno de los soldados flare, quien ordeno a houndoom atacar con llamarada -¡pikachu, usa rayo!- el roedor eléctrico obedeció, este ataco con el poder eléctrico para repeler el ataque. Gible y fletchling aparecieron y ayudaron a pikachu para defender a Ash de aquella llamarada.

-te tengo- dijo el azabache, quien logro liberar al froakie herido y lo tenia en brazos.

Una explosión se origino cerca al azabache, la gran cantidad de soldados del team flare había logrado derrotar a una gran cantidad de froakie -¡Ash, son muchos! es imposible derrotarlos- dijo Dawn, quien tenia a todos sus pokémon al borde del colapso.

-¡maldición!- exclamo Serena, al ver como rhyhorn caía debilitado por los weaviles y bisharp.

El trio se encontraba rodeado, no sabían que hacer en ese momento. Un felino de pelaje blanco apareció en el lugar, este caminaba entre los miembros del team flare y estos se alejaban al verlo -¿un absol?- pregunto el azabache.

-vaya, así que era de ustedes la presencia que sentía- dijo un hombre de traje rojo con negro quien se acercaba a los jóvenes.

-¡¿quien eres?!- exclamo Ash.

-mi nombre es Asura- respondió el hombre -comandante del team flare, y también el líder espiritual de la organización.

-¿líder espiritual?- pregunto Serena.

El hombre caminaba lentamente hacia el trió junto con absol, el comandante flare tenia curiosidad pues había una presencia que le mantenía inquieto dentro de aquel pequeño grupo. Una tormenta de arena inundo el lugar derrepente -¡¿quien esta ahí?!- exclamo Asura al notar una nueva presencia en el lugar.

-lamento interrumpirte- se escucho la voz de un hombre en de entre toda la arena que inundaba el lugar -pero tengo que poner orden en este sitio, ¿conoces la tormenta de arena?- la tormenta empezó a desvanecerse en el lugar de donde la voz provenía. Un hombre de tes morena, delgado y que traía una camiseta negra apareció de entre tanta arena.

-¡¿quien eres?!- pregunto Ash.

-silencio chico- respondió el hombre ustedes -son muy débiles, así que yo me encargare de esto- continuo, de una manera burlona.

Nadie de los soldados del team flare se intimido por las palabras de aquel chico -¡acabenlo!- ordenaron los soldados a sus diferentes pokémon. Los houndoom empezaron a lanzar potentes llamaradas desde sus fauces hacia al desconocido. Aquel hombre tan solo sonrió y aquella tormenta arraso en segundos a los pokémon y a los soldados flare. Todos ellos estaban dispersos en el terreno, la tormenta se disipo y se vio a aquel tipo acompañado de un tyranitar que traía un adorno en su pecho, un adorno que tenia incrustada una piedra esférica.

-¿que te pareció? ¿eh?- pregunto el sujeto -ahora tu eres el siguiente- dijo en un tono burlesco y algo extraño.

Todos miraban al hombre que se encontraba en un nivel elevado a ellos, todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma en como acabo a todos los soldados de un solo golpe -"ese hombre, acabo con todos muy rápido"- era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del comandante flare. Pero su asombro fue el ver aquella piedra esférica en tyranitar, y también el hecho que el moreno traía un aro negro en su muñeca en la que otra piedra esférica se encontraba incrustada.

-¡¿quien eres?! ¡responde!- ordeno Asura.

-¿eeehh?- pregunto el moreno, en un tono de gracia -me siento extraño diciéndote mi nombre- el tipo dio un salto junto con tyranitar, la agilidad y destreza impresiono a todos pues llego, junto con tyranitar, hacia donde se encontraban Ash, Serena y Dawn -soy Grant, el líder de Cyllage. Y vine a cuidar estas tierras de ustedes.

-¡oye!- dijo Serena ¡teníamos todo controlado antes que llegaras!

-¡no me grites!- respondió Grant -no vine por gusto, son ordenes de arriba. Ademas que ustedes ni podían con simples soldados.

El comentario dejo incomoda a Serena quien había luchado lo mejor que podia contra los soldados del team flare -¿asi que tu eres quien protege a Cyllage?- pregunto Asura.

-correcto- respondió Grant, quien con su mano detenía el rostro de Serena porque la chica estaba queriendo golpearle.

-sabes algo, tu me recuerdas a mi amada Krishna- dijo el comandante flare.

Grant empezó a reírse por el comentario -oye, oye, si intentas alagarme comparándome con una región... que pena porque a mi no me gustan los chicos raros como tu, a mi me interesan las chicas lindas.

-parece que estas muy seguro de lo que quieres, líder de gimnasio. Aunque cuando llegaste dijiste que yo era el siguiente en jugar.

Grant miraba desafiante al comandante flare -¿como te atreves a retarme? aunque quizás y viéndote seas el oponente digno al que eh estado buscando.

-¡oye! ¡yo acabare con ese tipo!- exclamo Ash.

-¡si eso quieres!- respondió Grant, cogiendo del hombro al azabache -¡anda y acabalo!- el líder tomo con fuerza el hombro de Ash, y arrojo lo mas fuerte posible al azabache hacia donde se encontraba Asura.

-¡Ash!- exclamaron ambas chicas al ver como Ash volaba hacia el hombre.

Ash cayó encima de Asura haciendo que froakie cayera cerca del río, el comandante flare se golpeo contra el suelo por el impacto junto con Ash. El azabache, apenas intento levantarse, vio como una luz inundaba el lugar.

-no pienses que tendré misericordia contigo- dijo Grant cuya piedra que traía en en su aro brillaba intensamente junto con la piedra de tyranitar -después de lo que ustedes le hicieron a Valerie, no dejare que salgas de esta- continuó el moreno, quien miraba de una forma fría al hombre.

Que tyranitar haya mega-evolucionado era algo que Asura no le daba importancia. En el momento que Ash cayó encima suyo, él sintió el poder del aura que el azabache tenía desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-este chico...- era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al psíquico en ese momento.

-¡tyranitar, ataca y destruye!- ordenó el líder.

Tiranitar obedeció, el pokémon mega-evolucionado se lanzo hacia el hombre para atacar al mismo tiempo que el azabache se quitaba del camino para ir en ayuda de froakie. Antes que el pokémon siniestro atacara al comandante flare, absol embistió a tyranitar -¡que fuerza!- dijo Grant al ver como tyranitar había retrocedido -"no tengo tiempo para esto, si mis cálculos son correctos, tengo que avisarle a Lysandre lo antes posible"- pensaba Asura.

-¡absol, usa viento cortante!- ordeno el hombre. El cuerno del felino brillo y absol empezó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza brusco formando "espadas" de aire e impactando en los arboles provocando que estos cayeran -¡tyranitar, acabalo!- ordeno Grant.

El pokémon siniestro intentaba sacar los arboles caídos, unos arboles muy robustos pero que absol logro cortar debido a su gran poder. Cuando una gran cantidad de arboles cayeron, Asura vio que ya tenia el terreno libre para salir de ahí -¡ataca con fuerza bruta!- el cuerpo de absol empezó a rodeaderse de un brillo rojo, este embisto al tipo roca dejándolo muy mal herido.

-¡tyranitar!- exclamo Grant, al ver a su pokémon herido.

-¡ya no esta!- dijo Serena, quien con ayuda de rhyhorn saco algunos arboles del camino -¡Asura escapo!- la castaña se encontraba enojada en ese momento.

La mega-evolución de tyranitar se corto en ese momento, el pokémon había regresado a su forma original -regresa y descansa- dijo Grant guardando al tipo roca dentro de la pokéball.

-¡oye, lo teníamos controlado hasta que llegaste!- exclamo Serena.

-si como no, lo dice la persona que tiene tan solo dos medallas acompañada por alguien a quien humillaron en el gimnasio de Santalune.

-¡¿como sabes eso?!- pregunto el trio al escuchar esa declaración por parte de Grant.

-Viola me lo contó- respondió el líder -y mas bien. yo les salve el pellejo del team flare- continuo el hombre.

-muchas gracias- dijo Dawn, intentando arreglar un posible conflicto por la "boca" de Serena.

-si están por acá, quiere decir que se irán a Cyllage, ¿o me equivoco?

-si- respondió Serena.

-bien, están cerca de la ciudad- dijo el moreno quien sacaba un mapa electrónico de su bolsillo solo sigan esta ruta y llegaran en aproximadamente una hora. Y dale esta medicina a tu froakie que esta muy mal- Grant le había entregado al chico de Kanto una pequeña bolsa.

-pero...- Ash iba a decir algo, pero Serena interrumpió.

-¡claro que le dará la medicina!- respondió la castaña empujando al azabache y a la peliazul.

-bueno- dijo el líder al ver como la chica empujaba a sus dos compañeros -yo me encargare del resto de aquí y también de estos rojos que están inconscientes.

El trio ya estaba relativamente lejos del líder -¡¿que te pasa?!- pregunto Ash por la forma en como la castaña lo estaba empujando, al mismo tiempo traía a froakie en brazos y a todos los pokémon del grupo cerca a ellos.

-mira esto- le respondió Serena, enseñandole su pokédex.

-¿mutatipo?- preguntaron Ash y Dawn.

-si, ese froakie tiene una habilidad de uno en un millón. Tu lo salvaste así que te recomiendo que lo captures ahora que puedes.

-no, no voy a capturar a un pokémon de esa forma.

-Ash tiene razón, no puede hacer eso.

-estamos en peligro constante y ya vieron lo que el team flare hace, ¿y si nos los encontramos de nuevo? ese froakie tiene un poder que lo haría imparable ante otros pokémon.

Eso dejo pensando a los dos jóvenes, Serena estaba en lo correcto, el tener un pokémon de esa clase a su lado seria una muy buena opción aparte que eso le recordó al azabache que su plan era traer a un equipo con sus pokémon mas fuertes -bien, lo haré- respondió Ash, dándole la medicina a froakie y dejando a Dawn sorprendida por eso.

-¡Ash!- exclamo la peliazul.

-yo se lo que hago- respondió el azabache.

Ash había terminado de darle la medicina a froakie, este lo vio durmiendo y lo metió en una pokéball. El azabache miraba fijamente la pokéball en la que su nuevo pokémon descansaba -¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunto la chica de Sinnoh.

-si... creo...- fue la respuesta que le dio Ash, una respuesta dicha con mucho nerviosismo.

-deja de preocuparte- respondió la castaña, guardando a todos pokémon -ese froakie a tu cuidado nos servirá de mucha ayuda.

-ojala- dijo el azabache.

El trio se empezó a preparar para seguir con su viaje, pero, en una de las tantas cuevas que existen en las montañas, Asura se encontraba manipulando unas maquinas para lograr una comunicación con su jefe -y es por eso que hoy, debido a sus grandes hazañas en el campo científico. Las industrias "Fleur de lis" se complace en anunciar que el profesor Sycamore integrara nuestras filas en la búsqueda de un mundo mejor- en un gigantesco edificio, en donde se encuentran las oficinas de las industrias "Fleur de lis", Lysandre anunciaba con bombos y platillos la integración de Sycamore a dicha compañía.

Una gran cantidad de periodistas cubrían la nota. Todos estaban a la expectativa y el profesor Sycamore, que se encontraba presente, recibía credenciales y diversos documentos que le daban la bienvenida a aquella industria, la mas poderosa económica y socialmente en toda Kalos. Lysandre sonreía ante las cámaras, habían fotos y la prensa no perdía el tiempo para hacer todo tipo de preguntas.

Pero una llamada en el holocaster de Lysandre provoco que este pidiera disculpas y se retirara para poder contestar -¿que sucede? Asura- pregunto el líder del team flare. El comandante se encontraba en una de los puestos de avanzada del team flare -señor, tengo que informarle que el equipo fue derrotado por el líder de Cyllage- dijo el hombre.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamo Lysandre.

-si, pero también le tengo noticias que quizás le interese.

-¡¿de que hablas?!

-eh encontrado a un chico que tiene un gran poder con el aura, no puede hacerlo fluir y lo tiene guardado. Pero la cantidad de energía que sentí es demasiada.

El hombre escucho lo que su comandante dijo, Lysandre estaba con mucha expectativa por el descubrimiento de Asura -con el conocimiento de Sycamore sumado a nuestros recursos se nos haría difícil investigar mas, ¡búscalo y tráelo! ¡ese chico puede ayudarnos!- ordeno el pelirrojo.

-de acuerdo... ¿así que ya integro a Sycamore?

-si, nos sera de utilidad y no pondrá oposición porque ni s¡quiera sabe en que consistirá su trabajo.

-de acuerdo- respondió Asura -movilizare a los soldados para que me ayuden a buscar a ese chico- la llamada se corto, el comandante se metió a una de las tantas computadoras para seleccionar a los soldados mas eficientes que le ayuden en su búsqueda.

* * *

 **Antes que me digan el porque me demoro en sacar este capitulo, pos mi pc sigue malograda y mitad de esto fue escrito en celular y la otra mitad en una laptop. Pero bien, ahora a explicar que es eso de "Krishna" por el momento tan solo diré que es una región muy lejana y que esta basada en India, habrá mas menciones en el futuro sobre dicha región pues sera algo importante para la historia de Kalos. Y cuando hablo de historia no me refiero a la historia del fic, si no a su historia como región.**

 **El sgte capitulo, si Arceus quiere mi pc podría ya estar arreglada lo que significa que el stage 12 podría salir rápido, en caso contrario seguiré escribiendo desde celular u.u sin mas que decir, me despido.**


	12. Chapter 12

STAGE 12

* * *

La brisa marina se sentía en los alrededores, habían wingull y swanna volando en el cielo y a lo lejos los wailmer se encontraban nadando en el mar -este lugar, es demasiado cansado- dijo el azabache. El trió se encontraba caminando en la muralla costera, una antigua muralla que protegía a la región de los invasores durante los tiempos antiguos.

-pero la vista es impresionante- respondió Dawn, quien tenia a piplup caminando junto a ella.

-¿porque a los de la antigua Kalos hicieron una muralla exageradamente grande?- pregunto Ash, quien tenia a su lado a pikachu.

-duh- respondió la castaña, quien miraba su mapa -piratas y regiones enemigas que intentaban saquear la región, el rey ordeno construir esta muralla que rodeaba a toda la franja costera. Ya en la ultima gran guerra gran parte de la muralla fue destruida y solo quedo este tramo- la explicación de Serena dejo sorprendido a Ash y Dawn quienes se pusieron a mirar aquella antigua muralla por la que se encontraban caminando.

-¡miren, ya veo la ciudad!- exclamo el azabache.

-¡oye si!- dijo Dawn.

-mas adelante hay escalones, bajaremos por ahí- respondió la castaña.

El trío estaba ya en Cyllage, eso era un hecho, pero había algo que les llamaba la atención de la ciudad -hay mucha gente- dijo Ash. AL estar en la muralla, les daba una visión de toda la ciudad, el puerto de Cyllage estaba repleto y se veía como llegaban y salían barcos con una gran cantidad de personas -"ojala y mamá ya este ahí"- pensaba Serena quien veía a la gran cantidad de personas en el puerto.

La ciudad era tranquila, los edificios y casas tenían una arquitectura similar y el color predominante era el café. El pavimento era de una piedra de color amarillo crema y habían faroles ornamentados que adornaban las calles. El centro pokémon no era la excepción, la arquitectura estaba en armonía con toda la ciudad -¿ya habías venido a esta ciudad?, Serena- pregunto Dawn.

-no, apenas cuando iniciaba mi viaje suspendieron todos los gimnasios y no logre llegar hasta acá.

El trió se acercaba al centro pokémon, y mientras mas cerca estaban, pikachu empezaba a reaccionar ante algo muy familiar -¡pikachu! ¡¿a donde vas?!- exclamo Ash al ver como el roedor salto de su hombro y empezó a desviarse del camino hacia el centro pokémon. Ash empezó a perseguir al roedor eléctrico, las dos chicas iban detrás del azabache para no perderle.

-¿sucede siempre cosas como esta?- pregunto la castaña.

-aveces- respondió la peliazul.

Piplup corría detrás de su entrenadora con la intención de no perderse, pikachu se empezaba a perder entre la multitud y Ash intentaba no perderle de vista. Ash había llegado a una zona donde habían varios toldos y carpas en donde se encontraban una variedad de cocineros vendiendo diversos platillos típicos de la ciudad -¡deme otra de esas cosas!- exclamo una castaña de coletas y blusa roja.

-de acuerdo señorita- dijo el cocinero, quien recogía el tazón de la joven.

Aquella adolescente se encontraba sentada en un sillón, ella esperaba a que le trajeran la comida que había ordenado -¡¿pero qué...?!- un pikachu salto hacia su regazo de improviso, ella estaba sorprendida y algo asustada -¡pikachu, eres tú!- exclamo la castaña al reconocer al roedor. El azabache se encontraba perdido, no se lograba ubicar dentro de la ciudad -¿donde podrá estar?- se decía el chico, quien estaba por entrar a aquella zona llena de toldos y carpas.

-¿él siempre ah sido así?- pregunto Serena.

-algo, aunque ahora lo veo cambiado- respondió Dawn.

Ambas chicas estaban en una pileta, ellas habían perdido el rastro de Ash -¿a que te refieres con cambiado?- pregunto Serena.

-no es nada, quizás y al final sean cosas mías- respondió la peliazul.

-no tengo mucho de conocerlos, pero... ¡oye!- Serena estaba completamente empapada junto con Dawn. Piplup se encontrara nadando en la pileta y provoco un pequeño accidente haciendo que "bañaran" a ambas chicas. El olor a comida era algo que a Ash le gustaba y estar en aquella zona de la ciudad le agradaba -ahora no, primero a encontrar a pikachu- se dijo mientras seguía caminando.

El chico siguió caminando, pero le llamo la atención el ver a una chica de coletas marrones y que traía amarrado al cabello un pañuelo rojo con blanco -no, no puede ser- se dijo al ver a aquella chica de espaldas al mismo tiempo que le venían varios recuerdos a la mente. Un roedor amarillo se asomo desde los hombros de la castaña -¡pika pika!- exclamo el pokémon eléctrico.

Ash reconoció a su compañero en ese instante, pero hubo algo que dejo al chico de Kanto anonadado -¡Ash! ¡que bien! ¡me alegra verte!- la castaña se levanto de su asiento al mismo tiempo que pikachu regresaba al lado del entrenador -¡¿cuanto tiempo a pasado?! ¿dos años?- la castaña salto hacia el chico y abrazo con fuerza al azabache. Ash tenia una gran mezcla de emociones, y a eso se le suma el hecho que la joven estaba dejandole sin aire por la fuerza del abrazo.

-¡oye! ¿a donde fuiste luego de viajar por Sinnoh? nunca me llamaste ¡hay muchas cosas de las que hablar!

Aquella castaña seguía abrazando con fuerza al azabache, Ash se quedaba sin oxigeno y también se incomodaba porque sentía algo extraño apretándole el pecho -¿May?- se pregunto una peliazul al ver aquella escena. Dawn y Serena habían llegado a la zona en la que se encontraba Ash -vaya, tu amigo no pierde el tiempo- dijo la castaña en un tono pícaro y con una expresión de malicia.

-¡cállate!- fue la respuesta de la joven de Sinnoh -¡May! ¡hola!-exclamo Dawn mientras movía los brazos para llamar la atención de la castaña.

-¡Dawn!- May soltó a Ash, este quedo en el piso y trataba de recuperar el aire -estoy bien... creo...- dijo el azabache mientras que pikachu se le acercaba para ver si se encontraba bien.

-¡que bien que estés acá!- exclamo Dawn.

-¡si! ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!- respondió la castaña originaria de Hoenn.

Ambas chicas chocaron sus manos -¡oye! me gusta tu nuevo look- dijo Dawn al ver el nuevo estilo de su amiga -gracias- respondió May, quien daba una vuelta para que la peliazul la viera mejor.

-y tu sigues igual, no cambiaste en nada- respondio la castaña.

-bueno, me gusta este estilo- contesto Dawn -por cierto, ella es Serena. Una amiga que conocimos- dijo la peliazul, presentando a su compañera.

-mucho gusto- dijo Serena.

-el gusto es mio- respondió May -soy de Hoenn, ¿de que parte eres?

-de Vaniville.

-¡yo estuve en Vaniville el otro día! ¡es u lugar muy bonito!

-si lo se, todos aman ese pueblo.

-vaya, veo que ya se conocen- dijo Ash, quien se acercaba al trió de chicas -!¿y tu?! ¡ni un "hola como estas, "¿cuanto tiempo ah pasado?"!- reclamo May.

-perdón- empezó a disculparse el azabache -pero me tomaste por desprevenido, no sabia que estabas aqui.

May miraba con cierto enojo al chico, su rostro cambio derrepente y empezó a sonreír -que importa, ¡vamos! ¡yo invito el almuerzo!- exclamo la castaña quien se regresaba en donde se encontraba comiendo antes de que pikachu apareciera. El pequeño grupo se encontraba sentado en las bancas, cada uno con un tazón lleno de comida -wow, aun sigues comiendo así- dijo Dawn al ver la gran cantidad de comida que le dieron.

-¿que hay de malo en eso?- pregunto May, quien tenia en la boca un gran pedazo de pan.

-¡nada!- respondió Dawn.

-oye, ¿como le haces para comer tanto y estar delgada?- dijo Serena.

-no tengo la mas mínima idea de como hago eso- contesto la castaña de Hoenn.

Dawn y Serena miraron de forma extraña a la castaña, como si ella les estuviera tomando el pelo o algo parecido -oye May- dijo el azabache -¿que haces en Kalos?- era la pregunta que Ash tenia desde que vio a su compañera de Hoenn.

-bueno, vine para participar en las performer. Son concursos parecidos a los que se hacen en Hoenn, Kanto y Sinnoh pero tienen varias cosas que los diferencia. Pero luego mis planes cambiaron por lo que le paso a la líder en Laverre, mi papa me dijo que me regresara a Hoenn y estoy de acuerdo con el- respondió la castaña, ella suspiro y miro con seriedad a sus compañeros -en las noticias, dicen que las cosas podrían empeorar. Vine para tomar un barco pero desde hace días que no logro nada, en las otras ciudades portuarias las cosas están peor y en el aeropuerto de Lumiose todos los vuelos están llenos hasta dentro de tres semanas- todos quedaron mirando a la joven, se encontraban sorprendidos por aquella declaración.

-nosotros también vinimos para eso, me regreso a Kanto- dijo Ash.

-si, las cosas se están poniendo feas y mejor optamos por irnos- continuo Dawn.

Fue entonces que Serena recordó algo, ella saco su holocaster y miro la hora -disculpen, gracias May, fue un gusto pero tengo que retirarme- la castaña se levanto de su asiento, ella empezó a retirarse del lugar -nos vemos al rato- dijo Serena para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

-¿y a ella que le pasa?- pregunto May.

-oh si, ya recordé- dijo Dawn -ella acordó con su madre en encontrarse en esta ciudad, quizás se fue a buscarla.

-ya veo... bueno, sigamos comiendo. Tengo que preguntarle muchas cosas- respondió May, pero en un tono algo pícaro como para incomodar a la peliazul, cosa que logro porque Dawn entendió la indirecta. May vio las reacciones de Dawn, recordo el pasado sobre como es que la peliazul y el azabache eran muy unidos. Eso le dio una idea para jugarles una broma a ambos.

-supuestamente debería estar por acá- se dijo Serena, quien estaba con su mapa electrónico intentando buscar el lugar donde se reuniría con su madre. La castaña revisaba su holocaster, buscando en los alrededores a su madre usando la aplicación que le permite ubicar a la persona con el gps -que raro, no aparece para nada, y no contesta a ninguna de las llamadas que le hago- se decía la chica.

-también me traje esto de Hoenn- dijo May quien sacaba una incubadora de su mochila.

-¡un huevo!- dijo Ash, mirando con detenimiento la incubadora.

-oye, ¿y a que pokémon pertenece?

-no se, el profesor Birch me lo dio y no me dijo.

-¿cuanto falta para que eclosione?- pregunto Dawn.

-no estoy segura, pero ya tiene tiempo así que en estos días debe de eclosionar.

El trío seguía en el mismo lugar donde Serena les había dejado, May estaba contando sus experiencias de sus viajes que tuvo luego de la ultima vez que se vieron en Sinnoh. Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba caminando por esa zona, ella miraba a sus alrededores -¿y ese?- se dijo al ver a Ash y compañía. Grace, la madre de Serena, empezó a hacer memoria al ver al azabache sentado junto a la peliazul.

 _Flashback_

-dime algo, ¿como son tus amigos? para reconocerlos en caso que no te logre ubicar- dijo Grace quien se encontraba usando su holocaster.

-espera, en un rato les tomare fotos- respondió la castaña.

Al poco tiempo la llamada se corto, pasaron los minutos y en el holocaster de Grace le llegaron varias fotos de los compañeros de su hija, en poses de "¡aleja esa cámara de mi!" -bueno, al menos ya se como lucen ellos- dijo la señora.

 _Fin del Flashback_

La señora se empezó a acercar al lugar donde el trío se encontraba comiendo -¿una pregunta?- dijo Grace quien había llamado la atención del grupo al ver como es que apareció de forma inesperada -soy la madre de Serena, se que ustedes acompañaron a mi hija hasta acá, ¿donde esta ella?- se veía la preocupación en el rostro de la señora, cosa que el trío noto fácilmente.

-dijo que se fue a buscarla- respondió Ash -venga, se que ruta tomo- el azabache se levanto de la banca y pikachu salto hacia su hombro.

Pero en ese momento, una explosión en las cercanías llamo la atención de todos los presentes -¡¿que fue eso?!- pregunto May.

-¡no se! ¡vayamos a ver!- respondió la peliazul.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero, en aquel lugar que fue abandonado por Ash y compañía, un hombre de traje rojo había estado observando al azabache durante un tiempo -encontré al chico del aura, esta en Cyllage. Ahora mismo les mando una foto- dijo aquel hombre a través de un holocaster. En lo campos de batalla que se encontraban afuera del centro pokémon de la ciudad, una gran multitud obervaba la batalla entre dos chicas, una batalla tan reñida que el choque de ataques provoco una explosión que se vio en toda la ciudad.

-¡slurpuff, usa brillo mágico!

-¡fennekin, ataca con lanzallamas!

Serena estaba que tenia una batalla, se podía ver el enojo en su mirada contra su contrincante, una joven de vestido turquesa con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. La contrincante de Serena, observaba a la castaña con unos penetrantes ojos rojos, y su corto cabello azul se movía debido a las fuerzas de impacto de los ataques de los pokémon.

-¡fennekin! ¡acaba con la hada de Miette!- ordeno la castaña.

El pokémon de fuego expulso una potente llamarada, slurpuff esquivo el ataque de una forma muy elegante para luego atacar con brillo mágico, no sin antes hacer movimientos refinados que lograban darle un mayor rango y precisión de ataque al pokémon. Fennekin recibió el ataque, esta se encontraba a punto de colapsar, pero se mantenía recia ante el poder de su contrincante.

-¡ja!, comparada conmigo, no eres mas un bruto machamp al lado de una bella milotic.

-¡deja de decirme así!- exclamo Serena, enojada por aquel comentario -¡fennekin, ataca y destruye!- el tipo fuego ataco nuevamente con grandes llamaradas, un movimiento fino por parte de slurpuff hizo que se formara una esfera turquesa que envolvió por completo al pokémon hada. Las llamas golpearon la esfera, y slurpuff se encontraba protegida y preparándose para su siguiente ataque.

-¡Serena!- exclamo una voz de entre la multitud.

-¡mamá!- dijo la joven al reconocer a su madre.

La castaña corto con la batalla, a ella no le importaba ya su rivalidad con la peliazul, ella quería ver a su madre. Todos los observadores entendieron eso y empezaron a retirarse pues ya sabían que la batalla quedara inconclusa -genial, y en la mejor parte- dijo Miette por la interrupción de la batalla. La castaña se encontraba al lado de la señora, se podía ver felicidad en el rostro de la joven.

-estuve llamándote al holocaster, ¿que sucedió?

-la batería se daño derrepente, pero que importa, encontré boletos para un barco que sale en dos días hacia Kanto. Iremos en ese.

-disculpe que interrumpa- dijo May, quien había escuchado eso ultimo que dijo la señora -¿como consiguió boletos? yo estoy aquí desde hace días y no consigo nada- pregunto la joven.

-tengo amigos que trabajan en el puerto, si quieren les ayudo a conseguir boletos para estos días- respondió la mujer.

Miette miraba la reunión desde la misma posición en la que se encontraba, la joven se habia quedando mirando a Ash picaramente -"vaya, el amigo de Serena no esta nada mal"- ella estaba por socializar pero -¡¿que fue eso?!- una fuerte explosión se veía a lo lejos, varios helicópteros se encontraban en los alrededores y la policía de la ciudad se trasladaba hacia donde provenía la explosión -¿que estará sucediendo allá?- se pregunto Ash, quien miraba la gran cantidad de humo que salia desde el lugar de la explosión.

-ese es el centro paleontológico- respondió Serena, quien observaba el mapa electrónico.

Las personas que se encontraban en los alrededores, se habían retirado para ver que era lo que sucedía en el centro paleontológico -nos vemos Serena, iré a ver que sucede- dijo Miette. Cinco ganchos aparecieron de la nada y se incrustaron con fuerza en el piso empedrado -¡¿pero que...?!- exclamo May al ver aquellos ganchos. Los ganchos tenían una cuerda que se encontraba templada y que provenía de varios tejados.

-¡el team flare!- exclamo Ash, al ver el uniforme rojo característico de dicha organización.

Si no fuera porque Miette se había ido, ella se encontraría atrapada en aquel lugar pues el grupo no podía escapar porque el team flare los tenia rodeados. Los cinco miembros bajaron de los tejados a través de las cuerdas, aquellos soldados tenían un aspecto diferente al de los reclutas con los que Ash se había enfrentado antes. Aquellos soldados tenían el traje rojo, pero traían en la cintura un cinturón lleno de diferentes artilugios y había una tela roja con bordes negros que cubrían las piernas de los sujetos, los soldados tenían una mascara plateada cuyos orificios por donde uno veía, eran circulares y protegidos con cristales de color rojo.

-tú vienes con nosotros- dijo uno de los hombres, con una voz grave y señalando al azabache al mismo tiempo.

Varios houndoom aparecieron de la nada, todos ellos se mostraban amenazantes ante el grupo. Grace, la madre de Serena, se encontraba asustada al ver a aquellos hombres de rojo, a su mente le llegaban varios recuerdos que le producían un miedo y terror -"mamá esta demasiado asustada"- era lo que pensaba Serena al ver a la señora -¡rhyhorn, ataca y sácanos de aquí!- exclamo Serena, lanzando la pokéball del pokémon de roca.

-¡blaziken, ataca con lanzallamas!- dijo May, quien al igual que Serena arrojo una pokéball al campo.

-¡piplup! ¡usa hidrobomba!

-¡pikachu, ataca con rayo!- ordeno el azabache, sacando una pokéball de sus pertenencias -bien, veremos que tan fuerte eres -¡froakie, ve y ayuda a los demás!- el chico de Kanto arrojo la pokéball del pokémon que hace unas horas había capturado en las montañas. Los houndoom saltaron al ataque de los chicos, las piernas de blaziken se envolvieron en llamas para luego atacar a los pokémon siniestros.

Rhyhorn fue golpeado por varias llamaradas por parte de los houndoom, si no fuera por su resistencia, el pokémon roca hubiera caído, el pokémon empezó a embestir a los pokémon de fuego. Piplup ataco a los houndoom con hidrobomba, pero las fauces de los pokémon siniestros se llenaron de energía eléctrica con las que se lanzaron a atacar a piplup -¡piplup!- exclamo Dawn al ver a su pokémon ser atacado.

-¡pikachu, usa rayo y ayuda a piplup! ¡froakie, usa hidropulso!- ordeno el chico, quien miraba la pokédex para verificar los ataques del pokémon de agua.

Froakie atacaba sin discriminar amigos o enemigos, usaba su espuma y dejaba entorpecidos a los houndoom pero también dejaba sin capacidad de movimiento a los pokémon del grupo de amigos de Ash -¡froakie! ¡¿que te sucede?!- exclamo el azabache. El pokémon rana no lo pensó dos veces y ataco al chico con una esfera de agua -¡Ash!- exclamo May, al ver a su amigo ser golpeado por su pokémon y ser lanzado contra un muro.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Grace, acercándose al chico.

-si- respondió el azabache, quien era ayudado por la señora a levantarse.

-interesante- dijo uno de los soldados flare, al ver a la señora acercarse al chico.

El soldado flare hizo una señal con las manos y una especie de gancho apareció y se enredo en la cintura de la mujer -¡¿qué?!- exclamo el chico, al ver como la señora era levantada con fuerza hacia uno de los tejados. Uno soldado del team flare, que vestía de la misma forma que los cinco que atacaban al grupo, tomo a Grace y le puso un pañuelo en el rostro con el que se quedo dormida.

-eres fuerte chico del aura- dijeron los cinco hombres quienes subían a los tejados usando sus ganchos -si quieres volver a verla, te entregaras a nosotros sin poner resistencia- los hombres empezaron a retirarse rápidamente usando sus ganchos -¡no se llevaran a mamá!- exclamo Serena, quien sacaba a staravia de su pokéball -¡usa pájaro osado!- ordeno la castaña, haciendo que el ave empezara a rodearse de un aura turquesa y que se dirija con velocidad hacia donde están los soldados flare llevándose a la señora.

-¡regresa!- dijo el azabache, guardando a froakie en su pokéball y lanzando la pokéball de fletchling. Un houndoom se lanzo hacia el azabache, con sus fauces cubiertas de electricidad -¡tú vienes conmigo!- el rhyhorn de Serena embistió al houndoom que atacaría al azabache, y cogió a Ash del cuello de la camisa y lo sentó en rhyhorn -¡¿ahora qué?!- pregunto el chico, al mismo tiempo que fletchling se encontraba volando a su lado.

-esos tipos te buscan por alguna razón, así que iras conmigo para que recupere a mi madre.

Staravia regreso junto a Serena, este volvió a elevarse y empezó a volar, dirigiendo a la chica por el camino que debe tomar. Los houndoom habían sido derrotados, Dawn y May tenían a todos sus pokémon fuera de las pokéball, pikachu estaba con ellas y ambas jóvenes estaban exhaustas -¿porque el froakie de Ash ataco sin sentido?- pregunto la castaña.

-creo que es porque lo capturo sin consentimiento suyo.

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿qué Ash hizo qué?!

-se que era mala idea... pero...

-¡no hay tiempo que perder!- dijo la chica, quien guardaba a sus pokémon en las pokéball -¡vayamos a buscarlo! ¡ahora!- May empezó a correr en la dirección por donde se fueron Ash y Serena -¡espérame!- respondió la peliazul quien guardo a sus pokémon.

El centro paleontológico estaba siendo rodeado por la policía, varios helicópteros se encontraban circulando en el lugar y los agentes se encontraban evaluando la forma en como entrar y acabar con el caos que el team flare había ocasionado dentro del lugar -ellos tienen a mi mamá ahí dentro- dijo la castaña, al ver el edificio rodeado por la policía.

-si, y te aseguro que entrar sera bien difícil.

-¡tú!- exclamaron ambos, asustados por ver a un tipo detrás de ellos.

-¿qué? ¿ya se olvidaron de mi?- pregunto el hombre.

-no, aunque es lógico. Eres el líder de esta ciudad y tu deber es protegerla.

-bueno si- respondió Grant -escuche que tu mamá fue secuestrada por el team flare, descuida que los puedo meter ahí adentro- continuo el chico, quien tenia una sonrisa algo extraña.

Otra explosión ocurrió en el centro paleontológico, la entrada principal habia sido destruida y varios hombres de rojo empezaban a salir -vaya, vaya, al parecer el chico esta cerca- Asura, el líder espiritual del team flare, salia del edificio -¡vayan y acaben con todo lo que encuentren!- exclamo el hombre. Aerodactyl, omastar, kabutops, armaldo, cradily, bastiodon, rampardos, carracosta, archeops, aurorus, y tyrantrum salieron del edificio, traían los ojos rojos al mismo tiempo que Asura traia un guante dorado en su mano derecha.

-quizás Aliana no supo usar sus propias armas, pero aunque sea yo sabre darles mejor uso- dijo el hombre, quien empezaba a reírse de forma siniestra.

-¡gible! ¡ataca con meteoro dragón!- ordeno el azabache, quien había salido del callejón de donde se encontraba.

-¡idiota! ¡¿que haces?!- exclamo Serena, al ver como el chico se había lanzado de improviso.

Los pokémon fósil se encontraban haciendo destrozos por la ciudad, los policías intentaban contenerlos pero todo era en vano, el control que tenia Asura sobre ellos era demasiado fuerte. Los meteoros que gible había lanzado se empezaban a dispersarse, pero los fósiles lanzaron sus ataques al cielo destruyendo así los cometas.

-tienes coraje chico, pero no te sera suficiente para derrotarme- dijo Asura, quien se acercaba a Ash al mismo tiempo que en su mano izquierda traía un tridente.

-¡y te derrotaron en las montañas! ¡yo puedo hacerlo!- exclamo el azabache, quien traía a gible y fletchling a su lado.

Grant y Serena aun se encontraban en el callejón -vayamos a ayudarlo- dijo el líder, sacando una pokéball de sus pertenencias -¡qué!- seis ganchos se incrustaron en el suelo, de ellos bajaron miembros del team flare, la misma división con la que Serena se había enfrentado hace unos minuto -ustedes no se moverán de aquí- dijo uno de los tipos.

-¡absol, encárgate de él!- el felino de pelaje blanco salio hacia el ataque, directo hacia el azabache.

-¡fletchling, usa golpe aéreo! ¡gible, usa furia dragón!

Justo en el momento que ambos pokémon usarían sus ataques, una aura verde rodeo a ambos pokémon -¡poder psíquico!- exclamo Ash, al ver a sus pokémon quienes no se podían mover para nada. Absol arrojo a ambos pokémon, con fuerza hacia escombros que se habían formado por la culpa del ataque de los pokémon fósil -¡no!- exclamo el azabache, al ver como sus pokémon fueron golpeados brutalmente contra el muro.

Ash no podía moverse, el chico estaba inmovilizado -no puedes huir- dijo Asura, quien se acercaba al azabache mientras sostenía aquel tridente ornamentado. El hombre se encontraba a centímetros del chico, Ash estaba algo asustado pues tenia un presentimiento de lo que le sucedería -el poder del aura es muy intenso en ti. Así que te llevare conmigo, pero antes...- Asura levanto el tridente, justo a la altura del estomago del chico. Dawn, May y pikachu llegaron al lugar y miraron horrorizadas lo que estaba pos suceder, de los escombros salieron ambos pokémon del azabache. Gible y fletchling se levantaron de la golpiza que recibieron por parte de absol, pero había algo diferente en ellos -¡evolucionaron!- exclamo Serena, quien estaba en una lucha junto con Grant en contra de los soldados del team flare -evolucionaron para salvarlo- dijo Grant, sorprendido por lo que veía.

-¡¿que fue eso?!- dijo una rubia que se encontraba patinando en la ruta diez -oye lucario, sentí algo muy fuerte en mi pecho... como un dolor agudo- le dijo la chica al pokémon de tipo acero.

Korrina empezó a patinar en círculos, ella se encontraba en un cruce y quería averiguar el porque del dolor en su pecho. La líder se sentó en el césped, cerro sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse -¡siento que hay una perturbación en el poder del aura! ¡vayamos a Cyllage, esta cerca de aquí es es de ahí de donde sentí esto!- la chica se levanto y empezó a patinar lo mas rápido posible en dirección a Cyllage, junto con su fiel lucario.

-¡mamoswine! ¡piplup! ¡togekiss! ¡ataquenlo!- ordenaba Dawn con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡blaziken, venusaur! ¡acaben con ese tipo!- fue la orden de May quien también lloraba por lo que veía.

Los pokémon de las chicas, junto con pikachu, se lanzaron al ataque de Asura, pero eso no fue problema para absol quien arrojo por los aires a los pokémon de las chicas. El suelo estaba tiñenodse de rojo, el comandante del team flare cargaba con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo desmayado de Ash, sangrando por la culpa del tridente cuyas gemas se encontraban brillando y que el rojo traía en su mano izquierda -no tengo tiempo para ustedes niñas, pero si quieren luchar, las fuerzas especiales flare se encargara de darles un final- varios soldados flare que traían aquellos ganchos, aparecieron al frente de Dawn y May.

Gabite y fletchinder estaban debilitados por la batalla que tuvieron con absol luego de evolucionar, se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo y no reaccionaban ante nada. Serena se encontraba sorprendida por lo que le hicieron a su amigo, ella quería ir y golpear a Asura pero su batalla contra el team flare le impedía moverse. El comandante flare tan solo caminaba hacia el interior del centro paleontológico donde un helicóptero estaba que lo esperaba.

* * *

 **El final del capitulo fue algo extraño, pero las cosas que sucederán luego de esto serán cosas algo raras... Aun no tengo computadora, pero tengo una prestada y ahí es donde estoy aprovechando para escribir. El sgte capítulo, no se para cuando llegara, pero espero que sea pronto. Antes de irme, le doy gracias a un amigo que me ayudo con ideas de este STAGE... si, si, se que faltan cosas de las ideas que me diste pero descuida que pondré eso en futuros caps xD**

 **Si les gusto el capítulo, comenten aqui abajo, y si tienen sugerencias para los futuros caps, pos también serán bienvenidas. Me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

STAGE 13

* * *

Una habitación azul fue lo primero que vio el azabache al despertar -¿qué?- se dijo Ash, quien sentía el cuerpo relajado y también algo cansado. El azabache miro a su alrededor, vio a una chica de cabello azul y a un joven de tez morena con el cabello en punta -oye Ash, se te hará tarde para tu enfrentamiento contra Paul- dijo la joven. Aquella frase dejo al azabache con la piel helada.

-¡¿mi batalla con Paul?!- pregunto el chico.

-¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- pregunto el líder de Kanto.

Ash no lograba comprender lo que pasaba. El azabache miraba desesperadamente el lugar, pikachu miraba al chico y no lograba entender lo que su entrenador hacia -¿estas bien?- pregunto la peliazul. Ash se encontraba desconcertado, tenia el presentimiento que algo estaba yendo mal, pero solo le venia a la cabeza escenas de las batallas que tuvo en la liga Sinnoh.

-estoy bien, solo fue un mal sueño- respondió el azabache, al mismo tiempo que pikachu se acomodaba en el hombro.

-entonces vístete- dijo Brock, lanzandole su chaleco negro, camisa blanca, pantalón azul y gorra roja -se te hará tarde y te eliminaran de los cuartos de final- continuo Brock, para luego salir junto con la peliazul del dormitorio -nos iremos al estadio, apresúrate- dijo Dawn.

-¡si! ¡en cinco minutos estaré allá!

Ash se quedo solo, pikachu era su única compañía. El azabache se había puesto su ropa, el chico se miro al espejo -esto es raro, como si ya hubiera vivido esto antes- se dijo el muchacho "¡pika pika!" la voz de su fiel amigo le saco de sus pensamientos -tienes razon pikachu, esto que siento es por las ligas en las que estuve. Hoy, el trabajo de todo mi entrenamiento dará sus frutos- el chico cogió las pokéball que tenia en un escritorio, las guardo y salio del lugar, confiado y también con un pensamiento de que su oponente no es cualquier persona.

El estadio estaba lleno, todas las personas se encontraban entusiasmadas por la batalla de cuartos de final.

-¡pikachu, usa cola de hierro!- ordeno el azabache.

-¡aggron, ataca con garra de acero!- ordeno Paul.

Ambos ataques golpearon a ambos pokémon, en el campo de batalla se podía ver el poder de los contrincantes, la audiencia observaba aquella batalla digna de final de liga.

Varias cuerdas eran lanzadas a través de frondosos arboles, el escuadrón especial del team flare se encontraba en un espeso bosque -¡busquen a la líder de Shalour! ella no habra podido ir muy lejos con el cuerpo de ese chico- era la orden de Asura quien se comunicaba con sus subordinados a través del holocaster.

-si señor- respondieron los soldados flare.

Los soldados flare se alejaron de la zona, las hojas de un arbusto se cayeron y una esfera traslucida de color azul apareció al momento de caerse las hojas -bien hecho lucario- dijo una rubia. Aquel bosque era espeso, los pokémon voladores era el único sonido que se escuchaba, Korrina se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Ash y lucario usaba su poder del aura para camuflarse y que el team flare no los encontrara.

-tendremos que apresurarnos, él esta perdiendo mucha sangre- dijo la líder, quien miraba una gran mancha roja en la ropa del chico.

-pika pika- un roedor amarillo miraba a la líder, se le veía preocupado.

-no te preocupes pikachu, él estará bien- respondió Korrina.

La líder miro a su alrededor, ella cerro sus ojos para concentrarse para luego mirar a lucario y pikachu -esta despejado, avancemos- dijo la chica, quien había usado sus limitados poderes del aura para sentir las presencias de los soldados flare. La joven y los pokémon avanzaron, al mismo tiempo que la líder recordaba los eventos que había sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos.

 _Flasback_

Cyllage esta hecha un caos, el team flare había liberado a los pokémon fósiles y estos se encontraban destruyendo todo a su paso -¡es por acá, siento esa presencia de hace rato por acá!- dijo Korrina, mientras corría junto con lucario por las calles de la ciudad. Ambos habían llegado a una de las calles que daban al centro paleontológico -es ahí- dijo la líder, mirando el edificio desde los callejones.

Ella observo los alrededores, vio a una peliazul junto a dos castañas luchando -Grant debe estar en alguna parte luchando- dijo la joven. Korrina miro el centro paleontológico, luego miro a uno de los soldados del team flare quienes traían mascaras -¡lucario, tráelo para acá!- el pokémon aura obedeció, y usando sus poderes del aura trajo bruscamente al soldado al mismo tiempo que lo recibió con un golpe con el que lo dejo noqueado.

-esta cosa servirá- dijo la rubia, recogiendo la pistola del gancho.

Korrina apunto directamente hacia el techo del centro patológicamente -bien lucario, agárrate fuerte- el gancho salio disparado hacia el tejado, y la rubia uso eso para llegar hacia el techo con facilidad -¡alguien acaba de entrar!- exclamo Asura, quien en un brazo traía el cuerpo de Ash y en el otro la lanza dorada.

-¿a que se refiere señor?- pregunto uno de los soldados flare.

-vienen a por el chico... ¡rápido! ¡arreglen esa cosa!- ordeno el comandante flare, refiriéndose al helicóptero.

El comandante se encontraba en uno de los inmensos jardines del centro, donde los pokémon fósil paseaban libremente. El hombre se encontraba rodeado de sus subordinados, al igual que de varios houndoom quienes vigilaban la zona. Varias esferas turquesas caían sobre el terreno -¡idiotas, les dije que cuidaran!- exclamo el hombre.

-así que por el fue que sentí esto- se dijo Korrina, mientras miraba a Ash siendo cargado por el comandante y lucario atacando al team flare.

 _Fin del flasback_

La batalla entre Ash y Paul había concluido, el campo de batalla estaba hecha pedazos. Infernape era el único pokémon que quedaba de pie, electivire había caído ante el poder del muy mal herido pokémon de fuego -¡bien hecho! ¡ganamos!- el muchacho se encontraba feliz, había derrotado a su rival de dicha región, había derrotado a Paul quien durante todo el tiempo le había humillado.

Paul solo miraba con frialdad al azabache, el chico guardo al pokémon eléctrico y no dijo nada. Todos ovacionaban la victoria de Ash, sus amigos estaban felices pues el muchacho había derrotado al rival que tantos baches le puso en el camino -¿y Paul?- se pregunto Ash, al ver que el pelimorado no se encontraba.

El adolescente estaba dirigiéndose hacia el puerta, se iba a ir de la isla -¡oye Paul!- esa voz era reconocible para el chico, una voz que para él le resultaba fastidiosa y molesta -¡¿que quieres?!- pregunto Paul al ver a Ash acercandosele.

-oye, buena batalla.

-si claro.

-¿ya te vas?

-¿y que se supone que haré?

-bueno, quedarte hasta la final.

-sabes algo- dijo Paul, provocando cierta incomodidad en el azabache -solo ganaste porque me confié, sabia tu estrategia y sabia que un don nadie como tú seria vencido con facilidad. Me confié y traje pokémon de un nivel intermedio. Ganaste por eso, así que no celebres aun que en las siguientes rondas perderás ante Tobias y su darkrai- Paul solo se dio la vuelta, dejando al muchacho un poco perturbado al recordar la forma en como ese darkrai derrotaba a sus oponentes rápidamente.

Korrina, lucario y pikachu caminaban cerca a una zona de ríos y lagos -debemos estar cerca- dijo la rubia, quien caminaba apoyando a Ash en su hombro. La rubia empezó a caminar por unas rocas, tenia que cruzar un largo rió -oye lucario, estoy segura que vi esa lanza en algún lugar antes- dijo la rubia. No pasaron ni unos segundos, para que Korrina recordara a detalle la información que quería.

-¡claro! es la lanza de Gugnir- la chica estaba recordando fragmentos de su pasado, cuando hace ya varios años había leído de dichosa arma en un libro antiguo -pero... ¿como habrá conseguido el team flare esa cosa?- eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de la chica -¡AAAAHH!- la líder junto con el azabache habían caído al rió -demonios, por estar pensando en esa cosa- se quejaba la líder quien se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza.

Korrina miro al chico, esta ayudo a levantarlo junto con lucario y pikachu -aunque sea te detuve un poco la herida, pero necesitaras mas atención para que te recuperes- le dijo la rubia al chico quien se encontraba inconsciente -la leyenda dice, que la lanza mete a los que ataca a un mundo de sueños, que les cumplía un deseo frustrado. ¿Que estarás soñando?, para que el team flare te haga eso, quiere decir que eres un blanco muy importante para ellos- dijo la líder, mirando al azabache.

El estadio estaba inundada de una emoción única en su tipo, la final de la liga había comenzado y Ash contra Tobias era la batalla que todo el mundo estaba esperando -¡pikachu, usa tacleada de voltios!- pikachu tomo impulso, y se lanzo al ataque de latios quien en ese momento era su rival. El azabache había derrotado a darkrai usando a sceptile, ganándose el respeto de toda la región al ser el único en derrotar al pokémon legendario. Latios fue el siguiente pokémon que Tobias saco al combate.

-¡latios, usa resplandor!

El potente resplandor de latios ataco a pikachu, pero el roedor fue mas hábil y esquivo el ataque y comenzó literalmente a "correr" sobre el resplandor, y, al acercarse a la boca de latios, Pikachu giró y ataco con una combinación del placaje eléctrico junto con cola de hierro creando una enorme explosión, causando que hasta la cámara que muestra la imagen de la pantalla gigante a las afueras del coliseo se averiara.

El humo poco a poco empezó a disiparse, todos estaban a la expectativa por el resultado de aquel encuentro -¡pikachu sigue de pie!- exclamo el comentarista, impresionado por lo que estaba viendo. Todo el publico empezó a gritar de la emoción, todos gritaban el nombre del azabache por la batalla tan aguerrida que estaba dando.

-regresa latios- dijo Tobias, guardando al pokémon dragón.

-¡saca a tu siguiente pokémon!- ordeno Ash -¡junto a pikachu lo derrotaremos!- se podía ver la determinación del azabache en su mirada y en sus palabras.

-déjame felicitarte Ash, eres un oponente digno de admiración- respondió el hombre, acercándose al chico -nunca en mi vida me había enfrentado a alguien como tú- todos los presentes miraban la escena, algo confundidos por ver a Tobias caminar hacia Ash -eres el entrenador mas hábil que conozco. No, perdón por llamarte "entrenador", mas bien, debería llamarte "campeón de Sinnoh"- esas palabras, esa frase, dejo al azabache impactado.

Todo el estadio se lleno de ovaciones al muchacho -¡tenemos nuevo campeón!- exclamo el comentarista. Los fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo de Sinnoh, los amigos del chico bajaron a felicitarlo. Pikachu, el mejor amigo y pokémon del azabache, se lanzo hacia su entrenador por la emoción de haber por fin cumplido su meta que lo llevo hace unos años salir de su natal pueblo.

Un pequeño escenario salio emergió del suelo, Cinthia se había acercado al chico con un trofeo de oro -tan solo eres campeón de esta liga, si quieres ser el campeón de Sinnoh primero tendrás que derrotarme. Así que nos veremos en un mes para la batalla contra mi y la élite- le dijo la rubia, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Ash estaba mas que feliz, pikachu estaba con él y compartía su momento junto a sus pokémon y amigos que lo acompañaron durante todo ese viaje.

Ash cerro sus ojos por unos momentos, el chico estaba emocionado y aun le faltaba asimilar un poco el revoltijo de emociones que le inundaba

-el coliseo, ¡esta vacío!- exclamo Ash, quien al abrir los ojos observo que el lugar, que hace algunos instantes rebosaba de gente que aclamaba su victoria ahora se encontraba vacio -¡pikachu! ¡Dawn, Brock!- sus amigos se habían desvanecido al igual que el trofeo que era el símbolo de su victoria en la liga Sinnoh -es como... si todo esto fuera un sueño- se dijo el chico de Kanto.

-¡si! pero también no es lo que tú piensas- una esfera purpura se materializo en el lugar, una esfera traslucida en la que se veía a una mujer de tes morena y cabello purpura, vestía con un traje negro y una capa blanca cuyo interior parecía que el mismo universo se reflejara.

-¡¿quien eres?!

-soy Astrid, líder del gimnasio de la ciudad de Anistar- aquella mujer estaba en una pose de meditación, juntando sus manos y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Ash tan solo miraba a la mujer, sin comprender que era en realidad lo que estaba sucediendo -"dice ser la líder de Anistar... pero el poder que ella tiene..."- los pensamientos de Ash eran un caos, el chico empezó a tener recuerdos y le llego a la mente uno en especifico -"¡Asura! ¡ella se parece a ese tipo!"- el azabache le venian recuerdos sobre las cosas que le habia sucedido. Ash se toco el estomago -"pero estoy bien... ¿que demonios esta sucediendo?"- se preguntaba el azabache.

-vaya, pensé que serias al que en las leyendas llamaban "el gran genocida" pero tan solo resultaste ser un simple niño- dijo aquella mujer, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¡¿de que estas hablando?!- exclamo Ash.

-al parecer los astros ya hablaron, el destino de esta guerra ya esta escrito. Quizás el team flare tenga razón, purificar este mundo lleno de podredumbre sea la única forma de alcanzar la iluminación.

Aquellas palabras enojaron al azabache quien empezaba a recordar con claridad la clase de gente que conformaba el team flare -¡dices ser una líder de gimnasio y quieres traicionar a tus compañeros!- grito Ash a la mujer.

-¡¿y si quiero hacerlo?! ¡¿qué?!- respondió Astrid.

-¡entonces luchare contra ti!

-¿piensas atacarme?- pregunto la líder -en este lugar yo tengo el control, no puedes hacerme ningún tipo de daño, así que muérete ya y conviértete en polvo- en ese momento, Ash sintió que algo lo jalaba, el chico fue arrojado hacia las tribunas con mucha fuerza.

-¡esa mujer! ¡¿que demonios le pasa?!- Ash se levanto, el chico estaba en las tribunas. El azabache miro el campo de batalla, el lugar del que fue lanzado, y vio a la líder acompañada de un pokémon de gran tamaño -¡alakazam!- fue lo que el chico dijo al reconocer a dicho pokémon -¿que es esa cosa que le rodea el cuello?- Ash intento mirar con detalle el collar que tenia el pokémon, un susto fue lo que se llevo al saber lo que era y también a que se estaba enfrentando.

-eres muy infantil chico, esperaba mas del llamado "hereje". Aunque me sorprende que sigas en pie, ¿que debo hacer para matarte?

-¡estas hablando incoherencias! ¡¿gran genocida?! ¡¿hereje?! ¡no entiendo nada!

-lo supongo, es difícil de creer pero tú tienes una conexión muy fuerte con todo lo que esta sucediendo en Kalos. Una conexión que tiene mas de 3000 años.

Ash quedo sorprendido, confundido y asustado por lo que la mujer decía -las antiguas leyendas de Kalos hablan de un hombre que tenia un control del aura tan poderoso que los reinos vecinos se rendían a sus pies. Se dice que el descendiente de aquel hombre aparecería después de miles de años, pero al parecer, el descendiente del tipo ese es tan solo un niño que se deja llevar por sus emociones y actúa imprudentemente. No creo que estés en la capacidad de acabar con esta guerra, y mucho menos salvar a tus amigos- la sola mención de los amigos del azabache, dejo a Ash enojado por la forma en como la líder se expresaba.

-¡cállate! ¡yo protegeré a mis amigos de cualquier cosa!

-¡silencio perro! ¡aprende a escuchar!- los ojos de alakazam brillaron con un color turquesa, el coliseo se desvaneció e imágenes del cosmos empezaron a apoderarse del lugar.

-es... es imposible que un pokémon pueda hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo Ash, asustado por las cosas que sucedían -¡¿quien eres tú?!- pregunto el azabache.

-yo tan solo soy una ferviente perseguidora de la verdad, y si no me derrotas no podrás salir de aquí y ni mucho menos salvar a tus amigos- dijo Astrid, quien juntaba las palmas de sus manos -ahora muéstrame tu verdad, chico del aura- varios seres con forma de ángeles alados rodearon al azabache, Ash sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón y varias imágenes horribles eran insertadas en su cabeza.

Ash estaba de rodillas, no soportaba aquel dolor físico y psicológico que recibía por parte de la mujer -¡levántate! si una pequeñez así te derrota tu verdad termina aquí... ¡¿quien eres tú?! ¡¿porque peleas?! ¡vamos, respondeme!- aquellos angeles seguían atormentando al muchacho, Ash se levantaba a duras penas -¡no te entiendo! ¡no entiendo nada de lo que dices!- respondió el azabache.

-¡maldito ingenuo!- grito la líder, haciendo que el muchacho salga volando por los aires para luego impactar en el suelo -es común de los ignorantes responder esa clase de cosas, yo no aceptare esa clase de respuestas- el azabache se encontraba en el suelo, demacrado por los golpes y también atormentado por las cosas que la mujer le hizo ver -alguien tan débil como tú no posee ninguna verdad. El team flare tiene razón, en lugar de conservar un mundo lleno de dolor, sera mejor liberarlo- la mujer separaba sus palmas, una especie de pequeña constelación se empezaba a formar -Ash, nada cambiara aunque salgas de este lugar. Así que deja que las llamas del mundo distorsión ardan y te conviertan en cenizas- la mujer movió ambas manos, ahora ella se encontraba en la posición de loto -¡ahora observa! ¡caminaras por tus senderos de tus penitencias!- exclamo la mujer mientras todo el lugar se volvía negro.

Las batallas de Ash en Unova, desde aquella en la que perdió humillantemente contra un snivy recién eclosionado, hasta aquella en la liga en la que perdió de forma muy patética -¡observa, todos tus fracasos en esa región!- dijo Astrid.

-¡¿a que quieres llegar con esto?!- grito el azabache.

-¿no es obvio? tuviste la derrotas mas desastrosas, por tus idioteces tus pokémon sufrieron demasiado, y no te importaba, solo dabas la vuelta a la pagina como diciendo "mañana sera un día mejor", ¡así que te privare del tacto!- las palabras de la mujer fueron lo que provoco que la alakazam fulminara a Ash con la mirada, sus ojos brillaron y usando sus poderes psíquicos, el cuerpo de Ash se rodeo de un aura turquesa.

-¡no siento nada!- exclamo el azabache quien miraba sus manos.

-perdiste la sensibilidad, te quitare todos tus sentidos, uno por uno.

-¡¿que dices?!- pregunto Ash, horrorizado por lo que la mujer dijo.

-cuando un alma pierde sus cinco sentidos, esta desaparece sin remedio- dijo la mujer, quien señalaba a dedo el rostro del chico.

El lugar cambiaba de forma, varias escenas de Ash "lanzándose" de forma imprudente hacia varios eventos de su trayecto por Unova -¡no puedo...!- Ash se encontraba desesperado, le temblaba el cuerpo y se le notaba muy agitado -existe un dicho, "no metas tus narices donde no te llaman". Eres imprudente, y siempre te lanzas hacia el peligro- dijo la mujer, mientras veía al azabache estar bien agitado.

-y bien, ¿que le sucedió a tu verdad chico del aura? ¿pelearas? ¿ganaras? ¿defenderás a tus amigos?

-¡siempre eh luchado por mí! ¡por mis amigos! ¡y nada de eso cambiara!- grito el azabache, con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-deja de hacer berrinche, pero entiendo cual es tu verdad ahora- Astrid dejo de estar en la pose de loto -sin embargo, me interesa la fortaleza de tu corazón.

-¡detuvo su meditación!- dijo Ash.

Astrid estaba parada, su capa flameaba al mismo tiempo que el cosmos -deberías sentirte honrado al verme de pie, esto es una muestra de respeto por haber resistido incluso luego de haberte quitado dos de tus sentidos- la mujer extendió sus brazos y de sus manos empezaron a formarse esferas -mira, ¿reconoces a esta chica?- pregunto la mujer, quien mostraba imágenes de una peliazul a través de dichosas esferas.

-¡Dawn!- exclamo el chico.

-bien, ¿y que me dices de estos dos?- imágenes de una morena y un hombre de cabello verde se hicieron presentes.

-¡Iris! ¡Cilan!

-ellos siempre te dieron consejos, pero tú nunca escuchaste- fue en ese momento que Ash sintió un dolor agudo en sus oídos -preferiste ser necio, no escuchar lo que te decían tus compañeros, o peor aun- las imágenes cambiaron, Ash se veía junto a sus pokémon de Unova -nunca los escuchaste a ellos, nunca fuiste uno con ellos. Y aunque ahora conozcas tus pecados, nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas- aquellas palabras eran insertadas a la mente de Ash, al mismo tiempo que imágenes de varios ojos rodeaban al chico.

-mal de ojo- dijo la líder -la única forma de llegar a ti es por medio de la mente, ya no por el habla- aquellos ojos desaparecieron, todo el lugar cambio bruscamente.

-¡conozco este lugar!- exclamo el azabache, quien a duras penas lograba distinguir lo que tenia a su alrededor.

El lugar que Astrid había materializado, tenia muros de color purpura, habían reflectores y varias chicas en un estadro mirando el campo de batalla -¡la batalla de gimnasio de Nimbasa esta por comenzar!- exclamo una mujer de cabello naranja.

-¡mi batalla contra Elesa!- el azabache estaba fuera del campo de batalla, el veía a su yo del pasado luchar de una manera errante y con una estrategia pobre -durante tu viaje en Unova hiciste varias estupideces. Esta batalla es un claro ejemplo de eso, dando ordenes al azar y diciendo puras tonterías en momentos de seriedad. El habla es algo que no usaras a partir de ahora- alakazam extendió la palma de una de sus manos, una luz salio de la boca del azabache -!no puedo... no puedo...¡- Ash se encontraba en silencio, pero su rostro era uno de frustración.

-¿vez a lo que quiero ir? en Unova tuviste fracaso tras fracaso, y no era por motivos de entrenamiento, era porque te cegaste y preferiste estar en un mundo de confort y dejar todo a modo "piloto automático" tu mente estuvo nublada por aquel fracaso en Sinnoh, tú visión del mundo desaparecerá.

Los ojos de alakazam brillaron intensamente, la visión de Ash quedo nula, el chico no podía ver absolutamente nada. Ash se encontraba parado, se le veía horrible y tenia un aspecto parecido al de un "zombie" su rostro miraba hacia arriba, sus pupilas estaban blancas -"no puedo sentir nada, mis cinco sentidos han sido destruidos"- pensaba Ash, su cuerpo estaba inhabilitado, parecía un vegetal y no lograba reaccionar ante nada.

-ahora solo queda tu espíritu y pensamientos. Pero para tu información, también puedo hacer que desaparezca- el lugar cambio de forma, ya no se encontraban viendo la imágenes de los fallos y fracasos de Ash en Unova, ahora Astrid había convertido el lugar en una extensa planicie llena de arboles, ríos y lagos -tu dices luchar por tus amigos y por tus promesas- Astrid le dio la espalda, las imágenes del lugar eran insertadas en la mente de Ash.

-"¡Dawn! ¡May!"- el muchacho veía a sus dos amigas debajo de un árbol, y también como la mujer de cabellos purpuras se les acercaba a ambas.

-todo por lo que luchas termina aquí, y mira lo que sucederá- dijo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que las cucharas de alakazam rodeaba el cuello de las dos jóvenes -estas chicas son personas que siempre estuvieron a tu lado- Astrid se encontraba a centímetros de la peliazul y la castaña de coletas -"¡detente!"- la mente del azabache era la desesperación pura, sabia que iba a suceder pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo -seria una pena que ellas, quienes se preocupan mucho por ti, vean tu estado. Asi que sus vidas termina aquí, después de todo, lo que veras esta ya escrito en las estrellas- luego de esas palabras, hubo un silencio por unos cuantos segundos, Ash podía ver en su cabeza el destino fatal que le esperaba a sus amigas.

-porque...

-nos abandonaste...

los cuerpos inertes de Dawn y May lloraban, las palabras que dijeron ambas coordinadoras dejaron perturbados a Ash -¡YA BASTAAAA!- grito Ash, quien volvía en si y volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo. El azabache se encontraba furioso, su mirada atemorizaría al mas fuerte y su postura intimidaría incluso a las personas preparadas para combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

El cuerpo del chico empezaba a rodearse de un aura turquesa muy intensa, esta crecía y se sentía una gran presión en el lugar, llegando a "quebrar" literalmente el lugar -¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ASTRID!- grito el azabache -¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESE FUTURO OCURRA! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- el aura se extendió por todo el lugar, las visiones empezaron a destruirse y el campo de fuerza de Astrid a quebrarse.

Como si fueran pedazos de vidrio, todo el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse a pedazos. Ash se encontraba en el suelo, y veía como el bosque que se había formado a su alrededor empezaba a marchitarse -¡¿que es lo que sucede?!- se pregunto el azabache, quien miraba un viejo y gran roble desintegrase -¡donde! ¡¿donde estas Astrid?!- exclamo el chico.

-je, fuiste capaz de despertar el aura que duerme en tu interior para darme un golpe. Tengo que darte el merito que mereces- la mujer se encontraba de pie, flotando en el cielo junto a alakazam quien se rodeaba, junto con su entrenadora, en una esfera roja traslucida.

-¡imposible! todo esto, ¿fue una simple ilusión?- pregunto el azabache.

-vaya, al fin te quedo claro. Pero todo fue real para ti que aun eres un alma extraviada. La cosa con la que te atacaron es un arma antigua llamada "lanza de Gugnir". Según los libros, esa es un arma ceremonial que se usaba para que las mentes de las personas ingresen al "mundo de los sueños", aun no se como el team flare la consiguió y tampoco se que es lo que planea con ella.

-¿que cosas dices?

-el lugar esta por desmoronarse, en poco tiempo despertaras. Te espero en Crómlech.

Una cortina de hojas era la entrada a una cueva muy bien escondida, que se encontraba en el interior de una cascada, el lugar perfecto para esconderse -aun sigue mojado- dijo Korrina, poniendo al chico en una camilla que había en el lugar -ven, ayúdame a quitarle la camiseta- la rubia, con ayuda de lucario, le quitaron la camiseta al chico -esa herida es demasiado- dijo la chica, quien miraba el torso desnudo del azabache.

La chica miro el torso de Ash, pero vio que necesitaba hacer algo si quería sanarle la herida -¡ay! quitenle el pantalón ustedes- dijo la líder, quien se dio la vuelta y se sonrojaba -iré a preparar la fogata- continuo la chica, quien juntaba leños.

Ash se encontraba con una manta, cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo -bien, con esto sera suficiente- dijo la chica, quien acababa de vendarle la zona de la herida al azabache. El lugar era algo húmedo, pero no tanto pues la líder había hecho una fogata con la ayuda de pikachu -oigan, vayan a hacer guardia- lucario y pikachu obedecieron y salieron por un momento a vigilar los alrededores.

La ropa de Ash estaba doblada y puesta cerca al fuego, su mochila y pokéball se encontraban junto a su ropa -esta cosa esta muy mojada- dijo Korrina, quien se había sacado su camiseta y la había puesto junto al fuego -nunca nadie que halla sido atravesado por la lanza logro despertar, así que normal me puedo quitar esto- toda la ropa de la líder estaba mojada. La chica no traía su camiseta puesta, y cualquiera que la viera quedaría embobado por el muy buen desarrollado cuerpo de la rubia.

-donde... ¿donde estoy?- Ash empezó a despertarse, el chico estaba desorientado pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a recuperar sus sentidos -¡pero que...!- el chico se asusto al verse cubierto por una manta y en tan solo en ropa interior. Pero fue mas su sorpresa al ver a una hermosa rubia desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, el azabache estaba nervioso y la líder estaba en shock, se encontraba petrificada y muy avergonzada por la situación a tal grado que no le podía salir nada de la boca -¡perdón!- dijo Ash quien intento levantarse y taparse por completo usando la manta, pero para desgracia del chico, el piso húmedo le jugo una mala pasada. El azabache resbalo y cayo encima de Korrina.

Un golpe se escucho por parte de pikachu y lucario -no pregunten que paso- dijo Korrina, quien seguía con la ropa húmeda, pero al mismo tiempo se le veía temblando de nervios y también roja como un tomate. La lider tomo aire por un momento, ella se tranquilizo y se puso cerca a la cascada, en una zona en la que no fuera vista desde afuera -abuelo- Korrina había sacado su holocaster, ella necesitaba hablar con la persona que la había cuidado desde niña -¿que sucede?- pregunto el señor Gurkinn.

-encontré a un usuario del aura, al parecer es blanco del team flare.

-así que un blanco del team flare... suena interesante.

-si, con lucario nos dimos cuenta que es muy sensible al aura, demasiado diria yo.

-¡tráelo a Shalour! ¡de inmediato!

-el team flare me busca por haber salvado al chico, me sera difícil, pero lo haré.

-bien, anda con cuidado hija. Recuerda que nuestros enemigos son mas poderosos que un rebaño que sigue ordenes sin dudar.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Korrina.

-hablo de Astrid- respondió Gurkinn, en un tono de preocupación.

Korrina quedo sorprendida por lo que le decía su abuelo -sabes bien que como lideres de gimnasio, nuestro deber no solo se limita a poner a prueba a entrenadores novatos. Tenemos la obligación de defender la región en casos de amenazas como la del team flare, esa mujer prefiere meditar y encerrarse en su gimnasio en un momento tan importante como este. El team flare cada día se hace mas fuerte, pero tal parece que a ella no le importa, ella prefiere aferrarse a sus lejanas creencias y no se que es en lo que esta pensando.

-es cierto que ahora corre muchos rumores sobre Astrid, como el hecho que puede entrar a planos superiores al nuestros.

-hay varias cosas ciertas y falsas, seria terrible si tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a ella.

-si, tienes razón- respondió la rubia -ella es muy diferente a nosotros, y nadie sabe mucho sobre ella... ¿quien es en realidad esa mujer?- las preguntas que Korrina tenia eran cosas que nadie le podría responder. Pero, mientras Korrina y Gurkinn hablaban, en Anistar, dentro de un edificio antiguo que tenia aspecto de vieja mansión, una mujer de cabellos purpuras se encontraba meditando en el interior de una habitacion cuyas paredes y techos tenían efectos, reflejos e incluso ilusiones sobre la galaxia.

* * *

 **Quizás algunos estén medios extrañados por la escena casi del final del fic :v pero fueron cosas que suceden y no daré explicaciones del porque nació eso, aunque si agradecer a un amigo que me esta ayudando y siendo el editor :v de este fic. En vista que ya se como haré los arreglos de mi pc, muy pronto esto sera subido de manera mas seguida y tmb me dará la oportunidad de subir fics que tengo pendiente u.u pero bueno, me despido, nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

STAGE 14

* * *

Era de noche y la vieja casona de Anistar, que al mismo tiempo es el gimnasio de la ciudad, fue invadida por varios hombres de traje rojo. Gracias a la oscuridad del ambiente, nadie había visto eso, nadie sabia lo que pasaría en aquella vieja mansión -el comandante Asura dijo que acabemos con la líder de la ciudad- dijo el lider de aquel grupo quien traía un traje blanco.

El grupo de soldados flare había llegado acompañados por varios houndoom y bisharp, caminaban por los pasillos quienes estaban adornados por viejas pinturas y muebles antiguos -esto se siente raro- se pregunto uno de los soldados flare.

-tienes razón, parece que estuviéramos caminando en círculos- respondió otro de los soldados.

El grupo de soldados siguieron caminando por unos minutos -¡una luz al final del pasillo!- exclamaron los hombres. El grupo empezó a correr hacia la luz, imaginando que encontrarían una salida al largo pasadizo -¡¿qué?!- se preguntaron todos, al verse que habían salido del edificio. El grupo volvió a entrar, esta vez enojados y alterados -¡sal de una vez, o quemaremos este lugar!- grito el líder del pequeño grupo.

-creo que la advertencia no les sirvió para que recapacitaran- una voz en tono misterioso se escucho a los largo de los pasadizos del edificio.

El sonido de zapatos tocando el piso era lo único que se escuchaba, una silueta se empezaba a formar ante el grupo de soldados flare -¡es ella! ¡es Astrid, la invidente!- exclamo el líder del grupo. La mujer apareció junto a dos pokémon de aspecto felino que flotaban al lado de la líder -iluminare sus pobres mentes con la verdad del universo- las puertas principales del edificio se abrieron y todo aquel grupo, junto a los pokémon, salieron expulsados del edificio. la mujer salio del edificio, varias personas que transitaban se acercaron hacia el gimnasio para ver lo que sucedía, pero al hacerlo, el rastro de la líder había desaparecido.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron, una fría y húmeda cueva era lo que veía -¿que...? ¿que paso?- se pregunto Ash, quien se levantaba y le dolía la cabeza. Un cálido fuego era lo que mantenía caliente el lugar, el chico se do cuenta de eso al mismo tiempo que empezaba a inspeccionar el lugar con su mirada -ya despertaste- una voz femenina llamo la atención de Ash, el chico volteo y miro a una rubia de traje blanco.

-¡tú!- exclamo Ash, al recordar el momento incomodo que tuvo hace unas horas.

-olvídate de eso- respondió la chica, algo sonrojada.

Un roedor amarillo se lanzo hacia el azabache -¡pikachu!- Ash se encontraba feliz de ver a su amigo de toda la vida, pikachu estaba emocionado al ver al entrenador por fin recobrar la conciencia, pero la alegría del reencuentro se acabo en el momento que le llego algo a la mente -¡¿donde están May, Dawn y Serena?!- pregunto el azabache.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto la rubia.

-¡de las tres chicas que andaban conmigo!

-cuando te encontré, no había nadie, solo el team flare y ese pequeño me siguió trayendo consigo dos pokéball de fletchinder y un gabite.

-oh...- respondió el chico -¡¿enserio no había nadie?!- pregunto el azabache.

-no, y si la hubiera, ellas estarían acá- dijo la rubia.

-¿que fue lo que paso exactamente?

-mira Ash...

-¡¿como sabes mi nombre?!

-soy usuaria del aura al igual que tú, gracias a eso puedo saber tu nombre sin necesidad que me lo digas.

-pues yo no se cual es el tuyo.

La líder sonrió por un momento -me llamo Korrina, soy la líder del gimnasio de Shalour- la respuesta dejo sorprendido al azabache, pero mas sorprendido quedo al ver el guante que la joven tenia en la mano derecha -¡una piedra activadora!- exclamo Ash.

-ah si, también soy usuaria de la mega-evolución- justo después de aquellas palabras, un lucario apareció por detrás de la chica -él es mi compañero lucario- dijo la líder. Ash se sorprendió al ver al pokémon del tipo acero, el azabache le llamo la atención un brazalete que el pokémon traía, un brazalete rojo y plateado pero con una piedra incrustada en ella.

El el hospital general de Cyllage, un castaña de sombrero rojo y blusa negra salia del edificio -¡no me importa lo que digan ustedes! ¡es mi madre la que esta desparecida y ya espere mucho tiempo sentada en ese lugar!- Serena se encontraba gritando, estaba furiosa y en sus brazos tenia vendajes y una pequeña venda adhesiva en una de sus mejillas. Una castaña de coletas y una peliazul salieron del edificio, acompañadas de un piplup.

-mira Serena, se que estas preocupada pero tenemos que pensar en algo y...

-¡cállate!- exclamo la castaña -¡yo no seguiré cruzada de brazos, yo ire al fin del mundo si es necesario!- exclamo Serena, para luego darse la media vuelta.

-¿aunque sea sabes a donde iras?- pregunto May.

-¡eso no te importa!- exclamo Serena.

-pero si no sabes a donde vas a ir, ¿por qué te arriesgas tanto?- pregunto Dawn, intentando calmar a la castaña.

-¡porque a diferencia de ti, no esperare a que un milagro caiga del cielo!

-¡ya basta!- grito May -¡deja ese comportamiento estúpido que tienes y cálmate de una maldita vez!

-¡tú no vas a darme ordenes!- respondió la castaña, quien empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-¡tranquilízate Serena! tenemos que encontrar a Ash y a tu madre- dijo Dawn.

-¡me importa un rábano lo que le suceda a Ash, yo quiero encontrar a mi madre!- grito Serena, quien empezaba a llorar al recordar que el team flare rapto a la señora.

El sonido de un golpe dejo en silencio el lugar, Serena se sobaba la mejilla, Dawn y piplup miraban sorprendidos la actitud que había tomado la castaña de coletas en ese momento -¡¿a ti que demonios te pasa?!- exclamo Serena, enojada por la cachetada que recibió.

-¡nunca vuelvas a hablar así!

-¡yo hablo como se me da la gana!- respondió la joven, mientras sacaba una pokéball -¡y si tienes algún problema conmigo, revolvamos eso ahora!- Serena arrojo su pokéball de la que salio rhyhorn.

-¡si eso es lo que quieres!- May acepto aquel reto, ella lanzo una pokéball de la que salio blaziken.

-¡deténganse ahora!- exclamo Dawn, quien se interponía junto con piplup en el camino de ambos pokémon.

-¡tú no te metas tabla de planchar!- dijo la castaña, quien sacaba la pokéball de fennekin para que el pokémon de fuego usara sus poderes psíquicos para apartar a la peliazul del campo de batalla. Dentro de la caverna que era el escondite de Korrina, la líder había explicado al azabache la situacion en la que se encontraban -y eso fue lo que paso- dijo la rubia.

-vaya, todo eso paso mientras yo... ¡ahora lo recuerdo!

-¿que sucede?- pregunto Korrina.

-¡en ese sueño! ¡la líder de Anistar se me presento y dijo que quería verme en Crómlech!

-¡¿qué?! ¡¿hablas de Astrid?!

-si, ella misma.

La chica se puso a reflexionar un rato -es raro, desde que empezó todo esto ella lo único que ah hecho fue encerrarse en su gimnasio- dijo la líder, haciendo que Ash tenga mas preguntas que respuestas -¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto el azabache.

-bien, Astrid es una mujer que llego a Kalos a los 16 años.

-espera, ¿ella no es de Kalos?

-si y no, dime, ¿conoces o escuchaste alguna ves sobre la región Krishna?

-no- fue la respuesta del azabache.

-es una región que esta al sur, cerca al circulo ártico del sur. Es una región que tiene una religión y costumbres muy antiguas y extrañas, antes de la gran guerra, antes Kalos tenia el control de una gran cantidad de regiones, pero luego de la gran guerra que Kalos tan solo se quedo administrando Krishna y las demás se independizaron. Entre Krishna y Kalos siempre se hacen viajes, y Astrid llego a los 15 y se convirtió en líder a los 16, tengo entendido que fue gracias a la anterior líder de Anistar.

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-cuéntame bien, que fue lo que soñaste.

-bueno... reviví algo... y luego apareció ella y me ayudo a salir.

La repuesta de Ash fue muy simple, demasiado -entonces mañana iremos a Crómlech, es de noche y el team flare debe estar rondando- dijo la lider.

-de acuerdo, igual estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar.

-por cierto, existe una forma para encontrar a tus amigas.

-¡¿enserio?!

-si, mi abuelo es un maestro del aura. Te llevare allá, él quiere conocerte por que tienes un manejo de ese poder, él podra sentir la presencia de tus amigas para poder encontrarlas.

-gracias- respondió el azabache.

El lugar seguía húmedo, el fuego seguía abrigando la fría caverna al mismo tiempo que ambos chicos preparaban sus cosas para dormir.

En el sendero de mamoswine, uno de los pasos mas peligrosos de Kalos y también uno de los lugares mas fríos de Kalos, Astrid se encontraba ahí junto con su fiel alakazam. Ella tenia su capa quien la usaba para abrigarse al mismo tiempo que en su mano derecha, específicamente en su dedo medio, traía un anillo con una extraña piedra incrustada.

Habían varios mamoswine transitando la zona, aquel sendero es peligroso, y la única forma en la que los viajeros cruzaban aquel lugar, era montando a mamoswine entrenados específicamente para el transporte humano. Astrid tenia otros métodos para cruzar aquel sendero pues ella se encontraba flotando junto con alakazam, rodeados por un aura turquesa, ambos cruzando a velocidad aquel largo sendero.

-¿así que eras tú quien logro sacar al chico del mundo de los sueños?- una siniestra voz se escucho en medio de la tormenta de nieve provocando que Astrid y alakazam se detuvieran al instante -¿que fue esa voz?- se pegunto la mujer, quien intentaba detectar el origen de aquel sonido. Una presencia oscura empezó a sentir la mujer, el aura que rodeaba a Astrid empezó poco a poco a desaparecer, haciendo que la líder decidiera bajar al terreno helado.

-no me sorprende encontrarte aquí- dijo aquella voz masculina -después de todo, esos eran tan solo simples soldados del menor rango- dijo un hombre de traje rojo con toques negros -creo que soy algo mal educado, así que déjame presentarme. Me llamo Asura, comandante y líder espiritual del team flare- continuo aquel hombre.

Astrid empezó a sentirse incomoda en ese momento -esa presencia tuya... ¡¿acaso eres de Krishna?!- pregunto la mujer.

-si, al igual que tú, yo nací allá. Pero no por eso me voy a contener en mi misión- el hombre traía en su mano izquierda la dichosa lanza con la que ataco a Ash, pero había ahora una pequeña cosa que cambio en dicha arma -¡absol, mega-evoluciona y destruye el cuerpo y mente de esa mujer!- un felino blanco apareció de la nada, rodeándose del brillo característico de la mega-evolución.

Una esfera brillante de color celeste golpeo al absol mega-evolucionado, dejando aturdido al pokémon siniestro -¡¿que demonios?!- se pregunto Asura, al ver a su pokémon ser arrojado contra la nieve.

-¿pensaste que alakazam no tenia ataques para enfrentarse a los pokémon del tipo siniestro?, y me sorprende que le hayas puesto una piedra activadora en esa lanza- la mujer levanto su mano derecha, enseñando su anillo -alakazam, mega-evoluciona y acaba con absol- una luz cegadora ilumino el lugar, varias cadenas de energía rodearon a alakazam para luego cambiar de forma.

El cuerno de absol empezó a brillar y a crecer tomando la forma de una guadaña -¡ataca con mega cuerno!- el pokémon siniestro corrió a gran velocidad en dirección del pokémon psíquico. Las ahora cinco cucharas de alakazam se agruparon formando un circulo, una barrera se formo impidiendo el ataque del absol quien choco contra aquel muro de energía.

Las patas del pokémon se rodearon de un aura negra, absol empezó a golpear el muro creado por alakazam -es inútil que continúes, nunca podrás destruir la barrera- dijo la líder.

-¡eso es lo que piensas!- grito el comandante, frustrado al ver que nada de lo que hacia lograba darle a alakazam o a Astrid. Asura levanto la lanza, el hombre apunto hacia la barrera -¡espera! ¡¿que planeas hacer?!- exclamo la mujer. Asura arrojo la lanza directamente hacia el pokémon psíquico, el poder de aquella arma mítica rompió la barrera e incluso hirió, no de gravedad, a alakazam.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la mujer, al sentir una herida en el hombro del pokémon.

-¡absol, ahora!- las patas del pokémon siniestro estaban rodeadas de un aura negra. El felino logro atacar directamente al pokémon psíquico.

-¡demonios!- dijo Astrid, quien fue empujada por la nieve junto con alakazam.

Las patas y el cuerno de absol se habían rodeado de aquel aura negra, el pokémon siniestro se acercaba nuevamente para atacar -¡ahora alakazam!- exclamo la mujer, el pokémon psíquico sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, tantos años al lado de Astrid hizo que ambos tengan una conexión muy especial. El pokémon mega-evolucionado, usando sus poderes psíquicos, tomo la lanza que se encontraba tirada en la nieve y la arrojo hacia absol.

-¡no!- grito Asura, al ver como los ataques de absol caían sobre la lanza, destruyéndola en el acto.

Varios pedazos de la lanza cayeron a la nieve, otros pedazos junto con la mega-piedra de absol, cayeron por un barranco provocando que el pokémon regresara a su estado normal -no puedes hacer nada. Rindete y te dejare vivir- dijo la mujer.

-no- respondió el hombre, quien sacaba un cuchillo -la mega-evolución representa el origen de la vida, un flujo primigenio que pone hace que los pokémon sean apoderados por sus instintos mas primigenios- dijo el comandante flare.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto Astrid.

Asura se corto la muñeca con el cuchillo, al hombre le dolía la herida que se había provocado -¡absol, absorbe parte de mi vitalidad para fortalecerte!- el cuerpo del comandante y el pokémon empezaron a brillar, la sangre que salia del hombre empezó a evaporarse al mismo tiempo que una luz cegadora envolvió el cuerpo de absol.

-¡¿acaso se podía lograr una evolución de esa forma?!

-ya te lo dije, la mega-evolución es la unión del espíritu del entrenador y el pokémon. Obviamente para lograr lo que acabo de hacer es un entrenamiento de años y no de alguien tan novato como tú.

Absol se volvió a lanzar hacia alakazam, el poder del pokémon se había triplicado, su velocidad aumento a tal grado que alakazam no podía no ver las direcciones que el felino tomaba. El cuerno de absol brillo, y de un certero golpe, ataco en la herida que alakazam tenia en el hombro. El pokémon psíquico volvió a su forma original, adolorido por aquel golpe.

-el poder de absol aumento, es imposible que te libres de esta.

-Asura, una de las cosas que aprendí a lo largo de mi vida... ¡es que el mal debe destruirse sin importar el costo!- exclamo Astrid.

-aun así, hay muchos que no les importa en lo absoluto.

-bien- respondió la líder, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de alakazam brillaban y el lugar se envolvía de una niebla turquesa.

-¡¿que sucede?!- se pregunto el comandante flare, quien estaba siendo acompañado por absol.

-¡caminaras por la senda de tus pecados!

El sonido de varias campanas inundo el lugar, toda la vista de la nieve desapareció e imágenes borrosas empezaron a hacerse presentes, un rayo cayo sobre absol, dejándolo inconsciente y regresando a su forma original -¡¿que es ese lugar?!- dijo Asura, quien no lograba asimilar lo que había pasado.

-¡deténganlo!- exclamo un joven de tez morena y tunicas blancas.

Varios ninetales salieron disparados hacia el hombre al que el anciano señalaba con su bastón, los zorros se lanzaron sobre aquel sujeto que traía un saco. Los pokémon agarraron de las ropas al hombre y se lo llevaron ante el anciano -¡recuerdo este lugar!- exclamo el comandante flare.

-revivirás todos tus crímenes, uno por uno y recibirás tu castigo correspondiente- dijo la mujer.

Varios hombres jóvenes, quienes traían tunicas, amarraron las manos y pies de un joven Asura -este hombre es un profanador de los templos de Arkéus- dijo uno de los tantos jóvenes. Uno de ellos agarro la bolsa que Asura tenia, y de ella saco una estatua de oro puro que representaba a una deidad de mil brazos.

Aquellos jóvenes habían llevado a Asura ante un anciano de tez morena y que tenia el cabello y barba de color blanco, vestía con túnicas blancas y usaba un largo bastón ornamentado en oro con el que se apoyaba -tenemos registro que incluso llego a robar el oro de las tumbas y las ofrendas que le hacemos a dios- uno de los jóvenes le entregaba aquella estatua al anciano.

-yo te conozco chico, eres uno de los aprendiz de monje del templo, ¿que te llevo a profanar las tumbas?

-¡¿que tiene de malo tomar las cosas de un muerto o de una estatua?!- exclamo Asura -¿acaso algún día vestirán sus ropas o sentirán hambre?- pregunto el hombre quien se veía asustado.

-¡silencio! ¡eres un hombre condenado!- grito un hombre quien tenia unas túnicas negras y sostenía una guadaña.

-¡la pena por robar las ofrendas a dios es la muerte!- grito uno de los jóvenes.

-¡si quiere arrepentimiento, la muerte es la única forma para limpiar sus pecados!

Uno de los jóvenes empujo a Asura, tirándolo boca abajo hacia el piso. Aquel hombre se encontraba asustado, sentida el filo de la guadaña rozar su cuello -¡deténganse!- grito el anciano, llamando la atención de todos -aquel joven estuvo entrenando para ser monje, no vamos a matarlo ya que fue antes un compañero de ustedes- todos los chicos se miraron entre si, ideando la forma en como el futuro comandante del team flare recibiría su castigo.

-¡¿que demonios me hiciste?!- grito Asura -¡mi cuerpo esta adormecido! ¡no puedo respirar bien! ¡y ese recuerdo... lo sentí tan real!- el comandante flare se encontraba arrastrándose sobre la nieve, mirando a una tranquila Astrid.

-el hurto que cometiste fue algo grave, demasiado. Todos los crímenes que cometiste los pagaras aquí, y perderás un sentido por cada pecado que hayas cometido en tu vida. Aunque en este caso, lo que cometiste fue horrendo, robarle a dios es algo repugnante, y por eso perdiste el tacto y el olfato.

Asura se encontraba dentro de un calabozo ubicada en un frió bosque, uno en donde las leyendas dice que los antiguos estudiantes de monjes que no lograban pasar la prueba de iniciación, se adentraban a lo mas profundo del bosque para arrebatarse la vida -tengo hambre- se decía un hambriento Asura, quien había sido dejado en ese lugar durante ya tres días.

Aquel calabozo estaba ubicado dentro de una pequeña formación rocosa, el joven Asura estaba encerrado en ese lugar sin agua y sin comida, tan solo esperando a que ocurra algún milagro que lo sacase de allí -así que eres tu el ladrón de Arkéus- la voz de una mujer llamo la atención del hombre -¡¿quien eres tú?!- exclamo el hombre, al ver bajo la luz de la luna a una chica de unos 15 años sentada en una roca y en una posición de loto.

-me llamo Astrid, y soy aprendiz de sacerdotisa- respondió la adolescente.

-¿me estas bromeando? una niña como tú una aprendiz.

-no me importa lo que pienses, solo vine por ordenes de limpiar tu sendero antes de tu destino final.

-¡¿de que hablas?! ¡ustedes me están condenando por tomar una estatua! ¡ustedes desperdician sus vidas, autoflagelandose y haciendo sus interminables hambrunas para darle sus alientos a esas tumbas en ves de dárselo a los que lo necesitan!- exclamo el hombre, furioso por la forma de vivir a la que le obligaron adoptar.

-no culpes a la orden por lo que le sucedió a tu madre.

-¡¿tu que sabes?!- grito Asura, frustrado por las palabras de la joven.

-perdón... pero pude ver el sufrimiento en tu interior.

-¿como... como lo hiciste?- pregunto el hombre, quien lloraba al recordar a la mujer que había perdido hace años.

-yo nací ciega- aquellas palabras dejaron al hombre atónito -fui criada por los monjes y sacerdotisas, me enseñaron todo y aunque quizás no pueda ver a los que me rodean, puedo saber como es que se encuentran. Puedo ver el interior de las personas, ser capas de sentir el dolor de otros... aunque eso no es excusa para disculparme por ver en ti.

-increíble- dijo el joven, quien miraba atentamente a la adolescente -¿cuanto eres capas de ver?- pregunto.

-no mucho, pero puedo sentir que te trajeron aquí en contra de tu voluntad, y que empezaste a robar para darle a los que no tenían algo que llevarse a la boca, no querías que los demás sufran el hambre que tu tenias.

Asura miraba a aquella joven, sorprendido por las palabras y el poder que ella tenia. Un cántico tradicional se escucho en el bosque -¡ella esta...!- Astrid recitaba aquel canto antiguo que servia para que las almas encontraran la paz al momento de partir. Las rejas de aquella celda se abrieron, un hombre de ropajes negros apareció, este traía una mascara de hierro y su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha negra.

-¡espera! ¡¿que haces?!- grito Asura, al mismo tiempo que se le cubría los ojos con una tela y se le amordazaba para que no dijera nada.

-si pudiera salvarte, créeme que lo haría. Pero no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo- dijo la joven, quien solo escuchaba al hombre de mascara decirle que se llevarian al joven a un lugar donde cumpliría su penitencia.

Las montañas nevadas del sur de Krishna, es una cadena montañosa que estaba en el borde del circulo polar del sur. Asura se encontraba deshidratado, casi al borde de la muerte -no puedo... no puedo mas- se decía el hombre, quien fue abandonado a su suerte por los monjes del templo. El joven fue dejado a su suerte, en aquellas montañas, le dejaron con una botella con agua y un poco de pan para que aunque sea intentase sobrevivir un breve periodo de tiempo, aunque eso no era de ayuda ya que sabia que encontraría su fin en aquellas montañas heladas.

Asura solo vagaba por el lugar, nada mas tenia sus túnicas y unas sandalias -ya no puedo mas- se dijo el hombre, quien colapso entre el hielo. Habra pasado unos cuantos minutos, unos minutos que para Asura era algo eterno y nada mas quería llegar a su fin para evitarse toda esa tortura. Pero algo sucedió, el frió que sentía Asura desapareció al mismo tiempo que empezaba a recuperar su conciencia.

-¡tú!- exclamo el joven, al ver a un hombre de cabellos rojos, traje negro de invierno con toques rojos y que traía una espada en el cinturón, una espada de oro y muy bien ornamentada -estuviste al borde de la muerte, pero no te preocupes que te puedo sacar de aquí- dijo aquel hombre de cabello rojo.

-usted... príncipe exiliado...!- exclamo Asura, quien reconoció al hombre a pesar de que su visión estaba nublada por la tormenta de nieve.

-si, soy yo. Dime, ¿que haces en este lugar?

-me condenaron a muerte tan solo por darle comida y dinero a los que no tienen.

-ya veo- respondió el hombre de cabello rojo -el mundo esta condenado, por tus ropas deduzco que eres uno de esos monjes que se auto-infligen dolor. Vine a esta región para averiguar sobre las antiguas leyendas, tengo entendido que por esta zona hay una biblioteca antigua con varios registros sobre el pasado.

-¡señor, si me saca de este lugar! ¡no solo le guiare hacia allá, también empezare a servirle por el resto de mi vida!- respondió Asura, quien se arrodillaba ante el hombre quien a su lado había un pequeño pokémon, que debido a la tormenta de nieve, lo único que reconoció Asura del pokémon fueron unos anillos que tenia en todo el cuerpo.

Asura se encontraba tirado en la nieve, este no tenia respuesta ante nada -¡que demonios!- se dijo Astrid, quien se encontraba apoyándose en unas rocas -el tipo ese- refiriéndose a cuando Asura estaba en aquella celda -es el mismo de ahora- la mujer tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, tenia los pensamientos revueltos pues quería asimilar el recuerdo que ella también había vivido.

La mujer no podía sentir la presencia del comandante -acaso, ¿su alma ya habrá partido?- se pregunto la líder. Astrid no podía mantenerse en equilibrio, alakazam la sostuvo entre sus brazos para que ella no cayera en el vació -sabes algo- empezó a hablar la líder -nunca había sentido tanta rabia o tristeza en mi vida, saber que si tenia la oportunidad de hacer algo para que alguien no cayera en el camino de oscuridad... de veras que es algo doloroso- la mujer se sentía cansada, estaba aturdida y también mareada.

Una risa perturbante y siniestra empezó a escucharse en todo el lugar -¡no pensé que alguien como tú te entregaras a los sentimentalismos!- exclamo aquella voz.

-¡Asura!, aun después de recibir de lleno el ataque de alakazam ¡aun sigues vivo!

-esa burda técnica me hizo mas fuerte- el comandante flare se encontraba rodeado de un aura negra, y una niebla del mismo color se propagaba por las montañas.

-¡ahora recibirás tú mi ataque!- exclamo Asura, quien lanzo un rayo rojo hacia el cuerpo de Astrid.

Aquel rayo llego a golpear también a alakazam, provocando un desmayo y que soltara a Astrid -"demonios, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, siento que me sofocara... ¿acaso me quito también todos los sentidos?"- era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer, quien estaba a punto de caer a un precipicio. La mano de Asura tomo el brazo de Astrid, antes de que ella cayera al vacío, el hombre arrojo a la mujer a la nieve al mismo tiempo que se acercaba hacia ella.

-eres muy inmadura Astrid, a diferencia de ti que se quedo encerrada en ese templo, yo viaje por el mundo, enseñando al maestro sobre las antiguas leyendas y también aprendiendo sobre los conocimientos que se nos prohibieron en esos templos. Soy alguien cercano a un dios, y con el team flare ayudare a que este mundo sea un lugar mas justo y puro.

La mente de la mujer fue bombardeada por varias escenas de los recuerdos de Asura, pero ahora ella viviendolos como si fueran suyos. Asura tenia su mano en el rostro de la líder, su objetivo era destruir la mente de la mujer -dime, ¿como se siente haber vivido el infierno en el que viví yo?- pregunto el hombre.

-je, por primera vez en mi vida puedo ver las cosas... no se si agradecerte u odiarte por eso- dijo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos.

-¡imposible! ¡tus ojos, ya no están!

-si, por primera vez puedo ver. Pero esto no durara mucho- respondió Astrid, quien se veía agitada y cansada -¡te destruiré y te llevare conmigo hacia el mas allá!- nuevamente el sonido de las campanas volvieron a sonar -¡te quitare nuevamente los cinco sentidos!- exclamo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que varias imagenes de la vida de ambos se hacían presentes.

-¡idiota! ¡vas a morir si haces esto tú sola!

-no le tengo miedo a la muerte, lo que tengo miedo es dejarte vivir y que sigas haciendo atrocidades.

Una columna luz se elevo desde el lugar en el que estaban, aquella luz fue vista por varios mamoswine que se encontraban a kilómetros de distancia de lo que era la zona de combate, incluso algunos empezaban a alejarse por el susto que les había provocado aquella columna. Astrid se encontraba entumecida, la muerte de Asura le costo mucho pues tuvo que utilizar un gran cantidad de su energía vital -tengo... tengo que comunicarme con él- se dijo aquella mujer, quien miraba a su alakazam que se encontraba inconsciente en la nieve -sobrevivirás, eres fuerte- dijo aquella mujer. En la caverna donde el azabache y la rubia se encontraban, ambos aun dormían, los dos chicos se encontraban cansados y tan solo esperaban la luz del día para poder despertarse -¿eh?- se dijo Korrina, quien sentía una luz en su rostro.

-¡¿qué es esto?!- exclamo, al ver una luz azulada formándose en el interior de la cueva.

-¡¿que paso?!- pregunto Ash, quien se despertaba por el grito de la líder.

-no pensé que te encontraría con la líder de Shalour- aquella luz azulada tomo la forma de la líder de Anistar. Astrid se había manifestado ante Ash y Korrina.

-¡Astrid!- exclamo el azabache, al ver a la mujer.

-¡los rumores eran ciertos! ¡puedes trasladarte a diferentes planos!- dijo la rubia.

-si, pero vine a decirles algo importante- respondió la líder de Anistar -Ash, se supone que seria yo quien te ayudase a usar el aura... pero no podre hacerlo, mi cuerpo esta a punto de colapsar- continuo la líder, quien tenia un aspecto lamentable.

-¿porque dices eso?- pregunto el chico.

-tuve una batalla con el team flare, no logre salir de esta.

-¡¿que dices?!- pregunto Korrina, quien entendía con perfección las cosas que decía Astrid.

-el abuelo de Korrina podrá ayudarte, yo ya no podre... lo siento.

La mujer desapareció ante la vista de ambos chicos, Astrid tan solo se encontraba parada en aquellas montañas, esperando el momento en que deje ese mundo pues nada de lo que ella haga detendría su inevitable final -por primera vez... la nieve es hermosa, la vista... sera el lugar mas peligroso de Kalos, pero es cierto lo que dicen, las cosas mas bellas son también las mas peligrosas- decía la mujer, quien observaba por primera vez en su vida el amanecer entre las montañas.

-y pensar que muchos dudábamos de ella- dijo la líder de Shalour.

-ella quizo ayudarme- respondió Ash, quien recogía sus cosas del suelo -ella me dijo que tengo una conexión antigua con esta región, no le defraudare y descubriré todo lo que me quizo decir- el azabache se puso su mochila y se coloco su gorra, pikachu salto al hombro del azabache.

Korrina miraba al chico sorprendida la actitud de Ash -mi abuelo es un maestro del aura, iremos a Shalour que él te podrá ayudar- respondió la líder.

-de acuerdo, vayamos.

-conozco un atajo, nos desviaremos de Crómlech y llegaremos a Shalour mas rápido.

-bien, entonces apresurémonos- respondió el azabache, quien esperaba que en aquella ciudad el abuelo de su compañera le ayudase a ubicar a sus amigas usando el poder del aura.

Rhyhorn, fennekin y staravia se encontraban inconscientes en el pavimento, Serena se encontraba arrodillada, intentado curar el estado de sus pokémon que habían sido derrotados por el poder de blaziken -no se preocupen, estarán bien- dijo la castaña, entre lagrimas y al mismo tiempo dándoles las medicinas a sus pokémon. Dawn y piplup tan solo se limitaron a observar aquella batalla que había durado un largo periodo de tiempo, una batalla muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver pues se vio la brutalidad con la que Serena ordenaba atacar a blaziken, y como May tenia que responder para que el pokémon no saliera lastimado.

-ahora lo entiendes- dijo May, quien se había inclinado para estar a la altura de Serena -no puedes perder la calma en momentos como estos, aun eres muy debil y necesitas mas concentración en batalla- la madurez en las palabras de May sorprendieron a la peliazul quien conocía lo lanzada que era su amiga de Hoenn. Serena solo miraba con frustración -oye, cálmate si. Nosotras también estamos preocupadas y sabemos lo que estas pasando ahora, y no por eso perdemos el control- May poco a poco estaba que tranquilizaba a Serena.

-escucha, lo mas probable es que al lugar a donde se llevaron a Ash, sea el mismo al que se llevaron a tu madre- dijo Dawn.

-ella tiene razón, solo hay que sentarnos a pensar.

-bueno- respondió la castaña -la dirección a la que se iban los helicópteros era hacia Crómlech.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos dirigiremos hacia allá- dijo May, dándole la mano a Serena para que esta se levantara.

-no te preocupe Serena- dijo la peliazul -encontraremos a tu madre y a Ash, estarán bien.

La castaña se levanto con la ayuda de May, los tres pokémon de la chica de Kalos se levantaron a pesar de encontrarse adoloridos -de acuerdo, trabajemos juntas entonces- respondió Serena, limpiándose las lagrimas. El sol empezaba a iluminar las calles, y la chica de Kalos había vuelto su mirada hacia sus pokémon, quienes les debía una disculpa por la brutal batalla en la que habían estado.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, tengo que anunciar que me demorare escribiendo el sgte cap porque entrare en exámenes :'v pero como estoy en verano la cosa no estará difícil y puede que no me demore. Ahora si, tengo que hacer una aclaración con respecto a edades ya que, dependiendo de la persectiva que tienen algunos sobre el anime, la edad cambia y pos en este fic se tomaran las sgtes edades:**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Serena: 16**

 **May: 15**

 **Dawn: 15**

 **Korrina: 18**

 **Astrid: 28**

 **Por cada personaje nuevo que meta, en esta sección pondré las edades correspondientes... y por cierto... en los sgtes caps habrá mas fanservice :v**


	15. Chapter 15

STAGE 15

* * *

Era de noche, la ruta que llevaba a Crómlech estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, una senda de arboles era aquella ruta y un trió de chicas se encontraba armando un campamento. Dawn armaba la tienda de acampar y piplup le ayudaba con la bolsa de dormir -¿mañana llegaremos al pueblo?- pregunto la peliazul.

-si, estaremos allá a medio día- dijo la castaña, quien miraba el mapa electrónico -y la verdad que nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo si no hubiera sido por las paradas que tuvimos- la castaña seguia mirando su mapa.

-pero si tú era la que te detenias para pelear contra todo aquel que se nos cruzaba en el camino- respondió May, en un tono de ironía por lo que dijo Serena.

-el team flare ataca a matar, era necesario luchar contra varios entrenadores para medir fuerzas- contesto la castaña de falda roja.

-bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Dawn se encontraba guardando sus pertenencias y la de sus acompañantes en el interior de la tienda, mientras que piplup extendia la bolsa de dormir. May sacaba de su mochila la incubadora que había traído a Kalos -oye, es la primera ves que veo eso- dijo Serena.

-¿la primera vez que observas un huevo?- pregunto May.

-no, me refiero a que es la primera vez que veo a ese tipo de huevo en especifico, ¿de donde es?

-me lo dieron en Hoenn, no se quien estará dentro.

Serena se quedo mirando por unos segundos al huevo. En otra parte de Kalos, el azabache se encontraba en un rió junto con pikachu, gabite y fletchlinder -estuve revisando tu historial, y si que estas bien oxidado- dijo Korrina, quien se encontraba en una roca junto con lucario.

-¡¿de que hablas?!

-por lo que me contaste, y también por lo que averigüé, tú nivel bajo demasiado.

El chico se encontraba empapado, sus pokémon también pues tuvieron una pequeña sesión de entrenamiento luchando contra el tipo acero -en fin, creo que a este paso capaz y te mueres antes de que lleguemos a Shalour- dijo la líder, riéndose en el momento.

-¡eso no es divertido!- exclamo Ash -¡acaben con lucario!- los tres pokémon se lanzaron hacia el ataque, pero nuevamente fueron repelidos por el bombardeo de esferas aurales por parte del tipo acero.

-pues si, me divierto ver como te caes al agua- la chica saco su holocaster para mirar la hora -bien, mañana llegaremos a Shalour y tienes que dar buena impresión- Korrina se dio la vuelta para regresar al pequeño campamento donde pasarían la noche -así que entrena mas para que no des pena- la chica se alejaba mientras Ash la veía extrañado.

-¿qué?

-por cierto, la orden es muy estricta.

-¿que orden?

-lo entenderás cuando lleguemos- la chica desapareció, pero lucario se encontraba listo para atacar nuevamente -¡espera! ¡aun no estamos listos!- Ash y sus pokémon se intentaron levantar, pero para su mala suerte, las esferas aurales empezaron a golpearle y también a sus pokémon. Las horas pasaron, y la media noche había llegado, mientras que el trió de chicas dormía pacíficamente y fletchinder usando su calor corporal para calentar a su entrenador y compañeros, en el mismo Crómlech, específicamente cientos de metros bajo tierra de aquel pacifico pueblo, en una habitacion había una reunión de dos personas.

Todo era oscuridad, habían luces rojas y también mapas holograficos de ese mismo color. Era una habitación muy lujosa y tenia estatuas de oro puro que representaban a las leyendas de Kalos. En aquella habitación había un hombre, de cabello rojo y ropas negras, sentado en un trono y a su costado había una espada que se encontraba en su funda pero tenia un mango ornamentado. Al lado del hombre también se encontraba un pokémon con forma de león miraba imponente hacia un joven que se encontraba en el salón, arrodillado ante el hombre de cabellos y barba roja.

-Asura murió en batalla, el chico escapo y no sabemos como. Todos los soldados que se encontraban ese día, o están muertos o están en una prisión diez metros bajo tierra.

Aquel joven solo se limitaba a escuchar las palabras del hombre, quien tenia una voz de autoridad y porte -desde ahora te toca a ti traerme a este chico- una mujer de larga cabellera negra había salido de entre las sombras, ella le entrego un sobre amarillo al chico. El pelinegro abrió el sobre y encontró la foto de un joven de gorra quien era acompañado por un pikachu junto con varios documentos -¿como se llama?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro y bufanda azul, parecida a las llamas de un charizard.

-Ash, el chico se llama Ash- respondió la mujer -en esos documentos encontraras datos sobre él, estuvimos investigando y averiguamos algunas cosas de él- la hermosa mujer termino de hablar, hubo un pequeño silencio en el salón, el joven leía algunos de los papeles que se encontraban en el sobre al mismo tiempo que daba una mirada al foto de su objetivo -escúchame bien Alain, quiero que lo traigas vivo, ¡búscalo por toda la región! ¡soborna a la gente, extorsionalos, haz de todo lo necesario para traerlo porque a ese chico lo necesitamos para nuestros planes!- ordeno el líder del team flare.

El chico se levanto, miro fijamente al hombre sentado en el trono -lo haré con gusto, maestro Lysandre. Tan solo espere que tendrá noticias muy pronto.

El sol estaba por salir en cualquier momento, Ash se encontraba durmiendo en el césped y pikachu en su pecho descansaba, Korrina dormía debajo de un árbol junto con lucario. En otra parte de Kalos, el trío de chicas dormía pacíficamente, y May abrazaba la incubadora, que en su interior traía un huevo que empezaba a moverse. Serena dormía tranquilamente, pero para su mala suerte se levanto debido a que algo le camino en el rostro -¿que le pasa a ese heliolisk?- se dijo al ver a dicho pokémon subirse a un árbol.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos al ver al pokémon eléctrico tomar la incubadora -¡fennekin, usa lanzallamas!- exclamo la joven quien lanzaba una pokéball.

-¡¿que sucede?!- exclamo Dawn, despertándose por los gritos de Serena.

-¡el huevo!- May estaba asustada al ver que el pokémon eléctrico se había robado el huevo.

El pokémon de fuego expulso las llamaradas de su boca haciendo que heliolisk reciba una quemadura y al mismo tiempo soltando el huevo por el ataque -¡ya lo tengo!- Serena se lanzo para impedir que el huevo caiga al suelo, la chica tomo con los brazos al huevo y esta empezó a rodar por el césped hasta chocar con un árbol -¡ay no! ¡ya lo rompí!- la castaña se asusto al ver una rajadura en el huevo.

-¡no esta roto, esta eclosionando!- dijo la castaña.

Dawn se acerco junto con piplup, queriendo ver la eclosión del huevo. May estaba emocionada pues por fin conocería al pokémon que se encontraba dentro. Serena tenia el huevo en sus brazos, fennekin se acerco pues tenia curiosidad de ver el nacimiento de un nuevo pokémon -¡un mudkip!- dijo May, al ver al pokémon eclosionar del huevo.

-¿mudkip?- se pregunto Serena, sacando su pokédex para el registro.

-que bonito- dijo Dawn, quien junto a piplup se acerco para ver mejor al pokémon, pero solo recibieron un chorro de agua por parte del pokémon de agua.

Piplup, enojado por el ataque, empezó a reclamar a mudkip, provocando que nuevamente sea atacado por mudkip -ven con mamá- May intento tomar a mudkip, pero al igual que Dawn, ella recibió un chorro de agua directo en el rostro.

-este... ¿que hago?- pregunto Serena al ver que mudkip se acurrucaba en su regazo.

-fuiste la primera persona que vio, es obvio que querrá estar con Serena- dijo la peliazul, secándose con una toalla.

May miro por un momento al pokémon que le habían dado en forma de huevo, suspiro y se resigno a la realidad -bien Serena, puedes quedártelo con la condición que lo cuides bien- dijo la chica originaria de Hoenn.

-espera... ¡¿qué?!- Serena se impresiono por lo que la castaña le decía.

La castaña miro a May, sorprendida por el "regalo" que estaba teniendo por parte de ella -pero... no creo que...- la castaña empiezo a titubear -quédatelo, él quiere estar contigo- Serena observo fijamente a mudkip, quien le miraba alegremente -pues... gracias- fue la respuesta de la chica, quien acariciaba la cabeza del pokémon de agua.

-mejor no perdamos el tiempo. Tenemos que apresurarnos- dijo May, quien cogía su mochila de la tienda de acampar.

Era aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, Ash estaba despierto sentado en un tronco mirando a sus pokémon beber el agua del río, pero también tenia un rostro de preocupación e incomodidad. Korrina miro a su acompañante, ella se acerco al verlo en ese estado -te molesta algo, ¿verdad?- pregunto la rubia, al ver al azabache sentado en un tronco y con una pokéball en su mano.

-bueno... si...

-¿por?

-aparte que alguien murió para salvarme...

-lo que le paso a Astrid no fue tú culpa.

-lo se, pero también siento que fue responsabilidad mía.

-bueno, pero también fue decisión de ella- dijo la líder, quien observo la pokéball que el azabache traía en sus manos -¿y eso?- pregunto la lider.

-capture a este pokémon, y tuve serios problemas cuando lo saque por primera vez.

-¿ah?

-lo capture sin su consentimiento y en una batalla contra el team flare empezó no solo a atacarlos, si no también a los pokémon de mis amigas.

-ya veo, haber sacalo que quiero verlo.

Ash obedeció y arrojo la pokéball, de ella salio un pokémon de color celeste y blanco -¿un froakie?- pregunto la chica. El pokémon de tipo agua miro a su alrededor, reconoció a Ash y le fulmino con la mirada. Los pokémon del azabache se sorprendieron al ver al tipo agua fuera de su pokéball. Froakie estaba a punto de atacar al azabache, pero este guardo al pokémon antes que algo grave suceda -pasara mucho tiempo antes que ustedes dos se lleven bien- dijo la líder, mientras veía al azabache desanimarse.

-oye, que eso no te desanime. Ya habrá tiempo para que ustedes dos se lleven bien.

-ojala.

-mejor apúrate, que hoy llegaremos a Shalour.

La rubia se retiro, el azabache guardo a sus pokémon dentro de las pokéball. Ash y Korrina, acompañados por pikachu y lucario, empezaron a caminar por aquella ruta que andaba vacía pues aquel sendero no era tomado por ningún entrenador, todos ellos tomaban las rutas señalizadas por los mapas. Cosa que sucedía con cierto trió de chicas quienes caminaban por la ruta diez -toda la ruta esta llena con pilares de piedra- dijo Dawn, quien observaba aquellos menhires.

-estas cosas tienen cientos y cientos de años aquí- respondió Serena -y la verdad es que nadie sabe como se formaron- la chica caminaba junto con mudkip a quien cargaba en brazos.

-¿que dices?- pregunto May.

-es un misterio el porque se pusieron estas cosas en la zona, nadie sabe y siempre se hicieron investigaciones pero nunca descubrieron nada.

El gran camino que llevaba hacia Crómlech, era demasiado larga, los menhires se distribuían por toda la ruta, ordenados en filas a una distancia de separación igual para todos los menhires. Habían zonas donde la hierba era alta, y piplup se encontraba "buceando" por dichas zonas -¿cuanto falta para llegar?- pregunto Dawn.

-poco- respondió la castaña, mirando el mapa electrónico -en pocos minutos estaremos allá. Es mas, miren ese cartel- señalo la castaña un cartel de madera que decía "Pueblo Crómlech a 3 kilometros" el sendero seguía repleto de menhires, cosa que las chicas pensaron que al llegar al pueblo los menhires terminarían. Dentro del pueblo, una joven entrenadora de cabello rojo, acompañada de un chespin, estaban en las mesas de uno de los tantos restaurantes del pueblo.

-te demoraste mucho- le dijo una pelirroja a un chico de bufanda azul que acababa de llegar.

-estaba ocupado- respondió Alain.

-¡me dejaste abandonada!- exclamo Mairin en su defensa.

-estaba haciendo cosas, no son de tu incumbencia.

La joven miraba al chico haciendo un puchero, al mismo tiempo que el chespin acompañante de la chica miraba al entrenador con el mismo fastidio de su entrenadora -vamos, hay que avanzar hacia la siguiente ciudad- dijo el pelinegro. Ambos estaban en una zona llena de carpas, una zona de comercio en la varios de los vendedores traían ropas extrañas. Túnicas de colores oscuros traían aquellos sujetos, capuchas cubrían su cabeza e incluso algunos tenían sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras antiguas.

-este lugar es extraño- dijo Mairin.

-si, pero así son las costumbres de estas zonas.

Ambos chicos seguían caminando por aquella calle extraña, una calle que mas parecía un barrio de brujería por el aspecto, y eso que en la zona se venden generalmente medicinas naturales y piedras evolutivas. La atención de la pelirroja se enfoco en un trío de chicas que se encontraba mirando un estante lleno de hierbas medicinales -¡oye a donde vas!- el chico se sorprendió al ver a su compañera alejarse de él.

-¡Serena! ¡¿como estas?! a los tiempos que no te veo.

La pelirroja estaba con el trío de chicas, ella se alegro de volver a ver a aquella que le salvo apenas iniciando su aventura -¿te conozco?- pregunto Serena quien ponía una cara de extrañeza al ver a la joven.

-¡¿como que no te acuerdas de mi?!- exclamaba Mairin, quien agitaba los brazos desesperada al mismo tiempo que chespin imitaba dicha acción.

Mientras que Serena levantaba una de sus cejas, intentando hacer memoria, Dawn empezaba a tener algunos recuerdos de aquella chica -¡oye! a ti te conozco de Santalune- dijo Dawn -llegaste con Serena a esa ciudad y creo que irías a por tu primer pokémon- la peliazul había recordado de donde había visto a la pelirroja.

-ah si, viaje contigo y con Shauna... y ya recordé que me distes muchos problemas al escaparte de donde se supone iría a verte- el rostro de Serena reflejaba el fastidio y molestia de esos días, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a un grupo del team flare debido a la imprudencia de aquella entrenadora novata.

-así que eres una novata- dijo May, quien miraba a los ojos de la entrenadora primeriza.

-¿y tu eres?

-me llamo May, y soy entrenadora de Hoenn.

-vaya, eso esta lejos.

-si, y también calurosa, aquí esta frió.

Alain solo miraba aquella conversación, se le notaba que estaba desesperado por que Mairin terminara con su "reunión de amigas" -¡por cierto! ¡estoy viajando con Alain!- de un momento a otro, aquel chico resulto junto con las chicas pues la pelirroja le jalo el brazo de la nada -este es Alain, es un experto entrenador y el mas fuerte que conozco- dijo la chica, presentando a su amigo.

Aquel chico se sentía incomodo, no tenia el tiempo para socializar pues tenia una misión importante que cumplir -oye, tienes una piedra activadora- Serena vio la pulsera negra que el chico tenia -pues si, soy usuario de la mega-evolución- dijo el chico, quien pensaba en alguna forma para poder retirarse.

-ojala Ash estuviese aquí, él de seguro le hubiera gustado ver una de esas piedras mas de cerca- dijo Dawn, al mismo tiempo que dichas palabras llamaron la atención del pelinegro.

Alain empezó a procesar la información que la peliazul había dado -por curiosidad, ese Ash del que hablas, ¿tiene un pikachu?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-si- respondió Dawn -pikachu siempre anda con él. Son inseparables- la información de la peliazul le basto a Alain para empezar a sospechar sobre aquel trío de chicas. El chico miro por unos instantes a la chica de Sinnoh, el usuario de la mega-evolución sabia bien que era lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento -¡te reto a una batalla!- todos miraron a Serena por su imprudencia.

-siempre quise enfrentarme a una mega-evolución, nunca eh podido y como tú estas aquí...

Todos miraron a la castaña -¿qué?- pregunto Serena al ver las miradas.

-¡Alain es la persona mas fuerte que conozco! ¡en todas las batallas que tuvo, nada mas perdió una sola vez y fue contra el élite Siebold!

Fue en esos momentos que el chico empezó a idear la forma para tener información sobre el chico -soy un viejo amigo de Ash, lo conocí en Kanto- dijo Alain, esperando respuesta por parte de las chicas. Las tres jóvenes miraron por unos segundos a Alain -Ash me hablo sobre todos sus amigos, y no recuerdo que me halla hablado sobre alguien de tus características- dijo Dawn, quien hacia memoria de las veces que su amigo le platicaba sobre sus conocidos.

Alain se encontró en un momento algo incomodo, pero ya tenia ideado la forma para salir de esa -quizás y se le olvido, recuerda que es un despistado- sugirió Serena.

-ven, él siempre se olvida de las cosas- respondió el chico.

-¡estuviste en Kanto y no me dijiste nada!- Mairin agitaba ambos brazos mientras hacia puchero, chespin hacia la misma acción que la entrenadora.

El chico no tomo atención a lo que su compañera decía -hagamos algo, si me ganan en una batalla me dirán lo que sepan de Ash- dijo el chico, levantando su muñeca y enseñando la piedra activadora.

-aceptamos- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

-¡¿que dices?!- preguntaron Dawn y May.

-espera un momento- dijo Serena, empujando a ambas chicas con la intención de alejarse -les dije que el team flare ataca a matar, luchar contra una mega-evolución nos servirá de mucho.

-¡si! pero él es amigo de Ash, ¿que dirá cuando le digamos que no sabemos donde demonios esta?- pregunto May.

Serena observo al chico -parece tranquilo, descuiden y dejen ese asunto en mis manos- contesto la castaña, quien observaba el mapa electrónico -¡oye, por acá hay un campo de batalla, ven rápido!- la chica señalaba la dirección del campo.

El campo de batalla del pueblo era de césped, habían arboles rodeando el campo y también unas bancas donde la pelirroja se había sentado para poder observar la batalla -tu mudkip tienes que mirar y aprender- dijo Serena, quien había sacado al pokémon recién nacido y lo había sentado en las bancas. En el campo estaba Alain en un extremo, esperando a que las tres chicas estuvieran preparadas para la batalla.

-¡bien! ¡ya estoy lista!- exclamo la castaña, lanzando una pokéball.

-un rhyhorn- dijo Alain, al ver a su contrincante.

-¡blaziken, yo te eligo!- dijo May, lanzando una pokéball.

-¡sal mamoswine!

En las bancas estaba no solo Mairin, su chespin le acompañaba y también piplup con mudkip miraban lo que seria una batalla de tres contra uno. En las bancas, las mochilas de las chicas estaban siendo cuidadas por los pokémon de agua -¡sal de una vez, charizard!- el pokémon de fuego salio de la pokéball, este dio un rugido y el sol hacia que el collar de plata que tenia en el cuello empezara a brillar.

-ahí esta, la mega-piedra- dijo Serena al ver la piedra azul incrustada en el collar.

-¡esto va a estar genial!- exclamo Mairin, quien al ver al charizard apunto de empezar la batalla, recordaba el día que conoció a ambos.

 _Flashback_

La pelirroja se encontraba saltando unas rocas que estaban en un riachuelo, ella estaba acompañada por un chespin. Un pequeño temblor sacudió a la chica, provocando que cayera al riachuelo -¡¿que paso?!- se pregunto, sorprendida por el sacudon. Cuando intento levantarse, una poderosa onda la volvió a empujar, cayendo nuevamente al agua. Chespin empezó a reaccionar, avisando a la joven que sabia el origen de aquella onda -¡espera!- Mairin se levanto pero nuevamente cayó al agua pero esta vez boca abajo. Chespin regreso con la chica para ayudarle a levantarse.

Una feroz batalla entre un mega-charizard y un mega-absol estaba dandose. Las garras de mega-charizard brillaron de un color turquesa y se lanzo con mucha velocidad hacia el felino quien traia su cuerno brillando y con la forma de una espada. Una onda de choque se produjo por la fuerza del ataque -¡llamarada!- ordeno el entrenador, dueño del tipo fuego. De las fauces de charizard, unas potentes flamas azules con una forma estrellada salieron y golpearon a absol, pero este ni se inmutaba ante el ataque del pokémon.

-¡¿que pokémon son?!- Mairin estaba detrás de unos arbustos, ella junto con chespin vieron la magnitud de los ataques de dichos pokémon -¿es un charizard de diferente color? ¡pero luce muy diferente! ¡¿desde cuando absol tiene alas?!- nada de lo que sus ojos veía, era razonable para Mairin, quien se encontraba demasiado confundida por la apariencia de dichos pokémon.

Absol se encontraba cansado, se le veía agitado -¡solo un poco mas absol! ¡usa pulso umbrío!- ordeno una rubia, haciendo que un aura negra empezara a rodear a absol -¡charizard, acabalo con anillo ígneo!- fue la orden del entrenador de traje negro.

Un rayo purpura con negro fue lanzado hacia charizard, al mismo tiempo que llamas azules rodeaban el cuerpo de charizard. El fuego azul atravezo el rayo de absol, golpeándolo y también levantando el terreno -¡que gran poder!- exclamo la joven quien se escondía entre los arbustos.

Absol seguía de pie, este miraba fijamente al charizard, pero cayo de inmediatamente y una fugaz luz le rodeo para luego volver a su forma original. Mairin observo eso, ella quedo con la boca abierta por lo que había visto -estuviste bien, charizard- dijo el entrenador, para que luego una luz rodeara al pokémon y este volviera a la normalidad al igual que absol -¡charizard y absol cambiaron de apariencia!- exclamo la chica, quien no creía lo que veía.

-buena batalla- dijo el entrenador de cabello negro.

-¿dime porque luchas?- pregunto la rubia, quien trataba las heridas del pokémon siniestro -¿acaso buscas poder en las batallas?- era lo que le intrigaba pues aquella lucha fue una demasiado brutal.

-es porque con charizard nos propusimos a derrotar a todas las mega-evoluciones y ser los mejores.

 _Fin del flashback_

-¡charizard, acabaremos con esto lo mas rápido posible! ¡usa anillo ígneo!

El cuerpo de charizard empezó a rodearse de fuego, este rugía mientras miraba a los tres pokémon contrincantes -¡rhyhorn, protegenos!- la primera en dar la orden fue la castaña de Kalos, las patas delanteras del pokémon de roca se incrustaron en el terreno y un muro de rocas se formo delante del pokémon. Las llamas de charizard se extendieron por el terreno, pero el muro creado por rhyhorn logro proteger a los pokémon y sus entrenadoras junto con Mairin y los pokémon que se encontraban mirando la batalla.

-no sabia que rhyhorn podía hacer eso- dijo May, sorprendida por aquella técnica.

-ni yo, es la primera vez que veo algo como eso- Dawn también estaba asombrada por lo que había visto.

Las llamas se habían disipado, Alain ni se había inmutado cuando el fuego se propago. El muro de roca colapso, rhyhorn era el culpable y este se encontraba corriendo hacia el tipo fuego queriendo embestirlo. Las garras de charizard brillaron de un color turquesa, el tipo fuego disminuyo el impacto del golpe al recibir el ataque con sus garras.

-¡rhyhorn! ¡ataca con roca afilada!- ordeno Serena

Charizard seguía conteniendo a rhyhorn, el cuerpo del tipo roca se empezó a rodear de varias rocas luminosas que arrojo directamente al pokémon de fuego. El impacto de las rocas logro hacer retroceder a charizard, pero también este empujo a rhyhorn con sus garras cubiertas de aquella aura turquesa -me sorprendes, tienes potencial- dijo Alain, halagando a la chica.

-gracias- respondió Serena.

-oye, no te lances así- dijo May.

-es cierto, esto es una batalla en equipo- continuo Dawn.

-entonces, sigan ustedes- respondió Serena de una forma algo burlona.

Las patas de blaziken empezaron a rodearse en fuego -¡mamoswine, ventisca!- la orden de Dawn fue obedecida en el acto, un viento helado empezó a invadir el lugar. No solo las alas de charizard empezaban a congelarse, las patas de blaziken empezaron a envolverse en hielo pero con la particularidad que en el interior las fuertes llamas de fuego se hacían mas y mas candentes.

-acaba ese teatro charizard- dijo el pelinegro.

Las alas de charizard empezaron a brillar en un tono plateado, el tipo fuego dio un potente aleteo con el que se deshizo de toda la escarcha, y de paso golpeo a blaziken hasta que este impactara en el terreno con mucha brusquedad. El chico dio una sonrisa -con esto me basta para saber el estilo de batalla de cada una- dijo Alain, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas.

Alain levanto su muñeca, enseñando la pulsera -¡va a hacerlo!- exclamo Mairin al ver a su compañero levantar y enseñar la pulsera. No era novedad que a la pelirroja le fascinaba todo lo relacionado con la mega-evolución, desde que conoció a Alain su vida cambio drasticamente, todos los días era de constante aprendizaje sobre aquella etapa que si bien ya existía desde siglos en la región, aun le era un misterio para los científicos explicar o aunque sea entender el proceso de dicha evolución. La mega-evolución de charizard estaba a punto de darse, y cada que veía al chico hacer dicho proceso, ella recordaba la primera vez que vio el proceso de mega-evolución.

 _Flashback_

La chica había llegado a unas ruinas -¿estará aquí?- se pregunto la joven, quien junto con chespin miraban la entrada del túnel. Se escucharon unos pasos -¡mira, ahí viene!- exclamo la pelirroja.

-¿sigues tú por aquí?- pregunto Alain, quien ya había salido de las ruinas.

El chico empezó a caminar sin tomarle importancia a la joven -¡¿que era lo que buscabas?! ¿era algo relacionado con la mega-evolución?- Mairin bombardeaba de preguntas al chico quien buscaba alguna forma de deshacerse de la pelirroja -eres persistente- fue la respuestas de Alain.

-¡alto ahí!- ordeno un hombre de ropas extrañas que se encontraba en lo mas alto de las ruinas -¿eso es acaso una mega-piedra?- el hombre sostenía un bastón, el tipo salto hacia el terreno para estar a la altura de Alain y Mairin -a mi me encargaron la búsqueda de esa piedra- dijo el hombre en un tono amenazante.

-apártate ahora- ordeno Alain, haciendo que Mairin se alejara de lo que seria una batalla.

-¿que te parece una batalla por esa mega-piedra?

-¿y si me niego?

-no digas tonterías- respondió el hombre, quien sacaba una pokéball purpura -¡sal ahora! ¡garchomp!- el hombre arrojo la pokéball de la que salio un garchomp que traía una especie de collar de esferas celestes en la que la mega-piedra del pokémon se encontraba incrustada en ella.

-hagamos las cosas mas interesantes- dijo el hombre -¡apostemos nuestras mega- piedras! ¡si me ganas tendrás la mega-piedra de garchomp!- exclamo el sujeto, quien levantaba su bastón y enseñaba su piedra activadora.

Alain empezó a sonreír, y no solo eso, el chico empezó a reírse de forma hilarante -¡bien, empecemos con la batalla!- el pelinegro no dudo y arrojo su pokéball de la que salio charizard -¡mega-evoluciona! ¡traspasa los limites de la evolución!- unas cadenas de luz rodearon a charizard. Aquellas cadenas de luz dejaron a Mairin sorprendida, era una mezcla de emociones extrañas pues se había enamorado de la belleza y magnificencia de como un pokémon mega-evolucionaba. Una esfera luminosa rodeo al pokémon, aquella esfera empezó a quebrarse para luego mostrar a un charizard completamente negro. Los ojos de Mairin brillaban al ver al charizard mega-evolucionado, lo que había visto era algo único en su vida y eso le motivo mas para querer aprender todo sobre dicho proceso evolutivo.

 _Fin del flashback_

-¡mega-evoluciona charizard!- unas cadenas de luz empezaron a rodear al tipo fuego, todos los presenten miraban sorprendidos la nueva forma que el pokémon adoptaba.

El color del pokémon cambio de una forma muy brusca, su piel anaranjada paso a ser negra y las llamas de su cola paso a ser de color azul, sus alas tenían un aspecto mas tosco y de sus fauces salia fuego de color azul -¡increíble!- May estaba sorprendida por el cambio que había sufrido el pokémon.

-así que ese es mega-charizard- dijo Dawn, quien veía lo intimidante que lucia la mega-evolución del tipo fuego.

Ambas chicas miraban al pokémon mega-evolucionado, se sentían algo intimidadas por el fiero aspecto de charizard al momento de mega-evolucionar, no solo aumentaron sus características, si no que también adquiere el tipo dragón- dijo Alain, dejando sorprendidas a sus rivales.

-¡¿dices qué?!- Dawn y May se sorprendieron por lo que el pelinegro dijo.

-¡rhyhorn, usa taladradora!- ordeno Serena.

El cuerno del pokémon de roca empezó a brillar, este se lanzo hacia el ataque -¡oye espera!- dijeron May y Dawn, al ver la imprudencia de su compañera. El pokémon de roca se encontraba a tan solo centimetros de golpear a charizard, pero el tipo dragón tan solo le basto golpear a rhyhorn con su cola para mandarlo a volar -¡rhyhorn!- exclamo la castaña, quien se fue a ver el estado del pokémon.

-¡demonios!- dijo May.

-eso lo pasa por ser muy imprudente.

Esa pequeña distracción le costo a ambas chicas casi la derrota, pues al reaccionar nuevamente y mirar el campo de batalla, vieron como charizard arrojaba a mamoswine hacia blaziken -¡qué!- ambas chicas estaban en shock al ver la facilidad con la que charizard estaba a punto de derrotar a los pokémon.

-pensé que darían pelea, hasta ahora no use ninguna técnica, tan solo fue fuerza bruta.

Las tres chicas se miraron y se pusieron a pensar en algo -bien, tengo un plan- dijo Serena, quien se puso a analizar la situación de la manera mas fría posible.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Dawn.

-si, tan solo háganme caso... ¡que blaziken enganche a charizard y que rhyhorn con mamoswine le cubran!

-¿eh?

La orden de Serena desubico a las dos chicas, pero rápidamente reaccionaron al ver a rhyhorn usar nuevamente la taladradora -¡mamoswine, ataca con canto helado!- ordeno la peliazul. El dragón uso lanzallamas para acabar con el hielo y herir a rhyhorn, pero no contó con que blaziken diera un salto con el que logro darle una fuerte patada a charizard.

Las ágiles piernas del tipo lucha lograron enredar al tipo dragón por unos segundos, segundos de vital importancia pues rhyhorn logro embestir a charizard con la taladradora y mamoswine también usando su armadura de hielo. Mairin observo el golpe que recibió charizard, ese fue un ataque que, o era producto de una buena coordinación, o puramente suerte. Pero, ese ataque le hizo que a su cabeza le venga un recuerdo, el recuerdo que un ataque muy bien ejecutado lograra derrotar a charizard.

 _Flashback_

-¡es hora de terminar con esto! ¡pulso dragón!- ordeno el élite de agua, haciendo que los tres cañones de mega-blastoise apuntaran directamente a un mega-charizard herido y que sobrevolaba el coliseo. Rayos turquesas salieron de los cañones de la tortuga, estos se juntaron y formaron a un gran dragón alado que "comió" a charizard. El tipo fuego cayo debilitado, se encontraba muy mal herido y no podía moverse.

-Siebold es demasiado fuerte- se dijo la chica, quien miraba en las tribunas junto con chespin.

-no retrocediste en ningún momento, a pesar de estar en desventaja- dijo el élite, quien miraba como Alain intentaba calmar al charizard herido.

Al campo de batalla Mairin llego, ella saco de su mochila unas hierbas y se las empezó a frotar por las heridas del tipo fuego -tu amiga es hábil en eso- dijo Siebold. Alain miro a la chica, vio como charizard se recuperaba rápidamente y también como el pokémon le lamia el rostro a la joven.

-me dijiste que querías aprender sobre la mega-evolución.

-¡si!

-bien, pero te advierto que es un viaje duro.

Los ojos de Mairin brillaron de ilusión, ella se emociono al saber que viajaría para aprender mas sobre los pokémon.

 _Fin del flashback_

-¡nuevamente! ¡acaben con charizard!- exclamo Serena, quien señalaba al pokémon mega-evolucionado enredado en las largas piernas de blaziken.

Los pokémon se preparaban para hacer nuevamente un ataque coordinado, mamoswine y rhyhorn repetirían la acción pero... -charizard, usa anillo ígneo- fue la orden del entrenador. El cuerpo del dragón se rodeo de llamas azules, blaziken ahora no podía escapar, charizard ahora lo tenia sujetándolo y mamoswine con rhyhorn se acercaban para el ataque.

Las llamas azules se extendieron por todo el campo de batalla, provocando una pequeña explosión pero potente a la vez. El humo empezó a disiparse, el terreno estaba muy dañado y los pokémon de las chicas -¡imposible!- exclamo Serena, al ver a charizard sin ningún rasguño. Rhyhorn intento levantarse, pero este colapso ya que el poder del dragón fue muy superior, el mismo destino sucedió con blaziken y mamoswine quienes cayeron por el cansancio.

-debo decir que me sorprendieron, aunque sea por unos segundos- dijo el pelinegro, al mismo tiempo que charizard regresaba a su forma original.

-¡eso fue increíble!- exclamo Mairin, acercándose a su compañero.

Como siempre, el chico ignoro a su acompañante -ahora, ¿me dirán donde esta Ash?- pregunto Alain.

-bueno... nosotras también lo estamos buscando- respondió Serena, mientras guardaba a su pokémon.

-¡¿qué?!- exclamo el pelinegro, sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

-el team flare rapto a Ash, estamos buscándolo- dijo Dawn.

-lo único que sabemos, es que la ruta que tomaron fue esta- termino hablando May, explicando la situación.

El pelinegro se enojo al escuchar las declaraciones del trío de chicas -¡¿me quieren decir que no sabían nada sobre su paradero desde un principio?!- exclamo Alain, quien demostraba enojo.

-pues no, tenia que hacer algo para que lucharas con nosotras- respondió Serena.

-¡osea que esto fue tan solo una perdida de tiempo!- exclamo Alain, enojado por la situación.

Todas las chicas, menos Serena, se sorprendieron por la reacción del pelinegro. La castaña solo miraba pues ya esperaba algo como eso.

Alain se encontraba furioso, estaba a punto de explotar -oye tranquilo, ya podrás encontrarlo luego- la pelirroja le empezó a jalar el brazo. El chico miro a su compañera, empezó a tranquilizarse al instante -bien, tendré que buscarlo yo mismo- Alain empezó a retirarse -vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer- le dijo Alain a Mairin -si encuentran a Ash, llámenme a este numero- el chico arrojo una tarjeta con una serie de números escritos -ese es el numero de mi holocaster- luego de eso, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse.

-oye espera- dijo Mairin, pero se detuvo al sentir que le tocaban el hombro.

-ten cuidado, no se porque pero me da mala espina- dijo Serena, advirtiendo a la pelirroja.

-no digas tonterías, el es así de explosivo pero no es mala persona- Mairin se alejo junto con chespin para estar junto con Alain.

-niña tonta- dijo la castaña, quien miraba a Mairin alejarse -bueno, ya no perdamos el tiempo- dijo Serena, cambiando de humor tan rápido.

-oye, ¿desde cuando te nombraste jefa?- pregunto May, al ver el temperamento de Serena,

-nunca dije eso- respondió la castaña.

-¡ya! cálmense las dos- dijo Dawn, quien percibía un cierto aire de inconformidad entre ambas entrenadoras -tenemos que dividirnos y averiguar si en este pueblo saben algo sobre el team flare o si vieron a algunos de ellos pasar por acá- sugirió la chica. Piplup y mudkip se acercaron al trío, ellos traían las mochilas de las entrenadoras -bien, entonces que así sea- respondió Serena, poniéndose su mochila a la espalda.

De esa forma las tres chicas se dividieron por el pueblo, pero, mientras ellas empezaban con su búsqueda, un dúo acababa de llegar a la cima de una colina -¡¿ese es Shalour?!- pregunto Ash, quien se encontraba junto a pikachu, Korrina y lucario.

-si, ¿algún problema?

-ninguno- respondió el chico, sorprendido por aquella ciudad costera que tenia un gigantesco castillo en una isla que estaba conectada a la ciudad por un largo puente antiguo y ornamentado.

* * *

 **Bueno, este cap me salio no tan largo como quería pero de igual forma tengo que darle un agradecimiento a FireAkai15** **pues él me ayudo con las escenas de la batalla y también en otras partes del fic, asi que de paso les digo que se pasen a leer su trabajo que tmb esta haciendo un xyz que aparte de que es una historia muy buena, el fic tiene un rumbo muy diferente que el XYZ que yo hago. Tambien quiero dar un anuncio importante y es... ¡POR FIN VUELVO A TENER MI PC! \\(:'v)/ asi que ahora podre actualizar los otros fics que tengo pendiente y hacer otros pequeños proyectos. Así que nos vemos, hasta la próxima pues tengo que volver a enfocarme en proyectos abandonados :u**


	16. Chapter 16

STAGE 16

* * *

Shalour es la ciudad costera mas grande de Kalos, una ciudad hermosa que tenia caminos de piedra en la que sus costados estaban llenas de adornos florales. La ciudad tenia varios niveles ya que estaba ubicada en un risco y habían escaleras de piedra para poder subir a los niveles superiores. Habían muchos faroles ornamentados y pequeños puentes, antiguos y de arquitectura hermosa, que unían ciertos sectores de la ciudad -¡esta ciudad es increíble!- exclamo Ash, quien se encontraba en un mirador junto a pikachu, observando toda la ciudad.

-y mira, es ahí a donde iremos- dijo Korrina, señalando un gigantesco edificio que se encontraba en una isla.

Ash quedo asombrado al ver el edificio, ya lo había visto desde la colina pero ahora podía verlo mucho mas de cerca. El azabache se acerco a unos prismáticos de los tantos que había en el mirador, saco una moneda la metió en la maquina y empezó a ver el edificio con lujo de detalle -esa castillo es impresionante- decía Ash, quien observaba minuciosamente el edificio.

-yo no lo llamaría exactamente castillo- respondió la líder de la ciudad, quien apreciaba la vista de Shalour -es mas bien un santuario- la chica había estado unos cuantos segundos intentando ubicar la palabra exacta para aquel edificio. La rubia empezó a caminar, ella tomo a Ash del cuello de su camiseta azul y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

La brisa marina relajaba al chico del stress de esos últimos días. La ciudad no estaba llena de edificios modernos, lo máximo que llegaban era a cinco pisos y la arquitectura era antigua -esta es una ciudad muy tradicional- dijo Korrina, quien vio como el azabache miraba asombrado los edificios y casas del lugar.

-eso explica mucho- respondió Ash, quien traía a pikachu en su hombro.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de piedra, si bien la ciudad no era moderna, las fachadas antiguas de los edificios eran algo engañosas pues por dentro los negocios rivalizaban con los de las ciudades mas modernas de la región -¿donde queda el gimnasio?- pregunto el azabache, quien quería iniciar con la conversación.

-queda en esa dirección- respondió la rubia, señalando un camino que llevaba hacia uno de los riscos que daban al mar -pero como te dije, iremos a la "Torre Maestra".

-¿torre maestra?

-el edificio al que le dijiste "castillo". Así que si vas a hacer algo en la ciudad, hazlo de una vez.

-¿por que?

-la torre es un santuario, un lugar que esta prohibido el paso. Yo puedo entrar porque mi abuelo es líder de la orden.

-¿de que orden hablas? a cada rato te escucho con eso.

-te lo explicare a mas detalle eso.

-oh bueno- respondió el chico, quien hizo una pausa durante unos pocos segundos -oye, ¿y no hay alguna forma en que los ciudadanos comunes entren?- pregunto el azabache.

-bueno si, cuatro veces al año la torre abre sus puertas al publico.

-ya veo- en ese momento Ash desvió su mirada al ver un edificio de tejado rojo y fachada blanca -espera, iré al centro pokémon primero. Quiero hacer unas cosas- dijo el azabache, quien se desviaba del camino directo hacia el centro.

Ash y pikachu llegaron al edificio de tejado rojo, el chico saludo a la enfermera encargada pero su destino no era la de restaurar la salud de sus pokémon, el azabache tenia otra cosa en mente. El originario de Kanto llego a uno de los tantos videotelefonos que habían en el local -demonios- empezó a maldecir el chico -si tuviera el numero del holocaster de Serena o del Xtransceiver de Dawn, pudiera comunicarme con ellas- el chico se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que era en ese momento, si bien en Unova la peliazul le dio su numero del Xtransceiver, este lo perdió y lo trágico para el es que siempre era ella quien resultaba llamándolo. Cosa similar paso con May, quien ahora utilizaba el nuevo pokénav plus, del que tuvo también el numero pero también perdió. Cosa muy diferente pasaba con Serena pues el chico sabia que la castaña tenia un holocaster pero este en ningún momento se había dignado a preguntarle por su numero.

-creo que ya se que voy a hacer- el chico metió una moneda a la maquina, empezó a marcar el numero del contacto con el que se quería comunicar -¡¿como que fuera de servicio?!- el azabache se altero por lo que la pantalla le decía, el chico se estaba enojando por eso.

-disculpe las molestias, pero, ¿hacia donde esta llamando?- pegunto la enfermera Joy.

-hacia Kanto.

-ya veo, lamento informarle que las conexiones hacia otras regiones están caídas.

-¡¿qué?!- el chico se sorprendió por lo que la enfermera le decía.

-no sabemos que sucedió, las señales hacia el exterior cayeron derrepente y nada mas se puede hacer llamadas hacia personas que estén en la misma Kalos.

-gracias por el dato- Ash suspiro, estaba incomunicado con el mundo y nada mas le quedaba esperar a que un milagro sucediera para que este se lograra comunicar con sus amigas.

Korrina se encontraba con lucario, sentados en una banca en las afueras del centro pokémon -¿sucedió algo malo?- pregunto la chica, al ver a su compañero con un rostro de inconformidad -¡si!, quise traer a mis mejores pokémon de Kanto pero las conexiones están caídas- respondió el azabache, fastidiado y enojado.

-bueno, hace pocos días se presento ese problema. Estuve hablando con el líder de Lumiose y me dijo que varias antenas hicieron cortocircuito y que probablemente el team flare esta detrás de eso, no hicieron publica esa noticia porque según ellos no quieren alarmar a la población. Mientras que Ash y Korrina, empezaban a dirigirse hacia el santuario, en Crómlech la situación para el trío de chicas era diferente a la de Ash. Las joveness se encontraban intentando averiguar si alguien tenia algún conocimiento del team flare, pero nadie daba respuesta -esto es raro- se dijo Serena, quien presentía como si la población tuviera algún miedo a que algo pudiera suceder. La peliazul se encontraba en la parte norte del pueblo, ella caminaba junto a piplup y a una muy triste buneary.

-oye buneary, estate tranquila, no tienes porque preocuparte, encontraremos a Ash y pikachu- dijo Dawn, que intentaba calmar a buneary.

La conejita miro a su entrenadora, ella se encontraba triste por la desaparición de pikachu quien era su amor platónico. Por otro lado, May estaba en la parte sur del pueblo, ella caminaba al mismo tiempo que tenia una bolsa de maní de la que comía.

-el lugar es gigantesco- dijo Ash, quien tenia la mirada levantada, observando la gran altura de aquel santuario.

-cuando entremos, quedaras mas sorprendido.

Ambos chicos estaban en el puente que conectaba la ciudad con la isla. El puente era largo, mucho a decir verdad, tenia faroles ornamentados y sus barandas eran de piedras de diferentes colores, el suelo también era de piedra, losetas de piedra de color gris, pero adornadas con grabados algo extraños. El dúo, acompañado por pikachu y lucario, caminaban por el puente, Ash miro que en una de las torres del santuario, había una persona encapuchada.

-¿quien es ese?- pregunto Ash.

-son miembros de la orden de la que te hablo.

-ya veo- fue la respuesta del chico.

Korrina y Ash llegaron a la gran puerta del santuario, ella, uso su piedra activadora como llave, en una especie de orificio esférico que se encontraba en la puerta -¡rápido, abran la puerta!- ordeno la chica. Las puertas del edificio empezaron a abrirse, un gran jardín lleno de arboles, con una pileta de agua, fue lo primero que vio Ash. El chico quedo sorprendido con el interior del edificio, era como un castillo por dentro.

-hija, me alegra que ya hayas regresado- dijo un hombre de avanzada edad.

-¡abuelo!- respondió Korrina, emocionada por volver a ver al hombre que lo crió.

El sentimiento fue reciproco, el hombre también se sentía feliz al ver a su nieta de regreso. Ash y pikachu veían la escena, pero, también notaron que el hombre estaba acompañado por un lucario que tenia un brazalete idéntico al del lucario de Korrina, pero de un color diferente -así que tú eres el chico del aura- dijo el hombre de edad.

-si, o bueno, asi me estan tratando todos.

-soy Gurkinn, el abuelo de Korrina y tambien soy el actual líder de la orden éveiller

Ash se sorprendió por el nombre tan extraño de la orden a la cual pertenecia el abuelo de su acompañante -mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash y vengo desde Kanto.

Gurkinn miro al azabache por unos segundos, empezó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza. El hombre empezó a retroceder y siguió mirando fijamente al muchacho. Ash no entendía muy bien que se supone que haría el hombre, le parecía extraña la situación. El hombre se detuvo en su análisis, tan solo chasqueo los dedos.

-¡AAAAGGGHH!- Ash dio un grito de dolor, fue arrojado contra el muro por una esfera aural del lucario de Gurkinn.

-tienes pésimos reflejos- dijo el hombre, quien veía a Ash intentar levantarse.

-¡¿por que hiciste eso?!- pregunto Ash, furioso.

-ademas que eres impulsivo e idiota... hay mucho que hacer- respondió Gurkinn.

-¡¿que dices?!- Ash se enojo aun mas.

-¡pikachu, usa...!

Lucario tan solo tuvo que hacer un ligero movimiento en el cuello del roedor eléctrico, pikachu quedo inconsciente con eso -!¿que demonios?¡- pregunto Ash, al ver el acto del pokémon de acero -necesitas aprender a controlarte, acciones como esta te llevaran a una muerte segura- dijo el anciano, provocando un escalofrió al azabache.

-¿muerte segura?- pregunto Ash, algo asustado por el comentario.

-si- respondió Gurkinn -mi nieta te llevara a tu dormitorio, anda allí y en una hora te querré listo en el campo de entrenamiento.

-ven, vamos- Korrina ya se encontraba en la entrada de lo que era el edificio, Ash recogió a pikachu y siguió a la rubia. El interior del edificio era gigantesco, en efecto, Ash no se habia equivocado en decir que parecía un castillo pues eso era lo que parecía por dentro. Habia una escalera en espiral en el centro del gran salón, ahí estaba también un monumento a mega-lucario -es la primera vez que veo a mega-lucario- dijo Ash, quien apreciaba la estatua a lujo de detalle.

-lo mas probable es que veas al mega-lucario del abuelo.

-quizás, me dieron ganas de enfrentarme a él- respondió el azabache.

Ambos chicos llegaron a una habitación, era de un tamaño considerable, tenia una cama, un escritorio, un ropero y también un cuarto de baño -ven, mira- dijo la chica, quien abría una ventana.

-¡increíble! puedo ver toda la ciudad desde aquí.

-ajam, y mira ahí- la rubia señalo un campo lleno de césped, había arboles y también flores, bancas de madera y un pequeño lago -ahí es el lugar donde entrenaras con el abuelo- el chico miro por la ventana, el lugar era extenso y ya se imaginaba que dicho entrenamiento seria muy pero muy complicado -te dejo, ire a descansar del viaje- dijo Korrina, quien se retiraba junto con lucario. La puerta se cerro, Ash se recostó para poder descansar un rato.

-¡el abuelo te quiere ahora!- la puerta se abrió bruscamente, era Korrina junto con lucario quienes habían irrumpido en el dormitorio.

Ash se había caído de la cama, el muchacho se asusto al ver a la rubia -¡¿que paso?!- pregunto el azabache, quien miraba a la lider.

-¡el abuelo te quiere en el campo de entrenamiento! ¡ahora!

-demonios, ¡me quede dormido!- exclamo Ash, quien se levantaba del suelo y empezó a correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento, junto con pikachu quien le perseguía por detrás.

Gurkinn se encontraba con su lucario, sentados en el césped. Ash y pikachu llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, cansados por haber tenido que correr -llegas tarde- dijo el hombre de avanzada edad.

-perdón, me quede dormido- se disculpaba el azabache.

-no importa- el hombre se levanto -ahora concentrémonos en lo que harás de aquí en adelante- Gurkinn le toco la frente al chico, usando su mano derecha, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, se estaba concentrando, quería buscar algo en el interior del chico -vaya- continuo diciendo el hombre, quien soltaba la cabeza de Ash -tienes un aura muy especial.

-¿aura especial?

-¿sabes que es el aura? ¿no?- Korrina había llegado, ella formulo la pregunta.

-pues si, tengo conocimiento, en Sinnoh y en Hoenn descubrí que soy algo sensible a eso.

-no solo eres sensible- dijo Gurkinn, quien intentaba analizar la situación -¿conoces el mito del antiguo rey de Kalos?- pegunto.

-no tengo idea de que me habla- respondió el originario de Kanto.

-el mito dice que Kalos tuvo un rey que tenia una gran afinidad con el aura, era tanta que incluso podía crear vida.

Las declaraciones de Gurkinn dejaron a Ash muy sorprendido e impactado -"¿crear vida?"- era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico -pero, también se le conoció como "el gran genocida"- esa frase hizo recordar al chico algo que le había dejado muy confundido desde la primera vez que escucho aquella frase -también conocido como "hereje" por levantarse en armas contra los considerados "dioses" de las épocas antiguas- nuevamente, Ash volvió a recordar las palabras que Astrid le había dicho antes de su fatal destino.

-"acaso... ¿acaso me están relacionando con ese rey?"- se preguntaba Ash para sus adentros.

-ese rey asesino y dejo en la miseria a Kalos, luego de eso no se sabe que fue de su vida- dijo Korrina.

-según los registros, el rey tenia una gran sensibilidad con el aura, cosa que lo mismo sucede contigo. No estoy muy seguro, eres la primera persona que tiene esa clase de sensibilidad.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Ash, pero la pregunta no fue por curiosidad, si no mas bien por miedo, miedo por saber que quizás él tendría que hacer cosas que nunca había hecho en su vida.

-eh conocido personas que tienen mucha sensibilidad, incluso conocí en un viaje a Sinnoh a alguien cuyas capacidades eran extraordinarias. Pero tú... eres un caso muy aislado.

Ash se puso a pensar muy seriamente, sabia las cosas que se encontraban en juego, así que no dudo mas. Ash sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, y claro, si quería evitar que algunas tragedias ocurran con sus seres mas queridos y cercanos -esta bien, empecemos con esto- respondió el azabache.

-de acuerdo. Asi que saca a todos tus pokémon.

Ash obedeció, este arrojo todas las pokéball que tenia. Fletchinder, gabite y froakie salieron de las esferas rojas -interesante- fue lo único que dijo el hombre quien observaba a los pokémon del chico. Pero, noto algo raro en el grupo de los pokémon de Ash -¿que le sucede a ese froakie?- se pregunto el hombre, quien miraba al pokémon que tenia un rostro de inconformidad y algo de frustración.

Froakie uso su espuma para nublar la vista de los presentes, este empezó a correr hacia la entrada -¡oye espera!- dijo Ash, quien se quito la espuma de sus ojos. El azabache tomo la pokéball del pokémon de agua, y antes que este huyera, logro encerrarlo nuevamente dentro de la pokéball.

-¡¿que le pasa a tu froakie?!- pregunto Gurkinn, quien se había sacado la espuma de los ojos.

-bueno...- Ash empezo a contarle la historia de la captura, detalle a detalle.

-estas idiota, ¿no?- pregunto el hombre.

-¡oiga!

-¡fue muy irresponsable lo que hiciste! ¡simplemente no puedes capturar a un pokémon de esa forma!- exclamo el hombre -yo, no planeo meterme en tus asuntos, tus problemas, tú lo solucionas.

-de acuerdo, lo siento- fue la respuesta del chico.

-bien... bien... mejor olvidémonos de esto y empecemos con el entrenamiento, que tengo entendido que estas muy oxidado.

Con tan solo escuchar eso, le vasto a Ash para saber que ese día seria muy duro y cansado. El azabache no se equivoco, pues las horas pasaron y ya había anochecido, el chico estaba cojeando, intentando caminar pues aquel entrenamiento le dejo molido -como me duele- se quejaba el chico, quien caminaba junto a pikachu, y gabite. El entrenamiento fue fisico y mental, todo el equipo de Ash empezo a hacer pruebas de rendimiento físico, muy exigentes -como le decía que se llamaba... ¿"superentrenamiento"?- fue lo que dijo el azabache, quien recordó a los gigantescos globos inflables que tenían las formas de diversos pokémon. Ash tampoco se salvo del entrenamiento, pues Korrina le obligo a que corra el perímetro de todo el santuario, también que usara patines y que intentase levantar alguna que otra pesa.

Ash y sus pokémon se encontraban caminando por unos pasillos, se dirigían a su dormitorio, pero de la nada, gabite empezo a inquietarse. El dragón de tierra empezó a agitarse, como si estuviera sintiendo la presencia de algo. Una fuerte presión era lo que el pokémon sentía, como si "algo" estuviese llamándolo -¡oye espera ahí!- decía el azabache, quien corría por los pasadizos del edificio junto con pikachu.

Gabite se encontraba agitado e inquieto, él corría por los pasillos, como si estuviera buscando algo de gran importancia. El dragón se golpeo contra un gran portón de madera labrada y que tenia adornos de hierro -¿y esto?- se dijo el azabache, quien miraba aquel portón. Gabite empezó a rasguñar parte del metal usando sus garras -¡detente!- ordeno el chico, que empezaba a jalar al dragón junto con pikachu para que no malograra los adornos de la puerta.

La fuerza del tipo tierra fue mayor, el dragón se libro de los brazos de Ash, cayendo sobre la puerta logrando abrirla en el acto -¡oye espera!- gabite no hizo caso de las palabras de Ash, el dragón ingreso a la habitación. El azabache empezó a levantarse, pikachu miraba a su entrenador y esperaba a que este dijera algo -entremos- fue lo que dijo el chico de Kanto.

Al entrar Ash a la habitación, no necesito de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que el lugar era gigantesco -increíble- dijo el azabache al momento de ingresar al lugar. Si bien la habitación estaba oscura, las ventanas dejaban pasar la luz del reflejo de la luna dándole una iluminación natural al lugar.

-¿que es este lugar?

Por mas que Ash intentaba razonar para poder deducir donde estaba, no lograba comprender nada de lo que podía observar -quien es este- se pregunto al ver la estatua de una mujer con velo y túnicas antiguas. La habitación tenia estatuas de personas, jarrones y también varias antigüedades -creo que ya se donde esta gabite, vamos pikachu- fue lo que dijo Ash al escuchar el sonido algo chocando.

Ash y pikachu empezaron a caminar -mira, ahi esta- dijo azabache, quien empezó a divisar a gabite quien con sus garras intentaba tocar un pequeño objeto brillante -¡que!... ¡¿que es esto?!- el chico de Kanto quedo sin habla al ver lo que tenia en su delante. Habia un gigantesco mural de piedra labrada en la que se veían las figuras de una gran cantidad de pokémon familiares para Ash pero con aspectos muy diferentes a los que él conocía.

Las imágenes de los pokémon, que estaban tallados en la roca, muchos miraban hacia la izquierda y otro gran grupo hacia la derecha, ellos tenían un orificio circular en donde hiban los ojos, y el pequeño grupo que miraba de frente, tenían el orificio en la frente. Nuevamente volvió a escuchar ese sonido -¡ahí estas!- exclamo el azabache quien veía al dragón intentando sacar con sus garras un pequeño objeto esférico brillante.

El chico se acerco al pokémon de tipo tierra -es mega-garchomp- dijo el azabache, al ver como gabite intentaba sacar una piedra esférica de color purpura con toques de rojo y amarillo, aquella piedra estaba ubicada donde se supone estaría los ojos del dragón -así que estas son las mega-evoluciones de los pokémon- dijo el chico, quien ignoro a su pokémon para poder examinar el mural.

-charizard, venusaur, blastoise, heracross, garchomp, pidgeot, sceptile y glaile- Ash había visto e identificado a los pokémon que tiene y podría tener en un futuro, esos pokémon eran los que podían mega-evolucionar. Ash se puso a pensar por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que pikachu seguía examinando el mural de piedra. El entrenador no le dio mucha importancia a lo que estaban haciendo sus pokémon en ese momento, no podía dejar de mirar las figuras de sus pokémon que podían mega-evolucionar.

-si me hubiera al menos traído conmigo a alguno de ellos... yo...- no importaba cual, todos se veían para los ojos de Ash: atemorizantes, fuertes, indomables, logrando alcanzar ese nuevo estado de poder pudo haber evitado muchas cosas como: el secuestro de la madre de Serena, lograr derrotar al comandante del team flare, pudo evitar incluso una muerte, la muerte de la única persona que le estaba ayudando a usar todo su potencial que no había explotado durante bastante tiempo.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAH!- pikachu y gabite, alarmados, comenzaron a correr hacia su entrenador pensando que algo le había atacado pero solo se encontraron con un Ash de rodillas, lamentándose y golpeando el suelo -¡maldita sea Dawn! ¡si no me hubieras prohibido traer a mis mejores pokémon!- el chico esta vez golpeo el piso con mucha mas fuerza que antes.

-¡¿que sucede aquí?!- un hombre de edad mayor entro de improvisto en la habitación. Gurkinn había entrado, el hombre observo al chico de Kanto arrodillado, y golpeando el piso -¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto el anciano.

-nada- respondió Ash, quien seguía arrodillado.

El hombre miro al chico por unos segundos, y también observo como sus dos pokémon intentaban calmarlo -ya veo, pero déjame decirte que la mega-evolución es un proceso muy complicado. Si viste a mi nieta mega-evolucionar a su lucario es por sus años de experiencia, existen personas que llegaron incluso a morir.

Esas palabras por parte de Gurkinn, dejaron helado al chico -¿metaforicamente hablando? ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico, con miedo pues lo que había escuchado le choco, y bien feo.

-no, murieron de forma literal.

Eso dejo frío a Ash, mas frío que una piedra. El azabache tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y también un aire helado le recorría, tenia escalofríos. Pikachu y gabite estaban en una situación similar, el escuchar eso les dejo en shock y no podían ni moverse -la mega-evolución es un proceso muy complejo. Es la unión de las almas del entrenador y del pokémon.

-¿como así?

-mira- dijo el hombre, quien señalaba otro mural de piedra. El mural era largo, demasiado, y se veía un hombre que traía un traje antiguo, túnicas, y que estaba acompañado por lo que parecía un lucario -según los registros, el primero pokémon en mega-evolucionar fue lucario- el mural contaba una historia, la historia de como es que sucedió la primera mega-evolución de la historia.

-la primera mega-piedra encontrada también fue la lucarionita. Mi ancestro junto con su lucario descubrieron la mega-evolucion.

-¿era su antepasado?

-si, y también lo es de Korrina.

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-mi antepasado fue quien fundo la orden éveiller, él también construyo este santuario.

El azabache se encontraba sorprendido, él chico nunca se le paso por la cabeza todo lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo, pero, también recordó todo lo sucedido en Kalos. Ash no lo dudo mas, no lo pensó dos veces, el chico sabia a lo que se estaría metiendo y no daría vuelta atrás -¡por favor! ¡enséñeme todo sobre la mega-evolución!- Gurkinn se sorprendió al escuchar eso. En ese momento, el hombre vio a un Ash muy diferente de al de unas horas, veía a un Ash decidido y determinado, a un Ash que sentía impotencia por las cosas que sucedieron por su irresponsabilidad y desinterés.

-bien, esta bien, te entrenare si tanto lo quieres- dijo el hombre, quien se acercaba al mural donde se veían a los pokémon mega-evolucionados. Gurkinn se acerco a la imagen de mega-garchomp, este saco la garchompita del muro -pronto te daré esto- el hombre guardaba la garchompita en su bolsillo.

-de acuerdo- respondió el chico de Kanto.

-mejor andante a dormir, mañana tendrás una dura jornada- el hombre abrió las puertas de la habitación, como diciéndole a Ash que ya tenia que salir de ahí.

-de acuerdo- respondió el chico, quien se retiraba junto a pikachu y gabite.

El día siguiente fue muy parecido al día anterior, todo el día el chico era "atormentado" pues las cosas que tenia que hacer era sobreagotador. Ash tenia que levantar ahora grandes rocas usando cuerdas, mientras que sus pokémon, menos froakie, entrenaban con los globos del superentrenamiento. La noche llego nuevamente, y Ash se encontraba tirado en el cesped -fue muy agotador el día, pero descuida ya puedes ir a relajarte. Mañana tendras un entrenamiento algo diferente- dijo el hombre.

-¿enserio?

-si. Mira, en este lugar tenemos aguas termales. Anda allá y tomate un descanso.

-esta bien- respondió el chico, quien intentaba levantarse luego del duro entrenamiento.

El azabache junto a sus pokémon se encontraban en los extensos jardines del castillo, el altísimo muro rodeaba el perímetro de los terrenos del edificio, Ash no podía ver el mar que estaba detrás de los muros -me dijo que era por acá- se dijo el joven, quien buscaba la zona de las aguas termales. Las aguas termales relajaban a cualquiera, y esa relajación la podía sentir cierta rubia que se encontraba bañándose -como extrañaba esto- decía Korrina, quien estiraba sus brazos.

La zona de las aguas termales estaba rodeada por una pared de bambú, el lugar era como una especie de pequeña laguna cuyos bordes estaban adornados con piedras y flores, habían unas bancas y un perchero para colgar la ropa. La líder de Shalour se encontraba tomando un baño ahí, se estaba relajando luego de varios días de expedición fuera de su ciudad natal. Ella tenia el cabello suelto, mojado por el agua y el cansancio la dejaban al borde del sueño.

Korrina se sentía bien tranquila y calmada, el baño le estaba haciendo bien, pero la paz que sentía fue destruida al escuchar las puertas, de su pequeño lugar privado, abrirse. La rubia rápidamente se escondió entre unas rocas, necesitaba saber quien era la que invadía su privacidad. Ash habia entrado -woah, este lugar se ve...- el chico estaba sorprendido por el lugar, que era muy hermoso, pero, su admiración por el lugar fue interrumpida al sentir una patada en las costillas.

El chico se encontraba en el suelo, pikachu intento ayudarlo, pero el roedor se asusto al ver a la rubia quien se encontraba furiosa -¡pika pika!- el pokémon eléctrico estaba desesperado, quería irse de ahí. Ash reacciono luego de haber recibido el golpe, el chico miro a su atacante -"ay no, ya estoy muerto"- el chico quedo petrificado al ver a la líder, quien había salido del agua, y que no traía absolutamente nada.

Pikachu mando al diablo a su entrenador, este quería seguir viviendo, aunque sea intentar formar una familia con buneary pues estar acompañando a su entrenador en ese momento significaba la muerte segura. El roedor empezó a escuchar los gritos de dolor, y también el sonido de los golpes por parte de la líder -¡¿por que carajos entraste a mis termas?!- la líder se encontraba encima de Ash, y este boca abajo, Korrina tenia los brazos del chico sujetados por la espalda.

-vaya, al parecer se están divirtiendo- la cabeza de Gurkinn se asomo por la puerta, este tenia un rostro con una mirada picara.

En ese momento que vio la líder a su abuelo, recordó ciertas palabras que el hombre le había dicho "¿que piensas de Ash?", "el podría ser un buen esposo para ti". La rubia comprendió entonces quien era el que estaba detrás de todo esto. Korrina lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Ash hacia donde estaba el hombre. Gurkinn cayo por el impacto de haber sido "golpeado" con el cuerpo de Ash, mientras que Ash se estrello con el suelo.

-yo pensé que ella no iría hoy a las termas... creo que tendré que hablar con ella en un rato cuando se calme- se dijo el hombre.

-!¿"cree"?¡ ¡casi me mata!- grito Ash.

-andate a dormir, que si ella te vuelve a ver te ira peor.

Ash se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo por lo bajo al hombre -¡¿y tú?! ¡¿donde estuviste mientras me golpeaban?!- pregunto Ash a pikachu, quien había regresado al lado de su entrenador -¡¿sabes que?!, ¡olvídalo!, mejor vayamos a dormir- dijo el azabache quien intentaba caminar hacia su habitación. El azabache estaba en su dormitorio, recostado en su cama. Habia puesto el escritorio de la habitación en la puerta, por si acaso alguien intentara entrar el dormitorio por la fuerza para seguir golpeándolo. El azabache estaba asustado, cosa que se reflejo en que recién pudo dormir a las tres de la mañana.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación de hotel de Crómlech, un trío recién entraba al dormitorio que habían alquilado -¡nadie sabe nada de nada!- exclamo Serena, enojada y arrojando su mochila hacia su almohada -cálmate un poco- le dijo Dawn, quien veía como la castaña se encontraba alterada.

-si, traquilizate.

-de acuerdo- respondió Serena, quien se sentó en la cama.

La castaña saco de su mochila su mapa electrónico, al mismo tiempo que May se sentaba en una silla que había y Dawn se recostaba en su cama junto con piplup la -siguiente ciudad es Shalour- dijo Serena, quien revisaba el mapa de Kalos -ya hemos preguntado a todas las personas y revisado el pueblo y sus alrededores, quizás y se fueron a Shalour, o quizás y tan solo Crómlech estaba solo por la ruta y se fueron de largo- la castaña se puso a analizar el mapa, necesitaba analizar las posibles rutas que podría haber tomado el team flare. Asi se paso la noche, las tres chicas intentaban pensar en las rutas que tomo el team flare, estaban preocupadas y necesitaban aunque sea tener noción para saber cual seria su siguiente destino.

El sol, anunciando un nuevo dia se hizo presente, las tres chicas se quedaron dormidas con su ropa habitual, y Ash caminaba algo asustado por los jardines del santuario. El chico estaba con pikachu, el azabache se encontraba algo asustado pues presentía que en cualquier momento podría recibir mas golpes -me duele el cuerpo- dijo Ash, quien cojeaba por los golpes recibidos ayer en las aguas termales.

A pikachu le hacia un poco de gracia lo que le había sucedido el día anterior, tenia una pequeña risa, aunque también quedaba claro que fue algo traumante tanto para él quien vio a la líder furiosa, y para Ash quien recibió la paliza de su vida -¡deja de reírte!, demonios, ella golpea como un machamp- el chico se sobaba los hombros, enserio le dolía -aunque...- el azabache cambio de rostro, digamos que el haber visto a la rubia de esa forma... se podría decir que por primera vez Ash se daba cuenta que las mujeres existen.

-¡oye!- la voz de una chica saco de sus pensamientos a Ash.

-Korrina...- rápidamente, el chico se asusto, pensaba que recibiría mas golpes por parte de la chica, y peor aun, ella estaba con lucario y el ya se imaginaba lo fuerte que podria golpear él.

-mira, perdón por lo de anoche, mi abuelo me contó que te mando para allá.

-bueno... yo...

La rubia suspiro -tan solo, olvida lo que viste y punto- dijo la líder, recordando el suceso bochornoso.

-lo voy a intentar- a pesar de que lo haya dicho en voz baja, el entrenador podían sentir como la chica le clavaba una fría mirada -bueno es que...- el chico movía sus manos hacia diferentes direcciones muy aterrado, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para no decir algo estúpido que provocara a la rubia -es... fue algo muy lindo de ver- al menos lo había intentado, con terror miraba como la rubia se acercaba poco a poco hacia él.

Ash cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando una paliza pero lo único que sintió fue una cálida sensación en su hombro izquierdo... la mano de Korrina. El entrenador estaba confundido, la cara que había puesto había provocado que la chica soltara una pequeña carcajada, era raro para Ash pero realmente disfruto escuchar esa risita -veo que se divierten.- Ambos se pusieron tensos al escuchar la voz seria del anciano.

-¡abuelo!- dijo la chica, sorprendida por ver al hombre.

-hoy tendrás que enfrentarte a Ash.

-¿eh?- se preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

-tengo que hacer algo, así que hoy te toca hacerlo sufrir un rato- dijo el hombre, quien se retiraba.

-bien... eso fue raro- dijo la chica -pero si el abuelo quiere que me enfrente a ti, ¡lo hare!- exclamo Korrina -¡lucario, usa esfera aural!- ordeno la líder de Shalur.

El pokémon de tipo acero no dudo ni por un segundo, lucario empezó a lanzar una gran cantidad de esferas turquesa -¡espera! ¡aunque sea deja que me prepare!- Ash y pikachu se habían escondido detrás de unas rocas, pues el ataque de lucario fue tan repentino que si no se cubrían, posiblemente hubieran terminado con algún hueso roto.

Lucario tan solo levantaba su palma derecha, el pokémon de acero estaba bombardeando el terreno, queriendo obligar a Ash a que salga de su escondite -¡pikachu, usa cola de acero!- el roedor amarillo salió del escondite, su cola tenía un brillo plateado y se le veía con una expresión de enojo, como si quisiera derrotar a lucario de una manera u otra.

La cola de acero golpeo una de las esferas aurales, devolviéndosela a su creador, lucario. El pokémon de tipo lucha dejo de generar las esferas, rápidamente creo de sus palmas una especie de hueso brillante con el que, a modo de bate de beisbol, golpeo la esfera para devolvérsela a pikachu. La esfera turquesa regreso al roedor, esta vez golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo directamente hacia el muro que cercaba al santuario.

-que poder- dijo Ash, admirando la gran fuerza de su contrincante.

-bien, basta de juegos.

Lo que dijo la rubia llamo la atención del entrenador -espera, ¿acaso usaras la…?- el chico vio la pose que tomaba Korrina, levantando el guante blanco que tenía incrustada su piedra activadora.

Cadenas de luz salieron de la piedra activadora de Korrina, al mismo tiempo que más cadenas de luz salían de la lucarionita que traía el pokémon en su brazalete del brazo derecho. Un potente brillo empezó a rodear a lucario, una luz cegadora inundo el lugar para anunciar la nueva forma que había adoptado lucario.

-ahí está, mega-lucario. Se ve poderoso- el chico estaba sorprendido por el aspecto atemorizante del pokémon, si bien él quedo impresionado ayer por la noche al verlo en el mural de piedra, tenerlo al frente era muy diferente.

-¡deja de estar como idiota mirando a lucario! ¡en una batalla contra el team flare, ellos no te darán tiempo para nada! y creo que es algo que tú mismo ya viviste en carne propia.

-"es cierto"- pensó Ash, quien en ese momento se tocó el estómago por encima de su ropa. El chico recordó cuando el comandante flare le atravesó con esa lanza mística. Eso era un asunto que él ya no permitiría que vuelva a suceder, se olvidó de su herida que ya estaba sanada, miro a su pikachu quien se le acercaba adolorido para luego arrojar una pokéball.

-¡fletchinder, yo te elijo!- exclamo el azabache, al mismo tiempo que salía el ave roja de la esfera -¡usa golpe aéreo!- ordeno Ash.

El pokémon volador tomo vuelo y descendió rápidamente, estaba por golpear a lucario pero este ni se inmutaba. Un ligero movimiento le basto al pokémon de acero para esquivar el ataque, fletchinder empezó a aletear para no golpearse contra el suelo.

-la velocidad de fletchinder es pésima, ¿qué demonios hacías mientras estabas en Kalos? ¿hacer de turista?

-eso no…

-¡velocidad extrema!- lucario obedeció la orden de la líder, el ave se encontraba algo lejos del pokémon de acero, pero eso no fue impedimento para atacar pues ni en un solo segundo lucario ya había embestido a fletchinder.

El ave se encontraba en el suelo, este quería levantarse pero lucario ya se encontraba al acecho -¡fletchinder elévate y vuela!- ordeno el azabache. El ave tomo vuelo, logrando esquivar por poco el puñetazo cargado de escarcha por parte del pokémon mega-evolucionado.

Ash vio la destreza de fletchinder en el cielo, realmente quedo sorprendido pues en su viaje por Kalos ni si quiera entreno con su pokémon. Entonces recordó la pokédex que traía, el azabache la saco y rápidamente empezó a usarla para tener los datos de su pokémon, así como los de sus ataques -¡ataca con nitrocarga!- ordeno el chico.

El pokémon empezó a rodearse de llamaradas, y este descendió para volver a hacer el intento de golpear a lucario. Justo en el momento donde el ave estaba a punto de golpear a lucario, este se desvió de su camino -¿qué pretende?- se preguntó Korrina.

Fletchinder volvió a elevarse, cosa que Korrina analizaba pero Ash entendió que era lo que quería hacer el pokémon volador -¡ya entiendo! ¡lucario, ataca con esfera aural!- el pokémon de acero empezó a bombardear el cielo, parecía una ametralladora por la cantidad de esferas turquesas que lanzaba hacia el cielo en dirección de fletchinder.

Por cada esfera que el pokémon esquivaba, su velocidad aumentaba -¡ahora, un ataque directo!- ordeno el azabache. Las esferas seguían siendo lanzadas, pero la velocidad de fletchinder era grande y eso le permitía esquivar los ataques.

-¡deja de atacar así! ¡recíbelo con puño hielo!

Lucario dejo de atacar con la esfera aural, la palma derecha se cargó de escarcha. Fletchinder ya se encontraba a centímetros de lucario, su cuerpo rodeado de llamas era la ventaja que tenía frente al segundo tipo de lucario que era el acero, y el puño congelante no era de preocupación para Ash pues tenía la confianza que el calor de fletchinder lograría derretir el hielo.

El cuerpo de fletchinder se congelo, las llamas se apagaron y este cayó al suelo como si fuera una piedra -¡¿qué demonios?!- pregunto un Ash alterado, quien no lograba comprender que era lo que había sucedido.

-enserio, tenías mucho entusiasmo en ese ataque, pero no solo hace falta eso para ganar una batalla.

-"¡demonios! Tiene razón"- fue lo que paso por la cabeza del chico. Ash miro a fletchinder, tirado en el suelo, temblando y con mucha dificultad para moverse -regresa, será mejor que descanses- dijo el chico, quien guardaba al pokémon dentro de la pokéball.

-¡gabite! ¡tú turno!- Ash arrojo su segunda pokéball, el dragón de tierra salió de la esfera, se encontraba listo para la batalla –"tengo que pensar bien que ataque usar"- pensaba el chico. Rápidamente, Ash miro la pokédex para tener la información de su pokémon.

-¡lucario! ¡acabalo con puño de hielo!

-¡usa bucle de arena!

El pokémon de acero se lanzó hacia el ataque, estaba dispuesto a acabar con gabite de un solo golpe. Por suerte, para el dragón, este logro esquivar por poco el ataque, haciendo que lucario golpeara el terreno, congelándolo en el acto.

El brazo de lucario se quedó congelado, atrapado en el suelo -¡bucle de arena!- el cuerpo de gabite empezó a rodearse de arena, propagándose por los alrededores y también envolviendo al pokémon de acero en una pequeña tormenta de arena.

-¡lanzallamas!- ordeno el entrenador.

Las llamaradas salieron de las fauces del dragón de tierra, rodeando en forma de torbellino a lucario. El tipo acero se encontraba rodeado, rodeado por un torbellino de arena y fuego.

-¡lucario, deshazte de esa cosa!- ordeno la líder.

Los ojos de lucario brillaron, su cuerpo se rodeó de una ligera aura turquesa. El torbellino desapareció -¡¿qué?- exclamo Ash, sorprendido y algo asustado por la forma en como el torbellino se desvaneció.

-lucario tiene un muy leve poder psíquico- dijo Korrina, al mismo tiempo que el aura turquesa desaparecía eso le ayuda en algunas ocasiones a detener ataques o usar técnicas algo extrañas para sus contrincantes.

Ash se sorprendió por dicha declaración, él nunca se imaginó las capacidades que podría tener un pokémon como lucario si se llegase a entrenar muy bien como lo hizo Korrina -¡puño de hielo!- la orden de la líder hizo que Ash dejara de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¡lanzallamas!- ordeno Ash.

Nuevamente, las llamaradas salieron expulsadas de gabite, el fuego contuvo un poco a lucario, quien ya se había lanzado al ataque. Si no fuera porque, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, cuando era un gible, este siempre estaba en actividad, no se encontraría oxidado como muchos de los pokémon del azabache, y es por eso que gabite logro nuevamente esquivar el ataque -¡mordisco!- las fauces de gabite se abrieron, este logro darle un poderoso mordisco a lucario, específicamente en el hombro.

Gabite recibió un bombardeo de esferas aurales, directamente en el rostro. El pokémon dragón se desprendió del tipo acero, este recibía los ataques del pokémon -¡gabite, usa tormenta de arena!- un torbellino de arena rodeo al dragón de tierra.

El torbellino era mucho más grande que el anterior, este incluso se expandió por todo el campo de batalla -entiendo, es por la habilidad de gabite- dijo Korrina, quien entendía la estrategia de Ash.

Lucario solo recibía golpes, de manera al azar en diferentes partes del cuerpo y en diferentes tiempos, erráticos para evitar que lucario tenga un conteo de en qué tiempo podría volver a hacer su ataque gabite.

El tipo acero no podía volver a hacer el mismo truco, necesitaba concentración y no podía pues gabite le estaba dando golpes -solo concéntrate lucario- ahora no usaría sus leves poderes psíquicos, usaría el poder del aura, ese poder místico que tan solo poquísimas especies, contadas con los dedos de una mano, son los que tienen acceso a ella, y lucario es usuario del aura.

Basto solo segundos para que el pokémon pueda detectar la presencia exacta del dragón, una gran cantidad de esferas aurales salieron de las palmas de lucario, arremetiendo contra el dragón.

La tormenta de arena se disipo, y gabite ya se encontraba cansado –"demonios, aun no se acostumbra a su nuevo tamaño"- pensó Ash, al ver como gabite ya mostraba signos de fatiga.

Lucario se encontraba a centímetros del tipo dragón -¡puño de hielo!- las palmas de lucario se cargaron de escarcha, este golpeo a gabite tan fuerte que lo lanzo por los aires -¡no!- exclamo Ash, quien veía como su pokémon "volaba" y tenia medio cuerpo congelado. En ese acto de desesperación, a Ash se le ocurrió algo, quizás era una locura, pero algo tenia que hacer -¡gabite, usa meteoro dragón!- gabite apunto hacia abajo, solo tenia una oportunidad, el dragon arrojo de sus fauces la esfera de energía en la dirección del suelo, y rápidamente esta empezó a dispersarse como si de una lluvia de meteoritos se tratase.

-¡estas loco!- exclamo Korrina, quien se sorprendió por la forma de atacar de gabite.

Rapidamente, Ash y Korrina se cubrieron en un lugar seguro pues esos meteoritos provocarían mucho daño. Lucario ni se inmuto, este empezo a saltar cada meteorito, recibio el impacto de uno, pero eso no le impidió para ir con su objetivo. Las piernas de lucario empezaron a envolverse en llamaradas, y de una potente patada, arrojo a gabite hacia el suelo. Los meteoros empezaron a impactar sobre el terreno, ambos chicos salieron de sus escondites.

-luchaste bien- dijo Ash, al ver que el dragón estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

El azabache guardo a gabite dentro de su pokéball -bien pikachu, ahora depende de ti- el roedor ya estaba mejor luego del ataque de lucario, este entro al campo de batalla, con la determinación de derrotar al pokémon mega-evolucionado.

El roedor inicio con su habitual ataque con el siempre daba el primer golpe -¡ataque rápido!- la velocidad de pikachu aumento, el tipo eléctrico se acercaba con mucha velocidad a lucario. Para el pokémon de acero, pikachu era muy lento, lucario lo único que tuvo que hacer es moverse al costado para ver como el roedor se golpeaba contra uno de los árboles que había en el lugar.

-pikachu…- dijo el azabache, quien veía al roedor aturdido por el impacto.

-¡lucario, usa esfera aural!

-¡pikachu! ¡contraataca con electrobola!

Ambos pokemon lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, una esfera de energía turquesa por parte de lucario, y una esfera eléctrica por parte de pikachu. Ambas esferas chocaron produciéndose una explosión por la gran cantidad de energía de ambos ataques. El humo de la explosión se empezó a disipar -¡pikachu!- exclamo Ash, pues de entre todo el humo y el polvo levantado, logro ver a lucario quien se dirigía con mucha velocidad al roedor eléctrico.

Lucario apareció ante pikachu, este traía un muy largo hueso bastón que sostenía con sus dos palmas. Los movimientos de lucario fueron rápidamente procesados por pikachu, quien ya sabía por dónde atacaría.

La cola de pikachu volvió a tener ese brillo plateado, su cola había logrado contener el ataque de lucario. El pokémon de acero se movió bruscamente, este empezó a usar su bastón como si de un arma se tratase, intentando golpear a pikachu usando movimientos de artes marciales muy bien logrados.

-¡pikachu! ¡como en los viejos tiempos!- dijo Ash, haciendo que el roedor recordara toda su experiencia en el uso de la cola de hierro.

Pikachu recordó sus anteriores batallas, este empezó a moverse, esquivando los ataques, y con gran destreza, lograba usar su cola como si de una espada se tratase. La cola de pikachu y el hueso bastón de lucario se encontraban chocando, había mucha presión en ambos ataques, los dos pokémon se miraban fijamente pues ninguno quería ceder ante el otro.

Pero, para pikachu, quien estaba dando un muy buen combate, su falta de entrenamiento empezó a cobrarle factura. Lucario logro golpear a pikachu y lo lanzo por los aires usando el hueso bastón.

-¡acabalo con patada ígnea!

Lucario dio un gran salto, las patas del pokémon empezaron a rodearse de llamaradas y con mucha destreza, este logra golpear a pikachu haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo. El roedor se encontraba con mitad del cuerpo enterrado en la tierra, lucario aterrizo en el terreno, no tenía ningún rasguño, aparentemente.

El cuerpo del tipo acero, empezó a perder un poco el equilibrio, una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo -¡está paralizado!- exclamo Korrina, quien se sorprendió al ver a su pokémon en ese estado.

-¡pikachu aprovechemos esto!- Ash vio su gran oportunidad, la oportunidad de poder vengarse por su humillante derrota en Unova, una derrota que le dolió en el alma pues perdió contra un lucario recién evolucionado -¡usa tacleada de voltios!- ordeno el chico.

Pikachu, quien logro liberarse del terreno, empezó a correr en dirección a lucario, al mismo tiempo que le envolvía una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica. Lucario, quien fácilmente podría esquivar el ataque, se le complicaba moverse debido a la parálisis. El roedor logro embestir a pikachu, dándole un golpe directo

-¡ataca con cola de hierro!- ordeno Ash.

La cola de pikachu volvió a tener ese brillo plateado, este estaba a punto de atacar, se encontraba a centímetros -¡puño bala!- ambas palmas del tipo acero tomaron el mismo brillo plateado de la cola de pikachu. Sus palmas dieron varios golpes certeros a pikachu, todos ellos fueron fatales para el roedor pues la potencia de lucario había aumentado considerablemente, gracias a su mega-evolución.

Pikachu se encontraba por los suelos, los ataques fueron críticos y dejaron al pobre en un estado grave -¡pikachu resiste!- el roedor se levantaba, pero estaba adolorido y cansado. Lucario, quien había dominado el combate también se le veía cansado.

-¡pikachu usa electrobola!

-¡usa esfera aural!

Pikachu empezó a moverse, y desde su cola arrojo la esfera de energía eléctrica. Lucario estaba por hacer lo mismo, usando la esfera aural, pero no podía hacerlo, la parálisis se lo impedía. Lucario se encontraba arrodillado, en el suelo, luchaba contra la parálisis, pero no podía. El roedor le dio un golpe certero a lucario, este recibió la electrobola, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡ya basta!- ordeno el anciano quien acababa de llegar junto con su lucario.

-abuelo.

-señor Gurkinn.

-¡destruyeron el campo!- exclamo el hombre.

Ambos jóvenes miraron el campo de entrenamiento, al mismo tiempo que lucario regresaba a su forma original -este...- la líder de la ciudad, quien se suponía era una de las personas mas responsables que había, no sabia que decir ni que hacer frente a lo que había hecho -que mas da- dijo el hombre -oye, ten- Gurkinn arrojo un pequeño morral de color café al azabache -¿que es esto?- pregunto el chico, quien abría el morral para ver lo que había en su interior.

-¡qué!- Ash tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, el chico se encontraba sorprendido con lo que había recibido -pero... yo... no creo que.

-eso te ayudara mucho- respondió el hombre.

Ash saco lo que había en el interior del morral, un aro de color negro con toques azules en la que había una piedra activadora incrustada, y eso, se le suma un brazalete plateado que tenia una piedra de color purpura con detalles amarillos y rojos -una piedra activadora y la garchompita, eso es genial- dijo Korrina, quien apreciaba lo que le había dado su abuelo al chico de Kanto.

-oye chico, si te la doy es porque confio en ti. Así que acéptala, eso te salvara la vida en muchas ocaciones.

-gra... cias...- el chico estaba agradecido con el hombre, a pesar de estar algo confuso por la situación.

-ahora quiero que escuchen- dijo Gurkinn, sacando un mapa de Kalos, y extendiéndolo en el césped.

En dicho mapa se veían las ciudades y pueblos, las rutas y los ríos. El mapa estaba dibujado a mano, también pintado con acuarelas, inclusive efectos de nubes y el mar estaban detallados -esta, es la cueva llamada "guarida del espíritu del mar"- dijo el hombre, quien señalaba una pequeña isla ubicada al noreste de Shalour.

-¿que se supone haré ahí?- pregunto el azabache.

-como viste la otra noche, el mural de piedra tiene orificios para las mega-piedras. Esta casi vacío, y tenemos información que por esa zona se encuentra escondida una mega-piedra.

-ya veo- respondió Ash.

-y obviamente, Korrina te acompañara.

-si no tengo de otra- fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Paso una hora, y en el jardín principal, el chico ya tenia su mochila preparada. Ash se encontraba acompañado por sus pokémon: pikachu, fletchinder y gabite -cuando logres evolucionar a garchomp, podremos entrenar para dominar la mega-evolución- el azabache le ponía el brazalete en el brazo derecho del dragón.

-le queda bien- dijo Korrina, quien traía un morral amarillo que le serviría para guardar sus cosas durante el viaje.

-si, o al menos eso creo- respondió el chico.

-es hora de que se vayan, puede que alguien este tras esa piedra.

-si- respondieron ambos jóvenes.

Las puertas del santuario se volvieron a abrir, ambos salieron del edificio y, acompañados por pikachu y lucario, cruzaron el puente, no les tomo mucho tiempo para salir de la ciudad y llegar a los bosques -espera, tengo que hacer algo- dijo Ash, quien se alejaba de la rubia -¿a donde vas?- pregunto Korrina, quien no comprendía la situación. Korrina y lucario miraban como Ash y pikachu se alejaban de ellos -espérame un momento- dijo el chico.

Habían llegado a un pequeño riachuelo, los arboles se imponían alrededor y habían algunas flores rojas que se esparcían por el terreno -fue una mala idea capturarte, y tampoco se en que pensaba cuando lo hice- Ash se encontraba mirando fijamente a un pequeño pokémon de color azul y blanco -de seguro me odias por haberte capturado sin tu permiso y por alejarte de tu familia, ¡así que vamos! ¡puedes irte!- el chico estaba señalando con su mano hacia lo mas profundo del bosque -se que seras mas feliz sin mi- con eso, el azabache se retiro junto con pikachu quien empezó a recriminarle -no entenderás- fue la respuesta de Ash, quien recordó lo rebelde que se ponía froakie cuando era invocado para la batalla.

El roedor eléctrico se encontraba sorprendido, pues, si bien Ash trabajo con pokémon de ese tipo, ¿por que ahora abandona al tipo agua? ¿se rindió fácilmente? ¿o eran por otros motivos? sinceramente, pikachu no comprendía que era las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza del entrenador. El tipo eléctrico volteo su mirada, y vio a froakie, inexpresivo, tan solo mirando como es que ellos se alejaban.

* * *

 **Vaya, este cap me quedo muy largo, yo solo escribía y escribía todo lo que me salia del krokorok, nunca pensé que me saliera tanto... el cap mas largo de este fic, asi que... ¿les gustaría que los caps empiecen a ser así de largos?. Pero bien, ahora a hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones, y es que el nombre de la orden del abuelo, que por cierto me mate como 10 horas intentando buscar un nombre, es una palabra francesa que significa "despertar" en referencia a que la mega-evolución es una forma de despertar los poderes místicos de los pokémon.**

 **Cosas como ese mito fumado que me saque de la manga, son cosas que, digamos, quiero expandir el universo de pokémon, ya sea contando historias sobre el pasado, osea, historias que suceden años antes que el mismo Ash naciera. Cosa parecida fue crear esa región "Krishna" que establecí que estaba basada en India, detalles como esos, expandir el mundo de esa forma, es lo que quiero hacer pues en el anime casi ni se hace eso y cosa parecida pasa en los juegos.**

 **Tengo que agradecer nuevamente a mi amigos FireAkai15 y TheGamer24 por la ayuda en algunas partes en el fic. Y pos las escenas fanserviceras, digamos que son los pagos de favores :'v aunque no se, si quieren y sigo poniendo esas escenas :v**

 **Ah si, y antes que me olvide, en el stage anterior hizo su debut Alain, su edad es de 18 y pos, creo que con esto termino esta sección, hasta la siguiente que quizás me demore por que "la nación de los exámenes ataco"**

 **pd: con tantas chicas que meto como protagonistas y acompañantes del mostaza, esto va a parecer un fic harem :v desde ahora les digo que ni sueñen que sera harem e.e ni siquiera Pearl... o Shalour, o Advance o Amour ya que ni yo se como terminara el fic por ese aspecto.**


	17. Chapter 17

STAGE 17

* * *

En medio de dos de los ríos mas importante de Kalos, detrás de las montañas que antiguamente sirvieron como las murallas que protegían a la región de los ataques extranjeros, al sureste del desierto de la región y al noreste de la pequeña y antigua ciudad de Camphrier. Se alzaba un hermoso palacio, un palacio que servia como la sede del gobierno central de la región. El palacio Cénit estaba alborotado, los funcionarios andaban como locos por los pasillos del castillo, y lo mismo pasaba en los jardines pues en el interior del edificio, una acalorada discusión en el parlamento había comenzado.

Era un salón circular, con un piso lleno de bloques de piedra, pero con un grabado muy complejo en el centro, había un trono dorado que se encontraba en uno de los bordes del salón, específicamente, justo al extremo de donde se ubicaba las grandes puertas para entrar. En las paredes de mármol, adornada con varios estandartes, habían 16 balcones, en la que había una persona parada por cada balcón, y en cada balcón, un pequeño escudo se encontraba tallado y pintado, pues dichos escudos representaban el emblema de cada ciudad y pueblo de Kalos. Aquel salón era el parlamento, y los 16 representantes de los pueblos y ciudades de Kalos, se encontraban reunidos, debatiendo y discutiendo entre ellos al mismo tiempo que el rey escuchaba sentado desde su trono.

-nos han informado que esos rojos se están reagrupando en las ciudades del norte.

-¡la muerte de Astrid y el haber dejado a Valerie en estado vegetal es una prueba de eso su eminencia!

-estoy de acuerdo, el team flare se hace mas fuerte por cada día que pasa.

-¡esto es absurdo! mi ciudad no se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras esos tipejos se fortalecen.

-¡el team flare no es nuestra principal preocupación! ¡¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?!- exclamo uno de los parlamentarios, representante de la ciudad Snowbelle -rey Wolfsbane, debe tener en cuenta mi advertencia. El ecosistema de Kalos esta empezando a cambiar, quizás no se note, pero muy pronto la situación sera muy grave.

-¡deja de delirar! ¡el team flare es la prioridad en este momento!

-calmémonos, haber, tengamos en cuenta todo esto, y que ese cambio en el ecosistema también sea muy grave, ¿que es lo que propones?

-no lo se, pero podríamos...

-¡entonces deja de intentar llamar la atención! ¡los temas de...!

-¡ya basta!- grito el rey, quien se había hartado de escuchar los "eternos debates" del parlamento -¡la situación esta empeorando y lo único que podemos hacer es recurrir a las viejas practicas de la guerra!- todo el parlamento callo, todos miraron al rey atentamente pues querían escuchar lo que el hombre quería decir -en la gran guerra, Kalos uso a los lideres de gimnasio como generales de las legiones. Propongo que dejemos de lado los antiguos tratados y volvamos a las practicas antiguas- todo el parlamento se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del hombre -¡los lideres de gimnasio volverán a tener las facultades especiales que antes tenían!- exclamo el rey.

-¡pero señor!- exclamo uno de los parlamentarios ¡si hacemos eso, estaríamos rompiendo el tratado de desmilitarización!

-ir a una guerra no es lo que yo planteo- respondió el mandatario de Kalos -tan solo, usaremos las practicas de esos tiempos.

 ** _"Y bajo una votación de 13 a favor, y 3 en contra, el parlamento tomo la decisión de tomar medidas de contingencia en contra de los recientes sucesos ocurridos en la región"_** Serena se encontraba sentada en una banca de la plaza de Crómlech, ella escuchaba las noticias a través de su holocaster **_"aun no hay información exacta de que es lo que se hará, estamos esperando que algún representante o alguien del parlamento salga a dar declaraciones"_** la castaña escuchaba atenta todo lo que la presentadora de noticias estaba diciendo.

-¡Alliums!- el rey había ordenado que traigan a su hijo, el hombre necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente.

Al gran salón, un joven de 25 años había ingresado. El chico tenia el cabello negro corto, traía consigo un largo abrigo negro cuyo cuello era de un color dorado y cerrado al frente, traía una cinta larga atada a la cintura a modo de cinturón color morado, un pantalón blanco y zapatos negros, también un collar de plata en el que el escudo de la familia real se encontraba labrado. El chico se había arrodillado, él miraba a su padre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por la sombra generada por el casco dorado que el rey traía.

-¿que sucede padre?- pregunto el príncipe de Kalos, quien era visto por todos los parlamentarios.

-dime, ¿sabes como fue el accionar de Kalos cuando estuvo en la ultima gran guerra?

-si, Kalos desplegó todo su poder militar por todas las zonas estratégicas.

-bien, así que supongo que sabrás que los lideres de gimnasio de esa época pasaron a ser los generales de nuestros ejércitos.

-si.

-ya no tenemos ejércitos, así que les darás a los lideres que quedan los poderes especiales que antes tenían.

-¡¿que dices?!- el hijo del rey quedo extrañado ante lo que su padre decía.

-como dije, así que invoca a una reunión de urgencia, ¡quiero a todos los lideres en este lugar!

-¡de acuerdo!... padre- el chico se levanto, este salio lo mas rápido posible hacia el centro de comunicaciones del palacio para hacer el llamado correspondiente.

-y así fue como conseguí 100 victorias consecutivas- dijo Korrina, quien se estaba jactando ante Ash sus grandes destrezas en batalla.

Ash, Korrina, pikachu y lucario, se encontraban en un pequeño barco de color blanco. La líder se encontraba sentada en uno de los bordes del barco, mientras cruzaba las piernas y le contaba sus experiencias de las batallas que tuvo al azabache -no deberías estar sentada ahí- dijo Ash, señalando el borde del barco.

-nah, esto ya lo eh hecho muchas veces, estoy acostumbrada.

La brisa marina se sentía por ambos jóvenes, los wingull volaban cerca al barco, algunos otros se sentaban en las barandas para descansar de su vuelo -¡oye mira!- la líder llamo a su compañero, ella estaba señalando una parte del mar que nada mas se podía ver desde el lugar que ella estaba -¡genial!- exclamo el azabache, al ver a varios lapras nadar al lado del barco.

-me recuerda al lapras que tengo.

-¡¿tienes un lapras?!

-si, pero no pude traerlo.

-oh bueno...

El pequeño barco traía a varias personas en su interior, pues la isla Talasia, que se encontraba al noreste de Shalour era un lugar turístico por las playas y los hoteles lujosos que daban en sus servicios circuitos turísticos por toda la isla. En la cubierta del barco, habían muchas personas tomando el sol, o bebiendo algún refresco, no les importaba mucho los eventos que estaban sucediendo en Kalos, ellos querían relajarse y la isla Talasia era el lugar ideal para eso. Cosa muy diferente a cierta pareja de entrenadores, quienes tenían trabajo que hacer dentro de la isla, y también para cierto froakie quien estaba de polizonte dentro del almacén del barco.

Pikachu se encontraba sentado en una banca, el roedor tomaba un refresco junto con lucario. Ash se encontraba leyendo un pequeño libro, que era la guía turística de la isla -si Talasia es una isla a la que va mucha gente, ¿como demonios le haremos para ir a esa cueva?- pregunto el azabache.

-la isla no esta explorada por completa, esas zonas están prohibido el acceso al publico por ser peligroso. Incluso existe registros de desaparecidos, o personas que murieron por adentrarse mucho a la zona inexplorada.

-eso es... muy motivador- fue la respuesta de Ash, que le recorrió un viento helado por la espalda por escuchar eso.

Pasando a otra parte de la región Kalos, al suroeste de la actual ubicación de Ash y Korrina, específicamente al pueblo Crómlech. El trió de chicas conformado por Serena, May y Dawn, se encontraban en uno de los barrios mas antiguos del pueblo, ubicado cerca a la plaza en la que se alzaban grandes pilares de piedra -ya revisamos por esta zona- dijo May, quien marcaba una zona en un mapa del pueblo que se encontraba proyectado en el pokénav plus que la castaña traía -mañana exploraremos esta de acá- continuo diciendo la joven, quien señalaba otra zona del pueblo.

-no encontraremos nada- susurro Serena, quien se notaba frustrada, impaciente, y también algo agitada.

-podríamos ir por aquí- dijo Dawn, señalando una arboleda que daba al mar, y que se encontraba cerca al pueblo.

-bueno si, podríamos ir ahí y también descansaríamos un poco.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como plato al escuchar eso -"¿enserio? ¿acaso quieren descansar?"- fue lo que paso por la cabeza de Serena, quien ahora miraba con ira a sus compañeras de viaje. May y Dawn ya se imaginaban aquella arboleda, una zona tranquila cuyo paisaje seria muy tranquilizante y les quitaría el estrés de estos últimos días, y también para descartar esa zona de su lista de búsqueda. La castaña de Kalos no lo dudo mas, ella tomo una decisión en ese momento.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Dawn, al ver a la joven dirigirse hacia la calle que daba a la salida del pueblo.

-¡me largo! ¡¿o acaso no lo notan?!- fue la respuesta de Serena, quien se encontraba enojada.

-¡oye!, deja de comportarte como una niña- le reclamo May.

-¡ustedes dejen de comportarse como unas... unas...!- grito la castaña, quien les señalaba con el dedo indice tembloroso a sus dos compañeras.

Los habitantes del pueblo que pasaban por ahí, se quedaban mirando a las chicas. Algunos murmuraban pues querían saber cual era el motivo de la pelea, otros, ya venían venir una batalla entre pokémon como era de costumbre y se quedaban con la intencion de observar dicho enfrentamiento. Serena miraba desafiante a sus dos compañeras, Dawn estaba algo preocupada pues sabia como "explotaba" la joven originaria de Kalos, mientras que May ya estaba pensando en como intentar calmar a la castaña.

-si me quieren detener, pues bien, ¡inténtenlo! ¡pero ya no estaré con personas que me retrasan en mi búsqueda!

-¡¿que te retrasamos?!- exclamo May -¡tú no eres la única que anda preocupada por encontrar a alguien!

-¡ustedes quieren encontrar algo en un lugar en el que no hay nada!

-¡deja de ser una inmadura!- le reclamo May.

-¡cállate malditos pechos de masterball!- respondió Serena.

-¡deja de comportarte de esa forma!- ordeno Dawn, quien miraba con enojo a Serena al igual que piplup.

-¡no tienes poder en mi!, ¡tabla de planchar!- fue la respuesta de Serena.

-¡ya me canse!- exclamo May, quien lanzaba una pokéball -¡blaziken, usa...! ¡¿qué?!- May y Dawn quedaron sorprendidas al ver al pokémon lucha tirado en el suelo, aturdido, intentando levantarse y con mucha dificultas para poder moverse. Ambas chicas miraron a Serena, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, también se dieron cuenta que a su lado se encontraba fennekin con los ojos que le brillaban -¡¿qué?! ¿acaso pensaste que caería de nuevo en el mismo truco?- lo que dijo Serena estuvo en un tono burlón, como si el tener a blaziken de rodillas era algo que ella deseaba desde hace tiempo. En realidad, ella lo deseaba pues aun tenia ese resentimiento por aquella vez en que ese blaziken la humillo en Cyllage.

-estuve estudiando a tu blaziken desde que lo conocí, se cuales son sus movimientos, se cuales son... ¡fennekin!

El tipo fuego fue embestido con fuerza, el responsable, fue el pinguino de Sinnoh quien bajo la orden de su entrenadora ataco al pokémon de la originaria de Kalos -¡¿no metas tus narices en donde no te llaman?!- exclamo Serena, enojada por lo que hizo la peliazul.

-¡esto me importa, por eso me meto!- fue la respuesta de Dawn.

Fennekin se levanto del suelo, la tipo fuego se sacudió para volver en si para luego regresar junto con su entrenadora. Blaziken se estaba levantando pues ya se había librado del poder psíquico que le tenia prisionero, el tipo fuego estaba algo confundido -mejor regresa- dijo la castaña, quien guardaba al pokémon en su pokéball. En ese momento, May sabia que no era buena idea meterse en la batalla que se estaba librando, pues sentía que Dawn también se había cansado de la actitud de Serena y tenia las ganas de callarle la boca.

-¡usa pico taladro!

Piplup se lanzo como torpedo hacia el pokémon de fuego, giraba en su propio eje a gran velocidad y su pico brillaba con intensidad pues una especie de aura blanca brillante le rodeaba al mismo tiempo que se veía como si el pico del pinguino se hubiera alargado mucho -¡usa poder psíquico!- el cuerpo del pokémon zorro empezó a brillar, y un rayo con los colores del arco iris fue lanzado hacia piplup. El pokémon de agua recibió el ataque, fue tan potente que le desvió la trayectoria, estrellándose en el suelo.

-¡piplup!- Dawn quedo sorprendida pues un ataque como ese nunca había sido problema para piplup en el pasado.

-¡nitrocarga!- fue la siguiente orden de Serena.

El cuerpo de fennekin se empezó a rodear de llamaradas, el zorro se acercaba con mucha rapidez hacia su objetivo -¡piplup! ¡como lo practicamos en Johto!- piplup se levanto, este volvió a usar pico taladro, al mismo tiempo que usaba chorro de agua, el agua que salia disparada lograba envolver al pinguino, y si eso no era suficiente, un aire helado congelo el cuerpo de piplup.

Era un torpedo de hielo en lo que se había convertido piplup, quien junto con Dawn, perfeccionaron la técnica del aqua jet de hielo que Ash había logrado usar en Sinnoh -¡usa poder oculto!- el cuerpo de fennekin empezó a rodearse de un ligero brillo dorado, para luego expulsar unas esferas de energía doradas directamente hacia uno de los bordes del "misil de hielo" en el que se había convertido. Las esferas doradas se convirtieron en rocas, dichas rocas golpearon el misil, provocando nuevamente otro desvió y haciendo que piplup se estrellara contra un árbol. El hielo voló en pedazos, piplup estaba aturdido y mareado pues el ataque de fennekin le dejo fuera de lugar.

-¿pero como...?- Dawn no comprendía algunas cosas, ella se estaba sorprendiendo como Serena estaba dominando la batalla.

-se bien como son los movimientos de ataque de un coordinador, y eso es lo que eres, una coordinadora que esta acostumbrada a batallas de 5 minutos.

-¡¿qué?!- la peliazul sabia que eso era cierto, la preparación que ella tenia era esa, batallas para 5 minutos, y si bien cuando viajo con Ash ella había logrado tener un muy buen ritmo de entrenamiento para batallas prolongadas, la misma costumbre de los concursos le hizo que se limitara en los entrenamientos. Técnicas en la que sus pokémon aprovechaban todo su potencial pero nada mas durante esos cinco minutos que era el tiempo de combate de un concurso.

-no tienes comparación con una entrenadora, se cuales son las técnicas de batalla de la coordinación, mi amiga es una performer y el tipo de entrenamiento es idéntico. Ademas, estuve viendo sus batallas en internet.

-¡¿que hiciste qué?!- May y Dawn se sorprendieron por lo que la castaña decía.

-nunca me fío de mis acompañantes, el día que empezamos a viajar juntos, la noche anterior investigue sobre ti y también sobre Ash. Se bien cuales son tus movimientos, vi tus batallas en la Copa Wallace y en el gran festival de Sinnoh y Johto.

Dawn quedo sorprendida por lo que Serena le decía. Piplup ya había recobrado la conciencia, y se encontraba al lado de su entrenadora, la peliazul miro a May, como si quisiera la ayuda de la entrenadora de Hoenn -si te preguntas porque perdí contra May, es obvio, luchar contra la hija de un líder de gimnasio es complicado pues el entrenamiento de ella es muy diferente al tuyo- ahora May era la sorprendida "¿quien demonios le dio el permiso a que haga eso?" era lo que pensaba la castaña, quien miraba con enojo a Serena.

-¡fennekin, acabalo con rayo solar!- ordeno la castaña, quien quería terminar de una vez con esa pelea para irse a buscar a su madre por su cuenta.

Serena quería aprovechar el estado de piplup, quien se encontraba cansado y sabia que sus ataques ya no serian lo suficientemente potentes como para hacer daño -¡usa niebla!- ordeno Dawn al tipo agua. Un viento gélido, sumándose a una niebla espesa, empezó a inundar el lugar -¿que es esto?- se pregunto Serena, quien empezaba a sentir como la temperatura del ambiente disminuía.

El potente rayo solar salio expulsado de la boca de fennekin, pero el poder del ataque se veía muy disminuido -¡hablas mucho! te confías demasiado y te crees entrenadora de primera clase, ¡eso sera tu perdición en un futuro!- exclamo Dawn, a quien la balanza le inclinaba ahora a su favor en esa batalla -¡¿que estas diciendo?!- pregunto la entrenadora, quien empezaba a pensar en como contrarrestar lo que Dawn intentaría hacer.

-¡hidrobomba!- fue la orden que dio la pelizaul a piplup.

Fennekin se encontraba atento, observaba a su alrededor, intentando ver mas allá de la niebla helada, para su mala suerte, no logro detectar a tiempo el hidrobomba. El potente chorro de agua golpeo a fennekin, fue tanto el impacto que fue arrojado hacia lo mas lejos de donde se encontraban batallando -¡fennekin!- la castaña se acerco al pokémon de fuego, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una parte de su cuerpo congelado.

-¡usa nitrocarga!- ordeno la castaña.

Fennekin intento levantarse, el pokémon se envolvió en llamas haciendo que el hielo empiece a derretirse. El pokémon de fuego se estaba lanzando hacia piplup para embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas -¡nuevamente, hidrobomba!- piplup obedeció, y desde la niebla volvió a arrojar el potente ataque hacia fennekin. El pokémon zorro cayo debilitado al recibir el ataque helado por parte del pinguino.

-"¡demonios! ¡no sabia que ese piplup conocía niebla!"- era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la entrenadora, quien guardaba a fennekin en su pokéball.

-¿ya te calmaste?- pregunto Dawn, al mismo tiempo que la niebla empezaba a desaparecer, y la temperatura volvía a la normalidad.

Serena no respondió, ella no estaba mas interesada en escuchar las palabras de sus dos compañeras. La castaña solo empezó a caminar hacia la salida, apretaba los puños y maldecía por lo bajo -al final decidió irse- dijo Dawn al ver a la castaña alejarse de ellas.

-déjala, ademas, ya no soportaba esa actitud de querer ser la jefa en todo- May miraba con cierto enojo a Serena, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Habían grandes palmeras que recibían a la pareja de entrenadores y también a los turistas que llegaban a Talasia. El barco había tocado puerto, los turistas bajaban del barco, muchos de ellos tenían sus transportes privados que les esperaban para llevárselos al lujoso hotel de fachada blanca -me gusta este clima- dijo Ash, quien se estiraba por lo incomodo que le resulto el viaje en barco -es tan fresco, no es tan frió como las demás ciudades de Kalos- el chico se sentía bien en ese momento, le gustaba el clima y también el lugar le daba buenas vibras, como si se relajara luego de todo lo que le había pasado.

-creo que no lo sabes, pero estamos en verano.

-¿enserio?, cuéntame mas- pregunto Ash, curioso por saber del clima de la región.

-en Kalos el verano es fresco, no hace mucho calor y tampoco hace mucho frió aunque las lluvias de verano son algo fuertes, en primavera corre el viento y las lluvias son ligeras. En otoño el frió empieza a hacerse notar, y en invierno, nieva algunas ciudades de la región. El norte de Kalos es frío, esta cerca al circulo ártico norte y tiene frontera con Moskov, esa zona es de montaña, nada mas existe el frío y la nieve, el clima desciende mas cuando llegamos a invierno.

-¿no hay zona de sol?, ¿o Kalos es fría en todo?

-bueno si, Kiloude es otra ciudad fronteriza. Esta en la frontera sur, llueve mucho y hace sol casi siempre.

-oh ya- fue la respuesta del chico, quien solo llego a una conclusión -"Kalos es una región mas fría de lo que pensé"- fue lo que paso por la cabeza del azabache.

-bueno, no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a esa cueva.

En la isla existía una arboleda muy espesa, los arboles eran muy altos y el ambiente se había vuelto muy espeso -ahora entiendo por que esta zona es peligrosa- dijo Ash, quien movía algunas ramas para hacerse paso. Korrina iba adelante, junto con lucario quien cortaba las ramas, pikachu también ayudaba en ese labor pues usaba su cola para apartar las ramas y que su entrenador pudiera pasar.

Habían aipom quienes se paseaban por las copas de los arboles. scatterbug, kakuna, ariados, forretress, beautifly, wormadam, joltik y vivillon, eran los pokémon quienes compartían los arboles como si de su hogar se tratase. Varios pokémon del tipo volador sobrevolaban el bosque, se mantenían atentos de que nadie agrediera su territorio.

-tengo entendido, que existe una leyenda que cuenta que en esta isla había un espíritu que hundía a los barcos- si Korrina quería llamar la atención, pues lo había hecho porque Ash empezó a escuchar lo que la líder empezaba a contar -la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien ese cuento, pero por esa leyenda es que al lugar al que vamos tiene el nombre de "guarida del espíritu del mar"

-entonces...

-¡mira!, ya llegamos- Korrina interrumpió lo que el chico iba a decir, pues logro ver la caverna a la que se dirigían.

La caverna era fría, habían piedras brillantes incrustadas en las paredes, el lugar era muy húmedo y también muy accidentado -no te preocupes por la iluminación- dijo Korrina, al mismo tiempo que Lucario empezó a crear una esfera aural en su palma, que daba una muy buena visión por la gran cantidad de luz que este daba.

-no sabia que eso se podía hacer- dijo Ash, quien entraba a la caverna.

-tanto tiempo con lucario me hizo aprender algunos trucos.

Ambos chicos, con sus respectivos pokémon, entraron a la caverna, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta, era de un pequeño froakie quien estaba siguiéndolos. Froakie, el mismo pokémon que hace un tiempo Ash atrapo y que hace muy poco libero, el pokémon de agua perseguía a Ash, pues quería obligarlo a que le devuelva a su hábitat del que fue capturado. Aquella caverna era un laberinto, por suerte, Korrina estaba dejando una señal, marcando las paredes con una "X" y usando una pintura en spray de color rojo para la labor. Por su lado, froakie lograba distinguir las "X" así que empezó a seguirlas para no perderse.

Paso muy poco tiempo para que los entrenadores vieron señales de la salida, eso gracias a que los poderes del aura de lucario sirvieron mucho para poder ubicar la salida de la caverna. El lugar tenia muchos arboles, parecía una especie de cráter gigantesco -este lugar es impresionante- dijo Ash, quien miraba sorprendió el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-estamos cerca- fue la respuesta de la líder, quien le enseñaba a Ash una columna de piedra que se encontraba partida a la mitad.

-¿acaso aquí hubo civilización?

-se podría decir que si. Durante la época del oscurantismo, muchos clanes pensaban que el poder de la mega-evolución era algo de los "dioses", por eso existen templos en la que se resguardaban las piedras.

-¿y que hay de la torre maestra?

-bueno, la orden éveiller antes era también una orden militar, así que si la iglesia quería ir a quitarles las piedras y destruirlas, tendrían primero que derrotarlos, cosa que era muy pero muy difícil.

La revelación que Korrina le dio, solo le hizo pensar a Ash en una sola cosa -"¡demonios! antes las personas estaban bien locas para pelearse por cualquier cosa"- se empezaban a ver rastros de ruinas, pilares caídos, bloques de piedras regados, y caminos de piedra destrozados.

-¿este lugar es conocido por las personas?- pregunto Ash, quien miraba sorprendido como es que no había ni una sola alma.

-no, las ruinas que guardaban las mega-piedras, existen pocas conocidas. Las ubicaciones de estos lugares fueron borrados de los registros, ademas que esta zona es peligrosa y las personas prefieren estar en un hotel 5 estrellas que venir acá y arriesgar su vida.

Las antiguas estructuras de lo que fue un templo antiguo, empezaban a hacerse notar mas. Ambos entrenadores llegaron a una estructura muy grande, en la que se encontraba un dibujo de un gyarados mega-evolucionado tallado en la piedra. Los chicos se acercaron a un pilar, donde se supone estaría la gyaradosita -¡la piedra no está!- exclamo Ash, quien junto con pikachu, Korrina y lucario, tan solo miraban sorprendidos el enorme mural donde estaba tallando en piedra gyarados en su mega forma. Korrina se encontraba enojada pues al parecer alguien se les adelanto, ella empezó a apretar los puños por la frustración.

-de seguro que el causante no debe estar muy lejos- el entrenador asentía a lo que había mencionado Korrina pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando las piedras activadoras de ambos comenzaron a brillar con una gran intensidad -Ash, prepárate- fue la advertencia de la rubia.

-¡sí!

Ambos sentían que eran observados desde lejos, al voltear lograron notar a un pelinegro, que se encontraba en un pequeño monte lleno de árboles, este se les acercaba lentamente hacia ellos junto a un charizard. Ash, al ver a ese pokémon tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior.

-por fin te encontré, Ash Ketchum- el recién llegado apunto rápidamente hacia Ash para que su pokémon de fuego lanzara una potente llamarada en forma de estrella hacia él, pero el ataque fue detenido sin muchos problemas por la bola voltio y la esfera aural de pikachu y lucario respectivamente.

-¡¿quién eres?!- Ash no iba a lanzarse atacar sin pensar en las consecuencias, pues el chico que tenía en frente era fuerte, muy fuerte.

El recién llegado se había presentado como -me llamo Alain, y no veo que sea un problema el presentarme contra alguien al que voy a llevar ante mi maestro, líder del team flare.

-me siento ofendida que te hayas olvidado de…- la rubia fue interrumpida por la intensa mirada que le daba Ash, el mensaje era claro: era su batalla -¿estás seguro?- el pelinegro asintió decidido, y ordeno a su fiel compañero utilizar rayo contra el inicial de fuego.

Charizard con mucha facilidad esquivaba los ataques eléctricos del pequeño roedor eléctrico -¡llamarada!- ordeno el entrenador de negro.

-esquívala con ataque rápido- Ash estaba aliviado de que pikachu lograra esquivar por los pelos el potente ataque de fuego y con una gran velocidad empezó a dirigirse hacia charizard -¡tacleada de voltios!- ordeno el azabache.

Alain miraba algo curioso como el pequeño ratón eléctrico se envolvía en electricidad y conecto una poderosa tacleada en Charizard que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. El pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver que el ataque si había afectado en su pokémon -¡garra dragón!- ordeno el pelinegro.

Pikachu no pudo escapar a tiempo, por lo que recibió las potentes garras que tenían una intensa energía turquesa rodeándolas -¡llamarada!- con mucha dificultad, pikachu logro levantarse y lanzar un rayo que impacto contra la llamarada del pokémon de fuego, produciéndose una explosión en el acto. Al esparcirse la explosión, ambos entrenadores se miraban seriamente, Korrina estaba sorprendida como Ash estaba actuando en esta situación por lo que por ahora seguiría siendo una simple observadora del combate.

-te he subestimado- Alain le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Ash, antes de mirar seriamente a su pokémon -supongo que deberé ir con todo, ¡charizard!, ¡mega evoluciona!- varias cadenas de luz empezaron a salir del mega aro negro del entrenador, rodeando y envolviendo a charizard, al mismo tiempo que otras cadenas de luz, producto de la mega-piedra del pokémon, envolvía también al pseudo dragón.

El entrenador de Kanto miraba sorprendido el nuevo color que había adquirido charizard, al igual que las intensas llamas azules y sus intensos ojos color rojo -ten cuidado Ash, en los archivos recuerdo haber leído que charizard, cuando mega-evoluciona, reemplaza el tipo volador por el tipo dragón.

-gracias por la información Korrina- la rubia desvió la mirada para no ver la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicaba Ash -¡pikachu bola voltio!

-garra dragón- fue lo único que había mencionado Alain.

La bola eléctrica que había lanzado pikachu fue destruida fácilmente por las garras cubiertas por la energía azulada, rápidamente el dragón negro estaba en frente de Pikachu que salió disparado hacia su entrenador que logro atraparlo en sus brazos.

-¡pikachu!- grito el azabache, quien se mostraba preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

De un solo ataque había derrotado a su pokémon, pero no tenía que dejar que las emociones lo dominaran. Korrina solo lo miraba preocupada al chico que dejaba con cuidado a su pokémon cerca de Lucario.

-cuídalo por favor- fue lo que dijo Ash.

El pokémon aura asintió seriamente, Ash miro seriamente al charizard mega-evolucionado. Si había perdido el tipo volador, entonces los ataques tipo tierra si le afectaban -"aun así… usare primero a fletchinder para debilitar un poco a ese pokémon"- pensó Ash.

El azabache arrojo su siguiente pokéball, de la que salió el ave de tipo fuego. Charizard, al ver a su nuevo oponente no pudo evitar mirarlo con superioridad, mientras el pokémon volador iba aprovechar que el pokémon dragón no se lo estaba tomando en serio.

-¡nitro carga!

-¡Garra dragón!

A pesar de la diferencia de fuerzas, Fletchinder esquivaba con mucha facilidad las poderosas garras del pokémon mega evolucionado, eso gracias a su tamaño y que por cada segundo que pasaba su velocidad aumentaba gracias a la carga de fuego. Hasta que su velocidad fue demasiado para el dragón y recibió un golpe aéreo por la espalda, aunque fue un ataque directo, charizard no se veía muy afectado.

Aunque ese no fue el último ataque que había logrado conectar el pequeño pokémon volador, cosa que estaba irritando a Alain como a Charizard.

- _"Korrina tiene razón, fletchinder con algo más de entrenamiento será muy fuerte"_ \- Ash miraba sorprendido la nueva posición que estaba tomando el pokémon dragón -¡fletchinder aléjate de ahí!- ordeno Ash, quien ya presentía que algo malo venia.

Alain solo había cerrado los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa -ya es tarde Ash, ¡anillo ígneo!- el dragón de llamas azules golpeo con una gran potencia el suelo, provocando una explosión de fuego en la que el pokémon volador fue atrapado. Ash tuvo que cubrirse al igual que Korrina por la gran potencia del ataque.

Al esparcirse el humo, un lastimado fletchinder yacía en el suelo. Ash preocupado inmediatamente le regreso a su pokéball -debo admitir que ese pequeño pudo ocasionarnos más problemas, ven conmigo o… ¿quieres que tus pokémon sigan sufriendo?- pregunto Alain, quien en sus palabras mostraba un tono de superioridad.

-¡cállate!- rápidamente lanzo la pokéball de gabite que ya estaba al tanto de la situación -¡tormenta de arena!- fue la orden del azabache.

Alain miraba algo sorprendido esa acción. Fácilmente pudo haber conectado un ataque a charizard que tenía que recuperarse por lanzar el potente ataque que había hecho hace tan solo unos segundos.

El lugar fue inundado por una tormenta de arena que era una gran molestia para Alain al igual que para su pokémon que no podían ver muy bien para pelear al 100%. Mientras que Gabite, estaba en el escenario perfecto para luchar con todo y por una extraña razón su entrenador también podía observar cada movimiento sin ningún problema.

Cosa que fue una sorpresa para Korrina y su Lucario -"acaso él…"- era lo que pensaba la líder, al ver un fuerte vínculo entre entrenador y pokémon.

-¡bucle arena!- a pesar de la orden de Alain para esquivar la especie de tornado, charizard no logro evitarlo y estuvo atrapado en esa especie mini tormenta, donde sentía que era lastimado lentamente.

Poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban -¡charizard, usa llamarada!- ordeno Alain.

-lanzallamas gabite- fue la orden de Ash.

La ráfaga de fuego al impactar con la llamarada, provoco que esta última creciera y creciera hasta que provocara una gran explosión donde ambos pokémon fueron afectados. Charizard se veía algo molesto por el daño que le estaba provocando la tormenta y el bucle arena.

Gabite al levantarse y recuperarse del impacto veía sorprendido como Charizard ya estaba en frente de él, para conectar unas poderosas garras dragón. A pesar de la ira del dragón negro, gabite lograba esquivar los ataques con algo de facilidad.

-cómo puede hacer…

-la habilidad de Gabite le da una mejor evasión en tormentas de arena- dijo Ash, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa al igual que su oponente pues Alain estaba disfrutando este combate -¡gabite, usa tú también garra dragón!- ordeno Ash.

Ambos pokémon comenzaron a tener un intercambio de golpes, aunque el que más conectaba ataques era el pequeño dragón porque estaba en un clima que le daba varias ventajas, ya el dragón cabreado por esto nuevamente se puso en la misma posición anterior mientras que Gabite retrocedió por instinto.

Ash apunto hacia el cielo con un rostro serio -¡lanzallamas hacia el suelo!- su pokémon entendió enseguida lo que tenía en mente su entrenador, por lo que gracias a la ráfaga de fuego pudo impulsarse hacia el cielo y poder salir ileso de la explosión de fuego -¡cometa dragón!- ordeno el chico, al mismo tiempo que gabite arrojaba una esfera hacia el cielo que exploto y empezó a separarse en pequeñas esferas purpuras de energía y que empezaron a caer como si fueran meteoros.

Alain estaba apretando los dientes al ver como un pokémon que ni siquiera estaba en su etapa final podía ocasionarle tantos problemas, una gran cantidad de meteoritos cubiertos por unas intensas llamas purpuras y negras se dirigían hacia el dragón, el impacto provocó una gran explosión.

La tormenta había desaparecido. Ash y su pokémon miraban seriamente hacia todo el humo que había provocado el ataque de Gabite.

-¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!- con un enorme rugido, Charizard había logrado esparcir todo el humo y a gran velocidad se abalanzaba contra su contrincante -cometa dragón- volvió a ordenar el azabache.

-ala de acero- ordeno Alain.

Las alas del inicial de fuego habían aumentado de tamaño al igual que fueron cubiertas por una intensa energía de color plateado, con ese ataque lograba abrirse paso y destruir con mucha facilidad los meteoritos que nuevamente había lanzado gabite -¡ahora, garra dragón!

Dos ataques consecutivos fueron necesarios para que el pokémon de Ash fuera derribado, había quedado con muchas heridas mientras que trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno -debo admitir que eres un buen entrenador, pero esto ya se acabó- dijo Alain.

La desesperación estaba consumiendo a Ash y miraba con gran impotencia como el charizard negro se acercaba lentamente hacia él, Korrina ya se estaba preparando para mega-evolucionar a lucario. Pero los gritos de desesperación de gabite habían llamado su atención.

Apretaba los dientes con mucha fuerza, mientras miraba con un gran odio hacia Alain que solo miraba fríamente -¡maldita sea!- fue lo único que había soltado Ash, mientras sentía como a pesar de su esfuerzo haya sido vencido por una pequeña cantidad de ataques.

Todo esto era observado por una pequeña rana que miraba algo curiosa las acciones del chico de las marcas en sus mejillas.

Los puños de charizard se envolvieron en electricidad, mientras que Lucario había invocado una especie de hueso de energía para intervenir, esta vez nadie le había dado atención al enorme grito de impotencia de gabite, ni como comenzó a brillar por una intensa luz azulada, salvo el pokémon tipo agua.

Cuando unos de los puños de Charizard se dirigían hacia Ash, el puño de trueno había conectado en otro individuo. Todos miraban sorprendidos al garchomp que se había puesto delante de Ash y de la fría mirada que le daba a Charizard, ni se había inmutado por el puño que le habían conectado.

-¡evoluciono!- Korrina miraba sorprendida el cómo garchomp intento conectar una garra dragón pero charizard logro retroceder a tiempo y nuevamente ambos tenían un intercambio de golpes, cada vez que los ataques chocaban con el otro unas pequeñas chispas eran provocadas.

-¡lanzallamas!

-¡vuela garchomp!

El dragón proveniente de Sinnoh emprendió vuelo a una gran velocidad esquivando con mucha facilidad las ráfagas de fuegos del pokémon mega-evolucionado, charizard frustrado siguió a garchomp donde comenzaron a tener una batalla área pero la falta de experiencia de garchomp fue notada muy rápido al pasar el combate.

Un aura de un intenso color rojo con negro había cubierto al dragón de Ash, el entrenador miraba sorprendido el nueva ataque que había aprendido su pokémon -¡eso es enfado!- exclamo el chico, quien analizaba el ataque con su pokédex.

Garchomp lanzo una lluvia de feroces golpes a Charizard que esquivaba con mucha dificultad cada ataque pero cada vez la velocidad de los golpes aumentaban más y más hasta que charizard sentía como su cuerpo ardía cada vez que recibía un fuerte ataque por parte del dragón de Sinnoh.

-¡derríbalo garchomp!- así, de un potente ataque de sus garras en forma de "X", charizard impacto fuertemente contra el suelo, garchomp también descendió para poder recuperarse del último ataque que había utilizado -¡tormenta de arena!- fue la siguiente orden de Ash.

-¡anillo ígneo!

Nuevamente todo el lugar fue cubierto por una tormenta de arena, pero Lucario y Korrina observaban preocupados al notar como la tierra comenzó a temblar por el potente ataque de fuego de Charizard.

Ash no se veía muy preocupado, sentía como su sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo -¡garra dragón!

En frente de Charizard había aparecido Garchomp con unas leves quemaduras, al menos pudo evadir por completo el daño. Sin esperar ordenes de Alain, intento conectar unas de sus garras en su contrincante pero él había desaparecido de su vista y ahora sentía una fuerte presencia detrás de él -¡ala de acero!- ordeno Alain.

Así, cubriéndose con sus alas potenciadas por el elemento acero, las garras dragón de garchomp no tenían efectividad ante charizard, no tanta como él quería.

-¡garchomp no podemos permitirnos el perder este combate!- Korrina miraba incrédula como su piedra activadora comenzar a brillar, curiosa por esto miro con detalle la piedra activadora de Ash donde comenzó a ser iluminada por una intensa luz azul -¡debemos llevarnos esta victoria amigo!

Se escuchó un gran rugido de parte de Garchomp al igual como la tierra había comenzado a temblar, Garchomp fue iluminado por una intensa luz del color del arcoíris, las cadenas luminosas le envolvían. Un poderoso rugido que intimidaría a cualquiera fue lo que se escuchó, pues una nueva forma era la que garchomp había adquirido en ese momento.

-¿mega evolucionó?- Korrina, Lucario, Alain y froakie miraban sorprendidos como ahora una garra dragón de ese Garchomp hizo retroceder varios metros al charizard de Alain.

Los dos pokémon se estaba matando con la mirada, ambos cubrieron sus garras por una poderosa energía turquesa y comenzaron a tener un feroz intercambio donde los cortes en su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar.

-¡garchomp!

-¡charizard!

Alain apretaba sus dientes al igual que sus puños, no podía creer que un niño que recién había realizado la mega-evolución estuviera ganando el combate. Al estar aun en la tormenta de arena, la fuerza física del garchomp mega-evolucionado aumentaba considerablemente. Al esparcirse la tormenta se podía observar a un charizard que estaba respirando con mucha dificultad, mientras que garchomp rugía a los cielos antes de lanzarse hacia su contrincante para acabarlo de una vez.

Korrina miraba con una sonrisa pero se desvaneció al notar el estado de Ash, el chico apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza al igual que sus dientes para poder soportar el enorme dolor que estaba recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. El chico había quedado arrodillado, respiraba con dificultad y también estaba sudando frío, eso, sumándole que había perdido una gran cantidad de su energía física, provoco que garchomp perdiera su forma mega.

-si no fuera por eso, hubiera perdido- dijo Alain, quien respiraba con algo de dificultad pues también perdió un poco de sus energías.

Charizard aun se mantenía en su forma mega, el pelinegro junto con el tipo dragón se estaban acercando lentamente hacia el azabache -¡¿qué?!- Alain dio un salto para cubrirse en algunas estructuras de las ruinas pues empezó a ser bombardeado por varias esferas de energía turquesa. Charizard recibió algunas esferas, pero usando una llamarada logro contener los ataques, o aunque sea, intentar disminuir el daño.

-¡espero que no te hallas olvidado de mí!- exclamo Korrina, quien se encontraba al lado de lucario que acababa de evolucionar en su forma mega.

-¡demonios!- Alain se sentía frustrado, tendría que volver a luchar, y sabia que su contrincante no era cualquiera.

Un bastón en forma de hueso se formo en las palmas de mega-lucario, el bastón era muy largo y el pokémon uso eso para tomar impulso, acercarse a charizard y acertarle un golpe directo con esa especie de espada. Lucario se encontraba a centímetros, el pokémon le daría el golpe de gracia a charizard -¡garra dragón!- las garras del tipo fuego se rodearon de un aura turquesa, estas se alargaron, pudiendo con eso detener el intento de ataque del tipo acero. Una especie de combate de espadas era lo que se empezó a hacer, lucario y charizard no cedían ante su rival, lucario usando el hueso bastón mientras que charizard atacaba con sus garras.

Korrina tomo la pokéball de garchomp, ella guardo al dragón de tierra dentro de la esfera -oye, estate tranquilo- le dijo Korrina, al ver que Ash intentaba moverse, pero también ver como su compañero tenia un aspecto lamentable -descansa, lo hiciste bien- Ash colapso en ese momento, la líder empezó a cargarlo -¡lucario, usa esfera aural!- el pokémon empezó a bombardear a charizard, quien ya se encontraba muy cansado.

Ni usando sus mejores técnicas de defensa, charizard logro resistir los ataques. El pokémon dragón regreso a su forma original, este volvió a ser fuego/volador y su color volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. El pokémon se encontraba agotado, estaba que intentaba levantarse a duras penas -¡vayámonos de aquí!- dijo Korrina, quien cargaba a Ash. Charizard, quien estaba débil, arrojo una llamarada hacia donde se encontraba la líder -¡¿qué?!- varias esferas de agua golpearon a la llamarada, haciendo que esta se desvaneciera.

-¡tú!- exclamo la rubia, al ver a un froakie sentado en las ramas de un árbol -¡eres el froakie que Ash libero!- el pokémon empezó a hacer señas, como si quisiera que lo siguieran -de acuerdo, ¡lucario acaba con charizard de una vez!- el tipo acero obedeció, este volvió a bombardear a charizard con varias esferas aurales hasta que vio que el pokémon de fuego colapso.

-¡demonios! ¡humillado por un principiante!- grito Alain, frustrado por lo que había sucedido -aunque, al menos tengo esto- el pelinegro miraba una piedra esférica de color amarillo, y que tenia toques en color azul, purpura y rojo. El chico se tranquilizo, le dio a su pokémon una baya para que este se recuperara, saco su holocaster y marco un numero -Mairin, ¡nos regresamos ahora!- exclamo el chico, para luego cortar sin si quiera escuchar lo que su compañera al otro lado de la linea tuviera que decir.

La tarde había llegado, la puesta de sol era un espectáculo para los visitantes de la isla -mi cuerpo... como me duele- se decía Ash, quien recuperaba el conocimiento. El chico miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, había un vaso con agua en un pequeño escritorio al lado de su cama, y pikachu se encontraba descansando al lado del chico.

-demonios... ya lo recuerdo- el azabache se sobaba la cabeza, recordaba el incidente.

Se sentía muy cansado, el cuerpo le pesaba y tenia dolores en la espalda. La luz del sol traspasaba la ventana, debajo de esta, había un escritorio con la mochila del chico y también tres pokéball -veo que despertaste- la rubia había entrado al lugar, ella estaba acompañada por lucario.

-no intentes levantarte, te va a doler.

Y si que tenia razón Korrina, al chico le empezó a doler todo cuando intento moverse -mira, esto sera difícil de explicar- dijo la chica, quien se sentó en la cama haciendo que pikachu se despertara. Sin contar el hecho que el roedor se alegro al ver que su entrenador estaba despierto, Korrina empezó a hablar y explicarle la situación al azabache -perdimos la mega-piedra y el rey llamo a una reunión de urgencia- fue lo que dijo la líder.

-¿reunión de emergencia?, recuerdo que ustedes tuvieron una cuando llegue a Kalos.

-ah si, esa reunión fue para advertirnos de lo que estaba por pasar, y que tengamos cuidado. Ahora la situación es seria, y no se que nos ira a decir.

-ya veo.

-¡así que bueno!, el plan es el siguiente: me iré a la reunión, y tu te quedas a esperarme.

-¡¿qué?!

-estas en un estado lamentable por usar la mega-evolución, no podrás caminar por un tiempo, ademas que estas en un lugar seguro.

-¡pero!

-no saldrás, nadie que te busque para matarte podrá encontrarte ya que te registre con nombre falso- dijo la chica, quien le daba al chico una tarjeta escrita.

-¿me llamo Satoshi?

-si.

Ash quedo confuso, la verdad que el nombre le gustaba, pero se sentía raro eso -en poco tiempo sale mi barco- dijo la chica, quien se levantaba y se acercaba mas a Ash -y antes de que me lo preguntes, acá en Kalos los ríos principales son tan anchos que los barcos pueden navegar en ellos- ambos chicos se encontraban muy cerca, ellos estaban a centímetros.

El azabache se encontraba nervioso por la cercanía, si fuera otra chica quizás no estuviera así, o eso era lo que él pensaba pues últimamente las hormonas alborotadas de adolescente estaban que le afectaban, y eso, se le tiene que sumar que el chico tuvo experiencias algo extrañas con la rubia. Korrina no paso las actitudes de Ash por desapercibido, si bien la chica le sucedieron unas cosas algo raras y fastidiosas con el azabache, ella sabia que él era un buen tipo y que mas bien fueron por descuidos lo sucedido. Eso le dio una idea, algo que dejaría a su amigo fuera de base.

Ash se sorprendió con lo que había pasado, pikachu tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y su boca se encontraba abierta por la impresión -"¡que demonios! ¡me esta besando!"- era lo que pensaba el chico, quien sentía los labios de su compañera de viaje chocar con los suyos. Korrina se había separado del chico, ella miraba picaramente al azabache quien se encontraba confundido -cuando regrese, haremos otras cosas- luego de eso, la rubia con el pokémon de acero se retiraron, dejando a un Ash con una mezcla de sentimientos confusos.

-¿que demonios fue eso?- se preguntaba Ash, quien aun no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido.

En los pasillos del hotel, se encontraba Korrina quien se dirigía a la salida, para irse al puerto y llegar a la reunión de urgencia que había citado el rey -¡jajajajaja!- la líder se reía a carcajadas -¡enserio!, ¡aun no me saco de la cabeza la cara de Ash!- la rubia estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas por la risa, mientras que lucario miraba a su entrenadora con un rostro de desaprobación.

-¿qué?- fue la pregunta de la líder de Shalour, al ver a su pokémon con ese rostro.

La noche había llegado a la región, la luna se reflejaba en el mar, y Korrina junto a lucario observaban el horizonte tranquilamente -¡demonios! ¡me olvide decirle a Ash que froakie decidió regresar!- grito la líder, por haber recordado lo que había sucedido luego de la batalla contra Alain -ojala y no se asuste cuando lo descubra- se dijo, mientras pensaba cuales serian las reacciones de su amigo.

La noche de Kalos en esas epocas eran frescas, no habia mucho calor que digamos, las noches veraniegas en Lumiose demostraban eso. Los ciudadanos caminaban por las transitadas calles de la ciudad y los autos recorrían las avenidas históricas de la ciudad, algunas personas se hiban a los restaurantes para tomar refrescos fríos para estar acorde en el clima. En Lumiose existía el llamado "anillo industrial" que era una avenida que rodeaba al centro histórico de la ciudad, una avenida llena de rascacielos y edificios modernos en los que funcionaban las empresas que movían la economía de la región.

-espérame aquí- Alain había hecho sentar a Mairin en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo del rascacielos al que había entrado.

-de acuerdo- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja, quien se sentaba junto con su chespin.

El pelinegro entro a un ascensor, el chico saco una tarjeta que introdujo en un pequeño lector, para luego presionar un botón que lo llevaría hasta el ultimo piso del edificio.

Dentro de una habitación lujosa, una oficina muy elegante de color rojo, había un hombre quien se encontraba leyendo varios libros que, por la portada, se podía apreciar que dichos libros eran muy, pero muy antiguos. El hombre de traje negro y de toques rojos era quien leía esos libros, tres párrafos le habían llamado mucho la atención.

 ** _"El hombre no puede obtener nada sin primero dar algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. Esa es la ley que rige al universo, ya que nada puede crearse, todo anda en una constante metamorfosis"_**

 ** _"El gran árbol de la vida, cuyas raíces y ramas mantenían unidas los rincones del universo. El gran freso que nacía desde lo mas profundo del abismo, y se alzaba hacia lo mas alto de un cielo lleno de nubes, tenia al dios ave_ Veðrfölnir _vigilando en la copa, a los cuatro ciervos Dáinn, Dvalinn, Duneyrr y Duraþrór y al dragón Nidhogg quien_ vivía en el reino de la oscuridad _"_**

 ** _"Y aquel hombre recibió un pequeño ataúd. Una pequeña caja en la que una flor de liz, marchita, se encontraba encima de la caja mortuoria"_**

-ya veo, quizás y...- Lysandre fue interrumpido, pues un timbre que anunciaba la llegada de alguien a su despacho empezó a sonar. El hombre miro por el monitor, y vio a un pelinegro que había llegado.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, Alain entro al lugar -y dime, ¿que tal tu expedición?- pregunto el hombre.

-aquí tienes- fue la respuesta de Alain, seca y directa, al mismo tiempo que dejaba al gyaradosita en el escritorio de Lysandre.

-bien... bien...- el líder del team flare tomo la piedra y empezó a examinarla de la misma forma -en la que tú conseguiste esta piedra, envié a varios escuadrones a buscar mas mega-piedras por toda la región- dijo el hombre, enseñándole en la computadora el mapa de Kalos, y también a los escuadrones que estaban representados por puntos rojos brillantes.

-enviaste a muchos- respondió Alain, quien observaba el mapa, pero rápidamente algo le llamo la atención -¿por que ese punto rojo esta parpadeando?- pregunto el chico.

-¡demonios!- exclamo Lysandre, sorprendido por lo que veía -¡se pone así cuando el escuadrón esta siendo atacado!

-¿atacado?

En efecto, aquel escuadrón estaba siendo atacado, y el responsable, o mejor dicho, la responsable, era una castaña de blusa negra y falda roja que buscaba a su madre desaparecida -¡fennekin, rhyhorn, staravia! ¡acaben con todos!- fue la orden de Serena. Habia una fuerte lluvia, el escuadrón de soldados del team flare estaba siendo atacado por Serena, en los ojos de la chica se veía la frustración, rabia y angustia; toda esa mezcla de sentimientos tenia la joven, Serena en esa batalla estaba desahogándose.

Los soldados del team flare se encontraban agotados, el de Serena fue tan sorpresivo, que ni les dio tiempo para sacar a sus pokémon y defenderse, y los pocos pokémon que traían libres fueron derrotados con facilidad -¡en Cyllage raptaron a una mujer! ¡¿a donde se la llevaron?!- pregunto la castaña, quien se mostraba furiosa.

-¡no sabemos nada!- respondió uno de los soldados flare, quien a duras penas lograba levantarse.

Serena miraba con odio al hombre, ella no seria como sus dos ex-compañeras, de estar buscando y esperar una respuesta vaga, ella actuaria de maneras poco ortodoxas para lograr su objetivo. El sonido de los arbustos empezó a llamar la atención de la chica, como si alguien estuviera preparándose para atacar. Una llamarada salio disparada hacia la joven, rhyhorn se interpuso para que su entrenadora no saliera lastimada.

Varios soldados flare aparecieron, ellos estaban con varios houndoom listos para la batalla -mudkip necesita entrenar y este sera buen momento- se dijo la joven, quien miraba la pokéball del pokémon -en cambio este otro...- Serena tenia en su otra mano, otra pokéball -lo capture en la tarde, veamos si es lo suficientemente fuerte- la joven arrojo ambas pokéball, de ellas salieron mudkip y un pokémon en forma de zorro y color café -¡mudkip usa bofetón de lodo! ¡eevee, ataca con rapidez!- fueron las ordenes de Serena, haciendo que ambos pokémon atacaran sin dudar a sus contrincantes.

* * *

 **Bueno, Bueno, Bueno... si que me demore para escribir este stage, pero eso fue porque andaba en exámenes finales de la uni... \\(:v)/ aprobé todo y ya estoy de vago en mi casa... aunque el 21 de marzo empiezo nuevamente con las clases D': Pasando a otro tema, explicare algunas cosas del fic que quizás dejaron a ustedes con cara de "wtf y este que se mete para hacer tantas fumadas"**

 ***) Primero vayamos al beso :v que demonios, eso sera lo mas fácil de explicar. Mi buen amigo que es como el editor y productor ejecutivo, me esta ayudando en temas de sentimentalismos para la historia. PERO si bien el Sato ya tuvo su primer beso 7w7 no quiere decir que se termine quedando con Korrina ya que ni yo se como terminara el fic en cuanto a ese tema ya que esto mas parece un pseudo harem :v**

 ***) La cuestion del nombre del Rey y su hijo. Wolfsbane y Alliums, son nombres de flores, y eso es porque la dinastía de los reyes de Kalos tienen nombre de flores, eso esta registrado en los juegos.**

 ***) Lo del porque Ash colapso en plena batalla, eso es porque en esta versión la mega-evolución no es como en el anime, aquí si no estas preparado la energía que fluye de ese poder es capaz de asesinarte porque el cuerpo del usuario no esta acostumbrado a la presión de esa intensa energia.**

 ***) El clima de Kalos que puse, pues me base en lo que es la zona de "Kalos montaña" ya que esa parte es de nieve y también hay mucho frió, así que desde mi punto de vista, y también luego de fumarme a los shaymin, y también basándome en mapas del mundo, puse que Kalos norte limita con "Moskov" osea, que el alter ego de Francia en el mundo pkm limita con el alter ego de Rusia de este mundo. Claro, esto no es para nada canon, pero como en los juegos y el anime cosas como estas no están muy exploradas... si algún día sacan mas regiones y hacen otra cosa para esa región ficticia que me acabo de crear (de la misma forma que sucedió con Krishna, región basada en India y que yo me la cree) recuerden que existen multiversos, y pos, en mi mundo puchamon la tierra es diferente al del anime o juegos :v**

 ***) Kalos tiene parlamento :v otra cosa que no se toca en los juegos y el anime son los gobiernos de las regiones, y aquí toque ese tema. Existen representantes de cada ciudad, y estos se se dedican a hablar sobre las necesidades de su ciudad, y de paso se matan en plenos debates, cosa que no esta muy alejada de la realidad xD**

 ***) Ahora pasemos a otro tema importante. En una parte el rey de Kalos habla sobre una "Gran guerra" y que los lideres de esa época se convirtieron en generales de los ejércitos de Kalos... ¡sí!, para los que se preguntaban, en mi visión del mundo pokémon, antes de los sucesos de los juegos de Kanto, hubo una guerra mundial de dos bandos en la que las potencias de ese entonces se mataban para dominio mundial. Ese tema empezare a tocarlo mas en este fic, en unos caps se hablara de eso mas a fondo. Esta guerra no hay que confundirla con la guerra de Kalos en la que AZ estuvo, ya que esta es como si fuera el alter ego de la primera y segunda guerra mundial que se tuvo en nuestro mundo.**

 ***) _¿Que demonios es "el tratado de desmilitarización"?_ algo simple, luego de esa guerra, surgieron cosas y eventos que hizo que todas las regiones abandonen las armas, se conecten entre si, y que se hable un solo idioma en todo el mundo. Una especie de naciones unidas ya que antes a las regiones se les llamaba "países" o "reinos" inclusive "imperios", el tratado era que todos los países del mundo dejaban las armas y se unían en una sola especie de nación globalizada, esas cosas también se explicaran mas adelante en unos pocos caps.**

 **Bueno, ahora un pequeño anuncio, quizás les interese, o quizás no, pero es la idea para un fic y explorar mas el asunto de las guerras que había en el mundo puchamon en el pasado. Que les parece, un fic donde se hable de los hechos que ocurrieron en Unova, esa guerra en la que "el trio mosquetero" ayudo a los pokémon y terminaron odiando a los humanos. Esa idea me vino a la cabeza, ya tengo varios conceptos para usar en esa historia y si llegara a hacerlo, ese fic estaría ambientado en el mundo mundo en el que ocurren los hechos de este fic XYZ, pero también aclarar que los hechos de esa historia serian aislados a los de este fic XYZ.**

 **¿Que se anuncion Pokémon Sun and Moon? oshe, seria interesante saber muchas cosas sobre ese nuevo juego :3 no es probable que ponga cosas de eso en este fic, quizás lo haga, todo depende de los siguientes meses en el que existan mas anuncios.**

 **E** **so era todo que había que explicar, y también anunciar, ya con esto me retiro, agradecer nuevamente a mi amigo FireAkai15, pues él escribió la batalla entre Ash y Alain, ya yo le di unos toques y añadí cosas a la batalla. Muchas gracias :3 que contigo aprendo nuevas cosas y también que se me ocurren varias fumadas en nuestras conversas :v**


	18. Chapter 18

STAGE 18

* * *

En la isla Talasia, los bañistas disfrutaban de la playa, los turistas se enamoraban de los paisajes, los habitantes se relajaban en el hotel. Todos los que se encontraban en la isla, disfrutaban de aquel pequeño paraíso veraniego, cosa que para cierto azabache le era difícil de hacer. Apenas había iniciado el día, Ash ya se habia duchado, habia ordenado sus cosas y también revisando los mapas de Kalos -mira pikachu, hay una serie de islas que podemos usar para llegar a la región- dijo el azabache, señalando en el mapa una cadena de islas que llevaban a Kalos.

-podríamos usar a garchomp, puede planear por largas distancias...- el haber dicho eso, le recordó cierto momento incomodo al chico -¡demonios!, hazme acordar en mandar a diablo a Dawn porque por su culpa que pude traerme a charizard o pidgeot, ¡y no estuviéramos metidos en este problema!- el chico se encontraba molesto, y como no estarlo, ya que cada que recordaba el día que su amiga de cabello azul no le dejo llevar a Kalos a sus pokémon mas fuertes, pensaba en las diferentes formas en las que pudo salir de situaciones criticas.

Ash se encontraba sentado en el suelo, el chico tenia desplegado el mapa en el piso de madera. El azabache intento levantarse, se apoyo en la cama para hacerlo, aun le dolía el cuerpo y cojeaba al caminar -¿tres pokéball?- el azabache se encontraba intrigado, estaba seguro que no traía 4 pokémon pues había liberado uno hace poco. El chico tomo la pokéball sobrante, esta se activo y se abrió, y de ella, un rayo brillante salio expulsado hacia el suelo. Un pokémon empezó a materializarse, una rana de color azul había aparecido.

-¡AAAHH!- Ash cayo al suelo, el chico se asusto al ver nuevamente al froakie que había liberado.

El azabache se encontraba tirado en el suelo, el chico retrocedía al ver al pokémon que tan solo le observaba -¡¿como demonios regresaste?!- pregunto el chico, alterado y con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos por lo que veía sus ojos. El inicial de tipo agua solo miraba, el pokémon se empezó a acercar al chico mientras que Ash seguía retrocediendo, pero no pudo mas, pues el azabache choco con el muro.

Ash estaba mudo, no sabia como reaccionar ante la situación -pikapika- el roedor eléctrico empezó a llamar la atención del entrenador, y con varias señas y movimientos, intento explicar porque froakie se encontraba de regreso -así que viste mi pelea contra el tipo ese- dijo el azabache, quien logro entender la explicación de su fiel pokémon.

La rana asintió -entonces, ¿viajaras conmigo?- froakie volvió a asentir, y Ash suspiro pues era la primera vez que le pasaba estas cosas -mira, se que no fue correcto lo que hice. Pero, si viste algo en mi en esa batalla... ¡pues no te defraudare!- exclamo Ash, quien ya sabia que contaba con un fuerte aliado para sus futuras luchas. Froakie entendía las palabras de Ash, y era cierto, el pokémon quedo impresionado por la habilidad del chico en batalla. La rana quería acompañar a alguien como él, y mucho mejor todavía pues Ash estaba ya en contra del team flare, los mismos que lo encerraron en una jaula y destruyeron parcialmente su hogar, al igual que Ash, froakie quería hacer que esos tipos paguen por lo que hicieron.

-primero lo primero, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo el azabache, apoyándose de la mesa -estoy todavía con algo de dolor, y Korrina me dijo que me quedara- el chico se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado del escritorio, tomo todas las pokéball y las empezó a acomodar en su cinturón, mientras que pikachu doblaba el mapa y lo guardaba en la mochila del chico.

-sera difícil salir de acá en mi condición, tenemos que buscar a May, Serena y Dawn- Ash se había acomodado su cinturón, y también empezó a recoger su mochila -ademas, dudo que el señor Gurkinn me quería ver luego de haber dejado ir la mega-piedra de gyarados... y pues, no se que quería decir Korrina el otro día pero creo que se quedara con las ganas- el chico abrió las puertas del dormitorio, y con dificultad empezó a caminar hacia la salida del hotel.

El lugar era agradable, Ash, que caminaba con pikachu y froakie, sentía la brisa marina en su cuerpo, sentía relajación y paz -enserio que no me molestaría vivir en esta isla- se dijo el chico, quien caminaba por la orilla cerca al mar junto con sus pokémon. Pero la paz y relajación fue mucho mas grande al alejarse de los bañistas y turistas que se encontraban concentrados en la zona del hotel, al estar solo, el chico se sentía mas tranquilo.

Ash saco una pokéball de su cinturón, la arrojo y de ella salio un gran dragón de color purpura -escucha garchomp, en esa dirección hay una cadena de islas que nos llevaran de regreso a Kalos- el chico señalaba hacia el horizonte -llévanos hacia Kalos, tenemos que regresar- el dragón asintió, garchomp estaba dispuesto para llevar a su entrenador en su lomo, pero luego miro hacia el pokémon rana y quedo algo confuso.

-ah si... luego te lo explico- fue lo único que dijo el chico.

Ash, pikachu y froakie se encontraban en el lomo del dragón, el azabache se agarraba de la aleta que tenia garchomp en la espalda, al igual que los otros dos pokémon -¡vamonos garchomp! ¡sal ahora!- luego de esa orden, garchomp salio disparado como un jet hacia el horizonte. El dragón sobrevolaba el mar con mucha rapidez, se encontraba planeando con mucha habilidad, era como si el dragón estuviese volando a la velocidad de un avión -¡ahí esta la primera isla!- exclamo Ash, quien divisaba el montículo de tierra.

El dragón aterrizo con fuerza, levanto una gran cantidad de arena en el proceso -bien hecho- dijo el azabache quien acariciaba la cabeza de su pokémon -sigue así y llegaremos pronto a Kalos- el dragón obedeció, y volvió a elevarse con rapidez, garchomp empezó a sobrevolar el cielo, se encontraba planeando en la dirección de la siguiente isla.

Mientras tanto en Kalos, cierta castaña se encontraba descansando debajo en un árbol. Habían pasado dos días desde que se separo de sus compañeras y Serena se encontraba aun en su búsqueda -aun no encuentro nada, sera difícil- se dijo la joven, quien miraba como comían sus pokémon. Durante el poco tiempo en que ella viajaba sola, había ocasionado un caos en el team flare, pues buscaba a los pequeños grupos de exploración y los atacaba para saber si tenían alguna información sobre su madre.

La chica saco un pequeño artefacto de color rojo, era como una especie de radar -esta cosa... nada mas me dice la ubicación de los grupos esos, pero nada de la base de ellos- la chica prendió el radar, y lo volvió a apagar de inmediato. En su primer enfrentamiento contra el team flare, ella encontró un radar con el que ellos se podían ubicar, osea, un radar en la que un grupo del team flare sabia en donde se encontraban los demás grupos de exploración. Serena prendía el artefacto para encontrar a los grupos de soldados, y rápidamente lo apagaba para que nadie lograra dar con su ubicación.

-esto sera difícil, y mucho- se dijo la castaña.

En Crómlech, Dawn y May habían regresado al pueblo luego de haber ido a la arboleda que se encontraba cerca al mar. Las chicas se encontraban en un pequeño local de comida, donde ellas pedían lo que querían y se lo llevaban comiendo por el camino -creo que Serena tenia algo de razón- dijo Dawn.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto May.

-es que no encontraremos nada aquí, eso es todo- respondió la peliazul.

-quizás, o es porque no buscamos lo suficiente. Encontrar a Ash es la prioridad.

-si...- respondió Dawn, algo cabizbaja.

-ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿tú y el vinieron juntos para Kalos? ¿o me equivoco?

-si, ¿por?

-creo que tienes cosas que contarme- la expresión de May era de picardia, como diciéndole a Dawn que se abra y le cuente todo lo que ella siente por el chico.

-¡¿de que hablas?!- pregunto Dawn, un poco sonrojada.

-nada- respondió May, quien seguía teniendo la misma expresión, y asustando a Dawn al mismo tiempo -ya me lo dirás, todo a su tiempo- fue lo único que dijo la castaña, quien regresaba a su expresión natural -la siguiente ciudad es Shalour, vayamos para allá que ya no creo que encontremos algo acá- la joven señalaba la ruta hacia Shalour, y le enseñaba a Dawn que había una cueva de espejos antes de llegar hacia la siguiente ciudad.

-¿cueva de espejos? suena extraño.

-si, pero es la única ruta segura que hay- respondió May, guardando su pokenav.

Habia llegado la tarde, Serena había encontrado un pequeño rastro en el radar que tenia -¡fennekin, lanzallamas!- ordeno la chica, al ver a los miembros del team flare.

El pequeño zorro salio de su pokéball, junto a él, rhyhorn salio disparado hacia el ataque de algunos houndoom de los soldados flare. El caos se sembró en ese grupo de exploración, Serena había llegado a atacar y no se detendría hasta verlos inconscientes -¡lanzallamas!- ordenaron los soldados flare, pero eevee, mudkip y staravia aparecieron para repeler los ataques.

Los pokémon de la castaña lograron contener las llamas de los houndoom -ya me enfrente a varios de ustedes- dijo Serena, confiada en sus palabras, mientras era rodeada por los houndoom del team flare -¡staravia, usa ataque ala!- la orden de la chica no se hizo esperar, las alas del pokémon volador empezaron a brillar para el ataque -¡fennekin, lanzallamas! ¡eevee, rapidez! ¡mudkip, bofeton de lodo!- los tres pokémon se empezaron a preparar para el ataque -¡rhyhorn, megacuerno!- el cuerno del pokémon roca empezó a brillar y a crecer. Todos los pokémon de la chica se lanzaron al ataque de los houndoom -¡AAHH!- pero todos se detuvieron al escuchar un grito de la castaña.

Todos los pokémon de Serena voltearon, pues se asustaron por el grito, querían saber que era lo que le había pasado a su entrenadora. Los pokémon de la chica quedaron impactados por lo que vieron, una de las hojas de un bisharp rodeaban el cuello de la castaña, mientras que la otra le rodeaba la cintura. Los pokémon rápidamente se lanzaron para defender a la entrenadora, pero las llamaradas de los houndoom los agarraron desprevenidos.

-¡no!- la chica se asusto, quedo impactada al ver como sus pokémon cayeron con tanta facilidad, y con un truco tan bajo y muy simple.

-eres un dolor de cabeza para el team flare- dijo uno de los hombres.

-si, eres de las personas mas buscadas por la organización, incluso hay precio por tu cabeza.

-je, me lo imagino- respondió Serena, en ese tono burlón que le caracterizaba -ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos escuadrones del team flare aplaste.

-¡cállate!- le grito uno de los soldados.

-¡por eso que tu cabeza tiene un precio!

-¡te llevaremos a la base, ahí te quedaras por un largo tiempo!

-oigan- dijo uno de los soldados, quien llamo la atención de todos sus compañeros. El hombre había rebuscado en la mochila de la joven, tenia en su mano una tarjeta que era la identificación de la castaña -ella tiene 16, y para esa edad que tiene... no esta nada mal- todos los soldados se quedaron mirando a la chica, al mismo tiempo que ella empezaba a mirarles con odio al entender lo que el hombre quiso decir -yo digo que tengamos un poco de diversión con ella, antes de llevárnosla- sugirió el hombre.

-¡sí! ¡divirtámonos con ella!- exclamo uno de los soldados.

-¡¿qué?!- la castaña entendió a que era lo que esos sujetos se referían, rápidamente intento pensar en algo, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba acorralada y un movimiento en falso podría costarle la vida.

El hombre, quien fue el que dio la idea, se le acerco a la castaña, con una mano le acaricio el rostro y con la otra la cintura -ahora pagaras por ser ese molesto dolor de cabeza- la castaña estaba por decir algo, pero no pudo pues sintió como un paño azul le cubría la boca - _"¡un honedge!"_ \- fue lo que paso por la cabeza de la chica, al ver la imagen del pokémon con forma de espada.

Los ligeros poderes psíquicos de honedge fueron suficientes para controlar el cuerpo de la chica, que estuviera quieta sin que oponga resistencia. Uno de los soldados le rasgo la blusa negra que traía, esta estaba partida por el medio, por la parte delantera dejando ver el sujetador que ella traía. Serena empezó a asustarse, la situación no era para nada favorable para ella, sabia lo que se venia -" _¡NO! ¡DÉJENME MALDITA SEA!_ "- eran las palabras que pasaban por su cabeza, que lamentablemente no podía decir pues tenia la boca amordazada.

Serena volvió a asustarse, la castaña quedo en shock al sentir como uno de los tipos le manoseaban los pechos por encima de su sujetador. La chica intentaba liberarse con todos los medios posibles, ya que el bisharp que la tenia acorralada ya se había alejado. La joven no podía hacer nada, ya se había resignado a lo que le esperaba, y también se había puesto a pensar en lo que la había llevado hasta ese momento.

Su imprudencia, eso era el causante de lo que le estaba por pasar, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus emociones, si se hubiera puesto a pensar y a analizar en sus actos, en vez de lanzarse a lo loco, ella no estuviera a punto de ser violentada. Una lagrima le recorrió el rostro, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, esperando su fatal futuro. Serena sentía los manoseos de los hombres, ella sintió como le bajaron los pantalones que traía debajo de la falda, y sus pokémon, ellos estaban inconscientes y no podían hacer nada por salvarla.

Serena intentaba pensar en otra cosa, empezó a hacer que su imaginación vuele, no quería sentir lo que le estaban por hacer. Pero el sonido de algo romperse fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos - _"¡¿qué?!"_ \- fue lo que pensó, al ver a uno de los soldados flare tirado en el suelo luego de haber sido arrojado contra un árbol. Los soldados flare dejaron a la chica, ellos se pusieron estado de alerta para acabar con el responsable de su compañero quien se encontraba inconsciente. Los houndoom también se pusieron alerta, ellos usaban sus agudos sentidos para ubicar al responsable, lo mismo sucedió con bisharp quien se preparaba para la batalla.

Un gran rugido se escucho, y una tormenta de arena empezó a inundar el lugar -¡no veo nada!- decían algunos soldados. Los sentidos de los houndoom empezaban a entorpecerse, al igual que bisharp y honedge. Un roedor eléctrico salio de entre los arboles, los houndoom se prepararon para atacar, pero este los aturdió con un potente rayo eléctrico que dejo paralizados a los canes siniestros.

Bisharp se apresuro hacia la batalla, sus hojas empezaron a brillar, pero la tormenta de arena no le permitía afinar sus movimientos, y eso, fue lo que hizo que cayera debilitado por el ataque de varias esferas de agua -"¡¿que esta pasando?!"- se preguntaba la castaña, quien intentaba ver que era lo que sucedía, o mejor dicho, quien era su ¿salvador?. El honedge que tenia atrapado a Serena, saco su hoja y la puso en su cuello, como una amenaza para que dejaran de atacar a los soldados flare.

-¡froakie usa tu espuma!- fue la orden de un chico, cuya voz provenía de entre la tormenta de arena.

- _"¡esa voz!"_ \- Serena reconoció esa voz, sabia de quien se trataba.

La espuma de froakie golpeo a honedge, la dirección de la que el inicial de agua disparo fue la precisa para que el pokémon soltara a la chica. El pokémon espada cayo al suelo, se encontraba incapacitado para moverse, al igual que Serena, que estaba arrodillada, intentando cubrirse y temblando, pero mirando lo que sucedía en esa batalla. La tormenta de arena se disipo, y la castaña vio a los soldados flare regados por el suelo, inconscientes, pero también vio a un azabache de camiseta azul y gorra roja, al lado de un pikachu, froakie y garchomp.

Ash vio a Serena, ella se encontraba arrodillada, con la falda algo rasgada y también intensando cubrirse el pecho pues toda la parte delantera de su blusa se encontraba rota, dejandole ver sus pechos cubiertos por un sujetador celeste. La castaña tan solo miraba al chico, ella no dejaba de temblar, tenia una mirada de odio, pues intentaba contener sus lagrimas.

El azabache se acerco a ella, intentaba decir algo pero sus palabras no salían de su boca, no sabia que decir en esos momentos -oye, ya todo paso, no te sucederá nada- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, al estar tan solo a centímetros de ella. El chico le dio la mano, para que ella se ayudara a levantarse, la castaña, quien tenia aun esa mirada de odio por lo que le había pasado.

-ya no te sucederá nada, vamos.

Serena tomo la mano del chico, ella se levanto, pero al sentirse débil, termino apoyándose encima de Ash. El chico la sostenía, la castaña se sentía decaída, se aguantaba las lagrimas pues no quería parecer débil ante el azabache que acababa de salvarlo -vayámonos antes que despierten- dijo el chico, quien colocaba a Serena encima de garchomp. A los pocos minutos el dragón emprendió vuelo, y se empezó a alejar del lugar lo mas que podía.

La noche había llegado, Ash había armado un pequeño campamento. Serena no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ella estaba cubierta por una manta, ella aun tenia esa mirada de enojo y temblaba. Había una fogata que daba calor a ambos jóvenes, y Ash se encontraba sentado en un tronco metiendo leña al fuego, mientras que pikachu y fennekin intentaban levantar los ánimos de la entrenadora.

Ash intentaba decir algo, pero no encontraba palabra alguna - _"si eso casi le sucede a ella... ¡quizás y a muchas chicas les suceda lo mismo!"_ \- Ash se alarmo por la deducción que hizo - _"¿enserio es tan cruel el mundo?"_ \- se pregunto, al mismo tiempo que veía el estado de Serena. La chica no decía nada, permanecía en silencio, y de un momento a otro ella se recostó en el césped. La castaña seguía sin decir nada, ella se cubrió con la manta, y le daba la espalda al chico.

- _"es lógico que este así"-_ pensaba el azabache.

Habia un silencio, la castaña se encontraba muda, ella miraba a los arboles y se sentía muy cansada. Al final de todo, ambos se quedaron dormidos, Serena cubriéndose por la manta y Ash recostado en el césped, usando su mochila como almohada - _"me pregunto, ¿donde estarán Dawn y May? ¿que habrá sido de ellas?"_ \- el chico volteo la mirada, y vio el cuerpo dormido de Serena - _"¿que sabes de ellas?, me lo tendrás que decir luego"_ \- el chico se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras que pikachu y fennekin dormían al lado de la entrenadora.

El día estaba por amanecer, aun estaba oscuro pero el sol estaba por salir -¡pika pika!- el roedor amarillo sacudía a su entrenador, preocupado y desesperado -¡¿que sucede?!- pregunto el azabache, quien era despertado por el pokémon. Al azabache no le tomo ni dos segundos saber que era lo que pasaba -¡¿donde esta Serena?!- el chico se levanto rápidamente, Ash se asusto al ver que su compañera había desaparecido.

El chico de Kanto, junto al roedor eléctrico, empezaron a buscar en los alrededores -¿donde se habrá metido Serena?- se pregunto el chico, quien buscaba por todos lados para encontrar algún rastro de la castaña.

Pikachu examinaba el lugar, el roedor ayudaba en la búsqueda de la joven. Las orejas puntiagudas del pokémon empezaron a moverse ligeramente, pikachu, quien tenia un sentido de la audición muy fino, había encontrado algo. El pokémon eléctrico empezó a correr hacia la dirección en la que había detectado la posible presencia de Serena -¡oye espérame!- exclamo Ash, quien perseguía al roedor eléctrico para no perderle.

Y ahí estaba ella, arrodillada al frente de un lago, cabizbaja y en silencio, acompañada por fennekin -se lo que me dirás- dijo Serena, quien había sentía la presencia de Ash, al mismo tiempo que miraba su reflejo en el lago -que estuve haciendo las cosas mal, y es por eso que ayer casi...- la castaña corto la frase, recordar eso le revolvía el estomago y le producía sentimientos amargos.

Ash miraba en silencio a su compañera, pero hubo algo que le llamo mucho la atención - _"¡tijeras!"_ \- fue lo que pensó, al ver unas largas tijeras metálicas que la chica traía en la mano - _"¡¿acaso ella?!"_ \- en ese momento, el azabache empezó a pensar lo peor, creía que la chica estaría por cometer una locura por lo que había pasado ayer.

Serena se miraba el rostro, tenia algunas ojeras y se veía algo cansada. Ella levanto las tijeras, y se las puso a la altura de la parte trasera del cuello -¡espera! ¡no lo...!- el chico se quedo callado al ver que sus sospechas no eran ciertas. La castaña, en unos pocos segundos, se había cortado su larga cabellera, quedando estas a la altura de sus hombros.

La castaña miraba su reflejo en el agua, los cabellos cortados se encontraban flotando en el lago -¿porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Ash, quien seguía mirando a Serena de espaldas -esos soldados me dijeron que el team flare quiere mi cabeza por haberles fastidiado- respondió la castaña, quien se acomodaba su nuevo corte.

-así que, sera mejor que tenga este cambio- la chica arrojo su gorra al cielo, y fennekin la incinero en tan solo segundos -después de lo de ayer, ya no volveré a ser tan imprudente, y también intentare controlar mi impulsos de ira- la castaña se estaba levantando, ella se volteo y movió con sus manos su nuevo corte de cabello, para que este se luciera.

Había una especie de brillo en Serena, si bien su ropa se encontraba algo rasgada por los sucesos de ayer, la castaña se veía muy bien, se podría decir que ese nuevo corte le irradiaba frescura, llegando inclusive a provocar un ligero sonrojo en el chico -y dime, ¿como me veo?- pregunto Serena.

El chico se había quedado sin palabras al ver el nuevo look de su amiga -¡bien! ¡te ves muy bien!- exclamo el azabache, quien admiraba la apariencia de la joven.

Serena sonrió con el comentario -la siguiente ciudad es Coumarine. Vayamos para allá, que necesitare ropa nueva- dijo la chica, quien empezó a caminar hacia la ruta que los llevaría hacia la siguiente ciudad. El sol estaba aun saliendo, y los pocos rayos le daban un brillo único a la castaña, cosa que le gustaba a Ash, se podria decir que veía linda a su compañera.

Y de la misma forma que el sol empezaba a iluminar los bosques de aquellas rutas por la que Ash y Serena caminarían, el sol ya había iluminado ciertos campos donde un gigantesco palacio se imponía. Korrina había ingresado al palacio Cenit y por las normas del palacio, ella tuvo que guardar a lucario dentro de la pokéball. La lider de Shalour caminaba por los pasillos, ella se encontraba acompañada por un miembro de la guardia real. Los pasillos del palacio eran blancos con toques dorados, el piso era de un color dorado, del techo colgaban candelabros dorados, habían pinturas en los muros y también los muros se encontraban con detalles muy lujosos hechos a mano.

El hombre que acompañaba a Korrina, era lo que se conocía dentro de Kalos como "guardia imperial" cuya función es proteger el palacio y a la familia real de ataques externos. Aquel hombre vestía con un largo abrigo, de un color azul marino oscuro, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas; sus pantalones eran del mismo color y traía zapatos negros. El abrigo tenia 10 botones dorados, y traía charreteras de color rojo. Dos bandas blancas le cruzaban el pecho y ambas llegaban hacia la parte mas baja de la espalda, de la que se encontraba una pequeña mochila azul oscuro, mas oscuro que el azul del uniforme, con bordados blancos y algunos toques dorados. De la banda blanca izquierda, se encontraba enganchada una funda para un sable, del mismo color y tonalidad que la mochila, la funda tenia también toques dorados, y el sable que se encontraba dentro de su funda tenia una empuñadura café con dorado. En la cabeza traía un chacó de color negro, pero la visera dorada.

-¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?- hablo Korrina, quien tenia curiosidad sobre un tema relacionado con aquellos soldados que cuidaban del rey.

-dígame- respondió el guardia.

-siempre tuve esta duda... ¿esos rifles están cargados?- fue la pregunta de la rubia, quien siempre veía a la guardia imperial llevando largos rifles que terminaban en bayonetas.

-pues claro, si no como defenderíamos al rey y a su familia.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Korrina, quien se quedo helada por la respuesta _-"y yo que pensaba que las armas ya no estaban permitidas, o que esas cosas tuvieran balas de goma"-_ pensó la chica, quien no se quitaba de la cabeza el hecho que esos rifles tuvieran balas que pueden asesinar a una persona.

-oiga, ¿se encuentra bien, señorita?- pregunto el hombre.

-ehm... si, estoy bien.

-ah ya, porque ya llegamos a la zona de su reunión.

Ambos habían llegado a una zona única dentro del palacio, un largo y ancho pasillo decorado con espejos como paredes y con grandes candelabros en el techo. Eran 17 espejos que se encontraban al frente de 17 balcones que daban hacia los extensos jardines del complejo. Tan solo cuatro de los seis lideres en pie habían llegado: Korrina, Clemont, Viola y Grant. El guardia se retiro, dejando solo a los cuatro lideres para que conversen.

-pensé que estaríamos todos- dijo Korrina, al ver nada mas a sus tres compañeros.

-¿llegaran tarde?- pregunto el rubio de anteojos.

-si esta es una reunión muy importante, ¿no deberían venir los anteriores lideres? digo, porque antes de venir me fui hacia mi maestra Mabel, pero no la encontré.

-si hubieran llamado a los anteriores lideres, el papá de electro estuviera acá- respondió Grant, en un tono burlón.

-¡que me dejes de llamar así!- le reclamo Clemont, quien odiaba ese apodo que le había dado su compañero.

-no es mi culpa que andes con tu fetiche a la electricidad.

-¡que dejes de decir eso!- esta vez Clemont levanto la voz mas fuerte, enserio odiaba ese apodo y ya estaba por sacar una pokéball para callarle la boca al líder de Cyllage.

Grant también estaba por sacar una pokéball, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de luchar contra el joven, y eso era porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de luchar contra el pokémon que puede mega-evolucionar de Clemont. Grant había visto la especie de reloj de pulsera que traía el chico en su muñeca derecha, pero, en ves de dar la hora, el lugar donde se supone se miraba para obtener la hora, había una piedra activadora incrustada.

-¡AUCH!- grito el moreno al sentir un golpe en sus costillas.

-¡deja de buscar pelea por todo! ¡pareces un niño!- recrimino Viola a su compañero.

-¡pero si él...!

El sonido de unos pasos silencio a los lideres de gimnasio, ellos vieron como un joven de largo abrigo negro y collar de plata se acercaba -príncipe Alliums- dijo Clemont, al notar la presencia del sucesor al trono -acaso, ¿siempre seguirás comportándote de esa forma?, ¿Grant?- dijo el príncipe, que caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los lideres.

-bueno, hasta que por fin te apareces- respondió el moreno.

El joven solo se quedo mirando al líder - _"ya no existe el respeto hacia la familia real"_ \- fue lo que pensó el príncipe, y no solo lo decía por Grant, pues Korrina, Viola y Clemont, tampoco hacían una reverencia o algún saludo de esos que se les daba a los miembros de la familia real en años anteriores. El príncipe se encontraba ya con los lideres, el joven saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cubo de color plateado con bordes rojos.

-si el rey nos llamo, ¿por que eres tú el que nos atiende?, ¿acaso no debería ser él?- pregunto Korrina.

-mi padre esta muy ocupado, es por eso que yo me encargare de ustedes.

Los lideres quedaron algo confusos por la respuesta del joven -los lideres, antes, no solo eran los encargados de medir la fuerza de los entrenadores novatos. También servían al rey y a los ejércitos del imperio en tiempos de guerra, asi mismo, eran los protectores de las ciudades que se les encargaba, algo que aun se mantiene hasta nuestros dias- los cuatro lideres quedaron mas confundidos por las palabras del chico, pero ya se estaban imaginando cual era el rumbo que tomarían de las palabras de Alliums.

-estamos en tiempos difíciles, y no queremos que los males que tenemos vayan en aumento.

-¡espera! ¡¿acaso estas queriendo decir que...?!- pregunto Korrina, que ya entedia hacia donde iba todo.

-ya no tenemos ejércitos, lo único parecido que existe ahora es la "guardia imperial", pero ellos no están en capacidad de hacer la labor que ustedes harán- las palabras del príncipe provoco un silencio por parte de los lideres, era algo sepulcral e incluso daba miedo pues el asombro del grupo de lideres era grande -lo único que tendrán que hacer es cumplir las misiones que les daremos.

El cubo que Alliums tenia empezó a brillar, en especifico, unos pequeños focos led de color rojo. Una imagen del mapa de Kalos se proyecto, era un holograma detallado de las tierras de la región, detalle hasta incluso en pequeños efectos de nubes, del mar, o las frías nieblas de las montañas del norte -no sabia que existía ese tipo de mapas- dijo Korrina, quien miraba con asombro la pequeña maquina.

-yo la diseñe, oh bueno... mejor dicho, yo di el concepto y también unos esquemas- dijo Clemont, impresionando a sus compañeros pues con eso comprobaron que los rumores eran ciertos, el líder de Lumiose era un niño prodigio con la tecnología.

-pasando al tema que nos interesa, y en vista que Ramos y Wulfric no se presentaron, trabajaremos con ustedes cuatro- fue lo que dijo el príncipe de la región, quien les señalaba dos localizaciones de Kalos en el mapa holografico.

El mapa de la región tenia dos puntos brillantes, uno de ellos estaba al sureste del palacio, y el otro al noreste, en las montañas que daban a la frontera -luego de muchos estudios, tenemos dos localizaciones que nos darían una idea de la ubicación de uno pokémon legendario que con su poder podríamos derrotar al team flare, estos son datos muy vagos ya que no tenemos mucho acceso a información o registros antiguos.

-¿de que pokémon estamos hablando?- pregunto Korrina.

-diancie.

Nuevamente, los lideres quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta del príncipe. Las leyendas de la región, y también los libros, ubican a diancie como un mito, como simples leyendas urbanas de los antiguos pobladores de Kalos. Diancie era tan solo un cuento mas, uno de esos que se les contaba a los niños para que duerman, una historia tan popular que en los mismos libros de historia registran apariciones del pokémon, en forma de diamante, pero tan solo en un tono de broma pues los historiadores consideran al pokémon como un simple "cuento de hadas"

-en Camphrier tenemos algunos avistamientos de un ser parecido a diancie, no sabemos si es o no es, pero la forma que tiene es algo que se le asemeja.

-entonces, ¿para que ese punto en las montañas?- pregunto Viola.

-es ahí en donde tú y Grant entran. Según algunos libros antiguos, el llamado "Dominio Diamante" era un reino ubicado en lo mas profundo de esas montañas.

-ok... ¿y para que nos mandas exactamente a nosotros?- pregunto Grant.

-a investigar y traer algo si encuentran. Viola, tu trabajo de periodista y fotógrafa te hecho tener contactos en muchas partes de la región, y Grant, tu habilidad en alpinismo servirá de mucho.

-eso quiere decir que, ¿Clemont y yo iremos a investigar en Camphrier?

-si.

-bueno, que mas. Violan nos vamos a esas montañas ahora mismo- dijo Grant, quien se volteaba y dirigía hacia la salida.

-¡oye! ¡ten mas respeto aunque sea!

-el día que asciendas a rey, ese día puede que las cosas cambien.

El joven tan solo se quedo mirando como el líder de Cyllage se retiraba, fastidiado por el comentario que el hombre le había dado -ya me ocupare de él luego- dijo Viola, quien empezaba a seguir a Grant. Korrina miro a Clemont, luego miro al príncipe -disculpe, me prestaría un videotelefono, tengo que hacer una llamada importante- pregunto la rubia.

-claro, anda, creo que si sabes donde encontrar uno, ¿verdad?

-si- respondió la chica.

Korrina salio del pasillo, tan solo quedaban Clemont y el príncipe -¿le puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto el rubio de anteojos.

-¿que sucede?

-¿porque me manda a una misión siendo tan joven? ¿acaso mi padre no es una buena opción?

-porque eres el actual líder de Lumiose, porque también eres un genio en batallas y tienes el talento y habilidad necesario para poder llevar a cabo una misión de este tipo.

-gracias- Clemont quedo sorprendido por el alago del joven. La respuesta que el príncipe le dio, aparte de una gran satisfacción, le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos de su examen para ser líder de gimnasio. Ya que fue en ese día que muchos le dijeron que tendría un futuro muy brillante desde ese momento.

 ** _Flashback_**

-¡ahora comienza el examen de líder de gimnasio!- exclamo un hombre.

Habia una gran multitud en Lumiose, y eso era por que los exámenes para ser el nuevo líder del gimnasio daría comienzo. Muchos se presentaron para aquel día, los entrenadores especializados en pokémon del tipo eléctrico se encontraban listos para someterse a las pruebas. Pero, de entro todos los chicos y chicas que se estaban preparando para el examen escrito, que es el primer examen que se da, un rubio de once años se encontraba nervioso.

-oye tu tranquilo, podrás pasar la prueba- dijo Meyer, quien era el actual líder de Lumiose y también el padre del chico.

-eso espero.

El hombre de cabello café y barba del mismo color, se encontraba cargando a una niña de cuatro años de edad. La campana que llamaba a los candidatos para el primer examen dio inicio, los chicos que postulaban murmuraban pues sabían que Clemont era el favorito para ser el sucesor del líder. La forma de escoger un líder en Kalos era la siguiente: existe las pruebas para escoger al sucesor del líder, pero, el mismo líder puede entrenar a alguien a quien considere digno para ser su sucesor, luego de eso, dependiendo de las capacidades del chico, puede que sea el escogido o no, todo depende del rendimiento de cada postulante al cargo.

La campana que anunciaba el final del primer examen había sonado, los encargados de calificar el examen tomaron los papeles -¡en 30 minutos se dará los resultados de las personas que pasan a la siguiente ronda!- dijo el presentador.

Todos los participantes se encontraban paseando por los alrededores, algunos se encontraban mal pues pensaban que habían dado mal el primer examen, otros, estaban confiados -miren- dijo uno de los participantes, al ver a una joven de larga cabellera negra y que vestía un kimono rosado -¡es Valerie!- exclamo una de las chicas, quien quedo asombrada por la belleza y la penetrante mirada de la joven, heredera a la fortuna de una de las familias mas ricas de la región.

Pero la joven de 18 años no se encontraba sola, ella estaba acompañada por un hombre de kimono negro, una cabellera también larga de color marrón rojizo, y ojos café -el líder Delfos también vino- dijo uno de los participantes, al ver al líder mas fuerte de la región. Todos le tenían respeto al hombre, ellos se abrían dejando el camino libre para que el hombre y su hija entraran al estadio.

Los resultados del examen escrito ya habían sido anunciados, todos los que pasaron, incluido Clemont, estaban sentados en una zona especial para los participantes -¡empieza el examen practico!- exclamo el presentador. Todo el estadio se sorprendió al ver la entrada de un hombre de kimono negro entrar al campo de batalla -¡no hay limite de tiempo, el que derrote al líder de Laverre sera el nuevo líder de Lumiose!- todo el mundo quedo en silencio, muchos ya pensaban que ese día no habría nuevo líder pues Delfos era el hombre las fuerte de la región, alguien que puede enfrentarse a la élite sin ningún problema, o eso decían los rumores.

Ni 10 minutos había durado las pruebas, todos los que entraban eran derrotados con facilidad por el florges, duraban unos cuantos segundos en la batalla -su turno joven- dijo una señorita, acercándose el rubio -si, ya voy- respondió Clemont, quien se levantaba de su asiente y se dirigía al campo de batalla. Todos miraban al chico que se acercaba a la arena, Clemont tenia en sus manos una pokéball, el joven de 11 años estaba algo nervioso.

-interesante ver al hijo de Meyer postulando- dijo Delfos, quien miraba al niño -así que déjame ver que tan fuerte eres- reto el líder al chico.

Clemont dudo un poco, pero no se dejo intimidar, el chico arrojo su pokéball de la que salio un ampharos listo para la batalla.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-aunque... cuando vi tu batalla contra el ex-líder de Laverre, la verdad pensé que tampoco pasarías.

-gracias- volvió a decir el chico, pero esta vez en un tono de fastidio ya que el príncipe en ese entonces no le tenia esperanza.

-pero fuiste el único que logro herir a su florges con tu ampharos, así que para lo que sucedió ese día... vaya, si él no hubiera desaparecido, ahora mismo fuera de gran ayuda.

-¡nos vamos Clemont!- exclamo una enojada Korrina, que había llegado de improviso, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos chicos.

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto el príncipe de la región.

-¡a ti no te importa!- grito la rubia, dejando algo tonto al futuro rey.

-oye espérame- Clemont empezó a perseguir a su compañera pues esta caminaba a un paso muy rápido.

-maldita loca- murmuro el joven, al ver como los dos lideres se retiraban.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron, Korrina y Clemont salieron del edificio -sal lucario- dijo la chica, quien sacaba al pokémon de su pokéball -¡¿puedes creer que el idiota se largo así de la nada?! ¡y en ese estado!- empezó a recriminar la chica, diciéndole al pokémon de acero su enojo por la irresponsabilidad del azabache.

-este...- empezó a decir Clemont -¿pero que te sucede?- pregunto el rubio.

Korrina se empezó a tranquilizar, pues no podía mezclar lo que le sucedía con el trabajo que le habían encomendado -nada, solo olvídalo... son cosas mías- fue la respuesta de la chica. La líder empezó a respirar hondo, tenia que calmarse y concentrarse _-"bueno, el tiene a un dragón que puede mega-evolucionar, un roedor eléctrico que puede rostizar a todos los que se encuentre, y también un fletchinder con un froakie de mucho potencial... nada puede salir mal... eso creo... a menos que mi abuelo..."-_ la cabeza de la rubia era un desastre, intentaba ver una manera que todo saliera bien.

-estará bien... ojala... bueno electro.

-¡no me digas así!- exclamo el rubio.

-vayamos a Camphrier y busquemos a diancie.

* * *

 **Estoy consciente que el capitulo no me quedo como yo lo esperaba, se que pude hacerlo mejor, pero últimamente me pasaron una serie de cosas en mi vida personal y por eso no pude hacer un cap de los que últimamente estuve haciendo. Y este cap me quedo algo corto, pero, ¿recuerdan que les hable sobre que tocaría el pasado de Kalos y del mundo en este fic?, pues en el sgte cap empieza todo ese tema, y como que Ash no sera el centro de todo, osea, si aparecerá, pero mas enfoque tendrá los lideres en las misiones que se les dieron. Por eso quizás me demore un poco, ya que tengo que estructurar algunas ideas para poder escribir estos arcos.**

 **La escena de Serena, pos no se si lo hice bien o mal :v yo solo escribía de acuerdo a como me aconsejaba que lo haga y de acuerdo a como me lo decía mi krokorok. Con respecto al examen de lideres de gimnasio, con la forma en como fue electo Clemont, creo que di una explicación desde mi punto de vista como es que podría escogerse a los lideres de gimnasio.** **Con respecto a la descripción de la guardia imperial, me base en la vestimenta del ejercito de francés de Napoleon, ya que lo vi como la mejor opcion; o era eso, o tipos vistiendo armaduras exageradas, cubiertos por un pedazo de metal plateado de pies a cabeza.**

 **El tema de diancie, tomare elementos de la película, y antes que me lo pregunten, tomare elementos de las películas de Kalos, se que la peli de volcanion aun esta por estrenarse, pero luego de leerme tantas teorías creo que podre dar una buena historia con respecto a ese pokémon.**

 **El corte de Serena no es como el corte de la Serena del anime, ese corte lo odio e.e por eso el corte que le di es el primer corte que tuvo "Y" quien es la serena del manga "Pokémon adventures" y si FF me dejara subir imágenes, créanme que yo subiría una imagen de ella para que vean el estilo del que hablo.**

 **Bueno, ahora que ya no tengo nada que decir, nos vemos, hasta la proxima.**

 **pd: creo que haré un fic que trate sobre todas las guerras que pudieron haber ocurrido en el pasado del mundo pokémon, aun no se como sera la estructura pero tengo varias ideas.**

 **pd2: no se si lo dije ya, no recuerdo, pero el fennekin de Serena es macho.**

 **pd3: Clemont tiene 14 años, y el dichoso examen de líder sucede 3 años antes de que la historia de mi XYZ** **empiece**


	19. Chapter 19

STAGE 19

* * *

Al suroeste de la ciudad Coumarine, en una ruta llena de árboles, en una ruta que bordeaba al mar, había un azabache junto a un pikachu que se encontraban transitando por la ruta. Ambos compañeros caminaban y sostenían unas bolsas que tenían el símbolo de la tienda de ropa más grande de la ciudad portuaria -ojala y le guste, o tendremos que regresar y buscar otras cosas- se dijo el chico, quien miraba el interior de las bolsas. Mientras que Ash traía consigo varias bolsas llenas de diferentes prendas, el roedor eléctrico solo traía una bolsa de gran tamaño y también abultada.

-espero no tener que hacer esto de nuevo- Ash empezó a recordar lo incomodo que le fue ir y buscar ropa para su compañera, en la tienda casi lo sacan a patadas por disque pervertido, y eso se debía a que la castaña tuvo que darle al azabache sus medidas para que comprara todas las prendas que ella necesitaría, incluyendo la ropa interior.

Mientras que Ash recordaba como las vendedoras le lanzaban arcanince furiosos que tenían las intenciones de despedarzar al chico, y también como por accidente entro a un probador donde una chica se estaba cambiando de ropa, para luego salir corriendo del establecimiento no sin antes haber arrojado el dinero para pagar por la ropa; pikachu empezaba a escuchar el llamado del fennekin de Serena quien le llamaba al punto de reunión.

El chico llego hacia una zona de arbustos, era un lugar solitario y solo se escuchaba el sonido del mar -ah, fennekin- el chico vio al pequeño zorro quien se encontraba vigilando los alrededores.

-¡¿trajiste todo?!- pregunto Serena quien sacaba su cabeza por unos arbustos.

-ehm... si, ten aquí tienes.

Ash le entrego a la chica la bolsa llena de ropa, pero el azabache miraba hacia otro lado pues podía notar ciertas partes de la chica que no quería ver, y claro, luego de haber recibido la golpiza de su vida por haberle sucedido algo parecido. Él quería evitar a toda costa que eso se vuelva a repetir pues no estaba con las ganas de saber si los puños de Serena son más fuertes que los de Korrina.

Serena tomo las bolsas y volvió a meterse entre los arbustos.

El chico de Kanto veía como las plantas empezaban a moverse por el movimiento de la castaña en el interior -¡tenme esto!- dijo Serena desde los arbustos, quien le arrojaba al azabache su falda y también su blusa, ambas rasgadas.

-¡eh!- Ash empezó a alterarse un poco pues la ropa que la chica le había dado, aparte de tener en sus manos la blusa y la falda, también tenía el pequeño pantalón que usaba Serena para las corridas de rhyhorn. Pero eso no fue el motivo para estar alterado, sino que también tenía en sus manos la ropa interior que la chica estaba usando.

-se siente bien tener ropa nueva.

Serena había salido de los arbustos, ella traía un look muy diferente al que uso cuando comenzó su viaje -muy bien, dame eso- la chica tomo con su mano derecha la ropa que le había dado al chico.

La castaña saco de la bolsa que traía pikachu un bolso amarillo, ella vació todas las cosas que tenía en su mochila en el nuevo bolso para luego meter toda su ropa en su antigua mochila -fennekin, quiero que quemes todo eso- el pequeño zorro obedeció para luego empezar a expulsar las llamaradas desde su boca, convirtiendo esa mochila junto a toda la ropa en cenizas.

-¡¿porque hiciste eso?!

-obvio, para eliminar la evidencia. Pero no hablemos de eso, mejor dime como me veo.

Serena ahora traía un largo chaleco rojo y por dentro vestía con un vestido rosa clavel, un lazo azul hecho con una cinta y botas de color marrón, viste con largas calcetas negras y una blusa del mismo color pero por dentro del vestido.

-siempre me han dicho que no soy lo suficientemente femenina para escoger buenas combinaciones en vestidos, mi anterior atuendo lo escogió mi amiga Shauna, por eso me sorprende que me hayas escogido esto. Se ve que sabes cómo escoger ropa de mujer- dijo Serena, quien se miraba y apreciaba su nuevo look.

-en cada viaje que tuve, viaje junto a una de mis amigas. De ellas aprendí algo de eso porque tenía que acompañarlas a las tiendas.

-bien, me gusta- la castaña recogió el bolso amarillo del suelo y se lo empezó a acomodar en el hombro -y pensar que tuve mis dudas al principio de ti "pierde ligas"- dijo Serena en un tono algo burlón.

-¡¿cómo lo sabes?!- pregunto Ash, sorprendido por lo que decía su compañera.

-Internet, pero oye no te ofendas, tus batallas son muy buenas.

-¿enserio piensas eso?

-sí, menos en Unova que ahí estuviste del asco.

La depresión regreso en el chico, quien empezó a recordar su pésimo rendimiento en esa región, y como fue humillado en dicha liga por un lucario recién evolucionado -así que, puedo decir que viniste a Kalos para probar suerte y ganar- la castaña había acertado en sus palabras, pues noto una ligera expresión en el chico que le confirmaba sus sospechas.

-sí, pero eso ya no importa- las palabras de Ash sorprendieron a pikachu, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-es entendible, con todo esto que está pasando es obvio que tengas otras prioridades, quizás intentar competir en la siguiente liga que yo también competiré en ella- la respuesta de Serena tranquilizo a pikachu pues le dio la esperanza que su entrenador postergue su sueño.

-en realidad, con todo esto empiezo a pensar en declinar ese sueño.

Pikachu dio un salto pues quedo impactado con la declaración del chico, en cambio la castaña solo tenía curiosidad por saber la respuesta de su acompañante -me puse a pensar por todo esto que está pasando, y creo que después de terminar aquí en Kalos regresare a Kanto y me preparare a hacer otras cosas, quiero enseñarle a los otros a estar preparados para enfrentar cosas como estas.

-¿quieres ser un líder de gimnasio?

-no, aún tengo la posibilidad de ser el as del frente de batalla. Iré a Kanto y acepare el cargo.

Pikachu seguía sorprendido, no podía creer que Ash tenía pensado en abandonar el sueño que tanto le estaba costando en cumplir -no soy nadie para criticarte- fue lo que dijo Serena, quien miraba al entrenador, no esperaba una respuesta más detallada y tampoco que Ash que hable a detalle sobre su sueño.

-pero quizás podrías pensarlo. Hace años recuerdo que cuando era niña me perdí en un bosque, me encontraba asustada pero un niño me ayudo a salir de ahí. No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió, pero recuerdo a la perfección que él me dijo "nunca te rindas, hasta el final".

-¿cuál es tu punto?- pregunto el chico.

-que no te apresures a tomar esa decisión, aún pueden suceder muchas antes de que te quieras establecer como as del frente.

Ash se quedó callado, se puso a reflexionar en las palabras que la joven le acababa de decir -quizás tengas razón- respondió el chico.

-ves, no te apresures de esa forma- Serena empezó a caminar, ella se dirigía hacia la ciudad que tenían en frente -mejor sigamos hacia Coumarine, tengo hambre y quiero comer algo allá.

-si.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, Ash junto a pikachu y Serena junto a fennekin, el viaje seria corto pues la ciudad estaba cerca, lo que si tenia en cuenta Ash era que tiene que alejarse de la tienda de ropa de Coumarine.

-¿que se supone que haces?- pregunto Korrina, al ver como una antena, con forma de la cabeza de un heliolisk atacando, salía de la mochila blanca de Clemont.

La búsqueda de diancie había empezado, Grant y Viola ya habían partido hacia Dendemille, y Korrina con Clemont inspeccionaban Camphrier, sin mucha idea de hacia donde ir pues no tenían idea de hacia donde tenían que ir.

El rubio sostenía una tableta electrónica, dicha tableta estaba conectada a la mochila -recuerdo que en los libros de cuentos, a diancie la dibujaban como un ser que tenía un fino cuerpo muy pequeño, pero tenía un faldón muy grande- Korrina se le acercó al chico, ella vio que Clemont empezaba a dibujar un rectángulo y debajo del rectángulo dibujo un circulo.

-¿qué quieres hacer?- volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-este programa puede detectar las cosas que tengan el patrón de la forma que dibuje, el radar examina y luego me da ubicaciones.

La líder se sorprendió al escuchar eso -vaya, es la primera vez que veo algo como eso- dijo la chica, quien seguía asombrada por la inteligencia y creatividad que tuvo Clemont al crear esa máquina.

-es que... ¡el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia!- exclamo el líder, mientras que sus lentes brillaban y los levantaba, a punto de dar una explicación detallada y apasionada sobre su invención.

-vuelve a decir eso y lucario te romperá las gafas- la chica odiaba esa frase, no soportaba escucharla y le causaba molestias por lo tonto y a veces algo ridículo que sonaba, y también por la forma en cómo es que se decía y las poses que el chico tomaba.

Clemont se asustó y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, el chico se quedó callado pues estaba a punto de decir un nombre muy raro a su invención pero la interrupción de Korrina le sirvió como advertencia, o más bien amenaza, que no debía decir alguna frase de esas -aun sigues molesta, ¿verdad?- pregunto el rubio.

-¡no! ¡no estoy molesta!

-sí, siempre me has tenido odio por lograr una mega-evolución exitosa antes que tú.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, ella se dio la vuelta para no mirar al chico al mismo tiempo que lucario miraba con desaprobación la actitud infantil de su entrenadora -iré a preguntar en la plaza, ahí paran ancianos que se ponen a contar sobre su vida- sin mirar a su compañero, la joven de 18 se empezó a dirigir hacia la plaza central junto con lucario.

-que rencorosa- Clemont tan solo miraba a la rubia, el chico solo observaba como la joven se retiraba.

El líder de Lumiose miro la tableta, no había nada, luego saco una pokéball de la que salió un pokémon con forma de león pero de pelaje negro y azul -oye luxray, necesito que me ayudes a buscar a pokémon con esta forma- el chico le enseñaba al pokémon eléctrico la tableta. Luxray entendió la orden, sus ojos empezaron a brillar y el pokémon empezó a buscar algún rastro que los llevase ante diancie.

-es imposible, ni con el poder del aura podemos encontrar a diancie- la chica estaba en una banca, miraba el cielo y también el monte en que se alzaba el castillo Shabboneau. Creo que al final tan solo son cuentos de hadas… relatos extraordinarios...

Los barcos repletos de personas salían desde los puertos de Coumarine, las calles empedradas estaban algo vacías pues los entrenadores extranjeros partían hacia sus hogares.

-aún sigue la histeria colectiva, muchos se van- dijo Serena al ver los barcos llenos.

-sí, el team flare ha logrado causar miedo, lo que le paso a la líder de Laverre era como una advertencia de que ellos son capaces de todo.

Ambos caminaban por el balneario, había una gran cantidad de adornos florales al lado del camino de piedra -que hermoso- la castaña se quedó quieta por unos segundos para admirar lo que tenía en su delante.

No solo eran adornos florales, también habían arbustos con diferentes formas: humanos, pokémon, objetos e inclusive formas extrañas que no podían ser identificadas por Ash y Serena.

-esto fue hecho a mano.

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Serena.

-tanto tiempo viajando me hace identificar algunas cosas.

La atención de ambos fue interrumpida al escuchar el sonido de unas tijeras, los chicos voltearon y vieron a un anciano de traje verde y pantalón gris. El hombre traía puesto unos guantes de un color verde oscuro, y sostenía unas pequeñas grandes tijeras con las que cortaba las ramas. Un gogoat se encontraba al lado del anciano, el pokémon planta cargaba unos morrales llenos de ramas, plantas y algunas flores marchitas.

Los chicos se acercaron al anciano, Serena era la que tenía más curiosidad en el tema -¿usted es quien hizo esos adornos de flores?- pregunto Serena, quien señalaba las flores que se encontraban al lado del camino.

-si- fue una respuesta seca, muy áspera.

-pues déjeme felicitarlo, ¡esos adornos son muy hermosos!

-gracias- el tono del hombre era como si dijera "déjenme tranquilo, estoy trabajando"

-mejor vámonos Serena, creo que no quiere que lo interrumpan.

-¡pero…! está bien- la chica saco el mapa electrónico que tenia en su nuevo bolso -mira, tengo entendido que acá hay un gimnasio. Vayamos para allá que quizás el líder tenga información al respecto- sugirió la castaña.

-¿para que quieren ir al gimnasio?- pregunto el anciano, curioso por lo que decía Serena.

-queremos saber si el líder tiene información sobre el team flare.

-bah, no se molesten, el líder no le interesan esas cosas- fue la respuesta del hombre, quien solo se limito a seguir haciendo sus labores.

-viejo amargado- dijo Serena, algo molesta por la actitud del hombre -vayamos a explorar la ciudad, creo que tendremos mejor información ahí- la castaña regreso al camino de piedra, ella empezó a dirigirse hacia el tranvía de la ciudad.

La estación del tranvía era grande pues era la conexión de las dos partes de la ciudad, ciudad estaba dividida en dos, la parte baja y la parte alta. La parte baja consistía en el puerto, varios negocios, casas de pescadores, hoteles que daban al mar, y la primera estación del tranvía. La parte alta estaba ubicada en una colina, ahí estaban varias casas, las plazas, varios negocios y galerías de ropa, un gigantesco árbol y también la segunda parte de la estación.

-¿donde compraste mi ropa?- pregunto Serena, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los vagones.

-este... no quiero hablar de eso- fue la respuesta de Ash, quien no quería recordar ese momento.

Ambos se encontraban sentados dentro de uno de los vagones, pikachu y fennekin se encontraban al lado de sus respectivos entrenadores -mira, iremos al gimnasio. Estoy segura que encontraremos algo ahí- la chica le enseñaba la foto de un árbol gigantesco al azabache, a través de su mapa electrónico que siempre traía consigo.

-estoy de acuerdo, aunque me parece que ellos están en una reunión- dijo el chico, quien recordó la reunión de emergencia que le comento Korrina - _"me pregunto que estará diciendo de mi, ¿se habrá enojado?"-_ pensó el chico, quien recordó que se fue del hotel donde la rubia le había dejado sin decir absolutamente nada -pero vayamos, no perdemos nada- continuo el azabache.

Luego de haber bajado del tranvía, y estar caminando por unos minutos por la ciudad, en la que Ash evito la ruta por donde se encontraban las galerías de ropas, llegaron al frente de un gigantesco árbol -así que este es el gimnasio- se dijo Ash, quien admiraba al árbol. El gimnasio tenia un tronco con un radio muy, pero que muy largo, las faldas del árbol tenían na estructuras algo raras, en dichas estructuras se encontraba el portón principal que lleva al interior del gimnasio.

-esta cerrada- Ash intento empujar las puertas, pero estas se encontraban atascadas.

-de eso me encargo yo- Serena saco de su bolso una pequeña cajita, de ella, la castaña saco varias agujas de diferentes formas.

-¡¿que haces?!- el azabache y el roedor eléctrico se sorprendían por como Serena empezaba a introducir esas agujas en la cerradura de la puerta.

-¿tú que crees?

La cerradura cedió, las puertas del gimnasio empezaron a abrirse -¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- recrimino Ash, quien entraba al edificio junto con pikachu.

-bien que querías- Serena le siguió junto con fennekin.

Aquella puerta los llevo por un túnel muy corto, y grande fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver el interior del gimnasio -¡esto es increíble! ¡nunca vi nada parecido!- exclamo el azabache, mientras que Serena tan solo se encontraba boquiabierta. Una gigantesca columna se encontraba en el centro del gimnasio, esta se elevaba por todo el largo del árbol, varias lianas rodeaban la columna y también había como una especie de laberinto para poder lograr subir hasta la cima, y en los alrededores, pasadizos que iban en forma de espiral hacia lo mas alto.

Ambos chicos estaban por decir algo -¡cuidado!- grito Serena, al ver una gran cantidad de hojas con forma de espadas dirigirse hacia ellos. Fennekin reacciono rápido, y junto con pikachu lanzaron sus respectivos ataques a distancia para contrarrestar las hojas; fennekin con lanzallamas y pikachu con rayo. Shiftry, roserade, ferrothorn, cradily, wormadan, levanny, eran los pokémon que aparecieron para atacar a los jóvenes.

-¡piensan que somos intrusos!- grito Ash, preocupado al ver como un potente rayo de energía salio disparado hacia ellos.

El rayo solar era el ataque que los pokémon de planta había usado, aquel rayo impacto en el suelo, haciendo que Ash y Serena se separasen para huir del ataque -¡staravia ve!- la castaña saco al pokémon volador de su pokéball -¡golpe aéreo!- staravia obedeció, y se lanzo hacia los tipos plantas para el ataque, había confianza pues el tenia la ventaja de tipo.

La confianza de Serena se esfumo al ver como cradily generaba esferas de energía de color plateado, y como estas impactaban en staravia logrando que el ave se estrellara al suelo -¡eso fue poder pasado!- exclamo Ash, quien sacaba una pokéball de su cinturón -¡garchomp usa lanzallamas!- el pokémon dragón salio de su pokéball, garchomp estaba a punto de atacar pero roserade fue mas rapido y arrojo varias esferas viscosas de un color purpura brillante hacia garchomp.

-¡esta envenenado!- el chico se acerco rápidamente al dragón para ver si se encontraba bien.

Serena empezó a revisar el lugar, rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea -¡froakie, fletchinder! ¡ataquen!- el chico se encontraba acorralado, estaba pensando en alguna forma de revertir la situación. Varias estrellas cubiertas de fuego empezaron a golpear a los pokémon del tipo planta, Ash vio a la joven quien se encontraba al lado de fennekin y eevee.

-ya entiendo, combinaste ataques- dijo Ash, sorprendido de que esa táctica halla funcionado, o eso creía pues los pokémon del gimnasio se encontraban mas furiosos que antes.

-¡¿que sucede aquí?!- la voz de un hombre detuvo a los pokémon de planta, era como si le tuvieran miedo.

-reconozco esa voz- dijo la castaña, quien volteo para ver de quien provenía la orden.

Ash y Serena miraron hacia la puerta, y vieron a un anciano de traje verde -¡es el jardinero!- volvió a decir la castaña, al reconocer al hombre con quien había hablado hace tan solo unos minutos. El hombre entro lentamente, se le veía serio e inspiraba un poco de miedo al igual que emitía un aura de frialdad -¿que hacen ustedes aquí?, les dije que no me interesan esos temas del team flare- dijo el anciano.

-¡así que tú eres el líder!- exclamo Ash.

-¿algún problema en eso?- respondió el anciano.

-¡sí! ¡mientras que tus compañeros se esfuerzan por detener al team flare tu prefieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada!- grito el azabache, enojado por la actitud del líder.

El hombre miro a Ash, quizás fue la juventud del muchacho o por la forma en como se expreso, pero le cayo bien -vengan conmigo- el anciano empezó a caminar hacia una puerta que se encontraba en el pilar, el hombre saco una llave y abrió la cerradura de la puerta, era un ascensor -por cierto, me llamo Ramos- dijo el lider de la ciudad.

El trio había llegado a una habitación llena de estantes con libros, había una mesa llena de planos antiguos, fotos en blanco y negro colgadas en las paredes, al igual que varias armas de fuego que se encontraban inactivas desde hace ya varios años, la habitación tenia un balcón por el que se veía todo el interior del gimnasio. Pero, una de las cosas que mas llamaban la atención, era ver una vitrina llena de medallas, y otra vitrina donde se veía un abrigo de color azul grisáceo claro con varios bordados rojos, dorados y blancos en el pecho, también traía botones dorados; pantalones de color café claro y botas de un color café oscuro; un quepí con visera negra brillante y el resto del sombrero era rojo; y por ultimo, una correa en la que había una funda de un sable, junto a un sable de mango ornamentado.

-estuve en la gran guerra, fui líder de esta ciudad en esa época y por eso me convertí en el general de las legiones que atacaron Britannia- dijo Ramos, quien se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Serena se acerco hacia las fotos, en una de ellas veía al líder en sus años de juventud junto a un grupo de hombres que traían un uniforme parecido, pero con la diferencia que sus abrigos no se encontraban bordados, estos eran simples y traían cascos del mismo color del uniforme -¡conozco a esta mujer!- exclamo Serena, al ver una foto de Ramos junto a otras 7 personas.

-¡es la señora Mabel de joven!

-¿conocen a la vieja loca esa?- pregunto el líder.

-si- respondió Ash.

En dicha foto se veía a Ramos vistiendo el uniforme militar de la época y a su lado se encontraba un chesnaught; Mabel también se encontraba presente, ella vestía con un uniforme similar y se encontraba al lado de un pinsir; habían dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, ambos traían a un espeon y a un rotom respectivamente; había un anciano junto a un gigalith; un hombre de edad mediana al lado de un lucario; una hermosa mujer que traía consigo a un froslass; y por ultimo, un chico que estaba junto a un gardevoir. Todos ellos, vestían uniformes muy parecidos, habían ligeras diferencias, pero era para diferenciar a las legiones que cada uno comandaba.

-esos de ahí eran los lideres de esas épocas, algunos murieron, otros desertaron y se escondieron quien sabe en donde- dijo Ramos, quien recordaba esos días de conflictos entre las diferentes naciones -si el rey piensa que volveré a participar en esa cosa a la que llama "guerra interna", ¡pues esta loco porque no pienso volver a esos días!- exclamo el hombre.

-¡entonces cumpla con su deber! ¡lo reto a una batalla de gimnasio!- respondió Ash, sacando una pokéball.

-bien- luego de esa palabra, un gogoat salio de la nada y embistió al azabache.

-¡Ash!- la castaña quedo impactada, al ver como el chico caía por el balcón de la habitación -¡¿acaso se volvió loco?!- Serena y pikachu se asomaron por el balcón, y vieron como es que Ash cayo hacia el campo de batalla.

-el quería una batalla- Ramos se encontraba dentro del ascensor, el hombre bajaría hacia el campo de batalla -y sus enemigos no dirán el momento en que atacaran, tan solo, lo harán- las puertas se cerraron, el líder bajaba hacia el campo de batalla al mismo tiempo que gogoat saltaba desde el balcón hacia la arena.

-¡maldición! ¡como duele!- Ash empezaba a levantarse, el impacto contra el suelo había sido doloroso, él chico miraba el campo d batalla, y veía como gogoat se volvía a preparar para dar un nuevo ataque.

-¡vamos pikachu!- Serena se acerco al ascensor junto con pikachu y fennekin, ella presionaba los botones desesperadamente para intentar abrir las puertas.

-querías una batalla, la tendrás- Ramos había llegado a la arena, el miraba fijamente al azabache.

Sin orden alguna, gogoat se lanzo al ataque hacia Ash -¡fletchinder ataca!- el azabache logro arrojar su pokéball a tiempo, el ave salio de la esfera y se lanzo hacia el pokémon de planta para embestirlo.

El impacto de ambos pokemon no fue tan grave, pero si lo suficiente para contener a gogoat, las alas de fletchinder fueron capaces de aturdir al tipo planta por unos segundos -¡nitrocarga, fletchinder!- el cuerpo del ave empezó a rodearse de llamas, el pokémon volvió a lanzarse hacia el ataque de gogoat.

-¡no!- a pesar de que gogoat haya estado aturdido, el pokémon aun mantenía sus reflejos pues una gran cantidad de rocas golpearon al ave, provocando que esta cayera de pico contra el suelo -eres lento, tambien eres debil- Ramos miraba fijamamente a Ash, el lider hasta ahora no habia dado ninguna orden a sus pokémon -no tengo necesidad de dar ordenes, ellos ya saben que hacer durante las batallas, no necesitan de que los este orientando- gogoat se acerco lentamente hacia fletchinder, que se encontraba aturdido en el suelo.

Una esfera de agua empezó a formarse desde la boca del pokémon de planta -¡surf!- Ash se alarmo pues reconoció el ataque de gogoat estaba por utilizar -¡danza pluma!- tanto Ash como Ramos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, ellos vieron como una gran cantidad de plumas brillantes caían sobre gogoat, el responsable se encontraba sobrevolando el campo de batalla.

-¡Serena!- exclamo Ash, al ver a su compañera y a su staravia sobrevolando el campo.

La esfera de agua se expandió, fue un golpe directo hacia fletchinder. Luego de que el agua se dispersara, fletchinder se levanto, este empezó a elevarse para estar a la altura de staravia -me lo agradeces luego, ¡golpe aéreo!- ordeno la castaña.

La orden del azabache fue la misma, ambos pokémon voladores descendían con velocidad hacia gogoat, el objetivo era el de un golpe directo para así acabar de una buena vez con el pokémon del líder. Gogoat empezó a retroceder, pocos pasos, su pata derecha delantera golpeaba el piso empezando a sacar chispas por eso, una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica rodeo el cuerpo del tipo planta para luego dar un salto y embestir a staravia con fletchider.

-voltio cruel- dijo Ramos, quien veía como caían los dos pokémon voladores y se estrellaban contra el piso.

Estando ya en el piso, aturdidos y casi noqueados, fueron embestidos por gogoat quien nuevamente se había envuelto en energía eléctrica. Fletchinder y staravia salieron volando por los aires, producto de la embestida, ambos pokémon voladores se estrellaron contra la pared y cayeron debilitados debido a la potencia del ataque de gogoat.

-tenemos una ventaja- dijo Ash, guardando a fletchinder -gogoat ya esta debilitado por haber usado dos veces voltio cruel.

-tienes razón- respondió Serena, quien al igual que Ash, guardaba en su pokéball a staravia.

Ash miro a pikachu, esa era la señal que el roedor necesitaba para entrar a la batalla -¡cola de hierro!- Serena saco una de sus pokéball, ella seguiría en la lucha y no pararía hasta que Ramos pierda la batalla -¡rhyhron, usa megacuerno!- el pokémon de tipo roca salio al campo de batalla, el cuerno de rhyhorn empezó a brillar al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia gogoat para embestirlo.

El cuerno de gogoat brillo con un verde intenso, el pokémon del tipo planta se lanzo también a embestir a rhyhorn. Ambos pokémon se embistieron con fuerza, pero la experiencia en batalla de gogoat fue superior, el pokémon del tipo planta logro hacer retroceder al de tipo roca.

Unas esferas de energía, verdes brillantes, salían del cuerpo de rhyhorn y eran absorbidas por gogoat. Pikachu se encontraba a centímetros de golpear al tipo planta, gogoat reacciono rápido y con su cuerno arrojo al roedor hacia uno de los muros.

De la misma forma que sucedió con rhyhorn, unas esferas salieron del cuerpo de pikachu y eran absorbidas por el pokémon de planta.

-¡eso fue asta drenaje!- dijo Serena, quien usaba su pokédex para identificar el ataque.

El cuerpo de gogoat brillo por unos segundos, el pokémon se movió como si este quisiera pararse de sus dos patas delanteras. El tipo planta arrojo hacia el techo una esfera luminosa dorada, era caliente, parecía un mini sol.

La salud de gogoat empezó a rehabilitarse, mientras que pikachu y rhyhorn empezaban a debilitarse. Las hojas que recorrían el cuerpo de gogoat empezaron a brillar, el pokémon empezó a ponerse en posición para hacer un ataque.

-¡eso es rayo solar!

-¡pikachu usa tacleada de voltios!

El roedor se levantó del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, el cuerpo de pikachu empezó a envolverse con una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, el pokémon salió corriendo para embestir a gogoat.

El poderoso rayo salió expulsado de la boca de gogoat, era brillante y también muy caliente debido a la energía que se había tomado del sol. La técnica "día soleado" le había dado la ventaja a gogoat en ese momento.

Pikachu estaba recibiendo de lleno el ataque, pero este seguía recio, directo hacia gogoat para lograr embestirlo. El poder eléctrico de pikachu fue tanto, que al momento de ser recibido por el pokémon de tipo planta, este cayo debilitado.

-regresa- Ramos regreso a gogoat al interior de su pokéball.

Pikachu intentaba levantarse, el haber recibido el rayo solar fue una decisión riesgosa, si bien gogoat había sido derrotado, el roedor sufrió mucho por el ataque.

Ramos saco una pokéball -¡chesnaught, acábalos!- un pokémon muy robusto y de aspecto de tener una armadura salió al campo de batalla. Chesnaught miro a pikachu, no le tomo importancia pues este colapsaría en cualquier momento, su objetivo era rhyhorn quien había recuperado la conciencia y se lanzaba a embestirlo.

Las púas de los brazos del tipo planta crecieron, este embistió con fuerza al pokémon del tipo roca, arrojándolo contra la pared -¡rhyhorn!- exclamo Serena, al ver como su pokémon recibió un fuerte golpe.

Chesnaught empezó a caminar hacia rhyhorn, pero este empezó a recuperarse, no dejaría ser derrotado de esa manera. El cuerno de rhyhorn volvió a brillar, este empezó nuevamente a correr para embestir chesnaught. El tipo planta sacudió con fuerza sus brazos, preparo sus puños y golpeo a rhyhorn, enterrándolo en la arena.

Los puños de chesnaught brillaron con un color verde, estaba por darle el golpe de gracia a rhyhorn -¡rápido pikachu!- el roedor salto hacia el pokémon de planta, su cola brillaba con intensidad. Los puños que brillaban con ese color verde, sirvieron para golpear a pikachu, chesnaught arrojo al roedor hacia la esfera dorada que simulaba un sol dentro del gimnasio.

Pikachu impacto en el mini-sol, el roedor cayo hacia el suelo, debilitado por lo sucedido -¡pikachu!, ven rápido- Ash entro al campo de batalla, tomo al roedor entre sus brazos antes que sufra la ira de chesnaught.

-¡regresa rhyhorn!- Serena guardo al tipo roca en su pokéball, sabía que si dejaba más tiempo al pokémon en batalla este resultaría con severas heridas.

-¡froakie ve!

Chesnaught miraba a la rana que acababa de salir, estaba confiado pues sabia que froakie no sería rival para él. Los brazos del pokémon se rodearon de púas, y un aura verdosa empezó a rodearlas, chesnaught salto hacia el pokémon.

Froakie era más ágil, este dio un salto hacia atrás, arrojando varias pequeñas esferas plomas. Una cortina de humo inundo el gimnasio, y chesnaught empezó a mirar hacia su alrededor al no encontrar rastros del tipo agua.

Froakie salió con una especie de daga brillante entre sus manos, el pokémon rana atacaba por la espalda. Chesnaught reacciono rápido, tomo a froakie por una de sus patas y lo arrojo hacia el techo. Varios proyectiles de color verde salieron disparados desde el caparazón de chesnaught, todos esos proyectiles impactaron en froakie. La rana se estrello en el suelo, chesnaught se acercaba para acabarlo de una vez.

La temperatura del lugar empezó a descender rápidamente, el suelo empezó a congelarse y era difícil respirar un poco -¡usa alud!- mudkip había entrado a escena, el pokémon era responsable del descenso de temperatura. Mudkip empezó a arrojar desde su boca un potente viento helado hacia el techo, desde ahí bajaban una gran cantidad de rocas de hielo, muy grandes. Froakie reacciono a tiempo, este se deslizo por el suelo congelado para huir de las rocas heladas que caían, este se puso al lado de mudkip al mismo tiempo que chesnaught recibía de lleno el ataque.

-oye, buena táctica- dijo Ash.

-gracias.

El alud se había terminado, mudkip se encontraba cansado pues aun no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques. Chesnaught se encontraba algo mareado, aturdido, el hielo y el cambio brusco de temperatura le había afectado demasiado. No había motivo para rendirse, chesnaught aun podía continuar a pesar del estado en que se encontraba. Con sus dedos atravesó el hielo del suelo, estaba tomando impulso, se lanzo directamente hacia mudkip, su objetivo no era froakie, el tipo planta quería acabar con el inicial de Hoenn luego de lo que le hizo.

Froakie no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, la rana solo vio como su compañero era arrojado hacia la pared, fue tan fuerte el golpe que el impacto de mudkip que llego a romper el muro -¡regresa!- Serena estaba impactada con lo que vio, ella guardado al pokémon en el interior de su pokéball para que estuviera seguro -ese chesnaught esta loco- dijo la castaña, quien arrojaba otra pokéball.

-¡eevee usa vozarrón!

El pokémon zorro salio de su pokéball, un potente chirrido junto a varias ondas provenientes de la boca de eevee empezaron a inundar el lugar. El sonido era desesperante, tanto chesnaught como froakie no soportaban el chirrido, incluso los respectivos entrenadores de cada pokémon se tapaban los oídos pues no soportaban el chirrido. Eevee se detuvo por un momento, aun le costaba pues no estaba acostumbrada a esos ataques.

Los sentidos de chesnaught empezaban a nublarse, el pokémon de tipo planta se lanzo hacia eevee para derrotarla de un solo golpe. Pequeñas esferas plomas cayeron al suelo, la cortina de humo volvió a aparecer. La desesperación del pokémon de tipo planta era cada vez mas grande, esa batalla la estaba perdiendo pues estaba siendo engañado una y otra vez.

Un fuerte rugido se escucho en el gimnasio, grandes raíces emergían desde el suelo, destruyendo todo a su paso -¡planta feroz!- ambos entrenadores se sorprendieron al ver el ataque. El suelo temblaba, todo era caos, el humo se había disipado y se podía ver a un froakie intentando huir gracias a su agilidad, pero a una eevee atrapada y desesperada por intentar salir de las redes en la que se encontraba.

-¡regresa!- Serena guardo a eevee dentro de la pokeball -¡fennekin, usa lanzallamas!- el zorro salio directo hacia el campo de batalla, este entro y expulso llamaras desde su boca que impactaron sobre chesnaught.

Era algo curioso, los tres iniciales de la región se encontraban dentro del mismo campo de batalla, luchando.

-¡destructor!

-¡nuevamente, lanzallamas!

Froakie empezó a crear unas especies de dagas brillantes, las tomo en ambas manos y se lanzo hacia chesnaught. Los brazos de chesnaught se rodearon de puas, y también de un aura verdosa, fue mas rápido que froakie y golpeo con fuerza a la rana arrojándola contra el muro. El impacto logro debilitar al inicial de agua, pero, el tipo planta no se libro del ataque de fennekin.

Chesnaught se libro de las llamaradas, sus brazos nuevamente empezaron a brillar, y este, de forma salvaje se acercaba hacia el zorro. El pokémon del tipo planta logro acertar el golpe -¡¿qué?!- todos en el campo se sorprendieron al ver como el ataque era detenido por una rama que fennekin traía en la boca.

-¿de donde saco esa rama?- se preguntaba Serena.

La rama empezó a envolverse en llamas, el cuerpo de fennekin empezó a brillar con intensidad -¡acaso...!- no solo la castaña se encontraba sorprendida, todos los presentes estaban impresionados por lo que veían. El cuerpo de fennekin había cambiado por completo, ahora se paraba en dos patas y usaba la rama como si fuera una especie de báculo, las llamas que envolvían la rama salieron expulsadas hacia chesnaught, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡genial, ahora es un braixen!- exclamo el chico, quien se alegraba por la evolución del pokémon de su compañera.

-no te apresures en sacar otra pokéball, yo me encargo.

De la rama salieron una gran cantidad de llamaradas, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del zorro empezaba a rodearse de un leve aura. Los poderes psíquicos de braixen se habían fortalecido, y los uso para crear un torbellino con las flamas. El fuego empezó a disiparse, y se vio a un chesnaught y tirado en el piso, producto de los ataques continuos que había recibido.

Ash estaba tranquilo, luego de esa batalla pensaba que todo había terminado, o eso era lo que pensaba. Ramos empezó a aplaudir, eso preocupo a ambos entrenadores -no pensé que llegarían tan lejos- el líder de Coumarine guardo a chesnaught dentro de la pokéball -ahora, veamos si pueden contra este de acá- Ramos lanzo su ultima pokéball al campo, de ella salio un venusaur que en el tronco que tenia en el lomo, había un aro de color café con toques dorados en la que una mega-piedra se encontraba incrustada.

-¡mega-venusaur!- el chico de Kanto no se esperaba eso.

Ramos saco las grandes tijeras de jardinería que tenia enganchadas en su cinturón, el pivote de las tijeras empezó a brillar con intensidad, y una cadena luminosa empezó a rodear a venusaur -¡como no me di cuenta! ¡en esas tijeras esta la piedra activadora!- el supuesto pivote de la tijera era en realidad una piedra activadora que se encontraba pintada para pasar desapercibida, la pintura empezaba a disolverse en el momento en que empezo el proceso de la mega-evolución.

-bien, no queda de otra- dijo el azabache, quien sacaba su ultima pokéball -¡garchomp! es tu turno- el entrenador lanzó la pokéball de su pokémon dragón, el cual al salir dio un gran rugido para prepararse para luchar contra el pokémon mega-evolucionado.

En ese momento, al ver al pokémon dragón en el campo de batalla, luchando contra si mismo para no colapsar por el envenenamiento, la castaña dio una fugaz mirada a su pokémon recién evolucionado, la cual asintió seriamente. Ambos pokémon miraron a su oponente, un pokémon que se veía amenazador.

-¡lanzallamas!- Gritaron Ash y Serena para que sus pokémon lanzaran de sus bocas unas ráfagas de fuego que impactaron contra el inicial de Kanto provocando una gran explosión.

Ambos esperaban impaciente que se esparciera el humo solo para ver al pokémon del líder de gimnasio sin ningún daño -¡¿cómo logró eso?!- el azabache miraba incrédulo el resultado mientras su garchomp, quien se encontraba algo mareado, se lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el pokémon del líder de gimnasio.

-¿protección?

-lo dudo Serena.

Ambos entrenadores veían como Garchomp destruía cada una de las hojas navajas de su contrincante sin ningún problemas, usando sus garras envueltas en una intensa energía azulada.

-cuando venusaur mega-evoluciona cambia de habilidad, ahora su habilidad es sebo- Ramos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a los confundidos jóvenes -lo que lo hace muy resistente a los ataques de fuego y hielo, ¡Drenadoras!

-ah no, eso no, ¡lanzalllamas!- al azabache no le quedaba de otra que usar los ataques de tipo fuego, por el momento, pues sabía que no podía utilizar tormenta de arena porque dificultaría el combate para el pokémon de su compañera, así que tenía que encontrar una manera de conseguir la victoria. La castaña al ver como las llamaradas del dragón lograron destruir las semillas de Venusaur, sabia que había llegado la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

-si no sirve el fuego, ¡braixen usa psíquico!

Un rayo, cuyos colores asemejados al de un arco-iris, salio expulsado del báculo del zorro. El rayo psíquico impacto en venusaur, provocando que el tipo planta empezara a confundirse y a retroceder un poco -eso no basta- el estado en que se encontraba venusaur desapareció casi de inmediato. Un rugido por parte del tipo planta se escucho en el gimnasio, una tormenta de pétalos empezó a inundar el lugar, pétalos rosados y brillantes, una tormenta muy violenta que fue capaz de levantar a braixen por los aires.

Garchomp resistía, clavo sus garras en el terreno para no salir volando -¡usa carga dragón!- el cuerpo de garchomp empezó a rodearse de una energía turquesa, el dragón de tierra salio disparado hacia venusaur. La energía tomo la forma de un dragón alado con sus grandes fauces abiertas, garchomp embistió con fuerza al pokémon del líder haciéndolo retroceder en el proceso.

La tormenta de pétalos se detuvo en ese momento, el pokemon del tipo fuego estaba adolorido, ya casi no podía continuar. Braixen levanto su báculo, y una especie de estrella fugaz salio expulsada de el, directo hacia el techo, pero desvaneciéndose en el camino. El inicial de Kalos colapso, no aguanto mas estar en la batalla -ahora, todo depende de ti- dijo Serena, guardando al zorro en la pokéball.

-¡entiendo, y se como hacerlo!- el chico levanto el brazo, y enseño el aro que tenia la piedra activadora.

-interesante- dijo Ramos, quien ya veía lo que se venia.

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Serena.

-¡si!- varias cadenas luminosas salieron del aro de Ash, la mega-piedra que garchomp traía también empezó a brillar y las cadenas empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de garchomp. El aspecto del dragón de tierra cambio drasticamente -¡usa cometa dragón!- garchomp arrojo una esfera de energía roja hacia el techo, esta exploto y de ella varios meteoros del mismo color empezaron a caer sobre el campo de batalla.

Fue un golpe directo, pero a pesar de todo, venuasur seguía de pie. Serena empezó a preocuparse, ella vio a Ash empezando a sudar, también noto una rápida fatiga por parte del entrenador. Ash también se encontraba preocupado, los efectos secundarios de la mega-evolución los empezó a notar rápidamente _-"¡demonios! ¡¿como él no esta igual que yo?! ¿sera los años de experiencia?"-_ se preguntaba el azabache.

Y no solo Ash estaba en un proceso de agotamiento, garchomp había aguantado el envenenamiento durante toda la batalla, pero sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, ya no podía seguir resistiendo mas los efectos del veneno.

Varias y pequeñas raíces empezaron a rodear al dragón -que garchomp descanse de una vez- dijo Ramos, al mismo tiempo que la técnica drenadoras estaba siendo utilizada en el dragón de tierra. La visión de Ash empezaba a nublarse - _"¡aun no!"_ \- el chico se resistía a no perder el conocimiento de la misma forma que sucedió con Alain.

Garchomp también ya no aguantaba, estaba por colapsar. Pero, una estrella fugaz apareció en el campo de batalla, siendo absorbida por el pokémon de Sinnoh -¿que fue eso?- se pregunto Ash.

-antes que braixen sea derrotado, uso la técnica deseo. Ayudara en la salud de garchomp.

En efecto, el estado de salud del dragón mejoro bastante. De las fauces del dragón, salieron llamaradas que empezaron a quemar las raíces -¡lanzallamas!- ordeno el azabache.

-hiperrayo.

Ambos ataques chocaron, cada pokémon luchaba para hacer que su técnica prevalezca y supere al contrincante. El choque de ataques era sorprendente, la castaña estaba muy sorprendida con lo que veía, pero también sorprendida de ver el agotamiento de Ash. Al final, garchomp cedió, el poder de venusaur fue superior -¡no!- el dragón fue arrojado con fuerza hacia la pared.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Ash, quien veía al pokémon al borde del colapso.

-luchaste bien, pero todo ya termino.

-¡no! ¡esto no acaba hasta que yo lo diga!- exclamo Ash, quien se encontraba sudando frio y también con el cuerpo algo tembloroso.

Garchomp se levanto, aun se encontraba adolorido -¡aprovechemos el efecto secundario de hiperrayo!- el cuerpo del dragón se volvió a rodear de un aura turquesa, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la forma de un dragón alado.

-¡pero pensé que...!- el líder se sorpredio al ver a garchomp nuevamente de pie.

-pensaste mal- dijo Ash.

Garchomp hizo un ultimo esfuerzo, el dragón se lanzo hacia el pokémon del líder. El impacto fue tan grande que origino una explosión por la energía liberada por parte de garchomp -¡empate!- dijo Serena, al ver a los dos pokémon debilitados y con su forma original de vuelta. Ash se encontraba en el suelo, estaba respirando con algo de dificultad y le costaba el levantarse. El azabache con las jsutas levanto el brazo y guardo al dragón en su pokéball.

-reconozco el esfuerzo que hicieron- dijo Ramos, quien guardaba a venusaur dentro de la pokéball -por eso es que se merecen esto- el líder se acerco a ambos entrenadores.

Ramos saco de su bolsillo una medalla con forma de hoja, dicha medalla es de color verde y tiene grabado un árbol de color bronce. En la hojita derecha del árbol tiene un cristal que parece una gota de agua asemejándose a las gotas de rocío.

-¿solo una?- pregunto Serena, quien tomaba la medalla y la observaba con detalle.

-tómalo o déjalo- fue la respuesta del líder.

-¡de acuerdo!, la tomamos.

Ash y Serena se encontraban dentro del centro pokémon, sus pokémon estaban en cuidados intensivos pues la batalla fue muy intensa. Ash se encontraba recostado en un sofá, y Serena sentada al lado suyo -me duele el cuerpo, aun tengo que ver la forma en controlar la mega-evolución- el chico se encontraba cansado y adolorido.

-aunque sea sirvió como pequeño entrenamiento- la castaña saco de su bolsillo la medalla, esta quedo mirándola por unos segundos -ya regreso- Serena se levanto, ella salio del local -¿a donde ira?- se pregunto el azabache.

Ni cinco minutos había pasado, Serena estaba de regreso -ten- la castaña le entregaba a Ash la mitad derecha de la medalla.

-¡¿porque hiciste eso?!- la "sorpresa" de la chica fue tan grande, que el azabache se levanto del sofá.

-ganamos la medalla juntos, el tacaño del líder nada mas nos dio esto... así que cada uno tendrá la mitad de la medalla.

-si pero, pensé que la querías. Planeas participar en la liga y ya tienes algunas medallas.

-como si hubiera una liga este año, ya te lo dije, iré el siguiente año. Así que ten, falta mucho para eso y tengo bastante tiempo para conseguir otra.

-de acuerdo- respondió Ash, quien tomaba la mitad de la medalla.

Ambos sacaron sus respectivos estuches, Serena ponía la mitad de la medalla junto a las otras dos que tenia, y Ash ponía por primera ves algo en ese estuche que recibió el día que llego a la región.

Korrina se encontraba en una de las bancas de la plaza, sus últimos días habían sido muy pesados. Perdió la ubicación de la mega-piedra que le encomendaron buscar, perdió también al chico que seria de gran ayuda contra el team flare, su abuelo le reprocho por la incapacidad que tuvo durante su ultimo viaje, la nombraron como una de las responsables para el exterminio del team flare, y se encuentra ahora con un niño de 14 al que no soporta mucho que digamos.

-¡encontré algo!- exclamo Clemont, quien se acercaba a Korrina junto con luxray.

-¿ah si?- pregunto la rubia, quien se levantaba de la banca de la plaza al igual que lucario.

-¡en el castillo Shabboneau detecte una señal!

-entonces vayamos para allá.

El Castillo Shabboneau era muy diferente al palacio Cénit, mientras que el lujo era lo que caracterizaba al palacio donde vivía el rey, el castillo Shabboneau mas parecía una fortaleza medieval que otra cosa. Las puertas se encontraban abiertas, muchas personas entraban pues ese castillo servia como museo, una inscripción en un pilar cercana a la entrada del castillo daba el otro nombre con el que se le conocía al castillo "Museo Imperial de la Guerra".

Dos aviones usados en la llamada "Gran guerra", que se encontraban en el vestíbulo, recibían a todos los turistas que llegaban a visitar los recintos del museo -¿estas seguro que aquí hay algo?- pregunto Korrina, quien observaba los muros llenos de fotos, rifles y trajes de todo tipo.

-según esto, existe la posibilidad.

Las armas y artefactos, de la misma forma que prototipos de pokéball, eran lo que predominaban en el museo, pero algo resaltaba de entre todas las cosas. Una placa de bronce que se encontraba en uno de los muros del salón principal, una placa que hablaba sobre la importancia que tiene el museo para las generaciones futuras, una importancia para que los antiguos conflictos nunca mas vuelvan a originarse.

Los turistas miraban algo extrañados a los lideres, no era porque andaban junto a un lucario y un luxray, era porque el líder de Lumiose tenia una antena pegada a la mochila junto a un Clemont que se encontraba mirando la tablet y parecía inquieto por encontrar algo. Habra pasado unos diez minutos, ambos chicos llegaron a una biblioteca, en la que a las justas habían dos o tres personas circulando -la señal muere aquí- dijo Clemont, quien veía varios gráficos en la tableta.

-¿estas seguro?

-si, aunque... es como si la señal se encontrara en el subsuelo.

Rapidamente Korrina miro hacia una de las paredes, habia un mapa del lugar -no hay nada que nos lleve hacia abajo, ¡lucario destruye el piso!- ordeno la líder.

-¡espera no lo hagas, este es un lugar historico!

-me vale mil hectareas de bayas que esto sea un lugar histórico, si hay una posibilidad para acabar con el team flare y se encuentra en el subsuelo, no voy a dudar en destruirlo.

Lucario obedeció las ordenes, sus puños empezaban a brillar con un aura turquesa, se preparaba para destruir el suelo que tenían debajo. Los gritos de Korrina alertaron a los guardias del museo, ellos habian entrado a la biblioteca junto a varios manectric. Se escucho un estruendo en todo el edificio, y parte de la ciudad, lucario había obedecido las ordenes.

-¡el lugar esta hueco!- exclamo Clemont, quien rodaba por una caida empinada de tierra, al mismo tiempo que luxray resbalaba por la misma caída.

Debajo de la biblioteca había un agujero, como una especie de crater. Korrina y lucario habían caído hacia el fondo -mi cabeza- la líder se levantaba algo adolorida, pero de inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver en donde se encontraba -así que electro no se equivoco- de inmediatamente, Clemont y luxray llegaron hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¡oigan! ¡¿que es lo que ah pasado?!- grito uno de los guardias, quien se asomaba por el agujero.

-¡cosas de lideres! ¡no interrumpan!

De una de las palmas de lucario, una esfera turquesa brillante se genero -¿usas esfera aural como linterna?- pregunto Clemont, al ve como el lugar empezaba a iluminarse.

-claro, y hay muchos mas trucos que no conoces.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar, no paso mucho tiempo para que encontraran una puerta de hierro. El rubio intento abrirla, estaba atascada.

-déjamela a mi- Korrina se acerco, hizo fuerza pero el resultado fue igual -ya sabes que hacer lucario- el pokémon de acero obedeció y arrojo la esfera aural, que usaba como linterna, hacia la puerta.

La puerta de hierro cedió, esta colapso. La luz que lucario proporcionaba desapareció, todo volvía a ser oscuridad, pero dos estruendosos sonidos de algo impactando el suelo llamo la atención. Lucario volvió a generar iluminación, y al hacerlo...

-¡que demonios!- la rubia se sorprendió con lo que estaba viendo.

-esto... ¿acaso es posible?- el líder de Lumiose se encontraba anonadado, no tenia palabras para expresar lo que veía.

La puerta que habían destruido llevaba hacia una especie de elevador enrejado, los lideres se encontraban en la parte mas alta y dicho elevador llevaba hacia abajo, pero eso no fue lo que había sorprendido a ambos -una ciudad bajo tierra- dijo la líder, quien aun no salia de su asombro.

Era una ciudad extensa, con lo que parecía un canal atravesar el lugar, un canal que aun mantenía el agua corriendo a pesar de la antigüedad. Habian unas especies de engranajes gigantes que se encontraban incrustadas en la tierra, también había un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad.

La noche había llegado rapidamente, los vientos helados del norte eran mas congelantes durante las horas nocturnas, y esa era la razón por la que no había mucha gente en la estación de trenes de Dendemille, solo viajeros de paso y uno que otro turista. A pesar de ser verano, se sentía mucho el frío, había mucho viento en el rustico pueblo haciendo que se movieran los molinos. Un tren había llegado desde Camphrier, y un moreno junto con una rubia bajaban del tren hacia la estación, vistiendo abrigos para protegerse del frío.

-¡oye! ¡por aquí!- una anciana de largo abrigo café, sombrero y anteojos, empezó a alzar los brazos, ella traía en el hombro a un pequeño bunnelby.

-¡ya voy!- respondió Viola, quien tenia una expresión de alegría, como si se encontrara con alguien que no veía desde hace mucho.

Grant quedo confundido, no sabia quien era la anciana y ni mucho menos el porque Viola la conocía - _"¿la habrá llamado?"_ \- se pregunto el líder, quien notaba cierta conexión entre ambas chicas. Viola y la anciana se veían felices, la rubia acaricio al bunnelby mientras tenia una charla con la mujer.

-¿como has estado?

-bien, bien. La vida no me trata mal, aunque ya estoy vieja, a diferencia de ti que estas joven y hermosa.

-no digas eso- respondió Viola, quien estaba alagada por el comentario.

-disculpen pero, ¿quien eres?- pregunto el lider, intrigado por la que para él era "una misteriosa mujer"

-Grant, ella es Shauntal, fue mi maestra en la universidad.

-oh, ya veo. Eso explica la... "¿alegría?"

-si, fui su maestra. Soy historiadora en la universidad central de Kalos, ahí la conocí, ella llevaba muchos cursos conmigo.

-tiene sentido- fue la respuesta del chico -entonces ya regreso, iré a comprar café para el frió y ustedes sigan conversando que no quiero ser una interrupcion, ¿usted va a querer algo?- le pregunto Grant a Shauntal.

-no, nada. Ya estoy acostumbrada al frió.

-de acuerdo- respondió el chico -a ti te traeré tu café con chocolate- le dijo Grant a Viola.

La anciana se sorprendió con lo que dijo el líder -vaya, debes conocer bien a Viola para saber que a ella le gusta eso- dijo Shauntal, pues cada que Viola la visitaba al pueblo, ella siempre tomaba esa bebida caliente.

-pues claro, si yo soy su ex.

-¡NO DES TANTA INFORMACIÓN!- exclamo Viola, enojada mientras golpeaba al moreno en las costillas.

* * *

 **Tengo que poner algo que se me había olvidado aclarar en este lugar de explicaciones que se supone debía poner en el cap anterior: cuando este fic estaba, por asi decirlo, en "pre-producción", tenia muchas ideas que se fueron descartando en el camino, una de ellas era que Ash llegaría solo a Kalos y Dawn no tendria acto de presciencia y ni siquiera May, la idea original era que Ash y Serena viajaran los dos solos, así que desde el capitulo anterior, se podría decir que estoy tomando parte de esa idea, y antes de que me lo pregunten... ¡sí!, Ash y Serena viajaran los dos juntos por un buen tiempo... y puede que sucedan cosas entre ellos 7w7**

 **Ahora explicare un poco sobre el nuevo look de Serena. Es una combinación entre el manga, el anime y el juego. Del manga tiene el corte, el primer corte de "Y" luego de que un honedge le corta el cabello; del anime, es obvio pues el la misma ropa que usa Serena luego de que se cortara el cabello luego de perder su performer por culpa de la zorra; y del juego, ella trae el mismo bolso que tiene la Serena del juego, pero con la diferencia que acá es amarillo y la mochila que antes traía era la misma mochila que trae la Serena del anime. Esta serena no llevara gorra y pues una de mis opciones para el cambio de Serena, era que ella se pintara el cabello de negro pero por razones que afectaría ese tema en la historia... y también otras cosas que... el asunto es que al final descarte esa idea, y también otra donde se corta el cabello y se lo pinta de negro.**

 **La cuestión con las "industrias Fleur de lis", en el juego existen los llamados "Lysandre Labs" que es la empresa de Lysandre que se dedican a crear tecnologías como el holocaster. En este fic se le cambio el nombre a** **"industrias Fleur de lis" pues el apellido de Lysandre y de la familia real de Kalos es** **Fleur de lis. En la versión japonesa el nombre de Lysandre es** **Fleur-de-lis , pero, en varios foros especializados leí que la familia real pertenece a una dinastia llamada** **Fleur-de-lis. Así que acá el nombre de la empresa de Lysandre proviene de su apellido.**

 **Un asunto que tengo que aclarar es la vestimenta de Korrina. El atuendo que usa es una combinación de su look del anime cuando no está usando su casco y tiene unos lentes de sol y también una blusa blanca. El look que mi Korrina usa es el mismo que usa en el juego, pero con la diferencia que cuando no está patinando ella no usara su casco, tendrá el peinado que usa en el anime, con sus gafas de sol rojas. Ya cuando ella patinaría por largas distancias, usa su casco y guarda sus anteojos. En resumen, ropa del juego pero usa los lentes de sol cuando camina o corre, usa el casco cuando tiene que patinar por largas distancias (sus botas serán como los patines del juego, que puede usar las ruedas en cualquier momento pero también las guarda para caminar).**

 **Ahora vayamos a explicar las referencias de la "gran guerra". El uniforme que describo, que uso el ejercito de Kalos en esas épocas, están basados en los uniformes franceses de la primera guerra mundial, para mas detalle busquen en Internet y tendrán mejor visión de lo que hablo. En la foto donde aparecen los lideres antiguos, cada uno representa a los gimnasios actuales: pinsir-bicho, gigalith-roca, lucario-lucha, chesnaught-planta, rotom-eléctrico, gardevoir-hada, espeon-psíquico, froslass-hielo. Si me da el tiempo hablare sobre cada uno de ellos, o quizas no pueda y eso se quede para otro fic :'v**

 **Si se quedaron con mas ganas de ver a Ramos en acción, pues se la quedaran :v el personaje tendrá una participación importante en el futuro, así que estará guardado por un tiempo. Y aprovechando el tema, también agradecer a mi amigo** **FireAkai15 quien me ayudo en algunas partes de la batalla entre mega-venusaur contra mega-garchomp.**

 **Con respecto a esa ciudad subterránea... es la misma ciudad en la que se desarrollaran los sucesos de la película de volcanion \\(*_*)/ la pelicula aun no sale, pero tengo una gran cantidad de información/teorías que aplicare para la historia ademas que ya tengo un poco la estructuración de esos capítulos.**

* * *

.

TEAM FLARE - RETROSPECTIVA

.

ACTO 1 - RECUERDOS

.

* * *

-hola, a todos- dijo un hombre joven que vestía con saco y corbata.

El hombre era un entrevistador, se encontraba sentado en un sillon y habia todo un equipo que ayudaba al hombre. Las cámaras enfocaban la habitación en la que el entrevistador se encontraba, era una oficina roja muy elegante con varios toques negros. En la oficina habían estantes llenos de libros y se apreciaba un escritorio de madera labrada que tenía una estatua negra de algún ser que no era muy identificable. La cámara enfoco a un hombre de cabello y barba roja, que traía un traje negro y que se encontraba sentado en un sillón junto al entrevistador.

-estamos en las oficinas principales de las industrias "Fleur de lis", con el presidente que está al mando de dicha empresa, el señor Lysandre Fleur de lis- dijo el hombre, quien volteaba la mirada para dirigirse hacia el líder de la compañía -buenas tarde Lysandre, gracias por recibirnos.

-no, gracias a ti por la entrevista.

-vayamos directo al grano. Hoy, 26 de marzo del 2016, se cumplen 10 años de la fundación de las industrias "Fleur de lis", ¿cómo se siente al respecto?

-feliz y satisfecho, pues esta empresa se fundo para servir a las personas. Me alegra que los pobladores de Kalos hayan aceptado a esta industria como parte de sus vidas. Todas las tecnologías y avances que hemos hecho en los campos de comunicaciones, medicina y transporte; le cambio la vida a muchas personas y eso se ve en todos los lugares de la región. Y eso también se verá por muchos años más, pues en unos días firmaremos una alianza con "Devon S. A." de Hoenn.

-¿y cuál es el motivo de la alianza?

-intercambios de conocimientos, tecnologías, y también para crear una red en la que las personas puedan entrar y nutrirse a tiempo real de todos los avances que se harán sobre las diferentes ciencias. Un profesor de cualquier universidad de Kalos, podría dar clases en vivo en una universidad de Hoenn.

-pero, ¿eso no es lo mismo que videollamadas?

-si y no, las videollamadas se encuentran limitadas pues nada mas es posible usando los teléfonos que se encuentran instalados en lugares públicos, o los teléfonos caseros que son grandes y ocupan espacio. Lo que haremos sera crear un software para las computadoras, que con el uso de internet se puedan hacer llamadas ilimitadas y sin costo alguno.

-interesante propuesta- dijo el entrevistador, quien ya se imaginaba los beneficios que traerían los planes de Lysandre -cambiando a otros temas, y aprovechando que esta es una entrevista exclusiva... tenemos entendido que abandonaste tus derechos a la sucesión del trono, ha pasado muchos años desde que sucedió eso y Kalos aun no se explica el porque, dígame, ¿porque Lysandre abandono el derecho de sucesión?.

-porque estando en un cargo como ese, se me haría difícil ayudar a las personas de la forma en como lo hago ahora- fue la respuesta de Lysandre, una respuesta tan inesperada para el entrevistador.

Al mismo tiempo que el entrevistador se encontraba sorprendido por las declaraciones del ex-heredero al trono, Lysandre tenía un fugas recuerdo. Se veía a sí mismo de joven, dentro de un gran salón lleno de varios miembros de la corte real. Lysandre recibía las miradas desaprobatorias de varios mientras él se mantenía serio, con una mirada fría y decidida.

Los gigantescos y extensos jardines del palacio Cenit, precedido de un puente sobre un estanque, contiene estatuas de Reshiram y Zekrom que fueron donadas por el gobierno de Unova hace ya varios años. Los jardines estaban compuestos por laberintos de arbustos, seis estatuas de pokéballs y una gran fuente. Un joven Lysandre, de 15 años, se encontraba paseando por los jardines, acompañado de un furfrou a quien tenia sujeto con una cadena.

-¿te sucede algo?- el joven Lysandre se sorprendió al notar la actitud inquiera del pokémon.

El pokémon can empezó a correr hacia uno de los tantos laberintos, Lysandre no podía hacer nada, solo intentar detenerlo, pero la fuerza del pokémon era mucho mayor. El joven príncipe era jalado a través del laberinto -¡oye detente!- las ordenes del pelirrojo no eran obedecidas, en ese momento los instintos del can eran mayores, furfrou no entendía razones, el pokémon necesitaba llegar a su objetivo "que le llamaba".

-¡¿qué?!- el joven se sorprendió al lugar que acababan de llegar.

El extenso laberinto por el que había transitado Lysandre y forfrou, llevaba a una pequeña plaza que en el centro tenia una especie de templo de color crema, de varias columnas y paredes ornamentadas, tenia 3 cúpulas y la cúpula que se encontraba en el centro estaba rodeada de arcos y se encontraba a una altura considerable de las otras dos. Habían agujas doradas en las puntas de cada cúpula, y un estandarte con letras en un idioma muy extraño se encontraba en la puerta sellada por un antiguo candado.

-¡no podemos estar aquí! ¡este lugar esta prohibido!- exclamo Lysandre, quien empezaba a retroceder.

Los ladridos de forfrou hacia aquel templo llamo la atención. Los ojos del chico se abrieron como plato al ver como el candado se empezó a abrir solo para luego caer en el césped. Lysandre se encontraba sorprendido por lo que sucedía, se encontraba hipnotizado, como si una fuerza se hubiera apoderado de él pues empezó a caminar hacia aquella puerta que se encontraba cerrada por mas de 200 años.

Furfrou se encontraba gruñendo, Lysandre no hacia caso de nada, solo tenia ojos para aquella puerta pues sentía que algo le llamaba. El pelirrojo se acerco a la puerta de hierro que tenia extraños grabados, piso el candado que traía inscrita una frase en un idioma muy extraño. Las puertas que no habían sido abiertas por mas de 200 años, fueron abiertas una vez mas.

Un aire helado salio del templo, furfrou salio corriendo del lugar pues quedo espantado al sentir una especie de aura maligna salia del interior de la edificación. Lysandre entro al templo, el interior era algo oscuro, era un salón circulas y habían estatuas muy extrañas que miraban hacia el centro. Un pequeño pilar se encontraba en el centro del salón, y encima del pilar, una extraña vasija de color magenta, llena de adornos dorados en forma de anillos.

Lysandre se acercaba mas y mas hacia el centro del salón, algo le llamaba, tenia la mente nublada y no podía razonar en las consecuencias de sus actos. El príncipe de Kalos tenia la visión nublada, la mente en blanco, solo actuaba según lo que le indicaba la "voz" que tenia en su interior. Lysandre tomo la vasija entre sus manos y sin dudarlo la abrió.

La guardia imperial estaba con varios baldes de agua, los blastoise apuntaban sus cañones hacia el laberinto de arbustos pues estos ardían en llamas. El templo se había cubierto por una niebla purpura oscura, esta rodeaba a Lysandre. Los ojos del chico habían brillado de un color rojo por unos segundos, la niebla empezó a desaparecer y también con eso, el joven Lysandre había recuperado la conciencia.

* * *

 **A que no se esperaban esto ultimo, este stage seria para dar mas a conocer sobre el team flare, pero luego decidi optar por este formato de "especiales" al final de cada capitulo. Estos especiales serán cortos, "TEAM FLARE - RETROSPECTIVA" servirá para conocer como fueron los orígenes del team flare mas a fondo, pues incluirlos dentro de los capítulos los cargaría con demasiada información un poco complicada de digerir. Aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero como dije, serán cortos y no creo que sean muchos. La verdad es que para el próximo stage, no estoy seguro si pondré el siguiente acto, o si los publicare dejando un cap. Pero estos no serán los únicos especiales que tendrá este fic, pues habrá mas especiales de diferentes tipos a lo largo de la historia,**

 **Aquí** **hay que explicar un poco sobre el tema de las videollamadas. En el mundo pokémon existen videotelefonos en las calles, tiendas, centros pokémon; en ellos metes una moneda y conversas; en el caso de las casas, tendrías que pagar por el servicio de forma mensual. En el anime se vieron especies de laptops con el que se hacen llamadas, pero siempre las vi como videotelefonos portatiles que nada mas sirven para eso, hacer llamadas. De lo que habla Lysandre es como un skype pero mil veces mejor, y también mas elaborado en la forma de como sera creado pero simple para que las personas lo utilicen con facilidad.**

 **Dejando todo esto de lado, mis clases volvieron a empezar :'v pero descuiden que tan solo estoy llevando dos cursos así que tendré tiempo para escribir... a menos que la tesis llame... en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y díganme si les gusto este formato de especiales al final de los stage.**


End file.
